


Rage I

by BeautyKiller



Series: RAGE [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Draco Malfoy, Angry Harry, Angry Sex, Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Blackmail, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bottom Blaise Zabini, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Choking, Cocky Harry, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Heavy BDSM, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Italian Blaise Zabini, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Powerful Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Smut, So Married, Spanking, Sub Blaise Zabini, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Unspeakable Blaise Zabini, Verbal Humiliation, Vulnerable Harry Potter, Whipping, angry Blaise, forced face-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 108,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyKiller/pseuds/BeautyKiller
Summary: Harry is the Head Auror and Draco is a field auror beneath him.Blaise works at the department of mysteries and has been having casual, but intense sex with Draco on and off for the past 15 years, since Hogwarts.Chaos abounds when Potter gets too familiar with Draco at work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: RAGE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667914
Comments: 316
Kudos: 445





	1. Saint Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***DISCLAIMER: I just realized I've made a grave error in telling this story. The Blaise Zabini in my story is a tanned Italian man with black lush wavy hair and blue eyes. I always thought the movie got it wrong when he was portrayed black, but J.K. Rowling describes him as a "tall black boy with haughty features." *face palm*
> 
> I don't know how I missed that! I was too distracted by his clearly Italian name. Why did no one mention this to me in the hundreds of comments? This was a culturally insensitive mistake especially in 2020. Mea culpa.

“Potter! Where are those reports I requested? It’s been 2 weeks!”

_Saint Potter_ , just the sight of his messy dark locks and piercing jade colored eyes behind those stupid spectacles made Draco’s blood boil with rage.

He was standing at the door of Draco’s office, not daring to step across the threshold, decked in full Gryffindor-red auror regalia that he filled to the point of bursting, with his broad shoulders, body hard from rigorous auror training. God, he hated him.

Everyone gave him a free pass for being the savior of the Wizarding world, no matter what shortcomings he had. No matter how many mistakes he made, Harry could do no wrong.

How much he hated him often threatened to overwhelm him. The fact that Harry had saved his life, for seemingly no reason at all, only increased his ire. That he had grown into this hulk of a figure after his awkward skinny boyish phase only made matters worse. It seemed cruelly unjust.

Meanwhile, Draco was considered a pariah in the Wizarding world. He was still scoffed at, even while out with his family. His wife, Astoria and son, Scorpius were sometimes with him when this occurred. He would leave Madam Malkins with his family, when a mother with her child would quickly walk across the street to avoid him, as if he were a leper. It irked him to no end that his family was still paying the price for his mistakes as a child.

Harry had begged for his pardon after the war. Draco, still, had no idea why. He was less than forthcoming and Draco was certainly, in no hurry to inquire. He was not some simpering school girl, begging for Harry's affections and approval.

Harry, on the other hand, could go nowhere with his family without having to stop for a photograph or an autograph. Love poured out for him from every corner, even now, fifteen years later.

“Malfoy, I’ll have the reports in when I can. You know I’m not much for paperwork,” he grinned with chagrin. That stupid handsome grin, Draco wanted to smack it off his face, wanted to punch his teeth in. Hexing him wouldn't cut it. 

“Can you do them for me?” He daringly continued. “You’re the paperwork guy. I’m no good,” he smiled.

Ha! No good? If only that were true.

“Do you think I’m going to bend over backwards for you because you’re the savior, Potter? It astonishes me that you became the Head Auror with your head so far up your bloody arse!”

Potter chuckled. “Me too Malfoy, me too.”

Draco glared at him, at his shining gold badge designating him the head auror. He had no words for the man standing before him. It was almost as if he enjoyed Draco’s wrath. Sometimes, Harry returned his anger in equal measure, which Draco preferred.

Other times, like now, he treated Draco like they were old chums, pals during their schoolboy days.

Draco began to blotch red with anger, his hand itching to punch the man directly in his face. He clutched his left hand in a fist under his desk, hard enough to leave marks, to take the edge off.

Of course, attacking him would never be an option. Harry was his superior. The DMLE longed for a reason to fire Draco and messing with the Savior was a one way ticket out of there. This is why Draco worked twice as hard as all the other aurors. He made sure everything was done correctly, field work and paperwork. He was known for it.

Draco was an excellent auror, the best in the department, even better than Harry.

It was his intelligence, meticulousness, and excellence that gave Draco an edge. He had an intricate knowledge of dark wizards that the others simply did not. He worked longer hours and often had a heavier work load. Draco was involved on every high profile case. He would never be promoted above a field auror because of his seedy past, but he was fine with that as long as he could keep his job. He did not need to work, as reparations from the war took a sizable fortune, but not enough to make a dent in Draco's style of living, but he enjoyed feeling useful for once. He enjoyed being good at what he did.

Harry’s very presence threatened Draco’s job every day. Draco spent many long hours worrying about the inevitable, when his hatred of the man would boil over, causing him to snap and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Yet, even at work, where he excelled above all others, Draco was not favored, as was to be expected. Most of his colleagues regarded him with grudging respect, but certainly did not ask him round’ the pub after work.

Harry would occasssionally invite him, but Draco would decline, not wanting to endure hateful glares from his colleagues, wondering what the hell he was doing there.

He also frequently wondered at the reason for inviting him in the first place. Did he think they could be friends? Or was it pity? He couldn’t decide which was worse.

“Have the reports in to me by the end of the day, Potter,or I’ll file a complaint with Shacklebolt, himself.”

He had the decency not to smile at that, as he and Shacklebolt were good friends and reporting him would have little affect.

“I’m sorry Malfoy.” He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. “You’re right. I’ll have them in by Monday. It’s Ginny’s birthday and we’re going out to _Incantation_ for dinner tonight. I still have to pick up a gift.”

At the mention of Harry’s perfect family, Draco’s anger reached greater heights.

“Do you think I give a bloody fuck about your personal life Potter? Just do your job!”

Harry looked slightly embarrassed and looked towards his feet. Then he looked up at Draco, hands up in a surrendering pose. He dropped them, crossing his arms and just openly stared at Draco while he finished up a report on his desk, quill flying across the page, paying the man no regard.Harry leaned against the frame of Draco’s office, casual, without a care in the world.

“Can I help you Potter? That was a dismissal, in case you missed it.”

He started for a moment, as if out of a daze, and took his time straightening up. He looked back before leaving, hesitant to say something, but deciding to say it anyway.

“You training in the gym this weekend?’

Draco sighed and covered his eyes as if a migraine was coming. For the last few months, Harry had learned that Draco trained vigorously at the gym designated for the aurors and would join him there a few times a week. This irked Draco to no end as he was forced to acknowledge how fit the bloke had become, how much he had filled out, all muscle and certainly stockier than Draco’s lithe figure.

Not that Draco was hard to look at, himself. His pointed features seemed to smooth out with age. He was no hulk, but beautiful in his own way, a sinewy figure with perfect porcelain skin and stormy grey eyes standing at 6’1, much taller than Harry, thank circe.Beneath his auror regalia that was fitted to perfection, Draco was chiseled like a greek god, from hours spent working out his aggressions at the gym.

This weekend, however, he had special plans with Blaise...

Besides, what bloody business of Harry’s was it what Draco did on the weekend?

“I don’t know yet. Please leave.”

Harry’s face fell slightly at this, which confused Draco, as well as pissed him off. Then, he finally walked out and left Draco in peace, closing the door behind him with one last regretful glance over his shoulder.

After a few moments of quiet rage, Draco took his glass paperweight and threw it at the closed door with enough force that it shattered into several pieces. It did little to calm his anger and he quickly muttered a _reparo_ to right it once more. He tried to get his breathing under control.

He needed Blaise.

_____________________________________

“Draco, ugh, harder. Please, “ Blaise moaned. Draco loved it when Blaise begged, but he ignored his request. He pounded into him from behind, slowly, almost tenderly, driving Blaise mad with desire, dragging out their mutual pleasure as long as possible.

They were at a hotel in Rome for the weekend. Blaise had been complaining for the last few months that Draco didn’t give him enough attention and affection, that Draco only uses him for his tight hole, which was partly true.

Yet, Blaise was still very important to him, both as a form of release from the constant stress of Harry, and as a dear friend. So Draco had planned this getaway for them, telling Astoria simply that he had business in Europe. She never questioned him.

“You feel so good inside, so tight. Did you spend all week waiting for me to fill you up?”

Blaise moaned, “yes, baby please. I need it.”

Draco bristled at the pet name. He hated it. He often worried that the man bent over on his hands and knees in front of him placed too much stock in their arrangement, that he had grown too attached, emotionally.

He stared down at Blaise’s perfectly sculpted back, now collecting sweat, moved his eyes lower, watching his dick slide slowly in and out of Blaise’s beautiful hole with languid pleasure.

“Please baby, harder!”

At the second “baby,” he roughly flattened Blaise on the bed so he lay flat on his stomach. He lay on top of him, his chest fitting to Blaise’s back perfectly. He circled his right arm around Blaise’s neck, putting Blaise in a more submissive position, lightly choking him. He drove into him harder, pounding Blaise’s ass mercilessly.

Blaise screamed. Draco took his left hand and fitted it over his mouth to stifle his screamsas he drove into him harder still. The obscene sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room, accompanied by Blaise’s muffled screams, dampened by Draco’s hand, but still loud enough to be heard clearly.

Draco was heading towards his orgasm quickly now. Blaise would definitely feel this all next week as Draco sped up his hard punishing deep thrusts.

“Yes Draco!” Blaise mumbled particularly loudly from beneath Draco’s hand, and he tensed. Draco figured it was from the brute force. He was fucking Blaise far harder than he was accustomed to, with all his strength.

Faster and faster he drove into Blaise, forcing his own pleasure to unbearable heights as his orgasm finally tore out of him.

Draco succumbed to his release with a quiet groan as a jolt of electricity passed through his body. This was the only noise he made as he filled Blaise with his ample cum. It seemed to go on forever. Draco hadn't had sex with Blaise in a week. 

He rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, pressedtightly against Blaise’s back, trembling slightly, squirting the last of his cum in his tight hole. He felt instantly better, boneless, needing release far more than usual after his interactions with Harry earlier in the week.

After a few moments just lying on top of him, he released Blaise from his chokehold and moved his hand from his mouth.

Blaise was silent, his eyes still closed. Draco moved off slowly, his cock sliding out with a soft pop that made Blaise groan. He savored the sight of cum trickling slowly out of his hole, onto his balls and down to the sheets. Hegave his arse a quick peck and a small slap.

He was preparing to bring Blaise to orgasm with his mouth but realized, as Blaise adjusted himself, that the sheets beneath him were splattered with Blaise's cum already. So he lay on his back near Blaise, staring at the ceiling.

Blaise didn’t move or speak for a while, eyes closed, mouth half open as if from sated bliss.

After a few moments, Blaise muttered a quick cleaning charm, flipped over onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes as if to block out the light.

“So good,” he whispered.

Draco smirked in response though Blaise couldn’t see. Blaise was still trying to get his breathing under control. He eventually calmed down and and threw an arm over Draco, nuzzling his side.

Draco sighed but allowed it. 

He looked down at Blaise who had his eyes closed and a goofy grin on his face and quickly looked away.

“Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you bringing me here. I’ll never forget it.” He leaned up to give Draco a deep kiss which Draco half-heartedly returned. He allowed his mouth to be plundered by Blaise’s tongue before leaning out of it and kissing him on the forehead.

“I miss you so much,” Blaise continued.

“It’s only been a week Blaise,” he said softly.

“I know,” he answered, sighing in resignation at his own longing. 

It wasn’t that Draco didn’t care for Blaise. He did, very deeply, but perhaps not in the same way that Blaise cared for him. The man knew Draco was married and that this should be nothing more than a friendly poke in the night, or in the morning, as was the case now.

Blaise is his best friend, his most trusted and loyal confidant. Out of all of Draco’s friends, Blaise was the only one Draco considered a true equal. He was exceedingly wealthy, good looking, from a great pureblood family, and had a wicked sense of humor that Draco enjoyed very much.

It was a deep friendly affection with occasional sex, though admittedly, the sex had been happening more often than usual in light of Harry’s antics. Their sexual relationship started back at Hogwarts and continued on and off for the past 15 years.At that time, they had come to a mutual understanding that this was nothing more than sex and would always remain secret. Blaise agreed.

The fact that Blaise never married or seemed to be dating anyone seriously, as of late, sometimes worried Draco. Whenever he brought it up to the blue eyed Italian god, he would shrug it off and change the subject.

“Are you seeing anyone these days?” Draco ventured, yet again. At this, Blaise forcefully detached himself from Draco, and began to look for his boxer briefs.When he found them, he put them on without looking at Draco and stomped off to the balcony, facing St. Peter’s Basillica.

“Hey, what’s your bloody problem?” Draco called after him.

Blaise directed a hateful glare at Draco behind his shoulder and turned back to face the church again. 

Draco rose from the bed, naked, and came up behind Blaise on the balcony, wrapping his arms around him affectionately, pressing closely to his body.

“My problem is I still have your cum dripping out of my arse, and you’re asking why I’m not seeing other people. It’s insulting Draco.”

Draco placed a soft kiss on his neck. “You’re right. I’m a prick. I just worry about you. I want you to be happy.” 

Blaise looked down at the pavement, arms crossed in an angry stance and sighed. He looked like he wanted to say more but remained silent.

At that moment, the bells of the Basilica began to ring. It was a crisp Sunday morning and Rome looked beautiful. The sound soothed him, made him think back on his Catholic Italian upbringing. Though his family were mostly pureblood wizards, they lived amongst the Italian muggles who were devoutly Catholic. Draco swayed them both to the methodic ringing and Blaise began to relax into his arms.

“What are we doing Draco? Why did you bring me here?”

At that, Draco forcefully rutted his soft cock against Blaise’s clothed arse making Blaise chuckle. “Is that all you think about? Bloody perv.”

Draco softly laughed in return. “I thought you were happy I brought you here. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

What Blaise wanted was for Draco to divorce his wife and run away with him so they could be together forever. This would never happen, of course. Draco would never abandon his wife and child. He didn’t even know how Draco truly felt about him.

He did not know when these ridiculous feelings for Draco started to develop, but they were not going away, no matter how hard he tried to deny them. It was always casual between them, but his feelings came on slowly over the years, so slowly that Blaise didn’t notice at first. In the past few months, they got worse, hitting him with the subtlety of a freight train as the frequency of their trysts increased.

This romantic getaway to Rome was a testament to how much Draco knew Blaise wholly and completely. The cradle of Catholicism, a harkening to his Italian roots. He was thrilledwhen they first arrived, sinking down to his knees and swallowing Draco’s cock whole, the moment they arrived in the hotel room.

He loved the selfish git with every fibre of his being and Draco had no idea. He was often at a loss for what to do. Cutting off the sex seemed to be an impossible choice, and he certainly couldn’t tell Draco, for fear he would never see him again.

“Yea Draco. It’s been great here…We should pack.”

They returned to England by International portkey Sunday afternoon. When they arrived, Draco gave him a mere nod and said “See you at work.”

Blaise worked in the Department of mysteries and would often sneak up to Draco’s office to see him. He did not know whether it was a blessing or a curse that Draco was always so near him, yet so far away.

Blaise nodded in return and began to stroll across King’s cross station to the apparition point. With every step he took away from Draco, the longing for him returned and he missed him already. He felt pathetic and a little used, though he could hardly blame Draco for that.

Blaise squared his shoulders, determined to endure this, at whatever cost. At the very least, Blaise was the only one Draco had sex with, as his wife slept in a different wing of the house.

As far as he was concerned, that made Draco his, and his alone.

That brought a small smile to his face as he disappeared on the spot with a loud crack, returning back to his empty manor.


	2. A close call

“Dad!” Scorpius rushed to greet Draco at the door, jumping into his arms attempting a bone crushing hug. Draco smiled into his hair. There was no human on earth he loved more than Scorpius.

Draco had been careful with his upbringing. He raised him with all the pureblood manners, but none of the prejudices. Scorpius would have a hard enough time with his infamous last name, when he eventually began at Hogwarts. He did not want anyone to have any reason to hate him, and who could? He was Draco in miniature as far as looks, but with his mother’s soft heart, very unlike Draco as a child. The kid was all love and it showed in his eyes, as they twinkled up at Draco.

“I missed you so much! Can we go skateboarding at the park?! Please dad. I’ve been locked inside all weekend with house elves and French lessons.” At that, he made a face.

Draco looked up at Astoria who smiled at this and gave Draco a delicate kiss on the cheek, saying “Welcome home, darling.” Draco hugged her and kissed her cheek in return.

Draco had so much to do for work the next day. The Monday blues were creeping up on him early, even though it was only Sunday afternoon. He wondered if he really would have to complete Harry’s reports for him, if he should just do it now.

Shacklebolt held him responsible for Harry’s paperwork. Draco seemed to be the only one Harry listened to, when it came to following protocol.

Scorpius stared up at him with pleading eyes. He supposed that he could just complete the reports tomorrow if Harry didn’t turn them in by morning, after giving him hell, of course.

“Okay,let’s go.” Scorpius gasped in delighted shock, expecting his father to deny him in favor of work, as he usually did.“But, only for one hour. Just let me get changed first.” Scorpius squealed with joy and Draco chuckled.

_____________

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in London as Draco and Scorpius took to the park. It was crowded more than usual due to the beautiful weather but had a designated skateboard area and a path leading up to it. Most people were set up on the grass or on the benches enjoying the day with their families.

Draco and Scorpius took to their boards immediately, dodging people effectively, and laughing the whole way. The wind swept through their hair and Draco felt free, almost as if he were flying. Though Draco was getting along in years, he kept in shape and easily kept up with Scorpius.

Many park goers shot them evil glares as they passed. Draco didn’t know if it was because they were skateboarding on a walk path or because of that shockingly blonde hair that most certainly designated him a Malfoy. Either way, Draco couldn’t bring himself to care.

Suddenly, Draco saw Scorpius nick a boy’s arm by accident with his shoulder as he leaned too far left. His board swerved towards the grass-end of the pavementand stopped abruptly at the border, thrusting Scorpius off of the board, tumbling head first onto the grass.

Draco panicked. He stopped and rushed towards Scorpius, praying to circe he was unharmed. As he got closer,he realized Scorpius was rolling with laughter, unscathed.

“Sorry about that,” Malfoy said, as he turned to the boy and gasped. It was Harry, in miniature, so like him that Draco recoiled.

When he looked up from the boy, he was shocked to see Harry himself, standing there in fitted tan trousers and a teal polo shirt, sunglasses perched atop his head, cheeks flushed from sun exposure, looking more delectable than usual in muggle attire. His sunglasses meant that his face was rid of those horrible spectacles. Behind his glasses, Harry's deep green eyes were intriguing.

Without his spectacles, though Draco was loathe to admit it, his eyes were _devastating._

“Malfoy? Are you trying to kill my son?”

“I apologize for my son. It was an accident, Potter” Draco said without emotion, his mask of indifference firmly in place, hiding his shock immediately.Inside, he was in turmoil. He couldn’t believe that he had bumped into him in muggle London on a Sunday. How the gods cursed him!

“Hello, I’m Scorpius Malfoy, what’s your name?” he directed towards Harry's son.

“Albus Potter…cool board.”

They shook hands, smiling at each other, and chatted for a while as they were close in age. Scorpius rarely got the opportunity to interact with kids his own age.Draco eyed this transaction wearily while Harry watched him like a hawk, gaging his reaction.

Draco was dressed in simple but tailored muggle clothing. He wore fitted black jeans with a crisp white tee shirt that hugged his body tightly, hinting at the abs underneath. Looking down further, Harry saw that he wore the classic black and white Van’s sneaker. His hair hung loosely, framing his face, emphasizing his high cheekbones. He looked like a very different man than Harry was used to.He felt the weight of his shameless gaze taking him in.

“You may as well join us for a snack and refreshments. We’ve got loads.” 

Draco had to figure out a way out of this, and fast. There’s no way he was getting roped into a picnic with _Saint Potter._ For goodness sake, how would he ever escape this insufferable man?

But, as he began with “Thank you for the offer Potter, but…” Scorpius interrupted with “Please, dad!” Draco made a mental note to reinforce to Scorpius that he was never to contradict his father in public ever again. Draco could deny him nothing. One look into Scorpius’s eyes, and Draco caved, grudgingly.

“Ten minutes,” he replied. Scorpius grasped Draco around the middle in delight for a few seconds and then skipped towards the blanket that Albus directed him to. Harry watched this interaction with rapt interest.

As the adults followed, they brushed hands accidentally. Draco felt a tingle go through his fingers and retreated his hand immediately, crossing his arms; his mood soured further.

Harry looked up, contemplating Draco’s brooding figure and said, “You’re really great with your son.”

“Always the tone of surprise, Potter.”

“Look, that’s not how I meant it, Malfoy. Can’t you take a compliment? What’s your damage?”

A loaded question. His _damage_ was that he couldn’t escape Potter’s perfection wherever he went, the git. His damage was being forced to picnic with scarhead on a beautiful Sunday afternoon during non-working hours. His damage was that stupid tingle that went through him any time he accidentally touched Harry. It was likely, a tingle of disgust, to be expected, but it rankled, all the same.

Draco remained silent in response.

As they sat on the blanket, they both watched their sons chatting like they’ve known each other forever. They heard them discuss their fathers, realizing that they were both the sons of aurors and expanding on what that meant to them.

Harry seemed to enjoy this and lay back on his hands, accidentally brushing Draco’s shoulder this time. Draco bristled as he felt another tingle.

Harry looked up at Draco, a smile gracing his face in response to their boys, but his face was like stone, betraying no emotion, praying for this to be over as soon as possible. He had three minutes left to endure him sitting so close. He could feel the man’s magic, potent in the air,rolling off of him in waves.

“You know, I saw you from a distance when you first got here. The hair gave you away. You were smiling and laughing. It’s a good look on you, Malfoy. You should try it at work sometime.”

Not bloody likely, as long as Harry was around to torture him, endlessly. Draco just glared in return. He couldn’t understand Harry’s motives, and didn’t care to.

“Scorpius, it’s time to go.” he barked, leaving little room for negotiation. Draco got up and abruptly started walking away without saying goodbye, not waiting for Scorpius but knowing he wouldn’t be far behind. Scorpius grudgingly followed, but not before saying a quick, polite goodbye to the both of them.

Suffice to say, Draco’s Sunday was ruined.

___________________

Draco woke up early Monday morning in a terror, drenched with sweat. It was still dark outside.He could not remember exactly what he was dreaming about, but right when he woke up, there was an image of Harry, from the day before, fresh in his mind.

The light was cascading on Harry’s face, highlighting his wavy black tendrils so that they gleamed blue-black in the sun, his eyes, unobstructed, burning green. He was smiling in that wretched teal polo that was obviously too tight around his massive arms,holding out a hand to Draco.

_Gah!_ Draco could not even manage to escape him in his sleep. His hatred for him made his insides clench, and he resented him for invading his dreams, with his stupid bright white smile twinkling in the sun.

He showered and dressed quickly. It was early, but Draco was, almost always, the first one to arrive at work and the last one to leave.

Maybe he could convince Blaise to give him a quick blow job in his office before everyone arrived, as Blaise often arrived early as well. Draco had a strict no-fraternizing policy at work, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He quickly checked on Scorpius and headed for the floo.

Draco loved arriving at the ministry this early, as all was quiet. Draco enjoyed the stillness and instantly felt more calm.

When he arrived at his office, he sent a quick memo to Blaise requesting his presence in his office immediately, for an urgent matter.

Thankfully, Blaise arrived, not fifteen minutes later, announcing himself with a soft knock on the door. He knew Draco hated when people knocked obnoxiously loudly on his door, the way Harry did. 

Draco stood quickly and moved to open the door.

“You rang?” Blaise joked, with a smile.

Draco peeked outside his door to see who had arrived, ever so paranoid. No one besides the main secretary was there, far from Draco’s office and outside his direct line of vision. Draco pulled Blaise into his office roughly by his tie and shut the door behind him, wandlessly throwing up silencing and locking charms.

He slammed Blaise against his door and began to kiss him roughly.Blaise gasped in shock, not used to this kind of behavior at work, but quickly caught onto to Draco’s mood. Draco’s tongue plundered his mouth which had a minty taste and something else, something that was so undeniably Blaise, fresh and citrusy. His hands roamed all over his body, gripping his tight arse. Draco was trying to burn the image of Harry from his mind with visceral brute force.

Blaise was definitely not opposed to this rough treatment, giving it as good as he was getting it. He groped Draco all over, not getting nearly close enough to his blonde angel.

Suddenly Draco grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and shoved him down onto his knees.

Blaise took the subtle hint and quickly began to undo his belt, unbuckle his trousers, and shove them down along with his tight boxer briefs. Draco’s cock sprang forth obscenely from his boxers, slapping his stomach loudly before pointing straight at Blaise’s mouth.

Blaise never got tired of the image as Draco’s cock was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, thick, sizable,and a few shades darker than the rest of his body, the tip flushed an angry red.

On his knees, trapped between the door behind him and Draco standing in front of him, he swallowed Draco whole immediately, knowing not to tease in the beginning, sensing a novel desperation in Draco’s movements.

He pulled back after a few sucks, kissing the head tenderly, and licking the underside of his cock, over and over again, to wet it more. Then he went lower, licking his balls before plopping each one into his mouth.

Draco let out a loud breath, leaning forward. He slammed his forearms on the door behind Blaise, resting his forehead there as he let his eyes close.

Blaise took his cock back into his mouth setting a slow languid pace. Draco looked down at Blaise’s perfect full lips suctioning his cock. He loved to watch Blaise, unawares. He watched his long dark thick eyelashes flutter, as Draco gave a hard thrust into his mouth.

Blaise looked up at Draco for a moment, pupils blown, their eyes locked in a heated gaze. He reached up to grab Draco’s arm with the hand that was not occupied on his cock. Draco lowered his hand at his bequest and Blaise placed it on the back of his head, silently begging, mouth full of cock, 

_Fuck my mouth. Take me as you want. I’m yours._

Draco picked up on his message quickly. He grabbed the back of Blaise’s head with both of his hands and set the pace, driving into his wet willing mouth slowly at first and watched his cock disappear into it over and over again. He began to quicken his deep thrusts as his fingers tangled in his beautiful thick black hair.

Blaise was choking now, struggling to breath from his nose during the times thatDraco pulled out slightly.He couldn’t move back his head even if he wanted to as Draco crowded him against the door. His eyes began to water as Draco picked up the pace, the back of his head banging lightly against the door, but he hardly minded.

Draco was making more noise than usual this morning. Quiet gasps began to escape him until he finally shoved into Blaise’s mouth all the way to the hilt and held his cock there as he reached his peak.

Blaise’s nose bumped against his soft blonde pubic hair, as Draco finally reached a crescendo of pleasure and came hard with a loud groan, deep down his throat. Blaise spluttered. He struggled to take it all down, but he was Draco’s good boy, and though he coughed, he managed to swallow every last drop.

Draco pulled out softly, and turned, so that his back was against the door for support. Blaise was adjusting off his knees to sit instead, his head hanging low, wiping the corners of his mouth and the tears off his face. His hair was wildly out of control and his cock was tenting his trousers. He tried to push his dick down.

Draco’s limbs had turned into jelly and could not support him, though he tried to remain upright. Eventually he sank to the floor, breathing heavily, sitting next to Blaise, their backs against the door, placing one arm over his knees in silent thanks.

“….Want to talk about it?”

Blaise knew him better than anyone, better than his wife, better than even his parents.

Draco looked away and remained silent for a moment.

“No. It’s _Saint Potter_. He’s driving me barmy.”

Blaise sighed, already half-knowing the answer. His erection subsided completely at his reply. He often had to sit through Draco complaining about Harry and wondered at the man sitting next to him.

Draco was always preoccupied with Harry, bordering on obsession, since their Hogwarts days. Now that they worked closely together, he had been hearing about Harry more and more. In fact, working closely with Harry these last few months coincidentally coincided with Draco’s increased sexual need for Blaise, now that he thought about it. He furrowed his eyebrows with worry.

He thanked his lucky stars that Harry was married to his childhood sweetheart and was most certainly not bent. If he was, Blaise knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against Harry.

Then again, Draco was married too,and no one knew about his sexual proclivities.

“I’m going to get us both a coffee down in the atrium,” Blaise said, as he stood up quickly, righting his clothes and dusting his knees.

Draco looked up at Blaise, lips raw, red, and swollen, hair mussed. He was wrecked, Draco noted with a small smile. He stood up too, straightening Blaise’s tie for him, pulling him forward by it to give him a soft kiss. Blaise embraced him for a moment and pulled back, loving the way Draco manhandled him. Draco sent a beauty charm his way, righting his hair back to its immaculate state before he left.

By the time Blaise returned with his coffee, the office with bustling with people.Draco’s door was wide open as was customary in the mornings. He liked to know what was going on outside of his door, at all times, in case there was an emergency.

After he arrived with his coffee, Draco smiled at him from behind his desk, and said, “You are the king of kings,Blaise Zabini.”

Blaise chuckled openly at this, leaning comfortably against the front of his desk, looking perfect and delectable as always. Draco smiled at him with his eyes shining bright, a side effect of his recent orgasm.

Just then, Harry knocked loudly on the open door before announcing merrily, “Reports ready!” with a tone of bursting accomplishment, as if he had just solved the Palestinian-Israeli conflict.

When he spotted the scene, Zabini laughing easily with Draco,his face fell and turned hard. It seemed it was going to be one of _those_ days, when Harry returned Draco’s hatred in equal measure.

Draco’s face turned from twinkling eyes and mirth to his default face of stone once more, as Harry strolled in like he owned the place and put the reports on his desk.

“Get ready to leave in fifteen minutes Auror Malfoy. We have a potential situation in Islington,” he ordered harshly.

He turned to leave, nodding once at Blaise, “Zabini, don’t you have work to do?”

Blaise smiled at him in response, knowing his game.

“See you later, Draco.”

_______________________

It turned out their potential situation in Islington was a very dangerous hostage situation. Two kids, under the age of ten were trapped inside a house.

Harry was fidgeting and restless, the moment he found out what was happening. He was more prickly with Draco than usual today. 

After scoping the scene, he immediately began to move towards the door with reckless abandon. Draco dragged him back by his robes harshly, but Harry resisted, intending to simply barrel through. Draco had to pin him down to the ground by his wrists, his body flush against him as he spat,

“There’s a magical force field around the property, you idiot! Can’t you see it rippling?”

To demonstrate, Draco picked up a twig and threw it at the door. Before it reached the door, it was stopped by an invisible wall and was instantly incinerated.

“Oh.” Harry was breathing harshly for some reason, looking up at Draco in silence.

“Get off me Malfoy.”

Draco quickly moved off of him, now that he knew he wasn’t going to be responsible for getting the Head Auror killed on duty.

They both worked to dismantle the forcefield, eventually getting it down. The man inside was deranged and unwashed, but not a very good wizard. He may be good at charms, but he was easy to disarm. He was merely holding the children for ransom. He was taken into custody. Thankfully, the children were unharmed and eventually returned to their parents.

This meant a load of paperwork for both Draco and Harry. By the time he got back to the office, it was 4pm so he quickly worked to finish it before end of day, intending to hit the gym hard that evening as he had missed his weekend workout.

When he arrived at the gym, he was unsurprised to see Harry with boxing gloves on, working the punching bag with brute force. His intention seemed to be to knock the bag off its chains completely. He was shirtless this evening, sweat dripping off of his entire upper body, giving it a wet sheen.

‘Lovely,’ Draco thought. The man couldn’t even be bothered to wear a shirt, insufferable, pompous, prick that he was.

He looked up when Draco came in, briefly, but didn’t stop punching. In fact, he began punching even harder.

Draco said nothing as he climbed up onto the stair master for his typical thirty minute cardio warm up. It was Draco’s favorite machine, as he believed it kept his bum high and tight.

His back was to Harry, but he could see him in the reflection of the glass wall in front of him. He was staring at Draco’s back, or his arse, Draco couldn’t tell.

After twenty minutes of enduring his gaze, Draco finally gave in, “You got a problem Potter?”

“Let’s box Malfoy. I need something to hit me back.”

Draco thought on this for a moment. Harry never dared to engage him at the gym before. What made him start today? Not wanting to back down from a challenge, Draco stopped the stairmaster and hopped off.

“Fine,” he answered, as he went to pick up some gloves.

They started lightly, but after a few minutes, it was clear that Harry wanted to bash his face in.

Eventually, Draco was struck to the ground. Harry was far more brutish than he, after all. He hopped on top of him, pressing his glove to the side of his perfect porcelain face, forcing Draco's cheek to the dirty ground.

Draco squirmed and struggled beneath him, refusing to tap out.

Then, to his shock, he felt something hard digging into his thigh. He looked down and gasped, realizing that Harry was sporting a hard, impressive erection.

Harry followed his eyes and coughed, trying to distract Draco from the truth. He quickly rose away from Draco, ashamed but meeting his gaze defiantly, daring him to say one word.

Draco remained silent.

Harry threw off his gloves with a snarl and strolled purposefully and quickly, out of the gym, saying nothing.

As he left, Draco felt a powerful gust of Harry’s angry, frustrated magic swipe sharply against the same cheek where Harry’s glove was pressed against, just moments before.

It was like a hard slap. Draco touched his cheek softly, still in shock.


	3. Baby

Draco peeked in the locker room of the gym, listening closely for any signs of Harry. When he was sure the coast was clear, he stepped in and began to shower.

‘What in the bloody hell just happened?’ Draco wondered. He was still in a state of shock over the whole ordeal.

He thought about it from the beginning. It started with the boxing. He could only imagine the glee Harry felt, finally having a legitimate excuse to punch Draco in the face. _Same,_ he thought.

What he did not understand was Harry’s defiant anger about it afterwards, as if some sort of secret had been revealed. He expected a shy, embarrassed, spluttering Harry, not a livid one.

He may have been able to understand Harry getting off on hurting him. It happens. Men get unexplainable erections all the time, at the slightest breeze, though less so at Draco and Harry’s age, but still, it happened. No big deal. No harm, no foul.

His attitude, afterwards, is what vexed Draco.

He was worried this would alter the dynamic between he and Harry, and that was the last thing he wanted. It was not the best relationship one could hope for between colleagues, but had been working fine, thus far. He did not want things to become awkward, uncomfortable, or (more) unbearable.

Worse still, what if Harry kept him from going out on cases, or he somehow found a reason to fire him? As the Head Auror, he had the authority to do justthat. He could remove him from any case, even from his job, as he had Shacklebolt’s support in everything he did.

He needed to speak to someone about this. The first person he thought of was Blaise.

Draco sighed. Blaise would immediately jump to the wrong conclusions about this, having insisted, in the past, that Draco had a crush on the savior, dating back to their boyhood days, a fact that Draco vehemently denied.

He would think that Draco had imagined it, or worse, that Potter, _perfect Potter,_ with his boyish charms and perfect family somehow had a crush on Draco, a preposterous notion.

Draco was not blind, of course. He could acknowledged that Harry was a very handsome man. This was just a fact. He was universally attractive and his savior status only added to his mystique. Everything about _The Chosen One_ oozed sexual power. His body, his face, his voice, the way he moved, striding about with inflated confidence that was well-deserved. Even his hands were attractive, thick tanned fingers, covered with callouses.

His cock stirred, that treacherous organ. An image came unbidden in his mind. Harry’s calloused hands caressing his body, his torso gleaming with sweat so fresh in his mind, as he worked Draco over slowly.

Draco had keenly felt his erection through his clothes, and it was no small organ. It felt heavy against his thigh. He imagined it brushing against his lips. 

He was fully hard now, cursing himself. There was nothing for it. He stroked his cock slowly. He closed his eyes, the image of Harry’s hateful defiant glare, right before he threw his gloves off was at the forefront of his mind, as he quickly and quietly brought himself to orgasm, Harry’s name on his lips.

He bowed his head in defeat and couldn’t help but think, _Potter’s winning._

_ __________________________ _

When he reached the floo in the atrium, he made a last minute decision to floo call Blaise. He decided not to bring up the Harry situation, but he desperately needed a stiff drink.

Blaise’s wards were keyed to let him in directly, but the polite thing to do was to floocall first, to see if he was available.

Blaise answered and told him to just come through next time. There was no need to call. He needed to wash up and would be right down.

A house elf, Pippy, greeted him immediately, “Hello master Draco, can Pippy offer you a refreshment while you is waiting?”

“Yes Pippy, Firewhisky please.”

She popped out of sight and by the time she had returned, Blaise was already heading down the master staircase, shirtless,wearing black silk pajama bottoms. A matching silk robe, undone, was hanging on his shoulders.

Blaise was a vision as he descended the stairs of his mansion, smaller than Draco’s, but matching in opulence. Histanned abs rippled in the fire light from the hearth. His robe billowed behind him.

It seemed a waste that such a beautiful man lived alone in such a house. He was wasted on Draco. He couldn’t bear the thought of Blaise living alone too much longer. He deserved someone to love who loved him in return. He had so much love to give, and Draco just kept swallowing it whole. 

Pippy had the foresight to bring two firewhiskeys and set them on the table in the parlor before disapparating.Draco rose from the forest green velvet couch to greet Blaise.

He went to embrace him into a man hug, but Blaise moved towards his mouth instead, kissing Draco full on the lips.

“Twice in one day? This must be my lucky day.”

Draco smiled sadly as he sat back down, cradling his firewhiskey.

He enjoyed the burn as it slid down his throat, warming his belly.

“I have to get back to the manor soon. Scorp is waiting up for me.”

Blaise rose his eyebrows at that. Recently, Draco came to Blaise’s for the purposes of sex after work. They would usually go to the clubhouse for drinks. They exchanged a few long minutes of silence, staring at the fire in the hearth.

“What’s wrong Draco?”

Draco was slow to reply. He wanted so badly to tell Blaise what was going on. If they had maintained a normal friendship, it would be nothing to tell him. As it is, Draco’s selfishness had driven him to this point.

Blaise was the only man Draco had ever been with, unable to trust others enough not to out him to the public. Draco’s reputation was a fragile thing already. He could not risk it. His family would be destroyed.

Aside from jumping to the wrong conclusions, Draco feared that Blaise would be jealous of Harry, and that was the the last thing he wanted. It would result in unnecessary drama.He did not want Blaise to feel undervalued.

Then again, he thought, finishing his first firewhiskey and pouring another, it might be good to use this as a way to put some distance between him and Blaise. Things had become a little intense between them, especially during their Rome trip, and some distance would do them good.

Before he could muster up the courage, Blaise beat him to the punch, “Did you see Potter tonight?”

Draco looked up at Blaise who wore a stoic expression and did not meet his eyes, choosing instead to stare at the fire. His shoulders were slumped forward. He looked strangely vulnerable. 

He couldn’t do it. He could not bring up another man to him in this way, especially not Harry. Harry was his weak point.

He knew, deep down, the way the hunched man felt about him, though his conscious self always tried to deny it. He knew he was a selfish prick for fucking Blaise so frequently the last few months, taking him on romantic weekend getaways.

Draco downed his second firewhiskey and stood up to load a third.

“I was just thinking about you.” It wasn’t a lie. Blaise perked up at that.

“I was thinking what a shame it is that such a beautiful man lives all alone. When are you going to start a family Blaise?”

Blaise sighed as he finished his first firewhiskey and slammed the glass down. “Draco, you’re not my mother. I don’t need you fretting over me. I am a wealthy, grown man with no limit of prospects. If I wanted to date, I would.”

“Then, why don’t you?”

In the past, Blaise would claim that he did go out on dates, all the time, but they turned out to be duds and only after his money. Clearly, the man did not realize how attractive and wonderful he was.

He had been in relationships before, but none stuck for longer than six months.Granted, he would still have occasional sex with Draco over those months, but sparingly, and back then, Draco was sure it was only a friendly poke. It had to be.

He mostly dated women and did so in a very public manner, but he sometimes entertained gay wizards in private.

When he made the latter choice, it infuriated Draco and he became jealous, showing up to fuck Blaise at odd hours, reminding him to whom his ass really belonged.

What was the point of that? He had Draco for those sexual urges, and besides, no family could come from it.

Homosexuality was not necessarily taboo in the Wizarding world for the commoners, but it certainly was still taboo in the ultra conservative pureblood world. All the laws, dating back centuries, involved a legitimate heir to pass down your legacy, inheritance, and name.

It was not wholly uncommon to hear of male pureblood wizards taking a male lover on the side, but all were most certainly married. This was the proper protocol.

Rumors were flying about Blaise’s persistent bachelorhood in pureblood circles, especially recently, as Blaise had not been spotted out on dates with pureblood women in quite some time.

Pureblood witches of impeccable breeding and gay wizards, for that matter, begged for his attention as he was one of the pureblood’s elite, their most eligible bachelor.

Draco often joked that Blaise’s sexual prowess was such that he ’turned’ Draco, that he could ‘turn’ anyone, no matter how straight they claimed to be. Blaise believes the same is true of Draco.

Blaise knew the rules. Keep it casual. Being openly homosexual was not an option for men like them. He would make sure to keep up appearances and be seen publicly with these pureblood women to squash the rumors, but had been falling short of his obligations, as of late.

Draco waited for the typical ‘they’re all after my money’ speech from Blaise to explain why he hadn’t been dating recently.

This time, however, he just stared at Draco, blue eyes piercing and answered harshly,

_“_ Why do you think? _”_

Draco felt his face heating up, whether it was from the firewhiskey or from his heavy accusatory gaze, he did not know, but he did know he was in dangerous waters.

Blaise was breaking the rules.

Draco stood and walked closer to the fire, his back to Blaise as he swirled his firewhiskey in the glass. He saw Harry’s face in his mind again, his defiant look, strong and muscular, dripping with sweat.

He thanked circe that Blaise was no legillimans before answering,

“Maybe it’s time we stop this then.” 

Silence.

After a few minutes, “What’s this really about Draco? What happened tonight after work?”

Curse the gods for this particular side effect of over twenty years of friendship. Blaise knew him too well.

He came up behind him and hugged Draco around his chest.

“Let me take you upstairs and make it better, hm?” he said softly.

“…come on, you know I’m your good boy. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Draco was tempted, _very_ tempted to see just how good a boy Blaise could be. 

He paused, letting Draco take this in, then,

“…I’ve bought some more rope,” he whispered in his ear.

The conjured rope always chaffed. Draco refused to use it on him.

Draco’s cock twitched, stirring to life once more. Blasted firewhiskey.

Blaise knew exactly what to say to get the blood pumping south.

He always took it so well too, never complained when Draco pounded into him too roughly or tied his wrists together too tightly.

He was playing dirty. He knew nothing pleased him more than to tie Blaise up to the headboard, his body stretched taught, completely under his power. They had not done rope play in a while.

Draco’s cock started to harden to half-mast the more he thought of it, against his consent. He had already cum twice today. He willed it down. He was like a randy teenager these past few months; he had no idea what had gotten into him.

He could not give in.

He wanted to be home in time to tuck in Scorpius. Besides, he had just fucked Blaise eight ways from Sunday this past weekend and had an interlude with him this morning. Worst of all, his mind was full of Harry.

No, absolutely not. 

He made sure to allow at least one week to pass before jumping into bed with him, both to maintain distance and allow Blaise to fully recuperate. Blaise had to be sore from yesterday morning in Rome, and the waters were murky enough as it is.

He needed to allow a cool down period between them. In the past, they had gone months without being sexual but still saw each other often. They could do that again. They had to. He needed to let Blaise explore other options.

The reasons not to fuck Blaise were endless.

“I can’t Blaise. I have to be home in a half hour to tuck in Scorpius.”

Blaise’s fingers were daringly caressing his lower abdomen softly now, underneath his shirt. He moved closer behind Draco who could now feel his fully erect cock against his backside.

He was rarely this forward. He usually allowed Draco to control the reigns. Draco decided when and where, and Blaise would always be willing.

Blaise moved his hand lower, to dip beneath his trousers and touch his half-hard cock. He stroked it leisurely, his warm hand bringing Draco to full hardness after only a few strokes.

He felt Blaise smile against his neck as he kissed him just below his left ear—Draco’s hotspot.

Harry’s angry face flashed behind his closed eyes as he laid his head back on Blaise’s right shoulder.

“ _Please…_ I need you inside me. It could be quick.”

“I can’t.”

Draco’s resistance was wearing. He had imbibed too much firewhiskey, to be sure, but he held fast, gripping his glass of firewhiskey hard enough to break. It trembled in his hand, the ice clinking, as Blaise tongued his neck.

“Please, _baby…_ ”

The glass shattered, pieces flying everywhere as Draco’s eyes shot open in anger.

Draco turned around abruptly and circled his hand around Blaise’s neck, squeezing hard, choking the air out of him.

With his other hand, he drew his wand and summoned a gag that tied itself to Blaise’s mouth.

He threw Blaise, face forward, on the green velvet couch. He tore off his silk robe and pushed his silk pajama bottoms down to his knees in a frenzy, exposing his bare ass to the air.

He used his wand to tie Blaise’s wrists together behind his naked back with conjured thick black rope.

It would chafe, but the man had brought this upon himself.

Breaking all the rules and calling him ‘baby’, what was he thinking? He knew what that blasted pet name did to him. He often wondered if he used it on purpose, to set him off.

Without warning, he slapped his ass extremely hard, hard enough to leave a hand print in red with the first blow. Blaise rocked forward into the cushion.

Four more blows followed in quick succession. Blaise was moaning behind his gag, whether in pain or pleasure, Draco did not know.

He peaked around Blaise to check on his cock. It was fully hard, dripping copiously now. Blaise always loved a good spanking.

His ass was high in the air, his face down, pushed into the cushion, his hands tied behind his back. The vision made Draco impossibly harder. 

He slapped his ass again, harder this time. Five more blows followed.

“Is this what you want, _baby?”_ Draco said, in a mocking,cruel tone of disgust. *slap*

Blaise nodded his head.

Draco landed yet another punishing blow. Blaise’s ass was blotching an angry red now, all over. He shut his eyes tightly at the pain, but his cock did not waver from full hardness.

“Are you my little cock whore? Just a hungry hole waiting for me to fuck?” Draco growled. 

Blaise nodded again.

Draco slapped his ass once more, this time hard enough for Blaise to fly forwardand collapse face first into the cushion with a strangled noise. Draco’s hand was sore now.

He grabbed the rope to hoist him back on his feet, but his upper body remained bent forward and downward.

Blaise’s knees began to tremble at the pain and position, but he remained on his feet, an impressive feat. He could not use his hands to balance himself as they were tied behind him.

Draco pointed his wand at his ass so it filled with slippery lube. He pushed his own trousers down just enough to free his cock and spelled some lube onto it as well. 

Not bothering to prepare him with his fingers, he lined up his cock with Blaise’s hole and pushed forward half way. 

Draco groaned. Blaise was unconscionably tight around his cock, even though they had fucked continuously for 3 days just this past weekend.

Draco had never taken him like this before. He preferred taking his time, always preparing him thoroughly, sucking on his cock leisurely while he fingered him gently.

Draco pulled out slightly and pushedback in further, now three quarters of the way in. He clenched around him brutally.He could only imagine how much it hurt for Blaise, as muffled pained sounds escaped him in bursts.

Draco imagined they were Harry’s pained moans.

Draco’s mind cleared at that for a moment as he stilled, dizzy from the firewhiskey and the sensation around his cock,both hands gripping the rope around Blaise’s wrists for leverage.

This was his best friend, not some nameless cockwhore, no matter what Draco said in the heat of the moment. He was angry at himself for thinking of Harry at a time like this. It felt like betrayal.

He stroked his free hand down Blaise’s back and started whispering sweetly,

“Shh…take a deep breath…You’re so beautiful bent over like this…I want you so much…I know you can take it Blaise…Open up for me…Just breathe.”

Blaise loosened up slightly allowing Draco to thrust shallowly but comfortably. Eventually, he thrust forward all the way to hilt, not pausing for him to adjust.

He reached around to grasp Blaise’s cock, surprised it was still half hard.

Blaise exhaled loudly through his nose as Draco stroked it back to full hardness.

Finally, his cock was gliding in smoothly and he set a steady pace. He put both hands back on deck and began to move with deep punishing thrusts.

He had not forgotten his objective.

“You take it so good Blaise. Such a good boy.”

Blaise moaned at being called a good boy. He always did.

He picked up the pace. The sound of his balls slapping against Blaise’s arse filled the room. Draco was not going to last much longer. It was all too much.

He leaned some of his weight on the ropes and reached around to stroke him to completion while still maintaining a punishing pace.

“Cum for me.”

Draco’s hand was flying across his cock. Blaise groaned loudly, and he clenched around around him as he came all over the green velvet cushion with the loudest moan yet.

Draco adjusted to grab his wrists again.He was fucking into him hard and fast now.

He pulled back on his roped wrists with two hands as he thrust forward, forcing Blaise to meet him half way, doubling the force of impact.

“My” *thrust* “good” *thrust* “boy” *thrust* and then he stilled, buried deep inside him, cumming hard.

He was gasping for air now. He could hardly catch his breath.

He let the aftershocks of his orgasm fade, and he pulled out of him, stumbling on broken glass in the process. It cracked and crunched beneath his shoes. The sound struck him with a deep sadness. He wiped his forehead which was drenched in sweat. He quickly tucked his half hard cock back into his trousers and buttoned them closed.

The whole thing was over in under fifteen minutes but had felt like a long battle. He was drained completely, and a wave of exhaustion overtook him.

He was fully dressed as he looked down at Blaise, naked but for the pajama bottoms sagging sadly around his ankles. He was still bound, gagged, and bent over, his ass stained red.

Shame and regret filled him at the sight.

He had not come here for this.

Why did he come here?

Of course, _Saint Potter,_ he thought venomously _._ He refused to think of him now.

He used his wand to vanish the rope and the gag. Blaise collapsed forward, knees hitting the ground, still not moving.

Draco cast a weightless charm on him and picked him up easily. His pajama bottoms slipped off him. He held Blaise like a damsel, close to his body, one arm around his upper back, and the other behind his knees. His arms were swinging lifelessly as he carried him towards the stairs. He was vulnerable, naked, and wrecked. Draco had to take care of him.

His head was leaning heavily on Draco’s chest and his eyes were closed. The only sign of life was his heavy breathing.

As Draco climbed the stairs, Blaise wrapped his arms around his neck and cooed softly.

When he reached his bedroom, he kissed him tenderly on his forehead and set him down gently on the bed.

Blaise winced when his backside touched the sheets and he turned around to lie flat on his stomach instead. His chaffed wrists were resting on the pillow on either side of his head. 

“I’m going to heal you now,” Draco said.

Suddenly, Blaise shot his hand out to grab Draco’s wand arm tightly.

“Leave it.”

His voice sounded scratchy and broken, as if raw from underuse.

This saddened Draco, but he tucked his wand back into its holster. He could not deny him now.

He stroked his back and hair lovingly before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Then he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.


	4. Please

Draco flood to work the next day feeling very anxious.

When he arrived home the night before, he was too tired to think. He had just enough time to tuck Scorpius in, shower off the smell of sex, and collapse on the bed in a fit of exhaustion. 

This morning, however, memories from the day before assaulted him.

He regretted going to Blaise last night, but not because of the rough treatment.

He felt unhinged and unstable, taking it all out on Blaise. He felt like he was unravelling at the seams, and it was all because of Harry.

He was shocked at his own behavior. He should no have allowed it.Every sexual act between them was initiated by Draco himself. It was never Blaise, and this is the way he preferred it.He carefully planned in advance what he would be doing with him, especially if it was rope play. That was half the fun.He knew Blaise enjoyed himself the night before, all the same, but he still felt out of control.

He was extremely rough with Blaise, to be sure, but it was nothing Blaise could not handle. He had endured rougher treatment from Draco. In the past, there were many occasions when he kept Blaise tied up for hours, torturing his body with pleasure and pain, not allowing him to cum until the very end.

The whole idea of BDSM had come from Blaise in the first place. It was at his request that he be tied down in submission, and Draco was only too happy to oblige. It suited them, and fifteen years of sex required variety to survive.

The only difference was the lack of preparation this time around. Draco was in too much of a rush and assumed that Blaise would be amply stretched from the weekend before.

Blaise always required prep as It was not often that they fucked four days in a row, and therein lies the rub.

They were having too much sex.

Draco made the iron clad decision to cut off the sexual aspect of the relationship immediately, until Blaise got his act together. There was no way around it. Blaise was not following the rules and he was surprised by his newfound forwardness. He didn’t like it. This was another breech of their rules. It was an unspoken rule that Draco was the only one allowed to initiate.He needed to be the one in control. Without it, their friendship could be compromised. They were already in too deep as it was.

Draco would make sure to keep his distance, and if Blaise propositioned him, he would have to be honest and immovable.

He whined internally. That meant that Draco was going to be sexually deprived for an indeterminate amount of time. He felt like a true martyr, making such a sacrifice. He knew what his mood would be like in the upcoming weeks.

Then, there was _Saint Potter._

He was the whole reason Draco had lost control in the first place.

He had no idea what he would be walking into today, and this made him incredibly nervous. Maybe Harry would work to avoid him all day, in light of his hard cock pressing against his thigh at the gym, and that was something he could live with.

Harry did not have a set partner as he was the Head Auror. He was not required to go on field missions, but he would always go for high profile cases, and he would always choose Draco as his partner. As a result, Draco was left without an official partner, but everyone knew that Draco was Harry’s _de-facto_ partner.

At first, Draco did not understand why Harry always insisted it be him. They hated each other with passion, but they were suppose to trust each other with their lives?

Now, he couldn’t imagine it any other way.Though he grated his nerves, he knew Harry better than all the others, besides perhaps Weasley. He knew every move he was going to make before he made it, having watched him so closely for most of his life. The difference between Draco and Weasley however, is that Draco was not afraid to check him when he was being a reckless Gryffindor idiot, and he was smart. He noticed things at the scene that the others did not, such as the magical forcefield from the day before. Weasley would have easily missed that.

He could no longer count how many times he had saved Harry’s life in the field, especially lately. The man was acting like he had a death wish.

Was all that going to change? Would it be awkward and uncomfortable? Or maybe (hopefully), he would pretend like nothing happened.

A paper airplane memo landed on his desk. It was from Harry, requesting his immediate presence in his office.

He was here early, not a good sign.

Draco sighed and got up to make the trek of doom to Harry’s office across the hall. He checked his full length mirror before leaving, noting his reflection. Not a hair was out of place and it shined immaculately in the morning daylight. He was in his auror uniform, but had foregone his outer robe. His trousers were magically altered from the original cotton to include some spandex, to move more easily in the field. As a result, they hugged his frame like a second skin.

He arrived at Harry’s door, too soon, knocking loudly and opening it without waiting for an answer, the same way Harry announced himself at Draco’s office.

“Malfoy, good morning,” he said brightly without meeting his eyes. He was reading a case file in front of him.

“Potter.”

“Did you have breakfast already? I’m starved and there’s a case I need to discuss with you. Let’s go to the cafe around the corner.”

“Can’t we discuss it here?”

“The food is terrible here, andI didn’t eat at home today. Come on Malfoy, it’s just breakfast. Don’t be a ponce. Let’s go.” 

He could hardly deny his boss. Draco was really starting to worry now as they descended the lift in silence and began walking out of the Ministry. He had never insisted Draco accompany him for breakfast before.

The cafe was brimming with people, the morning crowd, mostly Ministry of Magic employees. All the tables were taken and there was a long line to be seated.

When they spotted Harry, almost everyone there greeted him enthusiastically while Draco was left sulking behind him, mostly trying to hide. He hated public places that were full of his colleagues and avoided them at all costs.

Though Harry kept adamantly refusing, they were aggressively bustled to the front of the line, and one of the cafe employees magically conjured a small table for two, just for him.

‘I guess it pays to be the Savior’, Draco thought with venom.

It was right in front of the central bay window. It was difficult to reach, crowded all around by tables, but it was in full view of all the patrons, as well as anyone walking by the cafe outside. Draco felt exposed.

After they ordered, just coffee for Draco, and the classic full English breakfast for Harry, Draco began to fidget restlessly. Harry wasn’t talking, choosing to read his file instead. When the coffee, tea, and toast arrived, he took a sip of tea before saying,

“Listen, about yesterday…”

Draco’s heart seized up. I guess pretending like nothing happened is out of the question.

“…I just wanted to say thanks.”

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

“For pulling me back from that house with the forcefield. I could have been toast,” he smiled and took a bite of his own toast.

Draco sighed in relief as he watched him lick the crumbs from his lips before saying distractedly,

“It’s my job.”

“Still, it’s nice to know you have my back.”

Then he moved his chair closer to Draco and leaned in. He continued in a soft voice so that no one around them could hear,

“Listen, sorry I’ve been a bit of a prat to you these last few weeks.I know I’ve been more reckless than usual. Things at home aren’t going so well…”

He lowered his voice to a near whisper and bent his head conspiratorially so that Draco had to lean in to hear him, their faces almost touching, 

“Ginny and I are separated, and I…”

“Hello.”Blaise was standing right in front of their table.

Draco startled. Blaise had managed to squeeze his way between the numerous tables in front of them, without him noticing. It was hard to startle Draco.

First rule of auror training: know your surroundings.

He immediately backed his chair away from Harry to their original distance. Harry noticed.

“Well, this is a surprise. What brings you two here this morning?” He smiled and his tone was light, but Draco knew he was angry.

“What does it look like, Zabini? We’re working,” Harry answered rudely.

He looked down at their table. The case file lay neglected and closed at the opposite edge of where they were sitting, closest to Zabini.

“I can see that…Draco, are we still on for lunch?”

Draco nodded, incapable of speech at the moment.

“Alright I’ll see you later.” He reached out to Draco for a quick handshake goodbye.

“Potter,” he reached out to shake his hand as well, never one to forget his manners.

Harry took it and held onto it longer, even after Blaise tried to pull it back.He studied his hand as he pulled it forward and turned it over, forcing his sleeve up more.

His wrist was scratched with tiny red angry welts. It was significantly worse than last night.

“What happened to your wrist Zabini?”

Blaise flushed,glancing at Draco a moment, and forcefully pulled it out of Harry’s grip and shoved his sleeve down.

“Bad reaction to a new watch…I’m late. Goodbye, for now.”

He turned and left the restaurant in a hurry.

Harry was lost in thought for a moment, “I don’t know what you see in that guy.”

Draco, recovering from Blaise’s sudden appearance, bristled at that,

“You don’t hear me bad mouthing the Weasel. Why do you always give him such a hard time?”

Harry blushed for some reason, “That was no new watch. Those are clearly chafe marks.”

Both Harry and Draco had ample experience with the side effects of the _incarcerous_ charm. They used it frequently to detain criminal suspects.

Draco willed himself not to blush, holding onto his anger instead.

“It’s none of your bloody business, Potter! Blaise is my best friend and you will treat him with respect.”

Harry took a few bites of his sausage, looking pensive.

Eventually, Harry started talking about the case, but Draco was barely paying attention. He knew he would have a copy waiting on his desk, when he returned.

Instead, he was wondering why on earth Harry brought him here to share his personal life, with him. The whole thing was very untoward and made Draco feel off balance. Everyone was breaking the rules. Was there no one he could count on to follow proper protocol?

“…and it might take all night. What do you think?”

“What?”

“I said, we have to stake out the place today to see if we catch anyone going in or out.Are you in?”

“Sure Potter, whatever you say.” Harry smiled.

“I think we should get over there just before lunch time. They’ll have to leave for food eventually…”

When Draco returned to the ministry, he threw himself into his work, trying to distract himself from the fact that he would be stuck in close quarters with Harry all afternoon and possibly, all evening. 

The case that Harry took a special interest in involved a crime ring of professionals who were smuggling highly illegal potions across the border in large quantities.

Some of them were deadly, but Draco took a particular interest in one dangerous potion that was turning up in the schoolbags of Hogwarts children.

When imbibed, they made the person feel euphoric, as if they were on a different plane of magic, an alternate universe where they were invincible. Consequently, it loosened all their inhibitions and made them very susceptible to suggestion. Not a good combination. It was being used recreationally.

It was like a drinkable version of the _imperious_ charm and the effects of firewhiskey rolled into one, in the hands of children.

When it was a quarter to 11, he remembered to send a memo to Blaise that he would not be able to make lunch.

Ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on his door and Blaise walked in, shutting the door behind him, throwing up silence and locking charms.

Draco was surprised to see him. He never came unless Draco called.

“I’m sorry. Potter’s forcing me on a stakeout through lunch…” he began.

Blaise wasn’t listening. He strolled behind Draco’s desk and bent down to kiss him, but Draco put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Not here, Blaise. Listen, we should talk.”

Now was as good a time as any. He hoped Blaise wouldn’t make a scene. He knew better than that.

Blaise crossed his arms in anger.

“Yes, maybe we should talk. Let’s talk about why in the bleeding fuck you were canoodling with Potter over breakfast. Since when are you two so close? I thought you hated him. Tell me now and tell me true. Are you fucking him?”

Blaise’s voice rose to a shout towards the end. He never raised his voice.

Draco couldn’t believe Blaise’s jealous boyfriend routine. This is exactly why he had to do this.

“No. Have you lost your marbles? Of course I’m not fucking bloody Harry Potter! This isn’t about Potter. Forget him. Listen to me. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I need you and I to take a break from our arrangement.”

Blaise’s world felt like it was crashing down around him, and his voice became small,

“Why? Did I do something wrong last night?”

Draco had bound, gagged, and beat him. Draco had fucked him ruthlessly and without preparation, yet he was the one asking if he did something wrong?

“You were perfect, as always. Listen Blaise, you’re the most important person in my life after Scorpius. I want what’s best for you. I’ve been taking up all your time lately, especially your nights, and it just feels selfish. I need you to go out and start dating again, just see what’s out there.”

“I don’t want to ‘see what’s out there’ Drake. I have everything I need. Don’t do this. Please.”

“We can’t do this anymore. My decision is final.”

To his horror, Blaise’s eyes began to water and he turned around.

Draco didn’t know what to do. He stood up and walked towards him. His back was tense. He put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Draco pulled his hand back, as if burned.

He turned around. His eyes were red but there were, thankfully, no tears.

“I know what this is really about. This is about your bloody obsession with Potter! I saw you cozying up with him just this morning and now you’re calling this off? Am I suppose to believe that’s a coincidence?You’re pathetic Draco, pining after him since 4th year. Is this really about me dating? Or do you want a free conscience while you fuck Potter!?”

Where in the bloody hell did that come from?

“Blaise, don’t be ridiculous. This has nothing to do with Potter. Be rational please. We’ve gone months, sometimes years, without sex before. It was fine then. Why not now? You’re the only man I’ve ever been with. You know that. Please don’t be angry with me. We’re still going to see each other all the time. I don’t want this to affect our friendship. You’re my best friend and I love you…

…I just need to see you with someone who can give you what I can’t,” he finished softly.

“Love, huh.” Blaise chortled without joy.

Fuck you, Malfoy,” and he began walking towards the door in angry strides. 

Draco was shocked to hear his surname from his mouth. It sounded so wrong coming from him. It hurt.

When Blaise grabbed the door and thrust it open, he saw Harry standing on the other side of it.

He scoffed at him, looking at Draco with livid betrayal, “He’s ready for you now.”

He threw the door open so hard that it bounced on its hinges and closed shut on Harry’s face.

Harry opened it slightly and peeked behind the door.

“Lover’s spat?”

That struck too close to home. He hoped Blaise’s silencing charms held.

“Shut up, Potter. I’m in no mood for you today. Let’s just get this over with.” He grabbed his cloak.

“After you, boss,” Harry replied, in annoyingly high spirits.

__________________________

Instead of flooing from the atrium, Harry directed them outside the back emergency exit where Harry’s flying motorcycle was parked, away from the crowds, a designated parking spot just for him. Why he insisted on flying to work on a hunk of metal, instead of just apparating, Draco could never understand.

Harry took his wand out muttering a complex transfiguration charm and it transformed into something resembling a two-door black dodge charger.

“We’re taking this for the stake out.”

_Show off_.“Don’t be an idiot, Potter. This Is completely conspicuous. We’ll just apparate and disillusion ourselves like we always do.”

The idea of being stuck inside of an enclosed space with Harry and his potent magic for hours was already giving him anxiety.

“I don’t want to stand outside in the sun for hours, Malfoy. The car has a disillusion charm built in and cool air too.Get in.”

He rolled his eyes but got in. In truth, he feared for his safety. He read the statistics on car accidents and considered them death on wheels, but he wasn’t about to show fear.

As they drove to their target, Harry asked after Astoria and Scorpius. He hated small talk and kept his answers short and devoid of details. 

When they arrived at an abandoned warehouse, thankfully in one piece, Harry turned off the car and pressed the invisibility shield.

They sat in silence staring at the warehouse. Blaise’s voice echoed in Draco’s mind. He felt awful. He did not expect it to go that badly and couldn’t think how to make it up to him, as sex was off the table now. The worst of it was his accusations about Harry, which echoed in his mind.

_Pining after him since 4th year._

“You seem upset. Is everything okay with Blaise?”

“Everything is perfectly fine Potter. Since when do you take such an interest in my personal life?”

“I shared mine with you. I figure It’s only fair you share in return. That’s how friendships work, Malfoy.”

Twenty more minutes of silence passed.

“…Draco, I know about Blaise.”

Draco snapped his head towards him, forehead furrowed.

“You don’t know anything Potter.”

“…I saw you two in the piano room at the Spielberg Mansion Ministry Ball a few months ago.”

Draco remembered that night. Spielberg, the filmmaker was being honored for all his contributions. The man was clearly a wizard but had integrated himself into the muggle world for the sake of his muggle wife. He made countless donations to the Ministry’s muggle relations department.

He had gotten horrifically drunk and dragged Blaise to that room to suck his cock and fuck him within an inch of his life. Blaise looked particularly handsome that evening and was stealing the focus of most of the party attendees. All eyes were on him as is ought to be. He was wearing a perfectly tailored tuxedo. Everyone was dressed in muggle eveningwear that night to honor the event, but none so effectively as Blaise. He was charming, dashing, single, and rich. He was chatting up everybody that night but carefully avoiding Draco, who was there with Astoria. He flirted shamelessly with any witch or wizard who was brave enough to walk up to him.

The music room was at the opposite end of the house from the ballroom. He had thought they would be safe as he had thrown up silence and locking charms. He was all over Blaise that night, kissing him senseless, gripping his ass tightly while tonguing his neck before sinking down to his knees to suck him off. It was messy and scorching hot. He needed inside him and felt an almost painful desperation to hear Blaise scream his name. Draco swallowed him whole before roughly bending him over the piano to claim him, as much a reminder of to whom he really belonged to, as a punishment for his endless flirtations.

“I was hiding out in there before you came in,” he continued. 

Fuck. Draco was truly screwed now. Harry could blackmail him into anything.What was he supposed to do? Would Harry out him?

“Listen, obviously I haven’t told anyone and never will. You can trust me Draco. Are you two in love?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Potter. It was completely casual. Besides, there’s nothing to tell. Blaise and I ended it this morning.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” not sounding sorry in the slightest.

“Did you always know you liked men?”

Draco took a deep breath. He never talked about this with anyone, and now he was forced to discuss it with the blasted Savior, of all people.

“More or less.”

“Then why did you marry Astoria?”

“That’s how it’s done in pureblood circles. Get married. Produce an heir. Our marriage was arranged since infancy.”

Harry was pensive for a moment.

“I know what you mean. Ginny and I got married straight out of Hogwarts. I never even stopped to think what I want. Now that we’re separated, I finally can. I think about what I want all the time now.”

He continued, “You know, ever since I saw you that night with him, I realized I might…”

“Look, someone’s going in.” Draco thanked God, circe and every deity he could think of that he finally had an excuse to cut the conversation short.

They found gallons of various potions inside which they seized and arrested the man without much of a fight. He took one look at the scar on Harry’s forehead and surrendered. He was the only one inside. They would have to question him thoroughly because Harry has a hunch that this was just one of many warehouses scattered across the country. This man was just a worker, not anyone important in the crime ring.

When 5pm rolled around, he was completely drained of all energy, but he forced himself to the gym anyway. He needed something to get his mind off this trainwreck of a day.

Harry was already there, as per usual, and shirtless, again. Draco’s annoyance was heightened as he had spent an inordinate amount of time with him today, and his nerves were fried. He couldn’t keep quiet tonight. 

“Don’t you own any shirts Potter?”

He was lying flat on the bench press making loud grunting noises as he pushed the bar up. He set the bar in its holster with a loud clank and sat up smiling.

“Why does it bother you so much?” He looked at him with a knowing grin. 

He didn’t reply and completed his workout in silence.

Keeping his workout short, he rushed into the locker rooms to shower up and get home. He didn’t want any run-ins.

He got out of the shower, put a towel around his waist and went to the sink to brush his teeth.

When he looked up at the mirror again, he saw Harry standing right behind him, his naked chest dripping with sweat, still in his gym shorts.They locked eyes in the mirror and he turned towards him abruptly.

“What do you want, Potter?”

He looked around, making sure they were alone, then stepped closer and inhaled deeply.

“You smell really good.”

“It’s called soap. You should try it sometime.”

He tried to take a step back, but the sink was behind him, digging into his back.

He moved sideways to get away from him but Harry gripped both arms, tight enough to bruise.

“Unhand me, this instant.” He tried to squirm out of his grip.

“Shut up, Malfoy.Stay still. I want to try something,” and he leaned his face closer, doing the unthinkable.

His lips softly brushed Draco’s and he felt an electric tingle pass through his body causing him to shiver. Harry smiled at that, then became more daring, pressing his lips tighter against him and began to move them softly. He released his grip to slide his hands up his arms around his neck.

He didn’t respond at first. He was paralyzed with shock, but pleasure thrummed through him at the contact and he began to responded after a minute, tentatively. Then Harry thrust his tongue inside to deepen the kiss and alarm bells went off in his mind.

This is Harry Potter, the bloody savior, the thorn in his side. He was hounded wherever he went. This would come out and he would be destroyed.

He put his hands on his chest and pushed him away, hard. Harry stumbled backwards as Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in exaggerated disgust. He saw that Harry's erection was back in full force.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Harry swayed on his feet, as if he were dizzy. He touched his lips softly. “What? You said Zabini is out of the picture, and I assume your wife’s not a problem.”

Draco’s mouth fell open.

“Don’t you dare mention my wife! And you think just because Zabini’s out of the picture, I’ll be your bloody experiment!?”

“I see the way you look at me,” he answered cockily.

“Oh, that’s right, you’re everybody’s favorite golden boy. How silly of me to forget. Well, fuck you Potter, you pompous prick! Not everyone is going to bend over backwards for you because you deign to look at them, least of all me.”

“I was rather hoping I’d be the one bending over.”

Draco's sharp inhale came out as a gasp. Images assaulted his mind. He couldn’t count how many times had he imagined Harry bent over, sometimes tied up, taking it from Draco while he pounded him from behind, finally putting him in his place. He felt his cock harden to fullness underneath his towel.

“Listen Malfoy, I’ve been thinking about this, about you, for a long time, ever since I saw you with Zabini…I just want to know what it’s like.” He stepped closer to caress Draco’s arm.

Draco turned his head away from Harry.

There was Blaise to think about. He did not want him to be hurt, or worse, right.

“I’m not interested Potter. Find someone else.”

Then Harry stroked his arm downwards, slowly, towards his hard cock which was jutting out through his towel and grasped it firmly.

“Are you sure about that?”

Harry looked down at the toweled cock in his hand then peeked up to look at him coyly through his eyelashes.

His response was delayed, but still affective. Draco pulled back his arm and thrust a clenched fist forward with all his might. He punched Harry clear across his jaw, hard enough to brake his own hand. 

He fell to the ground, grasping his face in shock, but still had a smile on his face.

“You’re stronger than you look.”

“Fuck you!”

He transfigured his towel into plain clothes and walked out in a hurry, clutching his injured hand, leaving Harry lying on the ground, staring after him.

_______________________

The next day at work, Draco was in a terror of a mood. _Fucking Potter, fucking prick_ was the mantra that filled his brain all day. He could hardly focus on anything else.

He should not have punched him. He was, after all, his boss, but the prat deserved it. Clearly, he though he could take whatever and whomever he wanted at any given time.

Their little interlude yesterday caused Draco to arrive home that night with a broken hand and a raging boner. 

He muttered a quick _episkey_ to fix his hand. As for the boner, with Blaise not around, he was forced to bring himself off on his own. He tried to focus on images of Blaise, but the memory of Harry was too visceral in his mind.

He woke up with cum staining his sheets even though he had tossed off the night before. This time, he remembered the dream and hated himself for it. He hadn’t had a wet dream since he was at Hogwarts. Ironically, the subject matter of his wet dream was exactly the same as it was fifteen years ago. 

Suffice to say, he was in a foul mood when he went down for lunch.

Harry had the decency to stay away from him this morning, and he was looking forward to having lunch with Blaise. 

They had lunch together almost every day, unless Draco had to work through. He hoped things could still be okay with him. He was planning to offer to buy him lunch off Ministry grounds at his favorite Italian restaurant down the block.

When he arrived at the food court, he spotted Blaise sitting with someone already, laughing openly.

Sitting across from him was a burly handsome bloke with blonde wavy hair, piercing blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was smiling at Blaise with perfectly straight, white teeth. He looked very young.

When Draco got closer to the table to greet him, he heard Blaise speaking to him in Italian. His voice was a smooth baritone. Draco always told him it was the sexiest sound he ever heard.

He was surprised to hear the man-boy answering him in fluent Italian as well.

They didn’t notice Draco approaching, wrapped up as they were. Draco had to clear his throat to announce his presence.

“Oh, hi Draco.”

“Blaise. Who’s your friend?”

The blonde bloke stood up. His hair was not as blonde as Draco’s but rather a warm honey. He stood taller than Draco at 6’4. He was massive but trim. Draco hated him immediately.

“Hi, I’m Jacob. Heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you,” he shook Draco’s hand enthusiastically, with more force than necessary. 

“Draco. Pleasure’s all mine, I’m sure.” he said stiffly.

“Blaise here was just telling me that he and I summered in the same place in Italy as kids.Can you believe that?”

‘How long ago was that, last year?’ He thought.

“No. How lovely. Blaise, may I speak with you in private?”

“We have to be getting back to work Draco. We took an early lunch and just finished up. Jacob is a new trainee in the DoM with me. I’m overseeing his training.”

“Thank God for that.” Jacob smiled with mirth.

“I just started a few weeks ago, and I’d be lost without him, literally. There’s over a hundred passageways down there.” He chuckled as did Blaise.

Draco hated this guy. He was far too jolly and couldn’t be older than 22. Draco was still only 32 years old, but felt threatened by this man’s cheerful continence and youth.

“I’ll see you around Drake,” Blaise said without meeting his eyes.

“Bye Drake!” Jacob waved. 

Draco narrowed his eyes. He wanted to throttle him. Only Blaise was allowed to call him Drake. Blaise smiled guiltily and shrugged, as if to excuse his behavior.

Draco was left standing there, thoroughly rankled now. He grabbed a salad and headed back up the lift to eat in his office, alone.

___________________

A couple weeks passed by, without incident.

Harry hadn’t tried anything untoward with Draco since that night in the locker room. He avoided the gym, opting for his house gym instead. They fell back into their tense work flow. They still snarled at each other, but Harry seemed more jolly than usual.

Draco hated him more than ever.

Blaise, on the other hand, was avoiding him at all costs. It made him absolutely miserable, but he could hardly blame him. He knew if he just gave it time, he would see reason and start dating a pureblood woman soon. Then, they could start up again, as per usual.

At the very least, they could continue having drinks at the Wizarding Country Club on Wednesday nights, a time honored tradition since they had come of age. He was disappointed to not see him there the past two Wednesdays. 

Still, he was confident that nothing could shake their twenty year friendship. In the meantime, he had to be willing to give the man space after everything he put him through. He did not try to contact him.

He scoured the newspapers every day. If Blaise was out in public on a date, there most certainly would be a story about it. He was not nearly as hounded by the media as Harry, but his dating life was of particular interest to the Wizarding world, considering his large fortune.

It was by the third week on a Wednesday morning that he opened up The Daily Profit to page 6 and promptly spat out all his coffee in shock.

It was titled _Pureblood Prince Zabini Spotted with Boyfriend!_

Draco’s hands were shaking. He couldn’t bring himself to read the article, but he didn’t need to. The picture said it all. It took up most of the page. Him and this Jacob fellow were posing together outside of the posh restaurant, _Incantation._ They stood proudly, holding hands and smiling, then suddenly, Blaise leans up to give him a kiss, full on the mouth. This kept playing over and over again, on a loop.

Draco threw the paper in the bin with an _incendio_ and it burst into flames.

He got up to find Blaise immediately. He flew out of his door and slammed the lifts closed angrily as he descended to the basement. He had rarely visited Blaise down here. Jacob wasn’t lying when he said there were hundreds of passages, but he finally managed to find him after asking around.

He opened the door of the laboratory where he was looking through a magical microscope, Jacob bent over him with a hand on his back. The room was deathly quiet.

“Blaise!”

Blaise startled and looked up.

“I need to speak with you, now.”

Blaise sighed and got up to walk towards Draco. He turned and told Jacob not to worry. He would be right back. When he reached him, Draco grabbed his arm, shutting the door hard behind him and dragged him to an empty lab nearby.

“You want to tell me what the hell is going on?”

Blaise just looked at his feet. It appeared he was thinking. After a minute of Draco fuming in front of him, he finally answered,

“Listen Drake, I know you’re upset, but I’m sick of hiding. I don’t care about the stupid pureblood rules the way you do. I just want to live my life. I can’t be perfect the way you want me to be and I’m sorry for that, but I can’t live a lie anymore.”

“You’re not thinking straight Blaise! This kid is corrupting you and all your ideals.”

“They’re not my ideals. They’re yours. Draco, who are you living your life for? For those pureblood prats you see at parties sometimes?Who gives a flying fuck what they think? You haven’t touched Astoria since Scorpius was conceived. Shouldn’t she be allowed to be with someone who truly loves her? Our parents are not around anymore to dictate our lives. I’m 32 years old. Why can’t you understand that I just want to be who I am, without shame or fear.”

“There’s nothing wrong with marrying a woman to make a family Blaise! You can be whoever you want in private. What we do in private should be no one’s business.”

“I don’t want to marry a woman and live a secret life…I want to be with you!”

Draco didn’t miss a beat. “Well, there is a very large picture in The Profit that suggests otherwise!”

He crossed his arms in a huff and turned around. It drove him to insane jealousy when Blaise was with other men. He knew that.

“Draco, I’m in love with you.”

The words rang heavy in the silent room.

Draco didn’t say anything. What could he say?

“…have been, for quite some time now.”

His back was still turned against Blaise. Draco hung his head low.

“Will you please turn around and look at me.”

He slowly turned around to face him, dragging his feet.

Blaise grabbed his face to kiss him softly and the kiss was returned. 

“Jacob is a wonderful man…” Draco scoffed at this and tried to break from his hold.

“No, listen. Anyone would be lucky to be with him. If I wasn’t an idiot who was madly in love with a complete prat, I’d give it a real chance. That was only our first date. I was just trying to make you jealous. I’m sorry.”

Blaise kissed him again. “I miss you Drake…Please come back to me. Be with me, for real this time.”

“But Astoria…”

“Astoria deserves someone who loves her. Scorpius will have two houses, twice the amount of love. He’s older now. He’ll be fine.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Just think about it.” He gave him a long deep sensual kiss. His cock hardened instantly.

He hadn’t had sex in weeks.

Draco needed this out of the way, “So you’ll break up with him, right?”

“Nah, he’s a lot of fun. He’s young and innocent. It will be nice to corrupt him a bit, until you get your head out of your arse.”

“Blaise, I forbid it! You will break up with him, tonight.”

“Are you ready to be with me?”

Draco choked with disbelief at the man’s gall, not able to formulate words.

“Then, no. We have a date tonight, by the way, so I won’t be able to make it to the club.” He smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the door, letting it close softly behind him.

_______________________

Draco was on a rampage. As he stormed back to the Auror offices, people flew out of his way. His rage was palpable. It crackled in the air. The lamps in the office flickered wildly when he walked by. He went in his office and slammed the door shut stewing behind his desk with his head buried in his hands.

Ten minutes later, there was a loud knock and Harry threw the door open.

“What the FUCK do you want, Potter?”

This was all his fault, as far as Draco was concerned.

All those things Blaise was angry about the last time they talked, involved Harry. The only reason a break from him was necessary in the first place is because Harry was driving him barmy enough to seek him out too frequently. He wanted to kill the stupid prat standing in his doorway. 

“Well, hello to you too, darling.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re in a lovely mode today. Listen, I caught a break on that illegal potions case a few weeks back, the ones that were showing up at Hogwarts?” Draco perked up.

“It seems like they’re being manufactured in Turkey and we need to go there to check it out. Be ready to leave in an hour and pack a bag. We might need to be there for a few days.”

______________

When they arrived in Turkey, Draco was shocked by the sheer amount of people everywhere. The entrance to the Wizarding Bizarre was inside an abandoned mosque that look dilapidated from the outside. It was missing one of the pillars. There was a new shiny mosque right next to it.

They did some recon work, but didn’t make much headway. It was hard to get anywhere because they didn’t speak Turkish, but many of them spoke English and tried to direct them. They stared at Draco’s hair enviously. It was obvious he was tourist.

After they spent hours around the markets and got nowhere, they headed back to their hotel in the center of Istanbul in Taksim Square. Draco was exhausted from all the walking.

The concierge told them about a Turkish bath close by that was a must-visit. Draco was pleased ashe needed a way to relax and the baths of Turkey were legendary.

Harry insisted on tagging along.

The main part of the bath was a ceramic steam room, but it had many passages leading to different areas and it was somehow open to the outside. Draco plopped down on his towel, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He heard someone sit noisily across from him. It had to be Harry. He was the only one who moved around with the grace of an oaf.

Steam billowed around him and he breathed it in. He kept his eyes closed for a while, but the feeling of being watched started to vex him. He cracked his eyes open to see Harry staring at him through the the thick steam, unblinking.

Harry was in fine form tonight. He was naked, but for a tiny towel. His body looked immaculate and wet. The towel sat low on his hips and revealed his deep V pelvic bone. Abs glistened in the dim light. He seemed more ripped than Draco remembered. The heat from the steam caused all his vessels to dilate. He rubbed his left bicep with the opposite hand and fluttered his eyelashes at Draco shyly.

Draco felt his cock stir as he took him in.He was beyond sexually frustrated at this point. After a minute, he got up and went to another room. Harry followed. Not wanting to get into a shouting match in public, he gave up and decided to go back to the hotel.

_______________________________

After showering, he put his silk pajama bottoms on and poured himself a drink. It had to be ordered up special as it wasn’t available in his room.When he was halfway through his fourth drink, there was a knock at the door.

He put on his robe and answered.

“What can I do for you Potter?”

He had a case file in his hands. “ I just wanted to compare notes…can I come in?”

He threw back the last of his his fourth glass of scotch, feeling lighter, and stepped aside to let him in.

He went to fill another and offered Harry one. 

Harry was wearing his glasses, plaid pajama bottoms and a ratty t-shirt that was tight around his arms.His hair was still wet from a shower.

They sat in silence for a while, just drinking. Harry polished off his glass of scotch like a shot and poured another.

“I saw the paper this morning. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

Then he leaned forward and put a hand on Draco’s knee, rubbing it gently, not meeting his eyes.

“Anything I can do?”

His eyebrows were furrowed with worry, as if from true concern.

Draco just stared at the hand resting on his knee.

He wasn’t used to scotch. Firewhiskey was strong, but not like this. His brain felt addled and he was enjoying the light touch.

When Harry saw he wasn’t going to be rebuffed, he grew more daring and rubbed higher on his inner thigh.

Still, no response.

Harry scooted off his chair to kneel in front of him and put both hands on his thighs now, rubbing softly. His head was bowed submissively and he wasn’t meeting Draco’s eyes. It was a good look on him.

_Fuck it._

Draco stood and hoisted him up on his feet. He took a moment to remove his glasses and kissed him gently.

Harry kissed him back with fervor, in an explosion of passion, like he couldn’t believe it was finally happening and would stop at any moment. It made Draco stumble backwards. He thrust his tongue into his mouth and Draco felt it deep down in toes. He tasted deliciously sweet and minty underneath the scotch. Electricity surged through him. He had never felt anything like it. ‘It must be the scotch.’ That was his last coherent thought.

Harry clawed at his body desperately. It was as if he was trying to get underneath his very skin. He rubbed his hands all over Draco’s chest, to his back behind his robe, alternating between caressing and grabbing. He removed the robe and pushed Draco back roughly on the bed before tearing off his own shirt and crawling on top on him.

Draco groaned loudly when their cocks rubbed up against each other through their thin pajama bottoms. He couldn’t stop noises from escaping him. He was assaulted by the man's scent. He smelled fresh from the shower but musky and masculine. All of his senses were overwhelmed completely by Harry’s intensity. He felt himself go limp, literally melt, as Harry began to place soft sucking kisses on his neck.

Draco needed to gain the upper hand or he risked losing himself completely.

He flipped them over so that he was on top and kissed his neck in turn before moving down his chest slowly. Harry watched him through hooded eyes. He swirled his tongue around Harry’s nipple and he jumped. It seemed to be a sensitive spot so Draco spent some time sucking and licking both nipples before moving lower.

Harry was shaking by the time he got to his cock. He was many thing, but an unskilled lover was not one of them.He buried his face in his crotch inhaling deeply. The masculine smell was stronger with his arousal and Draco couldn’t get enough. it was an aphrodisiac to him. He quickly removed his pajama bottoms and Harry’s cock sprung forth, fully hard.

It was perfect, of course. Draco cursed inwardly. It was slightly bigger than Draco’s but they were matching in girth. He kissed all around it first, caressing and kissing his inner thighs. Harry was shaking harder now and little sounds were escaping in bursts, as if he were trying to hold them in. He took pity on him and wrapped a hand around the baseof his cock before kissing the head.

He licked only the head and Harry let out a loud groan. He licked the underside of his cock and wetted it all around beforetaking it into his mouth all the way down to the hilt, swallowing.

Draco loved sucking cock. It was one of his favorite sexual acts and he took pride in being good at it. He managed to suppress his gag reflex completely, a trick he learned years ago,as he swallowed his cock repeatedly.

Harry was moaning so loudly that he was sure the people next door heard him. His fingers were tangled in his hair.Draco was doing his best work, sucking his cock like it was his life force and Harry was floundering, unable to keep still. Draco had to use his hands to pin him down by his thighs as he continued to suck.

“Oh. Oh. Draco. stop. so close. I’m going to..”It had been an embarrassingly short amount of time, but Draco didn’t mind. He also didn’t mind the sound of his first name uttered from his lips. It sent a tingle through his body.

He tried to push Draco off but he wouldn’t budge. Instead, he increased his pace.

“Draco!” Harry’s body tensed tight like a bow and he let out a loud moan. He felt cum splatter against his throat and continued sucking shallowly, using his tongue to lap the cum around the head. It tasted sweeter than Blaise’s. He was shivering in intervals now. Then it finally stopped and he went limp.

Draco released his cock with a pop and kissed the head tenderly. He lay his head down on Harry’s thigh for a moment, dizzy from the scotch then slid up the bed like a cat to lay on the bed next to him. His cock was hard but he ignored it, for now.

They lay like that for about ten minutes or so while Harry caught his breath. He, then, turned on his side to face him.

“Wow.”

Harry kissed him languidly and softly now tasting himself on Draco’s tongue. He tried to touch his cock, but Draco smacked his hand away.

“Please, let me touch you. I want to touch all of you.”

Powerless to the the sound of begging, he allowed Harry to remove his pajama bottoms and he promptly took Draco into his mouth.

What he lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm. He caressed his balls while he sucked shallowly on Draco’s cock, almost half way, using his tongue to lap at the underside and around the tip.

Watching Harry from above, Draco felt he had never been more turned on his life. Harry would often look up and lock eyes with him. He grasped his head and thrust forward making him gag, then stroked his hair as if in apology.

After only a couple minutes, Draco was surprised to find that his own orgasm was approaching. Harry seemed to sense this and pushed off abruptly causing Draco to groan in disappointment. He slid up his body to kiss him instead, plundering his mouth with his tongue. He felt Harry’s erection bump his thigh, surprised the man was hard again so soon.

“Draco” he said between kisses. “Draco, I want you to fuck me.”

He stopped, staring up into his green eyes. They were sparkling with lust and perhaps, a little fear.

Draco didn’t know if he should take this leap so soon. He was drunk and this was definitely not a good idea, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember why.

_“Please.”_

That was all it took. He eased Harry off him gently and guided him to lie flat on his stomach.

Draco was determined to go slow and make this as pleasurable as possible for Harry. In his fantasies, he was always taking Harry rough and raw, but this was his first time, and Draco felt something in the pit of his stomach for the man beneath him, though he couldn’t say what. All he knew, as he looked down at his tanned chiseled back and pert backside, was that he couldn’t hurt him.

He wanted to look him in the eyes, but it would be more comfortable for Harry’s first time if he took him from behind.

He reached over his to his wand to cast a cleaning charm to his hole and conjure oil. He spread it all over Harry’s back. He massaged it in deeply, almost lovingly, going up to his trapezius all the way down to his ass, letting his fingers slip between the cleft to stroke his hole.Harry was moaning softly in relaxed pleasure. Then, he forced Harry up on his on knees.

He spread his cheeks to expose his tight virgin hole and without warning,placed a soft kiss directly on it.

“Oh!” Harry jumped, clearly not expecting it, but Draco held him still, relishing how sensitive and responsive he was.

He licked and kissed his hole relentlessly and Harry was not keeping quiet. He tasted musky and delicious. Draco felt like he had imbibed the potion they were investigating. He felt high with lust as he licked and sucked at Harry’s hole with abandon. His hole relaxed enough to thrust the tip of his tongue inside, and Harry’s sounds reached a fever pitch. His hard cock was leaking all over the sheets.

Pointing his wand at his hole, he filled it with lube and put some on his fingers.

He thrust his index finger inside gently. Harry relaxed enough to allow a second finger, then a third.He yelped when Draco’s fingers brushed that special spot inside him. Eventually, he was moving back to meet Draco’s thrusts. After some time, Draco drew his fingers out and he heard a whine at the loss. 

Heconjured lube to place on his cock and lined himself up, but paused.He tried to focus but his mind was jumbled, like white noise. He rubbed his cock across his hole, over and over again. He was unthinking, drunk on pure sensation.

Harry began to wiggle his ass in frustration.

“ _Fuck me Draco.”_

It was his name uttered from Harry’s lips that brought him back. He pushed forward and entered him in one smooth stroke.

_Fuck._ He gritted his teeth, determined not to cum immediately in Harry’s tight virgin ass.Harry was gripping his cock so tightly with his inner muscles, and this was a fifteen year old fantasy made flesh. He didn’t know how long he was going to last.

It took a few strokes for Draco to bury himself to the hilt. He held still, waiting for him to adjust, focusingall his energy on not cumming. He stroked down Harry’s back lovingly to distract himself.

Harry was uncharacteristically quiet and Draco felt him holding his breath.

“Breathe, Potter. It’s easier if you breathe.” Draco didn’t recognize his own voice. It was tender, laced with lust and longing.

After a few moments, Harry whispered, “move, please.” 

With both hands on his ass for leverage, he began thrusting into him with slow shallow strokes.

He moved deeper now adjusting his angle, determined to find the sweet spot. He thrust forward at a slightly awkward angle and Harry yelped and shook. 

He began fucking into him at a steady pace but oh so deeply, sure to brush his prostrate at every other stroke or so.

He was saying things to Harry that he barely registered and could not discern.

Meanwhile, Harry was moaning in pleasure beneath him and began to push back to meet his thrusts. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air. He was getting close.

“Touch yourself.” Was that his voice?

It took only three strokes from Harry’s hand before he tensed with his orgasm gripping Draco’s cock tightly, forcing him to follow, over the edge. Draco yelled as he came.

Then he collapsed on top of him.

When he moved out of him, he heard him wince.

He collapsed by his side, exhausted and sated,and closed his eyes. He heard Harry mutter a cleaning charm and felt a body snuggle into him, felt a hand lay across his bare chest, before falling into a deep sleep.


	5. The Mourning After

Draco woke up the next morning with the worst headache of his life. He felt as if someone had taken an anvil to his head and his skull had cracked down the middle. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to lift his right hand to massage his head for for relief.

But his hand was trapped by a body, a body that was currently snuggled into his right side. He caught sight of the black hair that was tickling his neck.

_Blaise._

How had he fallen asleep with Blaise? He usually always returned to the manor to sleep, unless it was a weekend.

His memory was sluggish. He could not remember a single thing from last night and did not recognize his surroundings. Did I cave and take Blaise on another impromptu getaway? he thought, as he swore off drinking forever.

He remembered the article in the paper from the morning before, that blasted picture of him kissing Jacob for all the world to see. Of course, it all starting making sense. This was a typical Draco move. He felt relieved.

He reached with his free hand for a glass of water on the nightstand to quench his parched throat when his fingers knocked something sitting in front of it. They were glasses, round glasses. He would know them anywhere.

He inhaled at the sight, a sinking feeling in his chest. _Please no._

Adjusting himself, he stared harder at the head snuggled to his chest, and angled himself to get a closer look. He brushed some dark locks aside, andthat’s when he saw it,

the lightning bolt shaped scar that was unique to only one marked man.

He gasped. Harry snuggled closer in response.

Looking down, he realized they were both completely naked leaving little doubt as to what occurred the night before. He felt Harry’s morning wood pressing into his side.

Draco’s heart began to sprint and he instantly felt sweat on his forehead. Panic.

He needed to get away, immediately. He moved quickly but smoothly off the bed, doing his best not to wake his bed partner and stood abruptly, but this was a bad idea.

He became dizzy from the dehydration of alcohol and resultant drop in blood pressure from standing too quickly. He swayed on his feet and the room spun around him. Bile rose in his throat and he was sure he was going to be sick.

He sprinted to the bathroom on light feet and shut the door behind him as softly as possible before promptly sicking up in the toilet.

Only liquid came up. He realized he had skipped dinner last night, which was probably why he had become inordinately drunk.

He held his head down in the toilet for a moment, breathing heard, waiting for his vision to stabilize.

_I deserve this._

He had betrayed Blaise and himself. He had finally succumbed to _Saint Potter_ like every other wretch in the wizarding world. It was only fitting that he had to pay the toll—one morning of misery. He felt so low, so disappointed in himself. He was utterly and completely fucked even though he was reasonably sure he was the one who had fucked Harry. Even from the bottom, he wins.

He turned the shower on and got in, making it scorching hot, to burn away his sins.

Bracing himself on the shower wall, he leaned his head against his forearm and let the water wash over him. He felt light-headed and weak, but visions from the night before started to flash in his mind.

Harry kneeling in front of him with his eyes downcast, rubbing his thighs. Watching Harry suck his cock as he looked up at him with a delicious vulnerability, pupils blown. His chiseled back tensing as he slid home for the first time. His scent, his taste, the sensation of his tight hole clenching.

His cock sprang to life.

He had never hated himself more than this moment.

There was the the sound of the curtain being opened and someone entering the shower behind him. He did not respond as he felt a warm hand rubbing his upper back, comforting him. Harry must have awakened to the wretching sounds of his sick.

“You okay?”

He couldn’t speak. He had no words.

He felt a soapy wash cloth rubbing down his back, and he realized Harry was bathing him. He took his time too, starting at his upper back, down his arms, his ass. He heard him kneel behind him to get to hisfeet. He nudged Draco to turn around, and feeling too weak to resist anything, he obliged.

Draco couldn’t meet his eyes as Harry rose to wash his neck and chest sliding the washcloth down further to his erect cock. He lightened the pressure as he lathered it, reaching behind his balls gently. He fell to his knees again to wash his legs and then put the wash cloth down.

He pulled him closer to the water for a rinse, rubbing his hands all over his lower body, finally resting on his cock. Still on his knees, he turned around to shut the water off. Thick steam billowed around them.

He gave his cock a tentative stroke, then released, watching it bounce. He looked up at Draco as if he were about to be chastised, but Draco refused to meet his gaze, choosing instead to look at the curtain, straight ahead.

Emboldened, he put it straight into his mouth and began to suck.

Draco couldn’t think of anything but the blood rushing to his cock as Harry swirled his tongue around it. His hands were clutching at the wall behind him and his eyes were closed. 

Harry kept moaning around his cock and he felt the vibrations of it reverberate through his body.

He chanced a quick look down, past his moppy black head and saw that Harry was stroking his own cock as he sucked him. His other hand was stroking the base of Draco’s cock to make up for what he couldn’t put in his mouth.

The sight was too much. He could no longer discern the difference between Harry’s groans and his own. When Harry gave a particularly loud moan that vibrated through his cock, he tensed, feeling his orgasm rise up. At that moment, Harry popped his cock out of his mouth, stroking fast, and directed it to his face, closing his eyes tight, mouth wide open.

Having no choice in the matter, Draco opened his eyes to watch ropes of his cum splatter his eyelashes, his tongue, his chin, dripping down to his chest.

He collapsed on the wall behind him, slightly bending his knees so he wouldn’t fall over. He kept his eyes downcast to the floor as the man beneath him stood up, noticing Harry’s cum splattered on the tile by his feet.

Harry turned the shower back on and quickly washed, his face first, wincing when he reached behind to wash the inside of his ass. He turned the shower off and reached for a towel, quickly drying and stepping out of the shower.

Draco was still paralyzed, it seemed. So Harry took his hand to direct him out of the shower and began to dry him with another towel, tying it around his waist.

“I’m going to order up some breakfast for us. See you out there?”

Draco gave an infinitesimal nod, and he left, closing the door behind him.

He let out a loud breath and went to the sink to grab it, feeling unsteady on his feet.

Looking up in the mirror, he hardly recognized himself. His cheeks were flushed from the shower or from his orgasm, he couldn’t tell. His eyes were a little bloodshot but twinkled blue from the morning sky light streaming in from the tiny bathroom window. His hair hung wet around him. He looked 10 years younger than he usually looked. He moved closer to the mirror to inspect the stranger and noticed numerous love bites on his neck. He touched them softly. They felt like a bruise.

_Pull yourself together, Draco. Forget what happened. It was nothing. You have work to do._

Work. The reason they were here. The Hogwarts children.

He slapped his face to snap out of it. He still felt drunk, but he knew the alcohol had to be out of system by now.

Brushing his teeth took longer than necessary. He was moving so slowly.

He needed his wand to shave and dry his hair. Peeking out of his bathroom door, he was relieved to find it empty. Harry must have returned to his room to get dressed.

He quickly retrieved his wand and completed his morning routine.

By the time there was a knock at his door, announcing Harry’s return, he was fully dressed and back in work mode, studying the case file. He opened the door with it in hand, reading, not looking up to greet Harry, but finally speaking,

“I think we might be looking in the wrong place for these potions masters. Today, we should go to the Asia side of Turkey. I have a hunch we’ll have better luck there.”

“Okay.”

They sat in silence while Draco read. He could feel Harry staring at him, but he wasn’t looking up.

Harry began, “Draco…”’ ‘knock, knock,’ their breakfast had arrived.

“Thank circe. I’m dying for some coffee, right now,” Draco said with relief.

Their breakfast was incredible. It consisted of 20 different small plates with various foods inside - mezza, they called it. Three different kinds of olives, pickled radishes, and so much more. Draco was starved. His favorite was the spicy Turkish beef sausage called ‘basterma.’

He savored the Turkish coffee as it warmed his throat and brought him back to life. He made a mental note to pick up some to bring back to his home when they went to the markets today. Thoughts of Harry were buried away.

When he moved his chair back to get up to wash his hands, Harry grasped his hand on the table to stop him.

“Draco, we should talk.”

Meeting Harry's eyes for the first time was a mistake. There was a tenderness there that made his heart clench. His jade orbs sparkled with vulnerability and uncertainty. He had never seen this look on him before. Draco's first instinct was to kiss him, but he quickly suppressed the feeling, disgusted with himself. 

“Not now, Potter, we have work to do.”

_Not ever,_ if he could help it.

Sensing his mood, Harry sighed and decided not to push it.

Draco readied to leave quickly, and he strode determinidly out of the door, not waiting for Harry to follow.

_______________________________


	6. Three Mistakes

In the mountainous Asia side of northern Turkey, they managed to uncover the main warehouse where all the potions were being made.

It was tucked away on a mountainside that could only be reached by magic. No car or donkey could trek up this mountain. It was the perfect place for illegal activity as it was nearly impossible to reach. 

It was more heavily guarded than Gringott’s with two armed wizards standing guard at each entrance, and four wizards standing guard on the roof. The roof had a large bell to ring in the event that any intruders were spotted, coming from a distance.

They used brooms to reach it, casting disillusionment charms on themselves. The landed on the roof firstand quickly disarmed the guards without making any noise. Draco used his tried and true gagging charm on all 4 of them. Harry raised his eyebrows at that and shot him a suspicious look, then restrained them with the _incarcerous_ charm. He had DMLE press portkeys handy on him and used one to transfer them directly into a holding cell at the Ministry of Magic in London.

They did the same to the two guards standing at the entrance.

With the guards out of the way, they realized there was no door to this entrance. It was rather an 8 inch thick steel wall that was warded to vanish only when certain people wished to pass through. Aurors certainly weren’t authorized.

Most of their time was spent bringing down the wards to the steel door, but eventually they broke through. The door vanished, and they walked through to find themselves in a hallway. The long hallway led to an open atrium where all the potions were being brewed in large vats.

They were spotted instantly when they reached the main laboratory, and curses started flying.

Harry used a very powerful version of the _immobulis_ charm which caused everyone to literally freeze. It seemed as if he had stopped time itself. The potion makers stopped mid-stir. The guards froze with their wands in the air, mid-cast.

_Show off,_ Draco thought, but this time, there was a certain fondness for the man as he watched him work. In truth, Draco had always admired Harry as an auror, which is why he liked working with him. He may charge in with a brash recklessness that was going to get him killed one day, to be sure, but his power was unparalleled. His magic had strengthened exponentially in the last ten years or so. Draco was always a little jealous of his abilities, which is why he worked so hard, training endlessly, to keep up with him, but he would never be his equal.

Harry’s raw power was the stuff of legends. No one could match it, _and now he’s all mine._

He shook his head to clear his mind of the thought and refocused on the laboratory.

After that, it was quick work to apprehend all the criminals and transfer them to the holding cells of the DMLE.

Draco took pity on one of the potioneers. He claimed that he was only doing their bidding because they had threatened to _avada kedavara_ his entire family. He was working for them against his will and feared for his family’s safety while he was to be held in custody. Draco assured him that he would receive a fair trial and promised protection for his family, taking down the information of their location, and offering comfort for him as he was near hysterics. He used a soft but authoritative voice, one that could be trusted. It managed to sooth him. When he calmed down enough, Draco transferred him to a special cell for non-violent criminals. 

Harry was watching him the whole time, smiling. When Draco caught his eye, he asked,

“What are you staring at, Potter?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just didn’t take you as such a man of the people,” he said, and his face broke into a large grin.

Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry used the fireplace in the main hall to floo call Shaklebolt to give him an update. Draco heard him say that there were a few loose ends to tie up and that they should both be back in London by tomorrow morning.

“Excellent work Auror Potter. You managed to complete your mission in two days. Wish I had 10 more like you. Tell Auror Malfoy good job as well. See you tomorrow morning,” and he was gone.

It was still only 11am.

“It should only take an hour to locate this man’s family, Potter.”

“I know.”

Draco didn’t ask any more questions, sensing an argument was coming. He was still high on their victory and didn’t want to ruin it.

After finding the potioneer’s family home, they explained the situation to the them andplaced a fidelius charm on their home for protection. Then, they headed back to their hotel.

Harry managed to convince Draco to come with him to a seaside city called Izmir and told him to wear a bathing suit.

“I wasn’t planning on sunbathing Potter. I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Just transfigure something you have. Don’t make this hard Malfoy. We deserve to relax a bit before heading back to work.”

_________________________________________

When they arrived at the beach, it was still only 1pm and the sun was high.Draco was glad he let Harry convince him to come because it was absolutely breathtaking. Draco knew of Izmir from his history books. He remembered that Izmir is a city on Turkey’s Aegean coast originally founded by the Greeks and rebuilt by Alexander the Great, who was, obviously, a wizard. Harry took them to a beach called Ekmeksiz Plaji.

It wasn’t too crowded. The sand was soft underneath his feet and he inhaled the fresh air as he looked out at the crystal clear blue waters. He saw land masses in the distance and short mountainous areas lining the far edges of the beach with houses perched atop.

He sat down on the blanket and saw Potter coming up out of the water, like a dark haired adonis, shaking his hair back to get rid of the water. All eyes were on him as his body glistened in the sun, dripping with salt water. Draco felt his face flush and his heart flutter at the sight and looked away, thankful that he remembered to bring his sunglasses which shielded his eyes from Harry.

He didn’t trust himself at the moment. He couldn’t name his feelings but he felt a gravitational pull towards the marked man today. It felt dangerous.

Harry plopped down next to him and sighed.

“Isn’t it beautiful here?”

Draco gave a small shrug.

“So, what’s it going to take to please to the great Draco Malfoy?”

“Why are you trying to please me in the first place?”

“Guess.”

Placing his left hand behind his head to cradle it, Draco lay flat on his back and looked away. He didn’t speak for a while, choosing instead to soak up the sun. His right hand lay flat on the blanket next to Harry.

He felt Harry slide closer to him abutting his shoulder, but kept his face turned away.

Harry grabbed his hand and held it flat on the blanket. It wasn’t a rough hold, just a gentle clasp of fingers. It was low enough so that no one, around them, would see.

This act seemed more intimate than even the night before. Draco’s heart started beating wildly out of his chest. Volts of electricity kept shooting through his fingers where they connected. He wondered if it was Harry’s magic doing it. He tried to stay still as long as he could, but after a little while, he moved his hand away from Harry’s gently, lying it across his chest instead.

Hearing Harry sigh next him, he almost felt guilty, but he couldn’t understand why.

Blaise had never held his hand in public. He knew better than that. In the past, he never felt guilty about Blaise because they had established the terms of their relationship early on. It was only recently that things started turning sour, but only because Blaise had forgotten the rules.

It seemed that another discussion was imminent, but Draco did not think it would be necessary for Harry.

He wasn’t planning on fucking Harry again. This was just a one-off, a drunken mistake, never to be repeated, as far as Draco was concerned.

Harry had other ideas.

He jumped to his feet and told Draco to follow him.

He followed Harry towards the sea and they began to walk on the coastline towards the very end of the beach where there was large wall of rocks. They jutted out ten feet into the sea.

When they reached the end, Harry jumped into the water and swam out. Draco called after him but he motioned for him to follow. Not wanting to be outdone, he jumped in.

After a short swim around the rocks, there was a small cave entrance that could only be reached if you swam to it. It was completely hidden from view. When they reached the cave, Harry led them inside to a beautiful hidden waterfall.

It wasn’t a very tall waterfall, only about 15 feet high, but Draco’s eyes widened and Harry noticed.

“Impressed, yet?”

He ran to the waterfall like a teenager and allowed it to cascade over his head before disappearing behind it. It was like magic. Draco got close to inspect and Harry’s hand shot out to pull him through it to the other side.

“ Don’t worry. No one will see.”

And he kissed him.

____________________________________________________

By the time Draco got back to his hotel room, he was a jumble of nerves. He felt tingly and unsettled, like he was going to explode out of his skin at any moment.

Harry was crossing every line.

He considered faking sick to skive off dinner with Harry. He didn’t know why he had agreed to it the first place. It was before they went to the beach, but now this whole thing was beginning to feel like a lover’s vacation, and Draco didn’t like it. He just wanted to go home.

A shower would make him feel better.

The shower was always a place where Draco’s thoughts flew freely and sometimes, this was a dangerous thing.

He couldn’t get the image of Harry’s face splattered with his cum out of his head. It kept playing on a loop, on repeat in his mind, like a photograph in the Daily Profit.

It didn’t mean anything though. Of course, it was on his mind; it had just happened this morning. He would forget all about it in a few days...maybe a few months, the most.

The problem with trying to play sick is that Harry knew Draco almost as well as Blaise. He was his partner, after all, and would be able to sense if he was lying. So, it was with apprehension and dread, that he began to dress himself for dinner and meet Harry down in the lobby.

Draco opted for all black tonight, a fitted black button down and black trousers with black shoes. He left two buttons undone, exposing the inner part of his pale clavicles. He looked regal and foreboding. He knew fashion, and undoubtedly, black always looks best on blondes.

Harry was wearing black trousers as well, but a forest green button down that brightened his eyes. He looked good enough to eat.

Harry chose the restaurant. It had a Michelan star and happened to be in the hotel they were staying in. It was a very posh expensive white table cloth sort of place, right up Draco’s alley. Not at all a place Harry would choose for himself, but he insisted. He said he wanted an excuse to use the muggle credit card that he received from the Ministry when he became Head Auror.

“I can pay for my own dinner, Potter,” even though he only had galleons on him. 

“Malfoy, it’s a business expense. Don’t worry. Shacklebolt will paying tonight.”

Draco picked the food. Harry did not have the faintest clue what to order.

White wine and oysters to start.

“Okay, let’s talk,” Potter began.

Draco just continued to dress his oyster with vinegar and other toppings before slurping it in his mouth.

“Why don’t we start with Blaise. What’s going on with you two? When did it start?”

Draco sighed. He resented the fact that Harry knew about this. Blaise was his secret, and his alone. He managed to keep it under wraps for 15 years and it just had to be _Saint Potter_ who discovered it.

“There’s nothing going on. He’s my best friend. It started in 7th year at Hogwarts and has been on and off since then. We both agreed to keep it casual. He’s…confused about me, at the moment, that’s all."

“Wow, that’s a long time. What do you mean by confused?”

He didn’t have an answer.

“Do you mean, he’s madly in love with you?Because that’s obvious to anyone who’s ever seen you together.”

Adjusting his collar, Draco tried to think of something to say to that but couldn’t.

“What about Astoria? Does she know?”

“Sometimes I think she might have a hunch, but she’s never said anything to me.”

“I see. Do you love her?”

“Of course I love her. She’s my wife, the mother of my child.”

“Okay, but are you IN love with her?”

“What’s this all about Potter? Is this the Spanish Inquisition or are we having dinner?”

“I’m just trying to get a feel for you Malfoy. After what happened last night, I…” but he was interrupted by Draco. He could see where this was going and had to put a stop to it immediately.

“NOTHING happened last night Potter.I got drunk and we made a mistake. That’s ALL. It’s never happening again, and I don’t want to discuss it further. Do you understand?”

“What about this morning?”

“Fine, two mistakes.”

“I was hoping we could make it three mistakes, tonight…what do you think?”

_The cheeky bastard._ Draco couldn’t believe the man sitting across from him. Cocky and conceited, Harry just smiled at him from across the table with that boyishly handsome grin. That smile could melt ice, and he felt his heart soften, but ignored it. Draco needed to regain control.

“Absolutely not. Out of the question.”

“Come on Malfoy, if we’re both going to hell, we may as well make the most of it.”

“No.” Draco looked down, studying his hands.

Harry quickly changed tactics.

“Draco, I don’t think you realize how hurtful you can be. Last night was my first time, in a sense, and you’re acting like it was nothing. You’re starting to make me feel cheap. Did you not enjoy it? Was I not good?”

“I don’t remember. I was drunk. All I have to remind me is a ravaged neck.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night…”

Draco huffed and turned his head away in frustration.

“And I don’t believe that for one second. I know you remember it. Don’t lie to me.”

Thankfully, the food came at just that time. Prime rib for Harry, a 6 oz. fillet mignon for Draco, and sides of roasted cauliflower, gratin potatoes, balsamic green beans and lobster mac and cheese.

It was a lovely meal, but Harry seemed determined to bed Draco, and it ran along like a potent undercurrent the entire evening. It was threatening to pull Draco under.

When they got back to the floor where their rooms were, Harry suddenly became shy, kicking the ground, not knowing what to say.

“Goodnight Potter,” and he went into his room and shut the door, without waiting for Harry to respond.

Leaning against the closed door inside, he let out a long breath.He was finally safe.

He needed to get started on the case from that morning. The reports would take weeks to finish.

Bringing out parchment, quill, and ink, he began to write.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

Knowing who it was, Draco considered not answering. Harry knocked again.

Bracing himself and putting on a mask of indifference, he fixed the short chain on the door on so that it would only open six inches. As long as this door was between them, he would be able to keep his wits about him. He opened it abruptly so that the chain clanked dramatically when it opened.

“What do you want, Potter?” He peeked through the sliver of space, seeing only half of Harry’s face.

“There’s no need to be rude Draco. I left my case file in there last night. I can't do my work without it.”

“Hold on, I’ll get it for you.”

He left the door slightly ajar but still chained, so that it couldn’t be opened all the way, and turned around to look for the file.

As soon as he did, Harry snapped his fingers and the metal chain came undone. He walked inside and shut the door behind him.

“I don’t remember inviting you in.”

“Auror privileges. I’m searching the premises. There’s a prat on the loose,” he walked closer to him.

“Ha. Ha. Hilarious, Potter,” he said, unsmiling, looking for the file. He remembered seeing it on the night stand.

When he finally found it and turned around, Harry was in his immediate space.

He smelled delicious tonight. His scent was burned into his hippocampus and it was like a trigger. It was that musky masculine scent, and he was wearing a cologne tonight that seemed to amplify it. Draco’s mouth watered and he swallowed.

“When are you going to start calling me Harry?” He stroked Draco’s bottom lip with his thumb as he spoke. 

“Never.”

Harry smiled and leaned closer. “We can work on that,” and he kissed him.

The file slid to the ground, and papers scattered everywhere on the floor.

All semblance of human thought left Draco’s mind.

Their movements were less hurried than the night before and more sensual somehow. There was a new tenderness there, but the desperation from the night before was still there. They still clawed and grabbed at each other. Harry stood flush against his body and wrapped his arms around him, moving them all over his back and up his neck as he massaged Draco’s tongue with his own.

They were still fully clothed when Draco felt Harry’s erection jutting against him. He broke the kiss to draw breath, feeling lightheaded, and Harry attacked his neck with loud kisses and began to unbutton his shirt. Draco literally melted into him, powerless. 

Soon, they were both undressed and rolling around naked in the sheets kissing passionately. They both struggled to be on top. Eventually, Harry allowed Draco to be on top and rubbed their cocks together with his hands.

Electricity was surging everywhere Harry touched through Draco, as he once again, became an unthinking vessel of pure sensation.

Harry moved his cock downwards and spread his legs wide, rubbing it between his cleft, against his hole. Draco gasped and looked at him. His eyes were only pupils with a thin rim of green surrounding the periphery. He wasn’t talking but the message was clear.

Suddenly, Draco realized that he had to be inside him again. _Just one more time._ He felt he might die if he waited any longer.

Grabbing his wand quickly from the night stand, he cast a cleaning, lubrication, and stretching charm. It wasn’t as fun as using his fingers, but Draco couldn’t wait. There was a time and place for drawing out pleasure, but this wasn’t it.

He cast the lubrication charm on his own cock, spreading it around and threw his wand aside. Without hesitating, he thrust inside all the way to the hilt. 

They both let out a collective groan. Draco paused there, bracing himself up on his forearms on either side of Harry. He was already close to cumming. He bent down to kiss Harry tenderly as a distraction, swirling his tongue around his mouth, making them both dizzy.

Soon, Harry started making small rocking motions, indicating he was ready for more.

Draco began to move slowly, very slowly at first, shifting his angle to find his prostate, pleased when he felt Harry shudder and groan when he found his mark.

He began thrusting in earnest at a steady pace, hammering his prostate, looking straight into Harry’s eyes. Watching his face as passion flitted across it, and hearing loud moans escape his pink lips, Draco was forced to realize something.

He could watch this face contort in ecstasy, this mouth swollen from their kisses, calling out his name, those eyelashes fluttering, forever.

Harry used his left hand to intertwine their fingers together as Draco moved over him and met his gaze steadily. He used right hand to stroke his own cock. Draco placed a soft kiss on his lips before burying his head in his neck and picking up speed. He started pounding into him harder now.

“Oh Draco, Oh Draco!” and then he felt Harry cumming, squeezing his cock and pushing him over the edge as well.

Draco shut his eyes tight and leaned his head against Harry’s neck as he came deep inside his hole.

When it was over, he gave Harry a deep kiss, and move to lay next to him.

Harry snuggled against his side, purring softly, and put a hand over his chest. Draco put his hand on top of his, and they both fell into a sated sleep.


	7. Hard Truths

“So how was your trip to to Turkey?”

Draco and Blaise were having lunch in the atrium the following Friday. Hehad not been home since Tuesday night and he felt homesick. He missed his son, and even Astoria. Her presence was a calming force in his life. He was hesitant to see Blaise after everything that had happened with Harry, but yearned for some semblance of normalcy, and Blaise was part of that.

“Fine.”

“Was Potter a pain?”

“No more than usual,” he couldn’t meet his eyes.

Blaise was no longer the only man he had ever slept with. It felt horribly uncomfortable to keep this from him.

“Interesting. You usually have more to say when you come back from a work trip with Potter. He usually drives you barmy by the end of it.”

Draco shrugged into his salad.

He knew what Blaise was alluding to with that comment. Harry did, indeed, drive him crazy when they traveled together. That’s why the very first thing Draco did the night he came back from a work trip was tuck Scorpius into bed and floo to Blaise’s for an entire evening of fucking. It had become tradition.

“You’re coming over tonight, right?”

“Not tonight.”

Blaise’s shoulders fell.They ate in silence for a little while.

“Are you upset about what I said the other day? I don’t want it to make things awkward between us.”

Draco looked up. Blaise was wearing an apprehensive look as if walking through a minefield. It made his heart squeeze. Blaise thought his behavior was due to his Wednesday morning confession, and Draco seethed with guilt over the fact that he hadn’t given it a second thought, until now.

His recent encounters with Harry had obliterated all his old memories. He felt like he was living in someone else’s body, and every cell in this new body was filled with Harry’s scent. He worried that Blaise would be able to tell what happened just by looking at him, as if Harry were seeping out through his very pores.

“Of course not Blaise. It’s fine.”

Wanting to switch topics, he asked, “How’s Jacob?”

“He’s okay. We still see each other, but nothing’s happened between us, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Blaise, you deserve to be happy, no matter who it’s with. I reacted badly as first, I admit. I apologize for that. I want you to know that I support you in this.”

Blaise was horrified. His stunt with Jacob was having the opposite effect than what he intended. His worst fear was being realized. He had pushed Draco away with his heavy proclamations. What was he thinking, telling him he loved him, demanding that he leave his wife for him? He had felt emboldened with his coming out. He wanted to scream every truth he held inside from the highest mountain top, for all to hear.

He had stayed awake all night, expecting Draco to show up and fuck him hard into the mattress, at any hour. He knew Draco was sexually frustrated having gone several weeks without, and his stunt with Jacob was sure to tip him over the edge. It wasn’t until the next day that he realized he wasn’t in London anymore. With Draco gone for a few days, he had time to think and realized he had made a grave mistake.

“Listen, forget everything I said that day. Everything’s fine the way it is. I don’t know what I was thinking. It was a complete lapse in judgement. My head was all jumbled from the newspaper article which wasn’t even accurate, by the way. I’m bisexual, not gay, as you know. I will start dating a pureblood woman soon and we can continue where we left off.”

The truth was he wasn’t bisexual or gay. His whole life, the only person he had ever really longed for was Draco. Everyone else was just superfluous, a way to waste time. They could be man, woman, goblin, or elf, it didn’t matter.

“No Blaise, you were absolutely right. What’s the point of living your life for other people? I think you should give this Jacob bloke a fair shot and see where it goes. I’ll keep my distance this time…”

He could see Blaise wanted to argue with him, so he reached out to lay a hand on top of his, even though they were in a semi-public place. His eyes softened as he looked at him tenderly. No one was paying attention to them. They were in an alcove tucked away from view.

“…but you’re still my closest friend and the person I trust above all others. Nothing can ever change that.”

…..

“Well, this looks cozy,” Harry’s voice rang out.

Draco snapped his hand away from Blaise’s so fast that it became a blur.

He felt his face flush and his heart took off into a sprint. Suddenly, he had become an ickle first year girl who had just spotted her schoolgirl crush. He crossed his arms sullenly and looked away, hating himself. Blaise noticed but attributed it to being caught in an intimate position.

“What would your new boy-toy say, if he could see you now? Jacob, was it?” he teased.

“Was there something you needed, Potter? We’re kind of in the middle of something.” Blaise asked, in the same brash tone Harry usually used with him.

Harry’s eyes narrowed at him as he stepped closer to the table. Draco felt blanketed by his angry magic. He was sure Blaise felt it too because he saw him withdraw slightly as Harry put his hands on the table and looked straight into his eyes with pure loathing.

“That’s Auror Potter, to you,” he spat.

Gone was jolly Saint Potter with his boyish grin, and in his place stood the man who had defeated the Dark Lord. Harry was formidable in his anger. This moment made clear why he was made Head Auror, and Draco almost pitied the criminals caught in his path. There was the sound of metal grating the floor as Zabini backed his chair away. Potter was right in his face, and if looks could kill…

“Auror Malfoy, I need to see you in my office when you’re done with your lunch date. Take your time.” He turned and stormed away.

“Whoa, what crawled up his arse?” Blaise asked.

“Who knows?” He answered, standing up. “But I should get back to work. Think about what I said.”

“Wait, Draco…”

“I have to go. We’ll talk later.”

___________________________________

Draco stood in front of Harry’s door, dreading what was on the other side. He didn’t believe in the muggle God, but made the sign of the cross, just in case, and braced himself as he entered.

When he closed the door behind him, he heard it lock and sensed the blanket of sound proofing that came from the silencing charm when it was cast in a room. Potter hadn’t moved a muscle or uttered a single world. He managed to cast both charms wandlessly _and_ nonverbally. Draco had never seen anything like it.

He stood there very still and frankly, a little afraid. He waited, what seemed like a long time, for Harry to speak or even just to look at him, but he continued to read something on his desk.

“You asked to see me.”

Potter took a long time to look up and answer, and when he did, Draco was surprised to see vulnerability there. Rather than looking angry as Draco expected, he just looked sad and smaller, somehow. He cleared his throat to speak.

“My arse is very sore today. I’m in pain sitting down, right now.”

Draco cast his eyes to the ground, unbelieving that Harry would bring this up at work.

“You know, from your cock being inside me for the past two days. Or don’t you remember?”

Draco took a deep breath. He knew that was a dig at him for claiming he hadn’t remembered their first time.

“I can heal that for you,” he said softly.

Draco didn’t know why he didn’t do this in the first place. He always did it for Blaise, in the past. The thought had occurred to him, but he wanted Harry to feel it for a little while, though he couldn’t say why. He also hadn’t healed his own love bites, opting to glamour them instead.

“That won’t be necessary.”

Silence.

“I was just thinking….where DO you find the time?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Draco said in a small voice.

Harry leaned forward in his chair.

“You know exactly what I mean!” his voice rose to a shout and it startled him.

Harry leaned back in his chair, as if exhausted, and clutched his forehead with his fingers. He let out a large gust of air.

Draco didn’t know what to say, but he needed to come up with something fast.

“I was just telling Blaise that I support him with Jacob. I was assuring him that our friendship would remain unchanged, when you walked up.”

“I know all about your ‘friendship,’ Malfoy. Did you forget that too?”

Draco stepped forward to sit in the chair across from him.

“Listen Harry, work is the most important thing in my life right now. I need it to stay constant because I can’t imagine doing anything else. I know, for you, becoming an auror was smooth sailing, but you have no idea how hard I’ve worked to get to this point, how hard I work still, to keep myself here. I’m still hated in the Wizarding world. I know it’s hard for someone like you to understand what that’s like, but this is all I have. I’m not seeing Blaise anymore, but I can’t let anything get in the way of what I have here, which is why we can never repeat what happened in Turkey. I know where this could go, but I’m not you.I’m not free to do whatever I like, without anticipating consequences. You're my boss. I’ll lose my job over this.”

Harry remained quiet, staring at his desk.

“Besides, did you forget that you’re the Savior of the Wizarding world and I’m an ex-death eater?” Harry finally looked up as he pulled up his sleeve to show him the dark mark. It was faded but still stark against the white background. It stood ugly and raised, the only blemish on his porcelain skin.

“Not to mention the fact that we’re both still married. The media would go into a frenzy if they ever caught wind of this, which they undoubtedly will. You are followed everywhere you go by cameras and fans. The newspapers would crucify me, and my family would pay the price. This thing between us is just an impossibility, for so many reasons. I hope you can understand that.”

Harry was still quiet, looking defeated now. Draco started feeling guilty.

“If it makes a difference, I very much enjoyed our time together. I won’t forget it….now, can I get back to work?”

Harry just nodded and Malfoy stood to leave. Walking out, he couldn’t get Harry’s face out his mind, his head hung low, looking for all the world,as if there would never be a Christmas again. 


	8. Confessions in a Snowstorm

When Draco finally arrived home that night, he was overcome by bone deep exhaustion. This was the first night he’d been home since Tuesday night, but it felt like forever ago.

Besides being physically taxed from the trip, he was emotionally drained, to the point where he felt he might collapse at any moment. This had been the longest week of his life.He had been on an emotional roller coaster with both Harry and Blaise, and he was so relieved to finally be stepping off. 

A part of him knew he had probably brought this upon himself, but it was a very quiet part. It was easier to blame Harry and Blaise for his state and he swore them both off for eternity, in his mind.

He needed to focus on his family.

“Darling, welcome home. We’ve missed you.” Astoria stepped forward and give him a light kiss on his cheek as Scorpius followed closely behind her, hiding from view.

Draco smiled and hugged her tightly, for much longer than usual. Her long silky blonde hair tickled his hand. She stepped back after a minute and smiled warmly back at him. He saw Scorpius standing behind her, trying to make himself small as if to remain hidden and didn’t move to greet him. He stepped away instead, looking into the parlor.

“Hmmm, do you know where Scorpius is?” He asked dramatically.

“I have no idea. Why don’t you try looking for him?” She played along.

“Scorpius!…Scorpius, where are you?!” He bellowed through the house, walking forward.

When he got close, Scorpius clutched his mom around the waist and turned her body forward, facing Draco, to avoid detection. He was giggling loudly but covered his mouth to stifle the sound. Astoria smiled widely revealing a pristine smile.

This went on for a few moments before Scorpius couldn’t take it anymore and jumped out dramatically behind Astoria with his hands up in the air like an actor in a play, proclaiming,

“I’m here, Father!”

Draco pretended not to see him or hear him and continued calling out for him.

“Father, I’m right here! Have you gone blind from your trip?!”

Still, he pretended, and Scorpius started to get desperate, waving his arms frantically. Finally, he rushed forward and clutched Draco around his legs. Draco towered over him at 6’1.

“Oh, there you are.”He bent down and started tickling Scorpius relentlessly. Scorpius cackled loudly, rolling on the floor, trying to get away. His son’s laughter was one of his favorite sounds in the world. It worked like a tonic for his nerves, and he felt his heart fill up.

“We’re having roast and potatoes for dinner tonight. I hope that’s okay?”

Roast and potatoes was Draco’s very favorite meal. He never ate it as a kid. His parents thought it nothing more than overcooked cheap meat, fit for commoners.

“That should be lovely. Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“You always start sprouting sonnets when there’s roast and potatoes,” she smiled, rolling her eyes.

Dinner was mostly a pleasant affair. Draco and Astoria were quiet as Scorpius prattled on about everything Draco had missed while he was gone. Towards the end of the meal, he brought up something that both surprised and alarmed him.

“Father, can we please visit with Albus Potter tomorrow? He’s invited me over to his house.”

Draco rose his eyebrows towards Astoria who said,

“He’s been talking about him constantly, ever since you both returned from the park last weekend.”

“Scorpius, why on earth would you want to do that?”

“He’s my friend, dad. We’ve been owling each other every day since we met. I promised him I would teach him how to skateboard this weekend.”

“That is absolutely out of the question.”

“But father, he’s been so sad lately, and I promised. You always say, ‘A Malfoy never goes back on his word.’ His parents are always yelling at each other, and he barely sees his dad anymore. Don’t you know who his dad is? It’s Harry Potter, for cripe’s sake! You’re both aurors. You must be friends. Please, can we go visit them? I’ll do anything. I’ll take piano lessons!”

“We work together but no, we are not friends. The answer is no, and that’s final.”

He could sense that Scorpius wanted to throw a temper tantrum, but Draco had been teaching him how to control his emotions since infancy.

Those who can’t do, teach.

He became very displeased with him if he did throw a tantrum, turning cold and distant for several days, purposely. It was torture for Scorpius. He hated doing this to his son, but he was very good at it, having received years of experience from his own father.

The difference was that Draco’s usual disposition towards his son was very sunny and loving. When he turned cold, the stark contrast made Scorpius miserable. He would beg for his forgiveness. Scorpius adored his father and wanted to please him in every way. He idolized Draco as his hero, almost as much as he idolized Harry Potter, himself.

He was still a child, 8 years old next month, and did throw an occasional tantrum, but mostly in front of his mother. Rarely, in front of Draco, who would ask,

‘Are you sure you’re a Malfoy? This is not how a Malfoy behaves.’

That always managed to strike a chord in Scorpius who truly believed he would one day be cast away from his loving family, orphaned to the commoners, if he did not meet the standard. He was very proud to be a Malfoy. Draco always made him feel as if being a Malfoy was not just a given surname, but a privelage to be earned.

Scorpius seemed to remember himself, but he was seething. He was a Malfoy, after all. He still had a temper.

“Fine. May I please be excused?” He gritted through his teeth, as if ready to explode.

“You may,” Draco answered.

Scorpius pushed his chair back hard enough for it to topple backwards. He glanced at his father who narrowed his eyes and quickly righted his chair, guiltily, before stomping out of the room and up the stairs.

“I swear, Potter is ruining every aspect of my life. That oaf is everywhere I turn!”

Astoria, sensing a temper tantrum coming from Draco, worked to change the subject quickly. The subject of Harry always put him in a dreadful mood.

“I saw the article in the The Daily Profit on Wednesday, the one about Blaise…”

Draco shook his head sadly.

“The man has completely lost his marbles. Don’t worry, darling. I gave him a stern lecture about it. He did it without even consulting me. Can you believe that? Poor Pansy. She’s been pining after him for ages and this is how he repays her? They should be engaged by now. It’s like he’s forgotten who he is. He’s not some commoner, free to do as he pleases. I was livid when I found out.”

“I can imagine. I’m sorry to hear that.”

He left out the part about offering his support to Blaise. That would be very uncharacteristic of Draco and Astoria would know something was up.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, remembering that the ‘something’ that suddenly made him so understanding about Blaise’s rash act, was unforgettable sex with Harry.

He became lost in thought. It was only last night that he was fucking Harry in that Turkish hotel room, their hands intertwined as he worked him from above.A vision of Harry’s sparkling green eyes looking up at him tenderly, while he fucked into him, filled his mind. Draco sighed.

Astoria startled him out of reverie by gripping his hand on the table tightly, boring into his eyes with significance.

“Sweetheart, sometimes you can’t help who you love.”

Draco felt his face heating up, uncomfortable at the intimate, knowing way that she said this. It was almost sympathetic. He moved his hand out from underneath hers in a huff and crossed his arms.

“You can damn well try!”

He hadn’t meant to shout, and Astoria bowed her head in response.

Standing abruptly, he turned his back to her, hiding his face. He, then, remembered something that would be a perfect way to conceal his angst. Walking towards the entrance, he went into the mudroom to retrieve something from his coat pocket. He returned with a long black velvet box that he slid on the table towards Astoria.

This particular gift had cost Draco a very pretty penny, close to 50,000 galleons. He was feeling uncommonly guilty after fucking Harry a second time, and woke up, very early this morning, to go to the Wizarding Bizarre in Turkey to pick it up for her.

When she opened it, she shrieked in delight. She pulled out a beautiful thin gold necklace inlaid with diamonds of the clearest cut and clarity all along the chain and around it. It’s thinness and style of diamond inlay prevented it from being too gaudy. The pendent was a golden dragon also heavily inlaid with diamonds and tiny red rubies for the eyes. It sparkled blindingly in the light. Astoria had never seen anything like it.

It’s high cost wasn’t due to just the diamonds and gold, but also the protective enchantments and anti-theft charms placed upon it. It would shield Astoria from most minor curses and would burn hot if anyone but a Malfoy tried to wear it, melting their skin. 

“Thank you, my love,” she said, after Draco put it on for her. Even the clasp had diamonds. Her eyes began to water in gratitude.

Draco loved lavishing Astoria with extravagant gifts, and she was certainly not opposed. What he loved most is that Astoria was always genuinely thankful and excited by every gift, no matter how big or small.

Once, he had presented her with a luscious red apple he picked from the garden because it was shaped like a heart. She screeched in delight as if he had lassoed the moon for her.

She had come from a very old line of pureblood wizards with immense wealth, old money. Unfortunately, her father was a very foolish man who gambled all their galleons away betting on horse races and quidditch matches. They were left with nothing but a good title and a good name when Draco decided to marry her. 

He didn’t mind in the least. He was wealthy enough for the both of them, and Astoria was a woman of impeccable breeding, a pure virgin, when he married her. She was meant for him, regardless. Her life was spent training to be his wife. She spoke seven languages and played the piano with a beauty and grace that was unparalleled. 

She never raised her voice to him, trusting his judgment in everything. She was the perfect wife in every way.

Then, there was her famed beauty. Her long silky thick blonde hair caused a frenzy wherever they went. She was like some sort of Repunzel with her soft polite voice and cheerful, but reserved manners. She had huge blue eyes, perfect clear skin, and the body of a gymnast. She stood at 5’7, tall enough to look absolutely perfect standing next to her husband.

She looked like a vision out of a fashion magazine, no matter what she wore, and she was always impeccably dressed. She was often approached to model, but politely declined. Even if she wanted to, she knew that Draco would never allow it. He was very possessive of her and sometimes became angry when men ogled her while out in public.

She was on the board of several charities instead, donating large amounts of the Malfoy fortune, but never without Draco’s consent. It was not enough to really make a dent in their finances, in any case.

Not unlike a Disney princess, she never seemed to age.She was still asked if she was of drinking age when they went out for dinner together, even though she was now 31 years old.

She was also the perfect mother. Scorpius was homeschooled by her and adored her.

Draco would be completely lost without her. She deserved every gift and more, considering…

Considering his nighttime activities and the fact that he had not slept with her in eight years.

______________________________________________________

The next several weeks passed in a blur for Draco. Everything had mostly returned to normal.

The main difference was that Draco was not having any sex, having cast off both prospects. His mood wasn’t the best, but he persevered.

Blaise started dating Pansy Parkinson, finally. They were spotted several times in public these last several weeks. Draco often caught their picture on page 6 in the The Profit, and the sight gave him comfort.

Blaise had returned to his normal impassive self. They still had lunch every day at work, either in his office or in the atrium. He hadn’t come onto Draco since that morning in his office, and Draco began to miss his presence in his bed, again. It had been a constant in his life, for so many years.

Their Wednesday night meetings at the Wizarding Country Club started up again. Blaise regaled him with all kinds of stories about the unspeakables who worked with him. He would never tell him about his actual work because it was strictly forbidden, but he had no problem discussing his coworkers.

Apparently, they were a strange, deranged bunch who would get up to all kinds of raucous behavior in the many hidden hallways of the Department of Mysteries.The stories never failed to delight Draco. He laughed and gasped at the appropriate moments. Draco always loved juicy gossip.

Blaise looked more beautiful than usual last night at the club, holding his firewhiskey loosely, his legs crossed as he sat in a grand brown leather chair. He was wearing a thin blue jumper, black trousers, and a black suede smoking jacket. His blue eyes sparkled as he took in Draco’s laughter. In his excitement, his raven tendrils would fall across his eyes when he was telling a particularly juicy part of a story, and he would brush them back. Draco wanted to grab those black locks with his own fingers and use them as leverage to shove his face down, onto his cock.

He hadn’t visited Blaise in his home for extracurricular activities since that night he tied him up and fucked him within an inch of his life. It had been over a month, and he was starting to feel it.

He and Harry’s work relationship had been restored to its former glory, but had become more strained with every passing week. Harry stopped asking him to the gym and found any excuse he could to berate Draco. The smallest thing would set him off.

He was particularly sour whenever he would spot him with Blaise, whether it was in his office or in the atrium, but it was always during lunch time or at end-of-day.

Once, he walked in on them, in Draco’s office, doing their old Hogwarts handshake from 2nd year, hands clasped, laughing uproariously at their own stupidity, and he went berserk, threatening to fire Draco if he ever used work hours as a chance to pow-wow with his friends again. Draco tried to defend himself, casting the _tempus_ charm to show that he was technically, off the clock, but Harry wasn’t having it.

He became significantly more prickly after that.

In the past, his two modes had been to treat Draco like his old chum from school, or to treat Draco like his worst enemy, no better than vermin. He had been opting for the latter in these many weeks, and Draco was reaching his boiling point. This was more or less, typical, of their relationship. They would often go through these waves of hatred. These phases ebbed and flowed like a river.

It was nothing out of the ordinary, though admittedly, more intense than usual.

The world had righted itself again, once more, but Draco couldn’t help the nagging feeling inside his chest that something was off.

Even though several weeks had past, he couldn’t get the visions of a naked Harry, moaning beneath him,out of his head. He tried so hard to suppress them, but they would pop in his mind, at all hours of the day. They even haunted his dreams. 

Maybe, he just needed to get laid.

There was a knock and his door flew open.

“I requested the criminal we arrested today to be waiting in the interrogation room. Why isn’t he there yet? This was your responsibility.” His tone was brash, loud, and rude. It was clear to everyone who heard him speaking that he detested Draco. He was making a real show of it. He often played up the boss card, these days.

“You made the request five minutes ago, Potter. Just relax. He should be in there shortly.”

Draco had been trying to be patient with Harry, in light of what happened, but he was nearing the edge of his rope. He forced himself not to let his temper rise.

“You may refer to me as 'Auror Potter' or 'sir'. Do I make myself clear?”

Suddenly, there was a small voice from behind Harry that Draco loathed to hear. A good looking bloke with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes had joined the Auror forces recently, and Harry was training him, personally. He had come highly recommended, passing all the Auror exams with top marks.

“Sir, I wouldn’t mind bringing him up for you,” a gentle, adoring voice said. 

“That won’t be necessary junior Auror Smith,” he said softly.

His brash pomposity was reserved for Draco alone. Everyone else got the humble, sweet, selfless Savior.

“That’s what Malfoy is here for. Why don’t we take an early lunch together? Hopefully, he will have figured out how to do his job, by the time we get back.”

That stung his pride. Harry never attacked his work ethic in the past, yet here he was, degrading him in front of some newbie auror, ten years his junior.

“Oh, yes sir. I would be honored to have lunch you,” he blushed. 

Draco almost threw up in his mouth.The new junior Auror was obsessed with Harry to the point where he had become his shadow.He hung on his every word and chuckled at all his lame jokes. Draco often wondered if they took a piss in the loo together. He was always touching Harry any chance he got, and Harry never seemed to mind. It grated his nerves.

Harry usually hated this kind of attention. He just wanted to be treated like a normal bloke, which is one of the reasons he only partnered with Draco. Apparently, things were changing.

New trainees were usually avoided. Harry grew bashful and awkward around them because they were so starstruck by his presence and ended up falling all over themselves. He told Shacklebolt they were a security risk in the field. As head Auror, he could pawn them off to be trained by the other aurors, but seemed to take a particular interest in this bloke. 

Maybe, it was just the timing.

He took him on, the Monday after they had returned from Turkey. At first, Draco thought he was using him as a buffer between them, so that nothing untoward could happen. As time went on, however, it became clear that Harry just wanted to have someone there to watch, as he berated Draco.

Draco strode out of his office to check on the transfer. He saw Harry and the junior auror standing across the room in front of the lifts to go down. As they waited, the young auror brushed lint off of Harry’s shoulder and then blushed when Harry turned his head at the touch. He didn’t seem pleased about it, at first, until he saw Draco in the distance, and flashed Auror Smith a warm smile. The lifts opened and he guided him in by the small of his back. Before the lifts closed, he saw Harry whisper something into his ear that made him blush harder. 

The lifts went backwards before plunging down, and Draco stared after them, furious.

Draco shook his head to clear it. If Potter wanted to fuck an auror ten years younger, that was his prerogative. It was absolutely none of his business. Draco had no right to be upset. Besides, he had someone to make love to whenever he wanted. That thought gave him comfort. He told himself he didn’t care and went back to work.

All he needed was to get laid. That would do the trick, surely.

____________________________________

He decided to pay a visit to Blaise that very same night. Harry was driving him to the breaking point. He would lose his job at this rate, and it had simply been too long. He needed a hard body beneath him, or he would go mad soon.

He floo’d directly to Blaise’s after work, without calling first. It had been a little over a month since the last time he was here. It was a far cry from the four times a week that had been occuring before this.

Draco had been breaking his own rules before. He realized, later, that this was where he’d gone wrong last time. As long as he stuck to the program this time around, there shouldn’t be a problem.

Pippy greeted him and informed him that Blaise was upstairs, allowing him to pass. Draco took the steps two at a time, intending to surprise him.

When he got to the bedroom, he realized it was empty, but the shower was going, so he decided to pour himself a drink and wait for Blaise to come out. He sat in a chair, tucked in a dark corner of Blaise’s bedroom.

When Blaise opened his bathroom door, he stepped out in a cloud of steam. His hair was damp from the shower, and a towel swung low on his hips. He looked absolutely edible. Draco remained silent, taking him in, as he walked towards his wardrobe to dress. Sensing someone in the room, he turned around to see Draco creepily staring at him from the corner and nearly jumped out of his skin in shock.

“Merlin’s balls, Draco!…what are you doing here?” He was clutching his heart.

He got up from his chair and slunk towards Blaise like a cat.Blaise tightened his towel around his waist to brace himself.

“I’ve missed you,” Draco stroked his arm softly, but it was just a whisper of a stroke, barely a graze. Blaise unconsciously leaned into it.

“I have to get ready for a date with Pansy. Besides, we just saw each other at the club last night.”

“You know what I mean...It’s been ages.” He started circling him in a predatory way. Blaise was trying to follow his gaze.

“Draco, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

He stopped in front of him. Blaise had never rejected him before.

“Listen, I’ve had a lot of time to think, and I realizedthat you’re just using me. I let myself think otherwise because of the romantic trips and the jealous behavior, but none of it means anything to you.”

“Blaise, how can you say that? You’re one of the most important people in my life. Do you think I would take just anyone to Rome for the weekend? I haven’t even done that for my wife. I would do anything for you. Please.” his voice lowered into a lustful whisper towards the end. 

That was his line. Draco never begged. Blaise felt his defenses weaken.

“You could be a right selfish git, you know that? I have a date with Pansy and I’m not standing her up. Isn’t this what you wanted for me? How am I suppose to maintain a relationship if you keep popping up whenever you fancy a shag. It’s not fair to me.”

“You’re right.”

He walked closer to Blaise now, close enough to kiss if he leaned forward, but he didn’t touch him.

Blaise stood his ground, not moving a muscle, his knuckles white from clutching the towel so tightly. Feeling his own heartbeat start to pick up, he took a deep breath and held it.

Draco put his mouth very close to his neck, close enough for Blaise to feel the heat of his breath, but millimeters away from lips touching skin.He moved up his neck across his cheek, skipping his mouth, to the other cheek, then down to his chest. He got on his knees as he moved his lips down his abs, still not touching, but leaving goosebumps in his wake. Blaise shivered.

He stroked the top of the towel with his finger gently, feeling Blaise’s erection pushing up, but avoided touching his skin. Swiping his cheek against Blaise’s toweled cock briefly, he inhaled his scent deeply, but didn’t move to undo the towel. He missed the feeling of that warm organ heavy on his cheek. He could feel it through the fabric.

He moved his lips over it, breathing against it, but not directly on it, and traveled back up his chest in a similar fashion, millimeters away from making contact. Blaise was shaking by the time he stood up again.

“I should go.”

He stared into his eyes as he said it, knowing Blaise was lost already, and turned to leave.

As soon as he took one step forward to the door, he felt a hand grasp his bicep tightly.

They paused like that for a few moments.

Draco was dragged back, and Blaise kissed him soundly, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, grasping underneath his chiseled jaw to pull him closer. 

The towel made a soft thud as it hit the ground, and Blaise worked frantically to undo all of Draco’s clothes. He was desperate for Draco, like a drowning man struggling for air.

He landed on top of him in the bed. They were both naked now, kissing endlessly.

Draco’s mind began to wander to thoughts of Harry. This kiss felt wrong somehow. All he could think of was Harry’s face contorting with ecstasy, as Blaise moved down his body to suck his cock. He felt his insides seize uncomfortably.

He could almost imagine it was Harry himself, as their hair texture and color were similar. He closed his eyes as Blaise brought him to full hardness quickly, deep-throating him, every other suck, stroking his own cock in the process. It felt wonderful but, even this felt wrong somehow. Harry wasn’t this skilled at sucking cock. His fumbling erratic movements were missing.

When Blaise was satisfied by Draco’s hardness, he used his wand to cast cleaning, lubrication, and stretching charms on himself. He thrust his fingers inside his own hole a few times before climbing on top of Draco. Grasping Draco’s cock at the base, he lined it up with his hole, before sinking down on it, all the way to the hilt.

Placing his hands on his chest for leverage, he began to move. Draco kept his lips and eyes shut tightly, not making a sound as Blaise began to thrust forward and backwards, moaning loudly. Draco started to loose himself in the motions. His hands were on Blaise’s hips to steady him and help him move more smoothly.

Blaise bent forward to kiss him lustfully, their lips smacking obscenely in the silent room.

“Drake, look at me.” He grabbed his face in his hands.

When Draco opened his eyes, he was met with blue orbs, not green, and to his horror, his cock began to wilt inside Blaise’s body. 

As Blaise thrust forward, it slipped out and landed lamely on Draco’s thigh. Blaise reached behind him to put it back in, and realized he had gone completely soft.

_Fuck. What the bleeding fuck!?_ Draco felt close to tears from frustration. Blaise started to panic when he saw his eyes water. The water threatened to spill over.He had never seen Draco cry, not even when his father died.

“Merlin, Draco, what’s going on?”He moved to lay next to him, cradling his body. Draco hugged him tightly and rested his head on his chest. He was breathing hard, like someone grieving.

This had never happened before. Draco often fucked him three or four times in a single night, rarely only once. His libido was limitless.

Thankfully, no tears spilled over, but Draco didn’t have a reply.

“Is it me?”

“Of course not, Blaise.” his voice cracked. He didn’t recognize it.

“It’s just work. I’m so stressed at work.”

“You’re always stressed at work. Did something happen? You can tell me anything. Talk to me.”

Draco didn’t answer. He didn’t have any answers because he didn’t have the faintest clue what was wrong. All he knew, for sure, was that Harry was destroying his life.

Draco began to move down Blaise’s body towards his cock.

“Drake, wait. You don’t have to. Let’s just talk.”

He appeared to not hear him. He just plopped Blaise’s cock in his mouth and licked around the head.

Blaise tried to push him off, but Draco pinned his wrists down to the bed.

“Just, let me do this.” Blaise met his determined look for a moment and nodded.

Draco brought him to orgasm quickly and it felt strangely, like an apology.

____________________________________

When Draco arrived home that night, the first thing he did was owl the auror secretary informing her that he would not be coming into work tomorrow. He had never, once, in over ten years, taken an impromptu day off work, but there was no way he would be able to function in this state.

His hands were shaking. This was a catastrophe. Harry had rendered him impotent. He hardly knew himself anymore, absolutely certain he would explode if Harry talked to him in that horrific tone one more time. He did not want to lose his job because he couldn’t hold it together.

The interlude with Blaise left him feeling more frustrated and on the edge than before. He was a ticking time bomb and needed to pull himself together before facing Harry again.

An entire day with Scorpius would set him right. He would take him to the new Wizarding Amusement Park that Scorpius had been begging to go to. Apparently there were flying rollercoasters that shot straight up, high enough to reach the clouds, and then back down. Astoria offered to take him, but he only wanted his father with him, as Astoria never stepped foot on a rollercoaster.

When he informed Astoria over dinner, he expected her to be excited to be able to take a personal day to go to the salon to do her hair or get a manicure, without feeling guilty over leaving Scorpius in the hands of the house elves. Astoria looked very worried over the news of his personal day but didn’t question him.

“But sweetheart, I’m taking Scorpius over to Daphne’s house for the weekend tomorrow, to play with Blake. He’s been looking forward to it.”

Blake was Daphne’s boy, the same age as Scorpius, his cousin and best friend. 

Draco huffed in annoyance, and Astoria offered to cancel. He informed her that it wouldn’t be necessary and thought curling up with a book, alone, by the fire would serve him just as well.

Sleep wouldn’t come that night. His failure with Blaise was burning all his nerve endings. He worried he would never be able to have sex again. ‘Pathetic’, he thought to himself. ‘You’re an old, pathetic, miserable loser who can’t even get it up.’ 

He kept tossing and turning, but Harry’s angry voice shouting at him, degrading him in front of everyone in the office, echoed in his mind.

He felt worthless and alone.

He got up to walk to Astoria’s room and slid in bed next to her, turning his back to her. Astoria sensed him and began to rub his back soothingly. She knew something was very wrong, now, but also knew better than to ask. She hugged Draco from behind, curling up behind him so that he could feel her body heat. It was a comforting gesture, not intended to be sexual. Draco counted his blessings. At least, he would always have Astoria.

Finally, sleep came.

_______________________________________

The next day, Draco bid Astoria and Scorpius farewell and sat down by the fire to read a book. He had a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, even though it was only 10am, but he needed it. Besides, it’s not as if he was drinking during work hours. He was still in his silk pajama bottoms and robe. It hung open as Draco preferred, letting the heat from the fire caress his naked skin.

Being alone with the fire crackling and the book in his hand was soothing. He began to relax in his chair.

Not five minutes passed, when the fire flared green, and Harry walked through.

“You don’t look sick.”

All the floos of the aurors were open to the DMLE in case there was an emergency.

“What are you doing here, Potter?” He emphasized the ‘p’ with pure loathing, closing his robe to hide his naked chest.

“I heard you were sick, and I came to check on you. We have a case.”

“I never said I was sick. I said I was taking a personal day, something I’ve never done in 10 years. What business is it of yours? Take your new favorite partner on the case.”

“You’re my partner, Malfoy. Everything you do during work hours is my business.”

“You mean, I’m your punching bag?!”

“Come now, Draco. You can take it. Are you going soft in your old age?” His tone was teasing.

This appeared to be the absolute worst thing to say. Draco felt his temper explode in his chest and tossed his book aside angrily. It hit the opposite wall.His wand was upstairs but he preferred using his hands anyway. There was something far more satisfying about flesh giving way under his fist. He immediately threw a punch, which Harry dodged.

“Malfoy, calm down.”

“Fuck you Potter!” He kept swinging at him, and they were circling each other, but Harry was dodging him easily, choosing, wisely, not to attack him in return. He was shocked by his partner’s behavior. He seemed determine to beat him to a bloody pulp. 

Finally, having had enough, he grabbed Draco and pinned him to the wall by his neck. Draco was much taller than his shorter 5’9 frame, but Harry was stronger. He used his other hand to pin his flailing arms.

“Let. Go. Of. Me.”

Harry was alarmed by the pure hatred burning in his stormy eyes. He spoke in a soft voice, treading carefully.

“I will. Just as soon as you calm down.”

Draco continued to struggle against him, but Harry’s grip was like iron shackles.

“Did you forget I’m your boss? You’re attacking me, unprovoked. I could have your badge for this.”

Unprovoked? That had to be a sick joke. At the threat to his job, however, he began to calm down. He wouldn’t put it passed Harry to revoke his badge, and he was already on shaky ground with the DMLE. They noticed how Harry was treating him lately and blamed Draco for his foul mood. They weren’t wrong.

Harry finally let go, and Draco rubbed his wrists. There would be bruises there, later.

“What’s gotten into you? Is everything okay at home? Where’s the family?”

“None of your business, Potter. Tell me about the case.”

Harry proceeded to tell him about of a pack of werewolves that were hiding out in the mountains. They had learned to transform themselves at will, irregardless of the full moon. These were no Teddy Lupins, but rather, Fenrir Greybacks, on steroids.

They would get close to a town or a park and transform themselves, wreaking havoc, infecting as many people as possible to swell their numbers. No one had died yet, but several people were bitten. They were a threat tothe Magical Statute of Secrecy. The muggles were starting to notice that these were more than ordinary wolves. They usually operated at night, but recently, had managed to transform themselves in mid-day.

“We have to head up to the mountains today. Are you up for it? I can get someone else on the case…But, I wanted the best.”

That was the first compliment Harry had paid him, all year, and Draco didn’t trust anyone to handle a case of this magnitude.

Grudgingly, he nodded his head and headed up the stairs to get dressed and pack a bag.

He came down in record time and floo’d, together with him, back to the DMLE.

_________________________________________

After they picked up the case files and were briefed by Shacklebolt, they found themselves on a snowy mountaintop in a small secluded cabin, in the middle of a snowstorm.

Draco wanted this case over with, as soon as humanly possible. He couldn’t stand Potter’s familiar magic filling up the small space. It felt thick in the air and threatened to suffocate him.

The cabin was frigidly cold and small. It only had two doors, one for the bathroom and one for the entrance. A single twin bed was shoved against the wall, and a ratty old couch took up most of the living space. It sat in front of a fireplace. There was a very modest kitchen behind it.

Having the foresight to bring food, Harry began unpacking it in the kitchen. Sensing Draco’s mood, he decided to stay quiet. Engaging an angry bear on a secluded mountain was never a good idea.

Draco started the fire with his wand and reviewed the case file. When Harry finished unpacking, he moved to sit next to him on the tiny couch to do the same. His scent was infiltrating Draco's nostrils, now. Memories from their trip to Turkey became sharp in his mind. He couldn’t stand being alone in the cabin so close to him, for a single second longer.

“Let’s go. We can search the perimeter. We have to do it on foot. Brooms won’t make it through the storm, and we won’t be able to see what’s happening on the ground.”

This turned out to be a fruitless endeavor. After searching many hours through the night, they hadn’t been able to uncover so much as a paw print in the snow, let alone a pack of human werewolves. The storm was too heavy for them to find anything. They could hardly see their feet in front of them.

It was with a heavy heart that Draco finally called off the search, and disapparated with Harry back to the cabin.

The fire burning in the hearth was heaven to Draco. Their warming charms weren’t enough to stave off the cold. Harry prepared boxed soup, and they ate together in silence. 

When they finally got changed and ready for sleep, Harry insisted that Draco take the bed. He would take the couch. It was he, after all, who dragged him up here, on his day off.Draco argued, not wanting any favors from the Savior.

“Malfoy, I slept in a cupboard for the majority of my childhood. The couch is more than fine.”They settled down to sleep.

The light from the hearth bathed Potter’s prone figure in a soft glow. Draco’s feet were hanging over the edge of the bed, and he was staring at him, admiringly. Harry couldn’t see, as the couch was perpindicular to the bed. They were still so close to each other because the cabin was so small. Draco shivered as he felt Harry’s nervous magic wash over him.

Harry looked up to face Draco who closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

“Draco?”

Nothing.

“Draco?” Louder now. He could no longer pretend.

“Hm?” he answered sleepily.

“Do you ever think about those nights, in Turkey?”

“No,” he lied. 

“Liar.”

The fire crackled in the hearth.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Draco adjusted his pillow in response.

“Would it matter if I said no?”

Harry smiled at this and then continued,

“Have you ever bottomed before?”

The truth was that he had, a few rare times, back when he and Blaise first started. He enjoyed it, but Blaise liked Draco to top too much to sacrifice the position. Before their work trip, Draco always fantasized about fucking Harry hard, raw, and rough, to put in him in his place.

However, in his dreams after the trip, after finally fucking him, he was often the one taking it hard from Harry instead, his scent surrounding him, his massive body crushing Draco to the bed, filling him with his power. 

“Not really. Blaise is the only man I’ve ever been with, and he prefers to bottom,” not bothering to mention that the first part of this was no longer true. 

Harry sat up now.

“Blaise. Is that all you think about? Are you fucking him again?”

“That’s none of your bloody business, Potter. Go to sleep.”

He was angry now. This was a sensitive topic. He was reminded that he could not fuck Blaise, even if he wanted to.

“What’s he have, that I don’t?”

Draco didn’t answer, and he heard Harry getting up to kneel at his bedside. He kept his eyes shut, hoping that Harry would get the message. Then he felt him lean close to kiss Draco. His eyes shot open, and he held him back, at the last moment.

“Don’t.”

Harry leaned back on his haunches. 

“I’ve thought about what you said. If you kept Blaise a secret for this long, then why can’t we? I have my own flat, seperate from Ginny and the kids, in the muggle part of London. No one knows me there. I promise, even if the worst were to happen, I would make sure your job would never be compromised. I would vouch for you…

…I can’t stop thinking about those nights in Turkey. That was the happiest I’ve been in a very long time. I’ve never really wanted anyone before. All my choices were taken away from me. My parents’ death, living with my aunt, defeating Voldemort, becoming an auror, marrying Ginny. It was all out of my hands. This is the only thing I’ve ever wanted. And I know you feel something for me too. Don’t try to deny it.”

Draco sat up now, his heart breaking at Harry’s confession. He never brought up his childhood or the war.

“I can’t. I’m married. Astoria.”

“You can. So am I. We can keep it casual, just like you and Blaise were. Let me show you how good it could be.”

Draco was running out of excuses. With Potter so close, his judgement was being clouded. He searched his brain for a legitimate excuse.

“You’ve been a right prat to me at work.”

“I’m sorry. I was just upset. After that day at the beach, I thought this would become a real thing. Everywhere I looked, you were with Blaise, laughing and talking.Just give this one fair shot. If it doesn’t work, I’ll leave you alone for good.”

Harry clasped Draco’s hands and looked up at him, pleadingly…

TBC


	9. The scent

_Harry clasped Draco’s hands and looked up at him, pleadingly…_

Draco took one look into his pleading eyes, and all his defenses fell away. He grabbed him by his ratty old T-shirt and pulled him up to lay flush against his body on the small twin bed.

Harry’s kisses were like a drug. It flooded his central nervous system with pure pleasure, wiping out everything in its path. Draco hardly knew his own name. What he did know was that his cock was achingly hard and pushing against Harry’s through the thin barrier of their pants.

Harry was kissing him for all he was worth, alternating between soft bites, licks, and sucks. He moved away from his mouth and treated his neck in the same aggressive manor, sure to leave behind a litter of love bites, but Draco hardly seem to notice. He was lost.

He was moaning so loudly that he couldn’t be sure it was him. He didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice, but he kept begging Harry for more. He was grabbing him to bring him closer but it never seemed to be enough.

Harry snapped his fingers and they were both naked.He was kissing him with brutal force everywhere on his body, his chest, his abs, his pelvic bone. Red sharp marks were already starting to form, but Draco just melted into him. For the first time, he surrendered completely.

“Harry.”

He stopped moving, shocked to hear his first name from Draco’s mouth.

“Fuck me.”

Harry seemed to freeze, in consideration. It was the last thing he expected to hear.

The snowstorm raged outside. There was a gentle knocking against the side of the cabin from wayward trees.

The truth was that Draco’s dreams often involved Harry fucking him. He was too scared to even admit it, out loud, but had been craving it, every day, for the last month.

Harry seemed like a natural top, rough and brutish, oozing with power. Draco wanted to immerse himself in that power, completely. He wanted Harry to be a part of him. He needed Harry to be inside him.

Draco grabbed his wand and cast the appropriate cleaning, stretching and lubrication charms on himself.The seemed to galvanize Harry into action.

He moved lower to Draco’s cock to suck on it before putting a finger inside. Draco was stretched with the charm, but Harry’s girth would require more. His pace was erratic at first, finding it difficult to maintain a steady pace with his cock in his mouth and thrust his fingers inside at the same time, but he managed. Soon, Draco was pulling him up to lie back on top of him, and spread his legs wide open.

Harry’s cock was finally lined up with his entrance, and he hesitated, looking down at him.

Draco felt insane with lust. He moved his body to try to get closer. This would be just like Harry, to bring him to the edge like this, and leave him, with his hard cock jutting in the air, leaking all over his stomach. 

“I might not last…with you…like this…”

. 

“It’s okay, Harry. We’ll take it slow.” He thought it was strange that he would be the one who needed comforting in this scenario.

He nodded.

Grasping the base of his cock with one hand, hepushed forward gently.

“Oh, fuck.” Harry gasped.

It hurt. It really fucking hurt. Harry was huge, but Draco was determined to have him fully inside him.

It’s not as if it was his very first time. Blaise had tried in the past, but he joked that he liked making Draco do all the work. That had been ten years ago. It was practically a virgin hole, once more.

It took a few thrusts for Harry to get all the way in and he paused, the same way Draco did for his first time. Draco heard him muttering some nonsense under his breath about quidditch stats, but he focused on his breathing. He remembered that breathing through this always made it easier. After a while, he rocked gently to indicate he was ready for more. 

Harry bent down to give him a dizzying kiss and started moving slowly.

“Oh gods, oh gods,” Harry let out with each breath.

It did not hurt as much with Harry moving gently in and out. He adjusted his angle and managed brush his prostate by accident. Draco yelped, and Harry began to pull out, in alarm, afraid he had hurt him.

Draco grabbed his ass with his legs, pulling him forward, just before his cock had a chance to escape.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, do it again.”

He managed to find his sweet spot after a few more thrusts and Draco yelped again.

Harry kissed him as he pushed faster inside him, hammering his prostate with every thrust. He clasped their fingers, and Draco was distracted for a moment by their hands intertwining.

Harry was moving over him, staring directly in his eyes whispering in bursts.

“Oh Draco…so tight…so fucking good…I'm so close.”

The air whistled around them outside and the sound of tree branches hitting against the side reverberated loudly in the cabin. He heard twigs snapping.

He, too, was close though his cock hadn’t been touched yet. It was trapped between their stomachs. Draco was surprised to sense his orgasm rising up in him at the sound of Harry’s sweet words.

“Kiss me… _P_ _lease..._ Need you...So much… _”_ and then Draco came, completely untouched, as Harry leaned down to kiss him. The sound of him begging him, needing him, was just too much. He moaned into his mouth through his orgasm, and felt a spasm of heat flood the inside of his hole, as he pulled Harry over the edge with him. Harry nearly screamed out a groan as he came, shaking. 

Draco’scum was splattered all over his stomach, but Harry didn’t seem to mind as he rested his face into Draco’s neck, still buried inside him.

He was breathing hard and Draco was stroking his back lovingly.

He tried to remember why he had ever tried to stop this thing between them, in the first place. It felt inevitable. He was completely addicted to this new sensation already, planning to never let go.

Suddenly, there were scratching sounds on the front door. It was locked, but someone or something was desperate to get inside. The scratching sounded like claws, and Draco caught sight of a snout sniffing wildly in the gap between the door and the floor.

It was the werewolves. Draco suddenly remembered from their auror training that they were attracted to the smell of sex.

He leapt into action, pushing Harry roughly off of him and jumped to his feet, naked, wand drawn. Harry seemed a little hurt by this until he saw the wolf snouts underneath the door.His recent orgasm had deprived him of all his senses. He hadn’t heard them scratching earlier.

He leapt to grab his wand and then snapped his fingers so they were clothed again. Draco felt his shirt stick to his stomach and cum dripping onto his his boxers below but he ignored it. Their lives were in danger.

The door burst forward off its hinges and the werewolves flew inside towards them. Harry’s _immobuilis_ only frooze the first two. It wasn’t a good charm for an enclosed space under full attack.

They managed to stun the next few that arrived, but they kept coming. One werewolf leaped over the bodies of his pack and headed straight for Draco, pinning him down. The smell on Draco was strongest. Though he held his head back far enough to avoid teeth, he felt hot breath and a long tongue licking his neck. It was snapping its jaws, itching to take a bite.

Harry let out a howl of rage. He turned his back to the door for a split second to pull the wolf off Draco by the back of its neck and another wolf clawed straight down his back. 

Harry screamed in pain before a magical light burst from his wand, flooding the cabin inside and the space outside the door with an unnatural, bright white light. Draco’s last thought before loosing consciousness was that Harry looked like some ethereal dark angel, light surrounding him, face contorted in rage.

_________________________________

By the time he regained consciousnesson the cabin floor, all the wolves had been restrained outside the cabin. He felt his neck to make sure there was no bite and stood up, with Harry’s help.

“What happened?”

“I don’t really know. I managed to stun all the wolves in one go. It must have hit you too. I called in more aurors to help. They should be here any minute.”

Draco wasn’t surprised. The man’s power never ceased to amaze him.

Harry was unsteady on his feet.

“Harry, are you hurt?”

“No. It’s just a scratch,” and then, he passed out on the floor.

_____________________________________

Draco was worried sick. The aurors arrived almost immediately. He quickly briefed them, then apparated Harry to St. Mungo’s.

The werewolf marks on his back were no scratch. It leaked blood copiously and the healers had a very hard time stopping the flow. It soaked through his clothes completely and stained on the sheets beneath him.

They managed to slow it down, eventually, and gave him blood replenishing potions. They told Draco the clawed skin would never heal completely. He would bear the scars forever. 

Harry regained consciousness immediately after the blood replenishing potions and tried to get out of bed. Draco was talking to a healer outside of his room. The healer with Harry insisted he remain in bed to rest, but he continued to struggle. She sent out an alarm with her wand so that more healers could come in to help restrain him, but he threw them all off.

Draco noticed all the healers rush into his room and ran in. He thrust all the healers aside and got right in his face, putting his hand on his shoulders to push him down.

“Potter, lay down on this bed, right now!” 

He finally relaxed back on the bed.

“I didn’t know you were here. I was worried about you.” His eyes began to water.

The healers gave Draco a strange look and Draco just rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

“He’s just delusional, from all the blood loss,” he explained.

The healers finally left.

“You’re an idiot, Potter! Did you forget you’re a wizard? You could have hexed that werewolf off me. You didn’t have to pull him off with your bare hands. You could’ve been killed.” Adrenaline was still fresh in his veins. Both from Harry being inside him so recently and the attack.

Harry just stared at him for a moment then reached for his hand to hold it, his palm opened. At first, Draco was hesitant. They were in a public place where anyone could walk in, but he was powerless against his pleading eyes.

As soon as he let his hand stray towards Harry’s open palm, the door burst open, and Ginny walked in.

Draco backed away immediately as she thrust her body onto his in a hug.

“Oh gods, my Harry, my sweet Harry,” and she burst Into tears.

This certainly didn’t seem like a wife who was separated from her husband.

“I’m fine Ginny. Calm down. It’s nothing.”

“If it were nothing, you wouldn’t be lying in a hospital bed. You’ve hardly been at home from working so hard. The kids miss you. I miss you. No more going into the field for overnight trips.Once a week is ludicrous! That’s not a job for a Head Auror. Field aurors can handle it.”

Harry blushed. Well, this was interesting. He and Ginny were in fact, not separated. Harry lied to him.

Draco decided now was a good time to leave.

“Draco, wait.”

“I’ve got to get to the office. I have a load of paperwork to get through to transfer those werewolves to Azkaban.”

“I’ll see you at the office in an hour.”

Ginny interrupted. “Have you lost your marbles? You’re resting then coming home! He could handle it, can’t you Draco?”

“Yes. It’s not a problem. Get some rest Potter.”

Suddenly, Ginny ran up to Draco and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

“Thank you for protecting my husband. Who knows what would have happened if you weren’t there.”

Draco didn’t mention that it was his fault that Harry was in the hospital in the first place. Harry had lost his head trying to protect Draco. It was also his fault that the werewolves were there in the first place. It was the scent of his cum and Harry’s cum dripping out of his ass that attracted them.

He decided to keep this to himself and walked out.

____________________________


	10. Lies and Truths

Harry stayed true to his word. He arrived, within the hour, at the DMLE to help Draco process the werewolves. Draco refused to look at him.

He was very angry that Harry had lied to him about Ginny. It made no sense. He could have easily told him the truth, as Draco was married himself. He had been played for a fool. It was all just a ruse, to get into Draco’s pants. Draco fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. He hated himself.

It was nearly 4am when they were finished. Draco had been feeling boneless and tired since Harry came inside him, four hours earlier. He was not used to bottoming. It took a lot out of him.

He was surprised he still retained bodily functions, at this point. He bid the aurors helping on the case, farewell. Harry was on the opposite end of the room, speaking with the forensics department. He practically ran to the lifts, to get to the floo in the atrium, not wanting Harry to catch wind of his leaving.

When he reached the atrium floor, Harry was waiting for him by the fireplace.

“How did you get down here, so fast?”

There was no way to apparate inside or outside the Ministry. Security was very tight.

“Magic.”

_Cheeky bastard._

“I’m very tired. I can’t talk right now. I just want to go home and rest.” 

“Let me take you home. I’ll tuck you in. The house is empty. I already checked.”

“You went into my home without me? What the bloody hell is your problem!?”

“Auror privileges.”

“You can go fuck yourself, Potter. I’m done with you. You’re a pompous prick and a liar. I’m going home. Don’t follow.”

He disappeared into the floo. Harry followed.

Draco clutched his head in his hands when he heard the fire blaze behind him, announcing Harry’s arrival at Malfoy manor.

“So, where’s Astoria and Scorpius? Trouble in paradise?”

“You wish. She’s staying at her sister’s until Sunday night. I don’t lie about my family, unlike some people.”

“Listen Malfoy, it’s not what what you think.”

He paused in his stride. Draco waited for him continue, but Harry stayed silent. It appeared he was waiting for Godot.

“I’m going to take a shower. Please leave.”

“Can I join you?”

“No. Fuck. Off. Go home to your wife. She’s waiting for you.”

He took the steps two at a time to get to his room. He hurried inside the bathroom and locked the door quickly, warding it with extra locking charms so that Harry wouldn’t be able to come in.

Draco was too tired to think of anything, while he undressed. He winced when he removed his shirt. The dried cum from earlier made it stick to his body, reluctant to be parted from the skin. He smelled the potent stench of sex as he removed his boxers, and it reminded him what an absolute idiot he was.

While he showered, his brain wasn’t processing anything, until he reached behind him to vigorously wash his backside. It was already incredibly sore, and he knew he would feel it more tomorrow. When he pulled his fingers away, he noticed the water was tinged a very pale pink. Harry had managed to make him bleed, in his inexperience. Draco’s eyes prickled, but not from pain. 

Harry had used him. Everything he said was a lie. Draco was mistaken to believe him, and he paid the price, not just with blood. The werewolves showing up, right after he was filled with Harry’s cum, was divine intervention. It was swift punishment for his rash mistake, a sign that what they did was wrong, no matter how good it felt at the time.

Draco resolved to never surrender to Harry again, no matter what he said. It was too risky, in any case. He could not jeopardize his family for someone who couldn’t be bothered to be honest with him. It was not worth it.

The shower took much longer than usual. When he finally came out of his bathroom, he was incensed to find Potter waiting for him. He was sitting on the bed, freshly showered, in Draco’s pajamas.

“I hope you don’t mind. I used the shower next door…and borrowed some pajamas.”

Unbelievable. Draco was way too tired for this. The man’s gall was unlike anything he’d ever seen. Why couldn’t he take a hint and bugger off?

“I do mind. I mind very much. You’re trespassing on my property right now, Potter.”

“Call the aurors.”

“Maybe I should call your wife, instead.”

“Two can play that game, Malfoy.”

When he saw Draco’s temper rising, he quickly worked to correct his error.

“Listen, Draco…”

Draco made a motion with his fingers for Potter to turn around, so he could get dressed.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it all, before,” but he did turn around at Draco’s impetuous look and began to speak as Draco dressed.

“Ginny and I have been having a lot of problems at home. She’s not happy with my work. We fight about it all the time. She thought that becoming Head Auror meant I would be sitting behind a desk, always home in time to tuck the kids in bed. I feel incredibly guilty about that. She makes me feel like a terrible father and a terrible husband. I wasn’t lying when I said I had my own flat. Grimmauld Place in Islington. I’ve always had it. Recently, I’ve been spending the night there when I can’t handle going home to Ginny. She thinks it’s because I’m at work…

Then, there’s the fact that I can’t bring myself to have sex with her anymore. We fight about that too. I’ve brought up the separation to her numerous times, but she always guilt trips me with the kids. It works. I can’t imagine hurting my children like that, even the idea of hurting her, is sometimes too much for me. In my mind, we are separated, but she refuses to accept it. I’m going to make it official soon, whether she guilts me or not. I’m not happy with her.

You, on the other hand, make me happier than I can ever remember being, in my entire life. That’s the absolute truth. My life was just about going through the motions before, like the living dead, but now I feel alive, for the first time in years. I feel like I could cast a Patronus that would hold off 1,000 dementors. You’re so important to me, and this is finally starting. I’ve been wanting you for so long. Please don’t shut me out again.I can’t lose you.”

_Saint Potter_ and his smooth words. Draco felt his resolve cracking. He was just so tired. It was almost dawn. He didn’t have the energy to tell Potter to bugger off, even if he wanted to. He needed to sleep. He would deal with this in the morning.

He crawled into bed, solemnly, feeling Harry do the same next to him, on the opposite side. His eyelids felt like lead, but Harry’s words were rattling around in his brain. After a few minutes, he felt Harry wrap his warm arms around him.

He knew he would regret this, but he couldn't help feeling safe. Potter's arms were like a tonic for his frazzled mind. 

He fell quickly into a blissful sleep.


	11. My Dragon

_Draco was flying high, in the sky, on his nimbus 2000, chasing the golden snitch. He was only three feet away from his prize, but Harry was hot on his heels. The snitch veered south and they both took a dive straight to the ground. They were flying shoulder to shoulder now, their hands outstretched, inches away. The crowd roared. The earth was rapidly approaching, and they were sure to crash to their deaths if they didn’t pull out of this dive soon. Finally, Draco felt the cool metal on his skin. He plucked it from the air, and the crowd went wild. ‘Slytherin wins the game!’_

_When they finally landed on the ground, Draco was elated._

_“Time to pay up, Potter.”_

_Harry answered with a smirk. In front of all their classmates, teachers, and parents, he got down on his knees, unbuckled Draco’s trousers, and plopped his cock, right into his mouth. The crowd gasped and then went silent._

Draco woke up to the real Harry Potter sucking his cock, under the sheets. He moved the comforter away to get a better view and almost came on sight. His cock was disappearing into Harry’s mouth at a steady pace, and he locked eyes with Harry’s lust-filled gaze.

He could stare into those eyes forever. He wondered if he could cum, untouched,just from him staring back at him, like this. Harry's skills were improving, and Draco moaned freely under him. It was too early in the morning to control his sounds.

When he was close, he grabbed his wavy locks and thrust up into his mouth to cum down his throat. Harry swallowed every drop like it was water from the everlasting fountain, guaranteed to grant him eternal youth. He moved up to lie next to Draco.

“Good morning.”

“I was dreaming we were playing quidditch in our Hogwarts days.” 

“Let me guess. You caught the snitch? Only in your dreams, Malfoy,” he grinned.

“Fuck off, Potter. I’m still not happy with you.” 

“Well, at least, I know ‘he’ will always be happy with me.” He grabbed his now, softening cock, and gave him a kiss that weakened his knees.

Draco pulled away after a moment and rolled his eyes. He put his boxer briefs on and got out of bed, turning his back to Harry, to hide a smile. He could get used to waking up like this.

“I’m going downstairs to fix us some breakfast,” he heard behind him. 

“But, you just had breakfast.”

Harry grinned, shaking his head, and walked out of the bedroom.

Draco stretched his body and yawned. He did not know how to feel today. He was absolutely certain, however, that he could feed Harry his cock for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He remembered he should be angry with him, but his recent orgasm had softened him to mush. It was easy to swear him off for all of eternity, alone in the shower. Feeling his physical body present, with all its raw power, made it hard for him to think, rationally. It broke his resolve, along with his pride. The only way to, effectively, resist him, was to not be near him at all.

Draco washed up, dressing in dark burgundy silk pajama bottoms with a matching robe, and headed down to the kitchen to observe the mayhem Harry was undoubtedly causing.

The house elves were falling all over themselves. They usually didn’t like when people entered the kitchens while they they were working, as Scorpius often did, but they were acting as if the Queen of England had arrived.

Draco kept an army of house elves, and he treated them well. They wouldn’t accept pay, but Draco would often lavish them with small gifts, trinkets of his appreciation for their hard work. He never got them clothes, of course. He remembered how his father used to treat his house elves, and it always made him cringe. He was sometimes short and commanding with them, but that was just his nature. At least, he was never abusive.

They were bowing and simpering to Harry, offering to cook him whatever his heart desired. When Harry insisted on cooking himself, they started to panic.

Neech, the oldest of the house elves, one who came from a long line, serving only the Malfoys, came up to Draco to ask him if he was unsatisfied with the cooking. He clutched his face in his hand, showing off a solid gold ring with the Malfoy coat of arms. Tears flowed freely down his face.

“Potter, you’re upsetting my house elves. Just let them do their job.” He dragged Harry out of the kitchen, by his wrist, to the dining room.

When they crossed the doors, Harry pulled him back and pushed him against the wall to kiss him. He grabbed his face to pull him close, and Draco could still taste himself on his tongue.It went on a long time. When he finally pulled away, Draco could hardly catch his breath.

“Call me Harry.”

His green eyes bored hard into Draco’s while he said it, and he literally felt his whole body go weak. He used the wall behind him for support, breathing hard. He had never felt anything like this, from only a kiss.

Breakfast was a lavish affair. The elves put their best work forward, and there was every manner of breakfast food on the table. Pancakes, french toast with powdered sugar, bacon, sausage, cubed potatoes, sunny side eggs, scrambled eggs, eggs Benedict, a huge fruit platter, coffee, orange juice, and more. It was enough to feed 25 people, at least.

They tucked in.

“This house looks completely different. You’ve done a lot with it.”

After the Dark Lord took residence in his house and was finally defeated by the man sitting across from him, Draco resolved to abolish anything that could serve as a reminder of his presence. Draco though of burning the place down, and starting anew, but the manor was very old and had all sorts of enchantments specific to the Malfoys. Instead, he did a complete remodel. The dark walls and dark furniture were gone. The walls were now, a bright white with a pale tint of grey-blue, with white crown moulding and white base boards. The furniture was mostly ivory now. The effect was drastic. The sun cascaded into the dining hall, merrily. The room looked warm and inviting.

“Yes. I had to do something to make it different, after some unsavory house guests left.”

At the mention of Voldemort, Harry clasped his hand on the table and leaned close.

“None of that was your fault,” he said with conviction.

To his horror, Draco felt his eyes prickling. He didn’t know why he had suddenly become this tearful old maid over night, but he couldn’t help it. Harry was making him feel things he had suppressed for most of his life. He turned his face away.

They decided to go into the Ministry, on a Saturday, because there was still so much work to be done. Harry had managed to change into a different head auror uniform when he returned to the ministry the previous night and used a freshening charm on it, for good measure. Draco’s clothes certainly were not going to fit him.

Draco opted for weekend wear. He wore fitted grey trousers with a cornflower blue jumper and a grey cloak on top. He enjoyed the opportunity to be out of uniform.

Harry smiled when he saw him, only used to seeing him in uniform.

“You are so beautiful.”

Draco strode right passed him, to the floo, to hide his blush.

Though most of the Ministry was empty, the DMLE was more busy than usual for a weekend, in light of their recent arrest, and they both got to work.

By the time they left the DMLE, the sun had fallen. Only intending to stop by for a few hours, they ended up putting in a full day of work and Draco was exhausted, once more. He stopped at the floo to go home, but Harry directed him outside to the emergency exit instead. He insisted Draco walk him to his motorcycle which had been there since the morning before. Draco put up his cloak hood and obliged.

When they exited the door, Harry looked around the alley to make sure they were alone and pinned Draco to the wall. He held his wrists up on either side of his head and kissed him hard, his tongue swirling in his mouth.

“I need you.” He whispered between kisses.

He was powerless to resist and returned the kiss before pulling away to catch his breath. Harry moved to his neck, and Draco leaned his head into his shoulder, clutching his cloaked back, intending to pull him away, but he just ended upbringing him closer.

“Harry, we’re in public,” he moaned into his shoulder. Harry snapped his fingers in reply and they were instantly disillusioned, becoming invisible with the wall.

“I’ll meet you back at the Manor?”

Absolutely not. This charade had to end. There was no way Draco would play house with this dangerous man for a single second longer. Draco shook his head, but Harry couldn’t see, as they were both invisible.

“Fine.”

Draco turned on the spot and apparated back to the manor.

The first thing he did when he arrived at Malfoy Manor was pour himself a glass of firewhiskey. He was sitting in the parlor, contemplating the last 48 hours. He didn’t know what to feel.

He knew he should be angry, but it was as if he placed his anger down on a bench somewhere, far away, never to be revisited again. He felt a giddiness rise up in him, when he thought that Harry would be arriving through his front door, any minute.

This could potentially work. He had done it with Blaise for so long, in secret. There was no reason why it couldn’t be done with Harry, too. They would just have to be careful.

He allowed himself to dare to hope, as if he had never done before, that he would finally be happy.

He heard the rumbling of Harry’s loud motorcycle, announcing his arrival. Draco’s heart started beating out of his chest at the sound, and he was flooded with adrenaline. He felt sixteen again. He willed himself under control, staying seated while Neech let him in and directed him to the parlor.

He managed a mask of indifference, by the time Harry entered.

He did not greet him as he walked forward, with purposeful strides. Instead, he plucked Draco’s drink out of his hand to put it on the side table. It clanked on the glass top, and he pulled him up by his jumper to kiss him, soundly.

He kissed him with a desperation that Draco had never experienced, in all his life. It was all teeth and tongue. He clawed at his clothes, and removed them in record time. He wondered if it would always be like this, if they would ever get tired of each other. 

He seriously doubted it.

Harry tore off his uniform and turned Draco around so that he leaned over the couch, his naked ass was now exposed to the air. He felt Harry stroking his cheeks lovingly and sighing behind him.

He cast a quick cleaning, lubrication, and stretching charm on the pert porcelain ass before him, then coated his own cock with some left over lube.

He swiftly entered, and Draco couldn’t help crying out in pain. Harry was so big, and he was still so sore from the night before. Harry immediately pulled out.

He fell to his knees and did something he had never done before. He pulled Draco’s ass cheeks apart and placed a hesitant lick on his hole. Draco yelped in surprised pleasure. 

Harry tasted him for a moment with a resounding, “mmm,” and then began licking and sucking his hole, without reservation. He alternating between kisses and thrusting his finger inside to stretch him more.

Draco was in heaven. All nerve endings were firing in his pleasure center. Blaise rarely did this for Draco, as he was the top and usually prepared him like this, instead.

Now, he knew why Blaise always preferred to be the bottom. Draco bowed his head as his legs began to shake. He tried desperately to hold his moans back, but he was mostly failing. He was already close to cumming. 

Harry stood up and used his wand, once more, to heal Draco’s hole, then thrust his cock deep inside with the first stroke, all the way to the hilt.

Draco let out a girly moan, but he hardly cared, at this point. The only thing that mattered was Harry filling him up, with his power. It came off in waves, and was strongest where they were connected. He felt only pleasure now.

Harry wrapped his arms around his chest, standing flush against his back, and paused. He kissed his neck before he started to move and moaned,

“Oh, my dragon.” 

Draco braced himself on the back of the couch, bending over more, as Harry thrust inside him. Harry leaned over with him, refusing to let their skin part. He began thrusting into him slowly, but deeply, muttering the whole time,

“So good…so tight…love this...fuck…could fuck you forever.”

Draco couldn’t reply as he was having a hard enough time trying to keep his moaning under control.

He felt Harry licking and kissing his neck before picking up speed. Draco clutched the back of the couch as hard as he could to brace himself against Harry’s fast punishing strokes.

The couch started making scratching sounds on the floor as it was pushed forward minutely with each of Harry’s hard thrusts. His balls were slapping against his ass at the same time. The sound was music to his ears. This was the playlist to their relationship.

Harry reached around to grasp Draco’s cock in his hand and started to stroke. After only half a minute, Draco’s orgasm tore out of him and ropes of cum splattered the ivory couch.

Harry released his cock and grabbed his hips to really drive into him now. Right before the end, he whispered another “my dragon” and came with a loud shout, pushing deeper and closer, somehow,as waves of his orgasm crashed over him. He was shaking against Draco’s back.

When he finally pulled out, cum began to trickle out of Draco’s hole. Harry fell down to his knees and started to lick between his cheeks again, apparently not minding his own taste.Draco moaned in surprise, as the man licked him clean.

He cast a quick cleaning charm on the couch in front of him and collapsed onto it, almost hyperventilating.

He willed his breathing under control and looked up to see Harry still kneeling in front of him, a look of smug satisfaction in his face.

“Good?” He asked.

Draco just nodded in return, covering his eyes.

They redressed themselves and headed into the dining room for dinner. Steak was on the menu tonight, with numerous sides, and treacle tart for dessert. Draco had the elves make it special for Harry, knowing it was his favorite.

They chatted pleasantly during dinner when a thought finally occurred to him.

“Where does your wife think you are?”

“Work,” he answered simply, not meeting his eye. Draco decided not to push it, and Harry continued.

“Speaking of, I have to go back home, early tomorrow morning, to check on the kids.” 

They made love twice more that same night, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Draco awoke the next morning, Harry was gone, but there was a small piece of parchment on the abandoned pillow next to him.

“My Dragon, I miss you already. -H”

Draco clutched the parchment to his chest and sighed.


	12. Revenge is Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: episodes with non-con/rape elements can be found in this chapter. Proceed with caution or skip this chapter.

Draco was in an unconscionably good mood when he went to work Monday morning. He could not remember ever having a better weekend. After Harry left, early Sunday morning, Astoria arrived later that afternoon.

He spent the whole day with them, around Malfoy Manor. Astoria happily tended to the garden while Draco and Scorpius took out the horses, for the first time in months. Scorpius had wanted a unicorn since he began to say his first words.Luckily, the Malfoys have a long history with the best breeders in London and managed to acquire a special unicorn, specifically for Scorpius to ride. Though unicorns did not trust men, in general, he had acquired this particular one for Scorpius as a baby at the same time Scorpius was just a baby, himself. They practically grew up together.

Astoria was more affectionate with him than usual when they got back from riding, tending to his every need. Every time Draco spent time with Scorpius, her eyes would begin to water as if it were the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

Draco woke up very early this morning, before dawn, to a tapping sound on his window. A huge snowy white owl flew in when he opened it, dropping a letter on his desk and swiftly flew back out, without waiting for a reply.

The letter was from Harry. He could tell by the scratchy writing on the outside:

_Draco,_

_I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair._

_Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets._

_Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day_

_I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._

_I hunger for your sleek laugh,_

_your hands the color of a savage harvest,_

_hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,_

_I want to eat your skin like a whole almond._

_I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,_

_the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,_

_I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,_

_and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,_

_hunting for you, for your hot heart,_

_like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue._

_See you soon._

  * _H_



Draco’s heart fluttered. He didn’t know what to think, but he could not help smiling. He knew these weren't Harry's words but he was flattered they made Harry think of him. He took a moment to look down at his hands. They were indeed rough and darker than the rest of his body, both from his work, and going hard at the gym. They were calloused, just like Harry’s.

Draco couldn’t manage to stop smiling as he floo’dinto work. He knew that he must look like an idiot, but couldn’t be bothered by that. In any case, not many people were there yet. When he passed the auror secretary, he remarked on the beautiful color of her hair. The secretary was shocked and gave him a strange look, but thanked him anyway. Draco usually stomped to his office with tunnel vision.

Nearing his door, he thought it was safe to pull out Harry’s letter to reread. As he entered, smiling, he shut the door behind him without looking up.

“Good morning. You’re in a good mood.”

Blaise was sitting in his office chair, reading the morning paper behind Draco’s desk.

Draco quickly hid the letter in his briefcase.

“Blaise, what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing? You scared me, half to death.”

“Just reading.”

He held up the front page of the paper so that Draco could see it.

“See anyone we know?”

His heart fell to the floor.

Taking up most of the front page was a moving picture of him and Harry in the alley behind the Ministry on Saturday night.

Harry had his hand wrapped around the wrist of a cloaked figure that was pushed against the wall. It was clearly an intimate pose. The cloaked figure was totally cast in shadow, with his face buried into Harry’s shoulder, obscuring him from view. No identifying features on Draco were visible, but it was very clear that it was Harry. The back of his cloak had the head auror insignia on it. The only part of Draco that was visible was his hand, which clutched the back of Harry’s cloak desperately, and then, they both vanished into disillusionment. The picture played on a loop, over and over again, with Harry burying his face into Draco’s neck, Draco clutching his back with clamped fingers, and then both disappearing into invisibility, once more.

_Dear gods._

Draco had to think fast. He risked his entire life going up in flames, at this exact moment.

Okay, deny, deny, deny.

“That could be anyone.”

Blaise narrowed his eyes. Undoubtedly, if one spots so much as a nose hair, from an ex-lover or a current lover, they would know exactly who it is.

“Don’t be coy, Draco…tell me. How long has this been going on?”

His tone was very soft and dangerous. Draco reminded himself that Blaise was sorted into Slytherin, for a reason, and not to trifle with him, or this could be very dangerous for him. He decided, at least, to stop denying it was him.

“It’s not what it looks like, Blaise.”

Blaise shouted, “Don’t fucking lie to me, Draco!”

He started panicking, internally, though outwardly he remained calm. This was Blaise’s worst nightmare, come true. He had to do something to calm him down, but he couldn’t think of what. He remained silent, with his head bowed. After a minute he asked,

“What do you want to know?”

“How long have you been fucking Potter?”

“I’m not fucking Potter.” It was true. Harry was the one who was fucking him. 

“If you don’t want to be honest, I think I’ll just pop by Rita Skeeter’s office to give her the full scoop. No one seems to be able to identify Harry’s mystery lover, yet. Or maybe, I’ll just pay a visit to Astoria. She so longs for my company.”

“It’s true. I’m not fucking Potter.” He stared down to his feet.

Blaise leaned forward in Draco’s chair to scrutinize his face more closely. Then, it dawned on him.

“Dear gods, you’re letting him fuck you?”

When Draco said nothing, he let out a cruel, shrill laugh, one he’d never heard from Blaise. It reminded him of the Dark Lord’s laugh and plunged Draco into terrible memories of darker times. The similarity was uncanny. It made his blood run, ice cold.

It seemed surreal that just a few minutes ago, he was hopping from cloud to cloud, in utter bliss.

“You’re pathetic, Draco! You could’ve chosen anyone. You could’ve chosen me, but it just had to be _Saint Potter,_ the man who treats me like vermin, any chance he gets. He's the only one that could hurt me like this, but still, you didn't care. Thinking with your cock, always. The guy is married and doesn’t give two fucks about you. He’s just using you as an experiment.”

“Separated,” he responded automatically.

Draco didn’t know why it was important to correct him, but he did, and he knew it was a mistake the minute the word left his mouth. It revealed too much. 

Blaise’s eyes flashed at him, in response.

“Oh really? Here he is with you on Saturday. And here he is with his wife on Sunday.”

Blaise pointed to a picture on the far left corner of the paper that Draco didn’t notice before. It was significantly smaller than the main picture. It showed Harry with Ginny at the park. They were laughing together. Ginny’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders. As they laughed,she leaned forward, around him to give him a soft kiss, which he returned. Their kids surrounded them.

“Is this why you couldn’t get it up last week? Too busy pining for the married Savior? He told you he was ‘separated’ and you believed him? You’re a spineless worm. You disgust me! The Draco I knew would never be so gullible andstupid.”

Draco didn’t have a response, choosing instead to stare at the ground. A part of him knew Blaise’s words rang true, but they hurt. He couldn’t believe what he saw in that picture. Harry had lied to him, again.

He couldn’t stop disappointment flitting across his face. It was there only a split second, and it was gone, but Blaise caught it.

“Dear gods, it’s worse than I thought…You love him!”

Another shrill laugh.

“What do you want, Blaise?”

“Oh, what do I want? I want you to pay Draco. To pay for everything you’ve put me through for the past fifteen fucking years. Fucking me, whenever it suits you. Forcing me down on my knees to suck your cock, whenever it suits you. Rejecting me, after I gave you everything! And believe me, I’m going to collect every penny…

For starters, you can get down on your knees, right now, and suck me off underneath this desk, like the whore you are.”

Draco just froze. _Fuck._ He had no idea what to do. He was frankly, alarmed by Blaise’s anger. He expected him to be hurt and upset, surely, but not so cruel.

He spat every word out with sheer loathing, the likes of which Draco had never heard before. This was a man he’d known for twenty years, his best friend, and overnight, he had become a stranger.

“If you decide that’s not something you’re willing to do, or if you tell anyone about this, I’ll make sure there’s no Wizarding publication in the world, that doesn’t know how pathetic you are. I’ll be certain to mention your boyhood crush on our savior. You’ll be crucified in the papers, not Potter. You’re the ex-death eater, or did you forget? You’ll be cast as the sick, obsessive, pervert who forced him into it, with dark magic. You’ll be lucky to escape Azkaban. You'll definitely lose your job. Not to mention, the damage this will cause to your family. Did you think about that while you were bent over for Potter? Taking his cock up your ass?”

_Fuck._

Draco locked the door behind him and cast silencing and warding charms, for good measure. He set his briefcase down on the desk and moved around it to reach Blaise. It was just a blowjob, after all. It was nothing he hadn’t done to Blaise, a thousand times before. It couldn’t be that bad. It was a small price to pay.

Draco kneeled down in front of him as Blaise undid his trousers to free his cock. He was hard already. The minute Draco got on his knees, he grabbed his hair and pulled painfully. He moved Draco’s head around experimentally to make sure he had complete control, and that Draco did not resist.

He slapped his face with his cock a few times, just to degrade him further. Blaise did this for a long while, slapping Draco hard enough with his cock for the sound to reverberate in the room.

“Open those cock sucking lips for me and stick out your tongue. Wet my cock.”

Draco obliged.

Then, without warning,Blaise thrust his cock straight down into his throat and held his face there by his hair, choking Draco. He gagged at the rough treatment, but Blaise held fast and put a hand over his nose so he couldn’t breathe from it. Draco’s eyes started to water, instantly.

Draco struggled to push Blaise’s hands away, but he wouldn’t budge.

When he felt himself starting to get dizzy, Blaise pulled his cock out a moment, and Draco let out a hacking cough.

Blaise didn’t give him a chance to recover before thrusting his cock back into his mouth and setting a fast, deep pace.

“Such a good little whore. Look how good you take my cock. Is this how you swallow Potter’s cock down, too?”

He plunged into his mouth relentlessly. Though Draco was experienced at deep-throating, it only worked when he was able to control the pace. Blaise’s pace was erratic, and he shoved into his mouth without mercy.

“Oh yea, swallow me down. This is the only thing you’re good for. Sucking cock.”

And then he slapped him hard across his face five times with an open palm. He did this in quick succession with his cock still buried in his mouth. He continued at a brutal pace, grasping Draco with two hands by the back of his head, now.

Tears starting flowing freely down Draco’s face, from all the gagging. Copious spit was dripping off his chin. 

Finally, Blaise held his head down onto his cock and paused as his orgasm hit,moaning loudly. His pubic hair tickled Draco’s nose as he felt cum splatter down his throat.

When he was nearly finished, he said, 

“Yea, swallow it all. Swallow every drop.” Draco had no choice in the matter, but to swallow. 

He held his face there for far longer than necessary, then finally pulled out.

Draco crashed to the ground on his hands and knees, coughing brutally, trying to catch his breath.

Blaise tucked himself back in and stood up to leave.

He bent down to grasp Draco by his chin, roughly. He turned his face left and right to better observe his handiwork.

“That’s a good look on you. Can’t wait to see it again.” He smirked, cruelly,then walked out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is by Pablo Neruda.


	13. Don't Give Up on Me

Draco cast a quick glamour on himself before heading to the bathroom. Walking quickly, but not running, he went straight into the toilet and promptly vomited all of his stomach contents, including mainly, Blaise’s cum.

When he got out to wash his mouth in the sink, he muttered a _finite_ to get rid of the glamour charm. It was temporary and would fade in time, anyway.

What he saw in the mirror made his mouth drop open. A stranger with bloodshot eyes looked back at him. His hair was tangled in knots. His lips were red and cracked from Blaise forcefully shoving his cock in his mouth. Dried spittle and vomit covered his chin. There was a huge red hand print on his left cheek.

He bent his whole head under the water to revitalize himself and washed his face. After casting a quick drying charm on his hair, and a charm to clear his eyes, he looked somewhat, better. Yet, there was still a haunted look in his eyes, as if he had just witnessed a horrific trauma. He wasn’t far off. He didn’t want to even think about it. He cast a breath-freshening charm on himself, glamoured the hand print best he could, and headed out.

When he got back to his office, he left the door wide open, as was his custom. After seeing that picture in the paper, he was extremely paranoid. If Blaise guessed it was him, why wouldn’t anyone else?

He could not do anything out of the ordinary today.

In a few hours, the DMLE floor was in an uproar. Draco could hear a lot of shouting outside his door, but didn’t know exactly where it was coming from, and didn’t want to check _._ He could guess what it was about, at any rate.

He caught a few expletives, mainly from Weasley.

“You’re two timing my sister with a bloke? Have you lost your marbles? Since when are you a shirt-lifer!?”

Draco put his hands on his ears. He could not stand another moment of the gossip and screaming outside his door. If he went home now, however, it would look suspicious, so he stayed put and tried to throw himself in his work.

Around 11:30, he received a memo from Harry.

“Lunch at my house in Islington at 12pm. The address is #12 Grimmauld Place. London. Meet you there.”

Draco really did not want to go, but he needed to see him. He felt vulnerable and weak. He also needed to end this quickly, before it was definitely traced back to him. He sent back just one word: “Okay.”

When he arrived, he saw Harry anxiously tapping his wand on the table, before catching sight of him. It kept emitting small sparks, and he almost started a fire on the napkin next to him, without realizing it. Draco rushed forward with a _aguamenti_ to put it out.

“You’ll burn the house down.”

But Harry wasn’t listening. He stood quickly and gave Draco a fierce hug, burying his face into his neck.

“Don’t worry. They don’t suspect you. They think it’s Auror Smith.”

Harry had been getting berated all day. People were screaming at him and hounding him with questions, yet his first worry was about Draco? He didn’t expect this. His heart softened. All thoughts of ending this left his mind.

“I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. I wasn’t thinking.”

He took the words right out of Draco’s mouth. If Harry hadn’t behaved so rashly outside of the ministry, this would never had happened. Blaise never acted so rash in public. _Blaise._

He had lost a best friend over this. A best friend turned enemy.

“Blaise knows.”

“Blimey. Did he give you a hard time? Is he going to tell anyone?”

“More or less. But he won’t talk.”

Draco was forbidden from speaking about it, and now felt so badly for Harry, that he didn’t want to burden him any further.

“That guy is trouble. I’ve hated him for a long time, and I don’t trust him.”

“Forget about Blaise. How are you holding up?”

“Me? I’m fine. I’ve handled worse from the papers. Besides, now Ginny will be forced into the separation.”

He moved in to kiss Draco, but at the mention of his wife, Draco held him back, remembering all the things Blaise said.

_“_ What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just enjoyed seeing your Sunday afternoon picnic.”

_“_ Draco, it was for the sake of the kids. And you? I notice you get angry about my wife, but I’m just suppose to forget about the fact that your happily married to Astoria. This is completely one-sided. When are you going to separate from your wife and give this a real chance?”

“I warned you before this started, Potter, that this was suppose to be casual. Separating from Astoria is not possible. We should end this, now,before it gets out of hand.”

Even as he said it, he knew the part about it being just casual, was a complete lie.

“How can you say that? Why do you like to pretend that this means nothing to you? I’m not made of stone, Draco.”

Harry turned his back to him and crossed his arms.

“Fine, if you really want to end it, then leave. I’ll go at it alone.”

At the sight of his hunched back and lowered head, Draco instantly regretted his words.

He nudged at Harry so he could turn around. When he did, he cupped Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. Harry uncrossed his arms to grasp at Draco’s back to pull him closer.

The kiss started soft but quickly evolved into something more heated. Harry reached over to his neck to suck on it. Draco’s cock started to harden in his pants.

“We don’t have time,” Draco said. It was only twenty minutes until the end of their lunch break.

“We’ll make time for this.”He turned on the spot and disapparated them both straight into the bedroom. With a snap of his fingers, their clothes were gone and Harry climbed on top of Draco.

He kissed him so tenderly that Draco felt dizzy. Who was he kidding? He could never end this. Harry’s skin against his skin was the only thing he lived for, now.He was fairly certain that he would give Harry anything he ever asked for, as long as he continued to put his body on top of his.

The horrors of the day faded away like a bad nightmare, and Harry slid down to his cock to put it in his mouth. He sucked it down for a little while then used his wand to cast cleaning, lubrication, and stretching charms on Draco’s bottom.

He spread his cheeks apart to lick at the hole a few times, before stretching him with his fingers.

Draco saw him savoring the flavor like it was treacle tart and almost came right then. He flipped Draco around so that he lay flat on his stomach and quickly climbed atop, lying flush with his back.He kissed his back before spreading his ass apart to thrust inside.

He began a slow steady pace, pushing the side of his face against Draco’s, whispering to him, between thrusts,

“Fuck…so good….never let you go…never….fuck them all….you’re mine.” Draco moaned in response. 

He suddenly reared up on his knees and grasped Draco’s ass cheeks for leverage, while he hammered inside. Every molecule in Draco’s body sang with pleasure. He was so close to cumming already, he could hardly believe it. He reached down to stroke his own cock, feeling close to the edge. Harry was brushing his prostate at every other stroke causing an electric shock to pass through his body, every time. He gripped the sheets underneath him, tightly. 

“Oh fuck, Draco, so close,I’m gonna cum,”he let out between short breaths. At the sound of his desperate words and the feeling of Harry’s tight grip on his ass, signifying his end, Draco fell over the edge with him. They came at the same time. It was a rather, short amount of time, but Draco didn’t mind. It was just too fucking good to mind at all, really.

Harry cast a cleaning charm on both of them and flipped Draco back over to lie on top of his body.

He kissed him so softly now, holding his face in his hands.

“Don’t give up on me.”


	14. My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For what is a man, what has he got?  
> If not himself, then he has naught.  
> To say the things he truly feels;  
> And not the words of one who kneels.  
> The record shows  
> I took the blows -  
> And did it my way!
> 
> Frank Sinatra

Harry made Draco promise to return to Grimmauld Place after 10pm that very same night. He had to go home to speak to Ginny and would meet him back there, as soon he could. Draco resisted at first, insisting that they had work the next day and couldn’t afford to stay up all night, fucking. He would be useless the next day. Harry promised that they would just sleep, nothing else.

“I just want to hold you. Fall asleep with you. Is that so wrong? Just, please. Meet me back here.”

Draco wanted to respond that yes, indeed, it was wrong. He wanted to ask why he was being so bloody sentimental, forcing Draco to feel off-kilter. Alas, the only thing he could do, was nod his head.

When Draco arrived home from work that day, he was surprised when Astoria didn’t greet him at the door, like she usually did. Instead, Neech greeted him at the door and informed him that Astoria was entertaining a guest in the parlor. Instantly, his guard went up.

He knew he shouldn’t be surprised to see Blaise sitting across from her in the parlor, but he was. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Could his best friend really be capable of such a thing? At the present moment, Astoria was chuckling softly at a joke Blaise was telling. His heart was on fire.

“Hey Draco, welcome home,” he said.

Draco gritted his teeth, determined to keep a cool head.

“Astoria, darling, would you excuse us for a moment? Blaise and I have some business to discuss.” 

She nodded and got up to leave, closing the door behind her. Draco threw up the typical locking and silencing charms.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Blaise?” so much for a cool head.

“I’d be careful how you talk to me, if I were you.”

“Fuck you, Blaise. You crossed a line when you came over here. This is a direct threat to my family. You’ve threatened my job, my reputation, my manhood, and now my family. You’ve threatened my entire livelihood and you think I’m going to take it lying down?You want to tell the papers that the person in that photograph is me? Go ahead. I don’t give a fuck anymore. No one will make me bow my head to them, ever again.”

Blaise was stunned. He was expecting a humble, defeatedDraco, not this angry blonde vengeful angel. He felt guilty for making Draco recall the days of his dark childhood, when he did have to bow his head, to the Dark Lord.

“Listen Drake, I just came over to apologize for earlier…” he paused.

“I’m listening.”

“I honestly, don’t know what got into me. I was just so angry at you for choosing Potter, of all people. I always suspected, but it still burned to be right. I know I was completely out of line, and nothing will excuse my behavior, but you can’t imagine how much it hurt to see you with him like that. Our whole lives, you’ve told me that I was the only man you’d ever been with. I took that to mean that I would always be the only one. I know that’s selfish, but I can’t help it.

Can’t you understand what you mean to me? If it was with anyone else, I don’t think I’d have responded as badly. But, Potter? The guy treats me like trash, every time he sees me, and I’ve had to listen to you complain about him for years. I don’t know. I just snapped. I know you’ve always had a thing for him. He’s always had a thing for you too, but you were too blind to see it. I’ve known, all along, but I was always confident you’d place more stock in me, in our twenty year friendship.

It seems like you just threw me away, for one hot, quick, fuck. I just wanted to hurt you, as much as possible, at the time…

…I don’t think you understand how much I’ve loved you all these years, how much I love you still.”

His eyes watered, and he stood up to turn and hide his face. Draco felt his heart breaking.

“When I saw that picture in the paper and remembered that you couldn’t even bring yourself to make love to me anymore, I knew I had lost the most important person in my life. I became a man with nothing to lose.” His voice cracked at the end.

“And then, I did that to you in your office. I made sure to put on a good show, but I felt awful about it afterwards. I just wanted you to feel one iota of the pain that I was in. Believe me, it didn’t even scratch the surface.” Blaise was breathing hard now, still facing away from Draco.

Draco’s heart broke a little more now. Had Blaise come at him with a shred of the anger he saw in his office earlier that day, he would have hexed the man into oblivion, on the spot, casting him out of his life forever.

Now, all he wanted to do was hug him. He’d done worse to Blaise. He’d beat him, whipped him, spanked him, tied him down and gagged him, pushed him to the very edge of his limit. A forced blowjob seemed inconsequential now.

He came up behind him to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t.” Blaise’s voice cracked.

This was the man he’d been having sex with for over fifteen years. Did he honestly expect no feelings to develop? He tried to locate his own feelings. He didn’t know what to feel. He only knew that Blaise’s pain was causing him pain. He knew his heart strings were being put through the shredder. He knew he would do whatever he could to relieve him of that pain, and If these impulses were possible after what Blaise had done to him,this morning, maybe he did love Blaise in return, at least a little bit. Maybe, he was just too stupid to realize it.

“Blaise, turn around.”

“I can’t, Drake.”

Draco grabbed his arm, roughly, to turn and face him and saw tears flowing freely down his face. He embraced him right away. He hadn’t cried like this since his mother had died. Now, it was because of him. He felt like such an asshole.

“Blaise, please don’t,” he embraced him fully. Blaise collapsed into him, grabbing his shirt, soaking it with tears.

“Do you think I want to be like this? I’m a wreck…

…I’m sorry Drake. I’m so sorry,” he said, trying to wipe his tears away.

“No, I’m sorry. I’ve been a selfish unthinking prick all this time, and I didn’t realize it. You know I care for you, so much. You have no idea what kind of turmoil I was in when I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“You could never lose me Drake. I’ll be yours forever. I love you, so much.” Renewed tears starting falling with vigor. Draco recoiled at the second admission of love. He was never good with that.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Listen, what can I do? Tell me.” Draco wanted this to stop as soon as possible. He was in agony.

“Can you come over tonight? Not for sex. Just sleep next to me. Please.”

Draco paused to consider. This was the second time he heard this today. Something in the universe was conspiring against him. Harry would be waiting for him at Grimmauld Place. If he was honest with himself, that’s where he really wanted to be. Harry would definitely be angry if he didn’t show. On the other hand, he couldn’t deny Blaise this small thing after everything he’s endured from Draco over the years. Blaise’s need for Draco was far greater than any one person’s personal preference, at the moment.

“Yes. I’ll come by after I put Scorpius to bed.”

Blaise’s tears stopped, almost immediately, and he flashed him a smile. He wiped his face and cast a glamour charm on himself. He looked fresh and happy again.

“I’ll go tell Astoria goodbye, and I’ll see you later. Yeah?”

Draco nodded.

When Blaise left, he wrote a letter to Harry saying he wouldn’t be able to make it. A family issue had come up. Blaise was family, in the end. He left it unsigned, in case someone intercepted it.

__________________________________________________

When he arrived at Blaise’s that night, around 9:30pm, Blaise had put on the works. The entire first floor was lit by soft candlelight and there was an empty bottle of his favorite red wine sitting next to a full decanter, which was holding the wine to let it breathe. Blaise had put out all his favorite snacks too. There were all manner of cubed cheeses, an entire charcuterie board with five different kinds of olives, and all different kinds of nuts.

Blaise walked in the parlor to great him. The man looked like sex on a stick. He wore an expensive looking tight cobalt blue t-shirt that brought out his eyes, and perfect fitting black joggers. Harry was always in his ratty old T-shirt.His hair was styled to look haphazardly perfect and he smelled like the expensive cologne he always wore. Blaise always smelled good enough to eat.

“What’s all this?”

“Just wanted to treat you, for being so good to me tonight. Consider it my way of making amends.”

“Blaise, I’m past that. Let’s move on and get back to normal.”

Blaise raised his eyebrows at that and Draco realized his mistake. Being ‘normal’ for them meant having a lot of sex.

“You know what I mean.” Draco blushed at the ground.

Draco could absolutely not have sex with Blaise tonight. He was already on shaky ground with the man, and having sex with him again would make things worse. Draco couldn’t remember why, with Blaise’s scent so close, but he knew it would. Besides, he had just had sex with Harry at noon that very same day. Harry would be livid if he found out. He went from having sex with one man his whole life, to feeling like a strumpet, overnight. Maybe, he really did, only think with his cock.

They enjoyed the wine and cheese together, chatting with each other, easily. Music was playing in the background. Nothing could ever replace the comfort that comes from twenty years of friendship. Blaise knew him better than anyone.

Frank Sinatra’s “My way” started playing.It was Draco’s favorite. He began to bellow the lyrics very loudly, making Blaise raise his eyebrows and chuckle.

“Yes there were times, I'm sure you knew. When I bit off more than I could chew. But through it all when there was doubt. I ate it up and spit it out. I faced it all and I stood tall. And did it My Way.”

Draco was drunk from the wine, at this point, singing, “Myyy Waaayyyy” the same drawn out way Sinatra did, except not at all like Sinatra did, of course. Wine always made him loopy. Blaise was enjoying every minute of Draco’s antics. He couldn’t stop raising his eyebrows and smiling, surprised he knew the lyrics to a Frank Sinatra song. He was a muggle singer. This is why he loved him so desperately. Draco never stopped surprising him. 

Suddenly, Blaise stood up and offered his hand.

Draco took it, and Blaise drew him close, into a slow dance. Draco put his face into his hard chest and breathed him in. He smelled like home. They swayed gently to the music. When the song was over, Blaise tilted Draco’s chin up and kissed him softly.

Draco didn’t want to respond, but he did. It was a beautiful kiss. It wasn’t gnashing teeth and tongue like it often was with Harry. It was familiar act, one of comfort. Draco could feel Blaise pouring his love into that kiss and it made his heart ache. He pulled away and lay his head on his shoulder.

“Let’s go to bed,” Draco said.

Blaise undressed down to his boxer briefs while Draco did the same.

Blaise curled against the side of his chest, his special nook. They’d fallen asleep in this position more times than Draco could count. Draco felt guilty for liking the way it felt to have Blaise at his side, on his bed, in his heart.

He no longer knew, what to do.


	15. Not in Love

When Draco woke up, he was on his side, curled around a body in front of him. His arms were wrapped around Blaise and his body was flush against his. He realized that the thing that woke him was Blaise’s ass, wiggling against his erect cock. Draco cursed his morning wood and tried to pull away.

As soon as he did, Blaise grabbed his arm to stop him, and kept him close.

“Just keep it there. I like the feeling of it, against me.”

He pulled down his boxer briefs and put Draco’s clothed cock directly on his naked skin, between the cleft of his ass and moved around. Draco groaned at the feeling. He was painfully hard and hadn’t been a top for months now. He was tempted. His defenses were always weakest in the morning because that was when he was most horny.

“I can’t Blaise. All those things you said about me ‘using you.’ I learned my lesson. I don’t want to give you the wrong impression.”

“I was lying. I was just trying to make you feel bad. This doesn’t have to mean anything. Just a friendly poke.”

_Fuck._ What was he suppose to say now? His brain was so sluggish. He was so randy and barely awake. It was 5:30 in the morning. Then, he remembered.

“Harry. He took a bullet for me yesterday. I can’t betray him.”

At that, Blaise stopped moving.

“Oh. I didn’t realize. You really do love him.”

Blaise moved forward, away from Draco, as if he were contaminated. They were no longer touching. His words pissed Draco off.He was NOT in love with _The Boy Who Lived_. What nonsense was this?

“Don’t be ridiculous, Blaise.”

“You do. It’s okay Drake. I want you to be happy with the one you love. Even if that person is _The Chosen One_ , I support you. Everyone’s half in love with him. I don’t blame you.”

His anger was rising now. Blaise was baiting him, and he knew it, but he still felt like he needed to prove himself. There was no way he was in love with _Saint Potter_ after only two weekends spent together, one month apart. He wasn’t like all the other miserable wretches that bowed and simpered for Harry because of his hero status. The very idea was insulting. This was the whole reason he never wanted to give into Harry in the first place.

He moved forward to position himself flush behind Blaise, and pushed his own boxers down to free his cock. He placed his naked erect cock in between Blaise’s ass cheeks, asking,

“Does this feel like a cock in love with Potter?”

Blaise smiled wide, but he made sure Draco couldn’t see.

“It’s okay Drake. You don’t have to prove anything. There’s nothing wrong with being in love.”

He pretended to try to move away again, but moving away was never his real intention. Blaise may be Draco’s submissive lover, but he was a Slytherin, to the core.

“Shut your fucking mouth and stop moving.”

He pulled Blaise back with one hand and used his other hand to reach for his wand to cast the appropriate cleaning, lubrication, and stretching charms. 

He held Blaise’s ass cheeks apart and thrust his cock deep inside Blaise’s tight hole. Blaise immediately stopped wriggling and groaned at the intrusion.

Draco closed his eyes at the blissful tightness around his cock. He missed this feeling. He wrapped an arm around Blaise’s hip to pull him back as he thrust forward.

He started fucking him hard straight away, without mercy. He needed fuck these ridiculous notions out of his head. He recalled what Blaise said about not being able to get it up because he was pining for Harry.

_Harry._ He refused to think of him now, lest he go soft. He had a job to do. He started talking to get his mind of him.

“How does it feel? Hard enough for you?” He grunted.

“Oh gods, Drake. You fuck me so good. Don’t stop.”

Draco picked up the pace. He was absolutely ramming into Blaise, now. Blaise was moaning like a bitch in heat, and Draco relished the sound as he remained completely silent. His balls were slapping loudly against his ass as he drilled into his hole. He saw that Blaise was jerking himself off in the process.

“Is this what you want? You’re mouthing off just to be filled by my cock?”

  
  
“And your cum. I love being filled with your hot cum.” 

Draco put an arm around Blaise’s neck to the opposite shoulder, placing him in a choke hold, so that he could force him down onto his cock harder. His other hand was on his hip to steady him. He was fucking him brutally, and getting close.

Suddenly, he felt Blaise tense around him. He ejaculated all over the sheets in front of him with a loud moan. Usually, this would be enough to push him over the edge, as well, but not this time. He slowed his pace to allow Blaise to finish, then, resumed his pounding at a rapid pace. His cock was sliding in and out of him so fast, it became a blur. 

“I’m getting close. Are you ready for my cum?”

“I need it. Need it all the time. Give it to me.”

Draco pushed Blaise to lie flat on his stomach, providing a better angle to thrust deeper. He reared up on his haunches to pull his cheeks apart and ream him into the sheets below.

He looked up at Blaise’s dark wavy hair bouncing around from the impact. It could almost be Harry, from this angle.

That thought was like a trigger for his orgasm. He came with a soft grunt, and pulled out, before he was even completely finished.

Rolling over to the other side of the bed, he immediately began getting dressed.

“I have to get back to the Manor to get ready for work. I’m late.”

Blaise was still in a state of paralysis, and Draco’s cum was trickling out of his abused hole.He nodded his head into the pillow.

Draco walked to the floo, already plagued with regret, and disappeared to the Manor.

_______________________________________________________

Draco’s sense of guilt only increased as he settled into work that day. He saw Harry being hounded with questions everywhere he walked, yet he still kept Draco a secret.

When he received another lunch invitation to Grimmauld Place, the guilt threatened to overwhelm him, and he didn’t know why. He didn’t owe Harry anything. It’s not as if he and Harry were in a relationship or discussed being exclusive. He knew Draco was married, in any case.

He considered simply not accepting the invitation, but after ditching him the night before, he knew that wouldn’t be possible.

He would just have to tell Harry the truth. What kind of man would he be, if he kept this from him, when he was so adamant with Harry about being honest with him.

If he chose to walk away, then, Draco would just have to deal with it. It was for the best. This would eventually come out if he kept it up.

His heart ached at the prospect of Harry walking out on him.

When he arrived at Grimmauld Place, he was five minutes late. Harry’s face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw him, like Draco was his favorite person in the world.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” he said into his chest, as he embraced him.

Draco was stiff at first, and then melted into him when Harry kissed his neck.

“What kept you last night?”

Draco’s heart sank. He had to face the music. Too soon.

He sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same.

Before he started speaking, he reached over to pull Harry close to him, by his shirt, to give him a smoldering kiss. When Draco pulled back, he was pleased to see that Harry looked dizzy. He put all the emotions he’s ever had for Harry in that kiss. He feared it would be their last.

“I could get used to that,” Harry said, grinning.

“Blaise was at my house, speaking with Astoria when I got home.”

“That fucking rat,” Harry exclaimed. 

“He didn’t tell her, but he was very upset about The Daily Profit article. The fact that it was you seemed to bother him, more than anything. It’s just that it’s always been only him for fifteen years, and now, there’s you. He’s having a hard time with that. He made all kinds of confessions to me, about our twenty year friendship and…how much he loves me. The man was in tears by the end of it. I didn’t know what to do.”

“He’s manipulating you!” 

Draco hung his head low.

“Don’t tell me you fucked him, Draco.”

When he didn’t answer, Harry stood up from his chair, a tower of rage.

“Please, don’t tell me you fucked him.”

“I…I wasn’t planning to…” then he continued in a rush, speaking very quickly before Harry killed him on the spot with his _avada kedavara_ shaded eyes.

“…but it just happened, and I’m so sorry. This just started between us, and we never had the exclusive talk. I wasn’t thinking, and it didn’t mean anything. You have to believe me when I tell you that you’re all I want. Blaise is threatening to tell the press the truth, and I just didn’t want him so upset. I promise that it will never happen again.”

Harry positively sizzled with anger. Draco could feel it coming off of him in waves. All the plates and cups in the cabinets started shaking and breaking.

Draco was afraid, but he didn’t know if he was more afraid of Harry’s rage or of Harry leaving him.

“This is over.” Harry said, with crossed arms, and he started walking towards the floo, in the main parlor.

Though Draco half-expected this, he didn’t expect his world to feel like it was crashing down around him. He did something he thought he would never do in his life, again.

Before Harry reached the floo, he grabbed him around by the waist, and knelt in front of him.

“Please Harry. Don’t walk out on me. Do you remember when you told me I’m the first thing you could ever remember wanting? I feel the same way about you. I just didn’t know it, until right now. It was just a mistake, a stupid mistake. I just wanted to be honest with you. That has to count for something...Please, forgive me.”

Harry still looked angry, but it did halt his steps.

“Get off the floor, Malfoy. This is pathetic.” He pulled Malfoy up, roughly, by his arm.

“I am pathetic. The truth is, I…I don’t deserve you. You’re the savior of the wizarding world and I’m a failed ex-deatheater. If the papers find out, I’m going to be cast as some sick perverted monster who tricked you with dark magic.” He regurgitated Blaise’s cruel, true words to him.

“None of that matters to me, Malfoy. You know that.”

His arms were still crossed. His face had turned from an angry glare to one of sadness, and Draco couldn’t stand him looking like this, for another second.

He forced his arms apart. Harry hung them lamely at his sides and turned his face away.

Draco grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He didn’t respond, but he wasn’t giving up that easily.

“Kiss me.”

He grabbed his limp arms and tried to get him to embrace him, but they were like lead. Draco moved to his neck to Harry’s hot spot, where shoulder meets neck. He spent some time there and could feel Harry harden through his trousers.

“I need you. Please…Kiss me.”

When he moved back to his mouth, Harry finally started responding. He kissed him back half-heartedly at first, but when Draco palmed his cock through his trousers, he started returning the kiss with fervor.

Harry suddenly grabbed him by his forearms, hard enough to bruise, to stand apart from him.

“This conversation is not over.” He turned him around and roughly threw him against the back of the couch.

Harry kissed his neck while he quickly undid Draco’s belt from behind. He unbuttoned his trousers and pushed his pants, along with boxers, down far enough to only expose his porcelain ass.

Harry undid his own trousers with one hand while casting the appropriate charms on Malfoy with the other.

Draco braced himself against the couch, a little afraid. His magic was still tinged with rage, and he could feel it.

He grabbed Malfoy’s ass, pulling it apart and thrust inside, without warning.

Draco gasped in pain. Though Harry had used the stretching and lubrication charm, it wasn’t enough accommodate his girth. Draco was still new to bottoming. Harry knew this.

He started hammering into him right away. Draco gritted his teeth at the pain, not making a sound. He was afraid if a single sound escaped, he would start begging Harry to stop.

Harry appeared not to notice anything amiss. He kept serving him hard punishing deep thrusts, slapping his ass every fourth or fifth stroke.

Draco was gripping the couch hard enough to turn his knuckles white and was holding his breath.

“You’re so tight. Stop clenching.”

Draco wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, in response, but he knew Harry needed this, as a form of catharsis. He started breathing through the pain, and then Harry hit his sweet spot. Slowly, the pain started morphing into pleasure.

He pulled out his cock to stroke it, but his hand was smacked away.

“No. Don’t touch yourself. And you better not cum.”

Harry continued to grunt and thrust behind him for a few more minutes, until he finally groaned loudly and released his cum deep inside Draco. He shoved him forward hard enough, with his orgasm, that the couch moved forward two feet, clear across the floor.

He rested his head on Draco’s back for a moment, then pulled out quickly. Draco winced, both at the sudden exit and at the feeling of cum trickling out of his ass.

Harry tucked his cock back in, redid his trousers, and disappeared into the floo, without a word.


	16. Choose Me

Draco fought to catch his breath. He cast a cleaning charm to his bottom and pulled his boxer briefs up, redoing his trousers. He turned and sat on the floor, wincing. His behind was raw from Harry’s brutal treatment, but he decided not to heal it. His cock was still half-hard, despite Harry’s roughness. Harry hadn’t allowed him to cum.

He didn’t know what to feel about Harry, but he knew what he felt about himself. He felt low. A part of him knew he deserved it, for fucking Blaise. The other part of him was inclined to tell Harry to bugger off, for all of eternity. No one treated a Malfoy that way, no matter what the reason. This was the second time he’d been degraded with sex in two days, and it had never happened before in his life.

That’s enough. This would never happen again, unless he was the one doing the degrading. That was a position he didn’t mind as much.

He went back to work and sat at his desk in pain, a reminder of the fact that he would never allow himself to be treated like this again.

  
Before end of day, he received a memo from Harry to meet him at Grimmauld Place later that night. He considered avoiding the man for a few days, but decided he needed to speak to him about what happened, or there was no hope for them.

__________________________________________

After he tucked Scorpius in, he told Astoria that he had to go into the office for an emergency case, and he would’t be home until late that night. She simply nodded, eyes downcast.

When he arrived at Grimmauld Place, the first floor was dark and empty. Harry had stood him up. He went up to the bedroom, just to make sure.

Harry was reading a case file in bed. He looked up, taking in Draco’s appearance.Draco’s hair was still wet from a shower. He was dressed in tailored charcoal colored joggers and a fitted light grey t-shirt that brought out the silver of his eyes. Harry sighed at the sight, but did not greet him.

Instead, he walked straight passed Draco, into the bathroom and had a shower of his own.

Draco remained fully clothed. He had not come here for sex and didn’t want Harry to get the wrong impression. He sat up on the bed, with his back on the headboard, waiting for Harry to finish.

Harry came out of the shower completely naked. His cock was half-hard. He looked beautiful, but there was something else. His nakedness should have made him look vulnerable, but it just made him look intimidating, even a little frightening.

He still hadn’t said a word, which added to the fear factor.

He crawled up on the bed towards Draco, pulled his legs down so that he lay flat, then flipped him over, intending to remove his pants.

“Stop!”

Draco pulled his pants back up and moved off the bed.

“I’m not just some cum depository.”

“You sure act like one.” Harry answered.

Draco wanted to correct him by pointing out it was actually he, who deposited his cum in Blaise, but thought that wouldn’t help matters.

“If you want to resort to degrading me, I’ll just leave.” He walked towards the door. Draco refused to become Harry’s punching bag, no matter how he felt about him.

Harry got up quickly to stop him.

“Don’t go.”

“Get dressed, Potter. We need to talk.”

Harry put on a pair of boxers and sat on the bed.

“Let me make myself clear. What happened, earlier today, in the parlor will never happen again. I can guarantee to you that we will have another fight, but you can never use sex as a form of punishment. If that ever happens again, we’re done.”

Harry hung his head low, ashamed.

“I just can’t believe you fucked Blaise.”

“I’ve been fucking Blaise for the past fifteen years. It should hardly be this surprising to you.”

Harry huffed.

“Why do you always do that? I meant, after you and I started. You act like this means nothing to you. Did I even cross your mind before you stuck your prick in his ass?”

“Harry. If my performance earlier today doesn’t communicate to you what this means to me, then I don’t know what will. I literally got on my knees for you. I told you I won’t fuck Blaise again, and I’m a man of my word.”

“I don’t want you to be friends with him anymore. The guy knows how to manipulate you. He’s in love with you. You shouldn’t be around him if you don’t feel the same…do you feel the same?”

“ I can’t deny I have more than friendly feelings for him. So long a time having sex would do that to anyone, but I’m with you, now.”

“Why did you fuck him? Is the sex more enjoyable because you’re his dominant?”

Draco was shocked by Harry’s words. He was surprised that Harry knew what that even meant.

“What makes you say that?”

“Call it a lucky guess. You think I didn’t know those chafe marks on his wrists were from you? Even if I didn’t already know you were fucking him, he gave himself away by looking at you when I noticed them. I’m an auror, Malfoy. Investigating is my job.

I need you to tell me you will no longer continue your friendship with Blaise.”

Draco looked at the ground.

“I can’t do that. I can’t just throw away twenty years of friendship for a hot, secret affair.”

“Is that all I am to you? A hot, secret affair? Sounds temporary.”

Draco sat on the bed, next to Harry. He grasped his hand while he spoke in a tender tone.

“I don’t know what this is yet…but I’m looking forward to finding out.” He kissed him softly.

Harry returned the kiss, removing Draco’s shirt so that he could feel his bare skin. They embraced each other through the kiss,naked chest to naked chest. Draco felt himself getting hard, but remembered the dull throbbing in his backside. When Harry moved to palm his hardening cock through his joggers, he pulled away.

“I can’t tonight. I’m still sore from earlier, and I don’t want it magically healed.”

Harry sat back and stared at his hands, regret etched in his face.

“I’m sorry…you could always fuck me, instead.”

“Harry, let’s just take a breather for tonight,” he said softly.

His face morphed from guilt to anger.

“Oh, I see, I’m not good enough to fuck, but Blaise is?”

He withdrew from Draco and got under the sheets, slamming the comforter over his body, and turned away from him to face the wall, like a petulant child.

Draco curled up behind him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“It’s not that. I always crave you.”

Harry turned around and stared into Draco’s eyes. There was heartbreak in his gaze.

“Is he giving you something I’m not? You can tell me. I want this to be good for you, better than anything you’ve ever had…you can tie me up, if you want to. I’m not opposed to the idea.”

Draco couldn’t deny the appeal of that suggestion. His cock hardened to full-mast at Harry’s words, but he suspected Harry was just saying these things because of his recent mistake with Blaise. He was bone tired, in any case.

“Harry, being with you is already better than anything I’ve ever had. Let’s revisit this topic another day. I’m exhausted tonight.” He kissed him, for reassurance.

“Will you, at least, stay with me tonight?”

“I have to get back to the manor tonight, but I’ll stay with you, until you fall asleep.”

Harry looked like he wanted to say something about Draco’s perfect family life, but Draco was stroking his arm soothingly, and he didn’t want to push it. He turned back around and pushed back so he was curled against Draco’s front. He grabbed his arm from behind and wrapped it around himself.

Eventually, when Harry’s breathing evened out, Draco detached himself from Harry, and floo’d back to the manor to his own bed. He missed it. There was a calmness to sleeping alone that he simply needed right now.

Sleep came swiftly.


	17. The Lamentable Howling of Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: episodes with non-con/rape elements can be found at the end of this chapter. Proceed with caution or skip this chapter.

The next day, Draco’s single intention was to focus on his work. He was letting his personal life overrun his work life. He made a promise, to himself, to work through lunch.

He arrived early, before anyone, as usual, and kept his door close to concentrate on finishing his reports. He usually only opened his door at 8am when everyone else arrived. At 7:30, he heard a soft knock on his door. Only Blaise showed up this early and knocked so softly.

Draco groaned as he got up to open the door and was surprised to see Harry on the other side. He had a coffee in his hand and wore a wide smile that reached his eyes.

“Lot of cream, lots of sugar, right?"

Draco looked outside his door to see if anyone else had arrived, but it was still, mostly empty. He dragged Harry inside and locked the door.

“What’s all this?”

“I just wanted to do something nice.” He stepped forward to kiss Draco, but Draco held him off.

“Potter, have you lost your marbles? How do you think it will look, if people see you bringing me coffee and acting all love-struck? ”

Harry frowned, looking defeated.

“I just can’t do anything right, by you, can I?”

Draco moved forward to pluck the coffee from his hands and place it on his desk. Forgetting his no-fraternizing policy at work, he kissed him softly and embraced him, before stepping back.

“Thank you for the coffee, but that article just came out two days ago. Did you forget how you were treating me, only last week? You berated me constantly, and that’s how it’s going to have to be. I need you to continue treating me the same as you have been for the past month, or people will suspect. Just in public, of course. In private, it could be a different matter, entirely.”

He palmed Harry’s cock through his trousers and placed soft kisses on his neck, to drive his point home.

“Mmm, that feels good. Will you, at least, meet me at Grimmauld during our lunch break? I…I need you to fuck me again, Draco. I miss it.”

His cock stirred.

“Yea? You miss my cock inside you?”

“Yes. It’s been so long. I need you to fill me up. Your cock fits so perfectly inside me.”

Draco couldn’t believe how turned on he was getting at Harry’s dirty words. He was shocked by his forwardness. He expected Harry to be shy and timid when it came to these things. He wanted nothing more than to bend Harry over his desk, right now, but he could not do this at work.

He reminded himself that he made a vow to work through lunch.

“I have to work through lunch today. Definitely, tomorrow night. I want to be able to take my time with you. I want to make you feel good. Hard and fast or slow and sensual, I’ll fuck you however you want.”

Harry groaned in response and gripped Draco’s ass to pull him close and suck his neck.

“Mmm, feeling you on top of me and in control is so hot. I can’t wait to have you inside me. What’s wrong with tonight?” He said between loud necking sounds.

I can’t tonight. I have to meet Blaise at the Wizarding Country Club for drinks. Standing appointment, every Wednesday.”

Harry released him, suddenly, and stepped away.

The sexual energy in the room vanished.

“Is that a fucking joke? You’re meeting him for drinks, after having your dick in his ass, twenty-four hours ago?”

“Harry, we talked about this. That didn’t mean anything, and I’m not going to fuck him again. If I don’t show, Blaise will be upset. I don’t want to give him any more reasons to want to go to the press. I have to keep him happy.”

“How are you going to keep him happy, exactly? By shoving his dick in your mouth?” He asked angrily.

Draco’s temper started rising, recalling that Blaise, had indeed shoved his dick in his mouth, just Monday morning, because of Harry’s misstep.

“Watch your mouth, Potter. I refuse to accept your degradation behind closed doors. Maybe, this isn’t going to work, after all.”

He walked past Harry to get back behind his desk. If Harry was going to act like he was on atelenovela every other minute, with all the drama that comes with it, then Draco was not interested. His sanity and stability took precedence.

Blaise never threw these kind of fits. Until recently, his sexual relationship with Blaise was drama free, for almost fifteen years. Two weekends in, and Harry’s acting up. This wasn’t a good sign.

Harry grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Wait, Draco. Please just listen to me…You drive me mental. You’re just...so fucking sexy and I want you so badly, all the time. I feel myself losing it. I’ve never felt anything like this. Can you really blame me for being upset that you’re spending your evening with another man? One you just fucked, who happens to be in love with you?”

Draco looked at his feet. He blushed at Harry’s confession. Perhaps, he couldn’t blame him, when he put it like that.

Draco was not used to people being so up front up their feelings. Until recently, Blaise always acted aloof. He always thought it would be a turn off, but it had the opposite effect, when it came from Harry’s mouth.

Harry grabbed Draco’s jaw and kissed him sensually before saying,

“I just want your perfect cock all to myself, but tomorrow night is fine. I’m going to lick…and suck…and kiss every inch of your body,” he said between licks and sucks on his neck.

“I want to feel your cum all over my face again, too. Do you think that’s a possibility?”

Draco just nodded, not trusting his voice. He remembered the sight of his cum splattering his eyelashes and chin, in the shower, when they were in Turkey. He felt his knees go weak at Harry’s confessions and smooth words. The man rendered him completely powerless and exrutiatingly hard.

Harry smiled in response, saying, “Good, because I love how you taste. I can’t get enough,” kissing him one last time, before parting from him, to leave the office. He saw him adjusting his trousers to hide his erection. The sexual tension in the office had reached its pinnacle.

As soon as the door was open, and he stepped outside the office, his face morphed from a dizzying sexual grin to one of pure loathing.

“Just finish that report and get it on my desk in an hour! It’s not alchemy, Malfoy. If you can’t handle it, I’ll find someone who will.”

Draco smiled at him from inside the office. Harry heeded his request. The show was back on. He tried to put disdain in his voice before replying,

“Whatever you say, boss.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at that, no doubt thinking of ways to utilize this phrase in the bedroom, then slammed the door shut. 

____________________________________________________

Draco was so relieved when the end of his work day came. He worked through lunch, as he had promised himself, but it was incredibly hard to focus after Harry’s morning visit, pun intended. He barely got any work done because his erection persisted long after Harry left. As soon as he started to get into a work flow and his erection subsided, one of Harry’s sexy phrases would pop up in his mind, and his cock would reawaken like a lightening rod. He had a sneaking suspicion that this was Harry’s intention, all along.

After going home for dinner and tucking Scorpius in bed, he decided to take a quick shower to take the edge off. He needed to toss off before meeting Blaise.

He thought of Harry’s pleas to take control of him and imagined all the ways he would do just that, the following night. He imagined splattering his face with cum and Harry licking it off his own chin to taste it, a look of elation on his face like he was savoring the sweetest dessert. He came quickly, after that particular vision, and got out of the shower to get dressed.

He wished he could cancel on Blaise and surprise Harry at Grimmauld instead, but this was not possible. He needed everything to run smoothly in his life if he was going to continue this explosive thing with Harry.

When he arrived at the Wizarding Country Club, Blaise was already waiting for him. He looked calm and happy to see Draco, and got up to shake his hand in a gentlemanly way. 

They chatted easily and laughed often. Blaise’s sense of humor was exactly tailored to Draco’s, and he enjoyed it immensely. He was thankful that Blaise didn’t bring up the sensitive ‘Harry’ topic. He suspected Blaise’s high spirits were due, at least in part, to the hard fuck Draco gave him, early Tuesday morning. 

Still, it was a relief to take his mind off Harry, at least, for a little while. The man was driving him absolutely mental with lust. He always felt he was one lick away from exploding, when he was around Harry, but Blaise offered him a familiar sense of calming comfort. Being around him was like ingesting _The Draught of Peace_ potion.

When Draco asked after Pansy, he was pleased to hear that he was still actively dating her, and that it was going very well.

“I think I’m going to propose to her, soon.”

This gave him pause. Draco was shocked at the information. He felt a weird, unpleasant sensation pass through his body at this news, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Isn’t it too soon? You just started dating.”

Blaise smiled behind his firewhiskey at Draco’s response, but tried to hide it.

“I’ve known her my whole life, Drake. We’ve dated on and off for years. Besides, I thought you’d be happy about this. Isn’t this what you always wanted? You’ve been badgering me about marrying Pansy, since we left school.”

Draco considered this for a moment, and realized he did not like what he was hearing, but he could not say why. Perhaps, he just didn’t like change. His face fell into a frown while he was thinking. Blaise noticed. Relishing his response, he decided to push it further.

“We’ve decided on a two month long honeymoon. I’m going to take her to all the best spots in Europe.”

“Two months? Have you lost your marbles? Did you forget you have a job?”

“I haven’t taken a vacation in years, Draco. My department head will hardly mind. She loves me.”

Of course, she loves him. Everyone loves Blaise, except for Harry. He had a sexy charisma that Draco has never found in another person. He could convince anyone to do anything.

“So, you and Pansy have already discussed this?”

“Sure…I’m going to look at rings with her next month. She’s really excited.”

Draco put his third firewhiskey down on the table and fingered his forehead, thinking.

He was completely torn. On the one hand, this was brilliant for Blaise. He would finally start a family the way Draco’s been pestering him to do, all along. It’s what he, himself, often wished for him.

On the other hand, Draco felt a possessive ownership over Blaise and always imagined him on standby, waiting for Draco to fuck him the way he needs to be fucked. That would no longer be true if Blaise got married. His wife would take precedence over Draco.

When Draco first married Astoria, he went years without a sexual relationship with Blaise, hoping that he would remain faithful to his wife and be content with Astoria. He failed at that, eventually, but that took two years to do. He imagined Blaise would do the same.

When this thing with Harry eventually imploded, the way Draco was certain it would, he would be in a terrible predicament. This interlude was hot and heavy now, but it was not stable. He was old enough to know that the hottest fires always burn out the fastest. He would be left with nothing, no Harry and no Blaise.

Anxiety started to swell in his body, but he tried to hold it off. He needed to think of other people’s interests over his own. He had been a selfish prick for too long. How could he possibly deny Blaise a family, when it is what he has been pushing him towards, for over ten years?

“Then, I guess, a congratulations are in order.”

“Thanks, Drake.”

They shook hands.

As their Wednesday evening drinks night wrapped up and it started to get late, Draco got up to wish Blaise farewell.

“Oh, by the way, I managed to get my hands on a muggle motor powered skateboard for Scorpius. Ever since I told him about a muggle skateboard that moves on its on, he’s been badgering me to get him one. It’s at the house. Do you want to pick it up?”

“A muggle skateboard that moves on its own? I gotta see this.”

Blaise smiled and they apparated together to Blaise’s manor.

Draco spent a full hour destroying Blaise’s hardwood floors with the electronic skateboard. Blaise did not seem to mind as he kept casting fixing charms on the floor behind him, and the wood shined scratch-free once more. He kept chuckling at Draco’s delighted facial expressions.

“I swear, sometimes I don’t know who the kid is. You or Scorpius?”

Draco laughed in return. His face was bright and flushed from physical activity. He was in a wonderful mood, both from the firewhiskey and the thrill of skateboarding. His heart warmed at Blaise’s generosity towards his son.

“You have to get me one of these, Blaise.”

Blaise pulled him forward by his shirt to stop close in front of him, but he didn’t move closer to kiss him, though Draco expected him to. He just said,

“For you, anything.”

Blaise smiled in that roguishly handsome way, and Draco just had to kiss him. It was meant to be a friendly peck, but it was like lighting a match. Draco began to intensify the kiss with a hungry fervor.

He knew it was wrong, but he needed to remind Blaise…of what? He didn’t know, but he needed to do this. He wanted to do this. He planned to keep his promise. He wasn’t going to fuck him, but what was a kiss between friends?

He pushed Blaise against the wall and attacked his mouth. He felt the left over adrenaline from being on the skateboard surge through his body, and every kiss heightened it.

He gripped Blaise’s ass roughly and squeezed hard, lifting him up on his toes, to bring him closer to Draco’s taller frame. Blaise moaned, erotically, into his dizzying kisses, holding tight to Draco’s back, sliding his hands up, to the back of his neck. He had one leg wrapped around Draco’s hip and their bodies were flush against each other.

When he felt Blaise’s hard cock pressing against his thigh, he finally thought of Harry. He would be heartbroken if he saw this.

He had to stop. He reluctantly pulled apart from Blaise, and released his grip from his behind, setting him down.

They were both breathing harshly, trying to catch their breath. Blaise had his head turned and was looking away, not meeting his eyes, just the way Draco liked a submissive lover to be. Harry was always staring into his soul, and it often made him uncomfortable.

The submissive pose turned him on more. It would be so easy to turn Blaise around, pull his trousers down, and fuck him against the wall. It could be quick, hard, and fast. He badly wanted to. Blaise was turning him on all night by being aloof and impassive. His cock could cut diamond, at this point, but he could not break his promise.

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” he said instead.

Blaise merely nodded his head, knowing not to argue, and kept his head turned away. Draco moved forward to give him a soft kiss on his neck, and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

________________________________________________

Draco was in a foul mood at work the next day. He was very angry with Blaise, and he could not even confront him about it.

He chooses now, to follow Draco’s advice and get married? When his hands were tied to Harry’s, and he couldn’t do anything to reassure him that this could continue through his marriage to Pansy.

He would soon be gone from him, for two months, and Draco suspected the worst. He was going to lose him, for good.

He was even more angry at himself. He should just be happy for Blaise, ecstatic even. His best friend was finally getting married. Yet, he could not find a single ounce of happiness for him in his heart, no matter how hard he looked, and he did not know why.

He felt awful about himself. It appeared that he just could not help being a selfish prick, and it rankled. He tried, after the war, to be a better person. He thought he had succeeded, but the Blaise situation was making him doubt himself.

Worse still, Blaise decided to reincarnate back to his submissive self who relied on Draco to make the first advance.

When Draco was invited back to his house, he worried about what would happen if Blaise came onto him, but was confident he would be able to shut him down, without causing a ruckus, considering he has just fucked him the morning before.

He didn’t make a single sexual move on Draco the entire time he was at his house. He was his normal friendly, impassive self, both during drinks, and during the skateboard session. It was a huge turn on and made him crave Blaise in a new way.

Most of all, he hated himself because he knew he was betraying Harry.

A friendly peck was one thing, but this was something different. He felt something for Blaise, but he just could not put his finger on what it was. He only knew he felt an intense possessiveness towards the man. It overwhelmed Draco last night, in light of his nuptial news.

This was all Harry’s fault. It had to be. Draco didn’t believe in coincidences. He believed that Blaise was getting married as payback for Harry. He knew it was a pompous, ridiculous notion, but he’d known Blaise all his life. He was convinced one caused the other.

Draco kept his distance from Harry, this morning. He spent most of his time in the forensics lab. Harry would know something was wrong, and he did not want any issues today. He just wanted to do his work, in peace.

When lunch time came, he walked down to the atrium to meet Blaise, as he often did. While they were standing in line to buy food, Blaise casually brushed the back of his hand against Draco’s. It was subtle enough that no one noticed, but Draco felt it and allowed a soft smile, that only Blaise could see.

…or so he thought.

Suddenly, someone pulled Blaise by the back of his shirt and decked him in the face, without warning. Draco heard a sickening crunch right before Blaise fell to the ground. Blood burst from his nose and covered his face.

Harry jumped on top of him and continued to pummel his face with his fists. Blaise was trying to protect himself with his hands, but eventually they fell limp to the ground. If he kept it up, he would end up killing Blaise with his bare hands.

It all happened so fast. Draco felt his dangerous magic swirling around him, and immediately tried to pull him off. When Harry stumbled backwards off Blaise, he threw a messy punch at Draco instead. Draco dodged and threw a punch right back. It landed on his nose, and Harry’s shirt was instantly soaked with blood.

Draco was furious and pushed him back hard enough to stumble and fall on the ground.

“What the bloody hell is your problem, Potter!?”

“Fuck you, Malfoy!” His face was livid as he sat on the floor, clutching his broken nose with one hand.

There were gasps and murmurs all around them. This happened in front of the majority of the Ministry of magic employees, as almost everyone was in the atrium for lunch.

Ron pushed through the crowd and dragged Harry up to his feet, away from the crowd. Harry resisted at first, but Ron held him tightly back.

“He’s not worth it, mate. Let’s go.”

Draco finally turned to Blaise who wasn’t moving. He kept calling his name, but there was no response. There was so much blood. Draco’s insides clenched horribly at the sight. Blood soaked his shirt and surrounded him on the linoleum below.

Draco cast a weightless charm on him and apparated them both to St. Mungo’s.

______________________________________________

When Draco returned to the ministry, it was at Shacklebolt’s emergency summons. He was still boiling with rage, but he had a horrible sense of foreboding. He was being summoned by the Minister himself, Potter’s old mate from the war. This was going to end badly.

When he got to his office, Shacklebolt motioned for him to take a seat. He didn’t speak and seemed to be waiting for something.

Harry burst through the door and slammed it shut behind him. This was the Minister for Magic’s door. The man had no respect. He sat down and crossed his arms in a huff. His face was cleaned, nose unbroken, but his shirt was still bloody.

“Tell me what happened.”

Silence.

“Someone better tell me why my two best aurors are making a spectacle of themselves in front of the entire Ministry. Fighting like common muggles, honestly! You’ve brought shame upon the entire department. What has gotten into you two?”

Silence.

“Okay. You want to play that game? I should take both of your badges right now!”

Harry finally answered.

“Fine, then. Fire me.”

Shacklebolt just stared, trying to size him up.

“Auror Potter, I understand the separation from your wife is causing you stress. The papers have been unkind to you, and you’ve been on edge. We have all noticed, but that doesn’t mean you can go around punching unspeakables, for no good reason. You better tell me the reason right now, and it better be a damn good one. There’s never an excuse for such behavior. For Merlin’s sake, you’re the Head Auror.” 

Harry turned his face away in response.

“Auror Malfoy, any word from St. Mungo’s on Unspeakable Zabini?”

“His top teeth were mostly broken. His jaw was fractured in two places. His cheekbone was also fractured and his nose was broken too. His eye is dislocated downward into an orbital fracture, so that has been difficult to heal. He may not see again from that eye. The other fractures were healed easily enough, but he hasn’t regained consciousness. They were analyzing him for a bleed in his brain, when I left.”

“Merlin’s Beard! How hard did you hit him, Potter?”

“Not hard enough,” he gritted through his teeth so that only Draco could hear. His angry magic was whipping at Draco’s whole body, but instead of making him afraid, the way it should have, it only made him more angry.

“So this is what it’s become. Two grown men acting like angry children. My two top aurors, the pillars of our justice system. I’ve known you since you were a boy, Harry, and this is not you. I don’t know what the bloody hell’s gotten into you, but I do know that you seem to be set off, only when Auror Malfoy is around…

…Auror Malfoy, give me your badge.”

“But, sir…”

“Auror Malfoy, you punched your commanding officer in the face, with hundreds of witnesses. What did you think was going to happen? You’re suspended, until further notice.”

Draco wanted to point out that Harry’s the one who started it, but it sounded childish, even in his head. Besides, Shacklebolt had to choose between punishing the Savior of the Wizarding World or an ex-deatheater. It was hardly a choice.

He stared at Harry, waiting for him to say something, to vouch for him, like he said he would,but he just continued to look away.

Draco predicted this would happen.

It was his own fault, for starting anything with Harry, in the first place.

He pulled out his badge slowly, placed it on the table, and walked out of the door, with his head held high. He left his job behindand his would-be lover too, with his heart in his throat.

_________________________________________

Draco decided to stop by Malfoy Manor to get some personal items for Blaise. A change of clothes, a toothbrush, and some of his favorite records. St. Mungo’s had a magical record player in every room.

It was still around 1pm, and Draco never arrived home this early. The house was completely quiet. He called out for Astoria, as he went up the stairs, but there was no reply. He started to worry.

“Astoria!” He went towards her bedroom, before heading to his own, to check on her.

Suddenly, she burst out of her bedroom in a state of half-undress, as she tied a robe around herself. Her hair was mussed, and she looked sweaty.

“Draco, darling, what brings you home this early?”

Draco took her in, remaining silent. He pushed passed her to open her bedroom door, to inspect the source of her breathlessness.

He did a _hominum revelio,_ but the room was empty. The bed, however, was in complete disarray. A sheet was dangling, on the side of the bed, in a crunched ball. 

“Where’s my son?” His tone was low and dangerous.

“He’s at Daphne’s, this afternoon.”

Draco looked at her in a way he had never looked at her, before, with pure loathing. It was easy to guess what she had been doing, just moments before he arrived.

“I see.”

This was his second betrayal of the day. A man could only take so much. He refused to confront her about this now.

Instead, he went to his room and packed an overnight bag for himself. He did not want to sleep across the hall from her, after she was fucking, merlin knows, who. This was his perfect wife, the mother of his child, and someone was sticking his prick inside her, this whole time, in his own house. He felt bile rise in his throat. She was disgusting. She had disgraced him and made him a cuckhold.

At least, he had enough respect not to fuck Blaise in his house, where his son slept. Harry…well, Harry was a different matter. He refused to think about him.

Astoria followed him to his room.

“Going on a work trip?”

Draco leveled an accusatory gaze at her.

“No.”

“Oh? Where to?”

Draco didn’t answer and continued to pack a bag in a flurry of rage. Astoria began to get desperate. She started removing all of Draco’s clothes from his suitcase.

Draco grabbed his clothes back from her and pushed her off, as gently as he could. He would never hurt a woman, no matter how angry he was.

“Draco, please. I can explain. Just listen to me. You can’t leave me.”

Draco wandlessly cast the gagging charm on her and bound her to a chair.

He had lost his job. He had lost Harry. Blaise was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, and now, he had lost his wife. He could not listen to her, for a single moment. He was standing at the edge of a cliff.

He packed quickly and grabbed the things for Blaise.Before he left, he looked back at Astoria.

Tears were flowing freely down her face. Her enormous blue eyes sparkled with salt water. She looked so beautiful, even now. It was like a dagger to his heart. That was his last thought before removing the gag and bindings, and closing the door softly behind him.

Astoria’s sobs reached him, all the way downstairs, as he floo’d away, suitcase in hand. The sound pierced and shattered his soul.

______________________________________________

When he arrived at Blaise’s room in St. Mungo’s, he was relieved to find him awake. He looked weak, but he was chatting with Pansy who held his hand, at his bedside. His eye was healed.

“Draco, thank goodness you’re here. Blaise has been asking for you.” Pansy sprang up from her chair to hug him.

“Shacklebolt called me in.”

“I’m going to get some tea from downstairs. Would you like some?”

“I’m okay Pans,” and she left the room.

Draco sat down in her unoccupied chair and held his face in his hands.

Seeing Blaise so weak was just another knife to his heart. He was going to fall apart, at any moment, and could not even go home to regroup.

“Drake. I’m okay. Look at me. I’m fine. I’ll be out of here in a few days. Two days tops.”

Draco couldn’t believe that Blaise was comforting him, when he was the one lying in a hospital bed. He really didn’t deserve the man. He looked up at him, smiling with that movie-star grin. They had restored his perfect teeth.

“What did Shacklebolt say?” He asked.

“I got suspended, indefinitely. He took my badge.”

Blaise gasped in shock and covered his mouth with his hand.

“You can’t be serious! _Saint Potter._ Merlin forbid, he be held accountable for his actions. This is utter bullocks.”

Draco just hung his head low.

“This is all my fault. You’re lying in this hospital bed because of me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Draco. We both know who’s fault this is. Don’t you go blaming yourself for Potter’s brutish behavior. Don’t you dare give him a free pass, like everyone else does.”

Blaise was right. _Fucking Potter._ Ever since he had started fucking him, his problems have been piling up. Now, he had lost everything, even his family. Draco blamed Harry for that too. If he hadn’t put Blaise in the hospital, he would have never come home early and discovered Astoria’s infidelity.

Speaking of, “Blaise, I have to ask a huge favor from you. Is it okay if I stay in your manor for a few days? Something’s come up.”

“Of course, Drake, whatever you need. The wards are open to you. The elves will tend to your every need.”

Draco was so thankful that he didn’t press him on the reasons for staying at his house. Such was the trust, love, and respect between a twenty year friendship. He could not believe that he even considered casting Blaise aside, for a hot fuck with S _carhead._

Pansy came back in with a teacup and saucer in hand. Draco got up to give her the seat back. This was her place, now, at his bedside, not his.

“I’ll be checking in, often. Owl me if something comes up. I brought some things for you.”

He pulled out the clothes, toothbrush, and records for Blaise.

“Frank Sinatra? You’re my hero, Drake.”

He smiled sadly and left the room.

__________________________________________________________________________

It was evening. Draco was pacing the floor of Blaise’s parlor with a half-empty bottle of firewhiskey swinging in his hand, his only dinner. He had managed to reach his goal of getting completely zonked, but it didn’t calm him down, the way it usually did.

Instead, his rage kept building up towards Harry, with every stride he took.

He decided he was going to confront the man at Grimmauld Place and hex him into oblivion. He did not care if he was carted off to Azkaban prison. He had nothing to lose. No job, no lover, no wife. It would be worth it to cast the _crucio_ charm on him, for as long as possible. Maybe then, he would feel a small part of the madness he felt, from within.

He stepped in the floo with his bottle of firewhiskey, still in hand.

“Number 12 Grimmauld Place!”

He vanished in the fire and appeared in Harry’s parlor, surprised the wards still let him in. The room was empty but the fire was going strong, in the hearth.

He entered the kitchen to find Harry at the stove.

The bastard was cooking, of all things.

It shocked him, and he stumbled forward to inspect, bumping into a kitchen stool in the process. Harry startled at the noise and turned around.

“Draco, I didn’t think you’d come. I’m so happy you’re here.”

Draco’s mouth fell open.

Harry noticed the half empty bottle in his hand and braced himself, launching into an explanation.

“Listen, I can’t tell you how sorry I am about what happened today. I talked to Shacklebolt after you left, and you’ll be reinstated soon. I threatened to quit if he didn’t give you back your badge. I’m not going back to work, until you do.”

Draco just stared at him. Words were coming out of his mouth, but he was having a tough time processing them. Thoughts of the _crucio_ curse were far away.

“I went to St. Mungo’s to check on Blaise. I didn’t go into the room, of course, but the healers all assured me that there was no lasting damage, and he should be out in a day or two. No harm, no foul.”

_No harm?_

“Draco, please. Say Something. I know what I did was awful, but you had been avoiding me all morning. I was already nervous about your night with Blaise, and I couldn’t find you to talk about it. I knew something had happened between you two that was making you hide from me. When I saw you two acting like lovers in the atrium, for all to see, it confirmed my suspicion. I just assumed the worst, that you fucked him last night. I don’t trust the man. He’s manipulating you, but you can’t see it. When I saw him brush your hand and you smile back at him, I just snapped. I saw red. I didn’t even know what I was doing, when it was happening.”

Draco sat down, trying to take everything in.

“Did you fuck him last night?”

Draco shook his head.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and sat down across from, clutching his hand across the table.

Draco pulled it back, immediately, but Harry hardly seemed to notice.

“I’m so relieved…I made pasta bolognese. Will you please have dinner with me?”

Draco looked at Harry like he had sprouted an extra head.

The table was set for two already. A single long stem candle was burning in the middle of the table.

Harry got up to retrieve the pot and served Draco the pasta first, and then served himself.

It was steaming hot, and Draco suddenly became ravenously hungry, a side effect of all the alcohol. His lunch was cut short that day. The smell was delicious, but Draco didn’t move a muscle or say a single word.

Harry immediately dug in, and Draco just stared at him.

“Please, try it. You need to eat something.” He reached over to grab the firewhiskey from his hand. It was still swinging lamely at his side. He placed it on the table.

Draco looked down at his plate, and it did look delicious. Maybe his brain would kick into gear if he had a few bites.

They ate in complete silence.

He ended up finishing his entire plate and could have gone for seconds but did not want to give Harry the satisfaction.

He felt a little more like himself and thought of everything Harry said, no longer knowing if he should hex the man or hug him, for getting him his job back. He was torn. If he tortured him into madness, he would never be an auror again.

“I’ll make some tea. Let’s go sit in the parlor.”

When he put on the tea, he turned back to help Draco up from the chair, by his arm. That familiar electric tingle passed through at his touch, and he resented him for it. He pulled his arm away roughly, and walked to the parlor on his own.

They drank tea in silence. Draco still hadn’t uttered a single word. He couldn’t believe he was sitting here, calmly sipping Earl Grey tea, while his best friend lay in a hospital bed, at the hands of the man sitting across from him.

He should be hexing him to an early grave, as Blaise would have done for him.

Instead, he continued to stare at the fire, contemplating the multiple horrors of the day. He felt broken, inside.

Harry put his tea down and stood in front of Draco’s seated body, then knelt in front of him. His eyes were downcast. Draco was confused by this, until he dared to reach out and touch his inner thigh.

Draco stood up quickly, staring down, disdainfully, at Harry’s kneeling figure. Finally, words came to him.

“Are you mental? You think I’m going to fuck you after you almost beat my best friend to death? Blaise is lying in a hospital bed right now over you insane jealousy. You’re completely off your rocker, Potter. You are mentally unstable. To be frank, you reminded me of the Dark Lord, today.”

Harry looked very hurt, but resigned to this statement, as if he had suspected it all along, and just had it confirmed.

“I’m sorry, Draco. Ever since my power has strengthened, I do feel unstable. I can usually control it, but you have this affect on me. The idea of him, even touching you, drives me mental. I can’t help how I feel. I told you, already. When it comes to you, I feel like I’m losing it. I think I’m really starting to fall for you.”

Draco stared at him in shock. Harry continued.

“Can you honestly tell me that absolutely nothing happened between you and Blaise? Because I know you better than that. I know you were avoiding me in the morning, for a reason.”

Draco bristled and was almost afraid to tell Harry the truth.

“It was just a kiss, for merlin’s sake. It didn’t mean anything. That doesn’t give you the right to beat a man to a bloody pulp!”

Harry looked heartbroken.

“You’re right. I…I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Everything’s falling apart in my life.”

Draco seriously doubted that the bloody savior had any idea what it felt like for things to truly fall apart.

“In your life? I lost my job today, my would-be lover, my wife. My best friend is lying in a hospital bed, because of me, and I can’t even go to my own home.”

“Why not? What happened with your wife?”

Draco had said too much in his anger. He was just so incredulous that _The Chosen One_ was complaining about his perfect life. He didn’t have the energy to lie or evade him.

“I went home early, to get some things for Blaise and walked in on her, just seconds after she got rid of a lover.”

“Oh, Draco. I’m so sorry…I know the timing couldn’t be worse, but don’t you think that this could be a blessing in disguise? Now, you can separate from her, without feeling guilty.”

“Fuck you, Potter. You don’t know anything about me. I don’t know why, in the buggering fuck, I ever let you in my life. You’ve brought me nothing but problems. I’m leaving.”

“Wait, Draco. You’re right. I was out of line to talk about your marriage. I’m sorry. You’re right to be angry with me, but you haven’t lost your job. You’ll be reinstated in two days. Blaise is going to make a full recovery. All this will seem like a bad dream.As for losing your would-be lover, I’m assuming that’s me. You haven’t lost me. I’m right here. I’ll always be, right here.”

“This is over, Potter. I can’t believe I have to tell you that. You think I’m going to give you a free pass on this? You’re completely mental. I’m leaving.”

“No! I can’t let you walk out of here.” The couches began to shake, scratching the floor, and the chandelier crystals started clanking above them. The whole house was trembling. Draco was afraid it would collapse on top of them.

He paused.

“Listen, I know, I messed up. This is all my fault. I’ll do anything to make it right...Hit me. Tie me up. Anything goes. I can take it. I’ll be as submissive as you want me to be. I’m yours to do as you wish.”

He stood and grabbed Draco around the waist, before he could even consider, and apparated them both to the bedroom.

It was completely dark in the room. The only source of light was the moon. It was a full moon tonight, so Draco could still see. Harry undressed in front of him while Draco just watched with furrowed eyebrows.

When he was naked, he knelt to the floor, sitting on his legs, his back straight, his hands clasped behind him, looking at the ground.

It was a textbook submissive pose. Draco was shocked that Harry seemed to know exactly what he was doing and wondered if the man had any prior experience. He doubted it.

Draco was sorely tempted, only partly by lust. He was more interested in whipping him until he screamed. He needed to punish him. He had come to Harry’s house intending to _crucio_ him into madness. Instead, he ended up having a candlelit dinner and tea, by the fire.

Draco knew this violated the core of every dominant/submissive relationship. Sex could never be used a form of punishment in this dynamic. The whippings, spankings, and roughness are meant only to heighten the pleasure of the submissive. There needed to be trust, love, and safe words.

He supposed he could make an exception, just this once. Harry was asking for it. Besides, he could easily heal him, if things got out of hand.

“Bend over the foot of the bed with your legs spread, wide.”

Harry immediately complied.

Draco wandlessly summoned a blindfold for Harry and sent an _incarcerous_ charm that bound his ankles to either bed post. His wrists were tied together, stretched out in front of him,with one long rope traveling from his bound wrists to the head of the bed. Harry could not move a muscle.

Draco was displeased to see he was already sporting a massive erection as he lay on the bed. He was not suppose to be enjoying this. Draco conjured a long leather whip in his hand.

His trousers were instantly tented by his own erection at Harry’s pose and the feeling of soft leather against his palm. Luckily, Harry couldn’t see. He removed his shirt but kept his trousers on. It was getting extremely hot in the room.

Without warning, he cracked the whip on Harry’s buttocks, as hard as he could.

Harry gasped in surprised pain. Draco relished the sound. Perhaps, he was expecting a spanking or lighter treatment, not having been able to see the conjured whip.

He delivered six more brutal blows to his buttocks, but Harry had not made a single sound since the first blow.

This would not do.

Draco peeked around to see his face. He had to get close because it was so dark. His lips were clamped shut. He couldn’t see his eyes, but he could guess they were squeezed closed because his face was drawn tightly, like a man in suffering. His erection still had not flagged.

He started at a distance for his seventh blow, swinging his arm for maximum torque and impact.

Finally, Harry let out a scream.

The next blows were delivered across his back, as well as his buttocks. Harry was freely releasing screams of agony, now.

Draco was pleased. The sounds were bringing him back to life.

By the twentieth blow, Draco’s arm felt tired and his cock felt painfully hard. The whip dropped from his hand with a hard thud.

He walked around the bed and brutally thrust his fingers in Harry’s mouth, making him gag.

“You better get them wet, because this is the only lube you’re going to get.”

He came up behind Harry, cast a cleaning charm, andthrust two fingers inside at once. Draco could barely get them in, but he shoved them forward, brutally. He then thrust a third finger. His hole was clenching around his fingers, but he persisted. He continued, for only a few seconds, and then pulled out.

He undid his trousers to free his erect cock. He spat down on Harry’s buttocks, smearing the spittle across his hole, and then spit in his hand, to coat his cock, before plunging inside Harry’s entrance, all the way to the hilt.

Hard punishing thrusts began in ernest. He began ramming into him immediately, with his hand on his hips, not pausing a single second. Harry didn’t make a sound. He was tensing extremely tightly around Draco’s cock. The only reason Draco was even able to get inside, was by sheer force.

Draco began to lose himself. It was slightly painful to fuck Harry like this, but he didn’t care.

He grasped his buttocks to squeeze them apart to get deeper, but his hands slipped off.

Wandlessly casting a _lumos_ to see why, his stomach churned at the sight.

Blood was the slippery thing that prevented his grip. It stained his hands. Harry’s ass was bleeding from painful welts. Draco looked up to see his back was also bleeding from long angry welts that crisscrossed against Harry’s barely healed werewolf marks that scratched down his back.

Those marks reminded Draco of the first time Harry made love to him, begging sweetly, whispering how good it was, that he would always need him, want him.

Draco went limp inside Harry and pulled out, stumbling backwards at the disturbing sight and landed on the ground. He clutched his head in his hands and blood smeared his forehead. He grabbed his wand to clean himself up, then did the same to Harry.

The angry welts persisted. Draco cast multiple healing charms, watching them vanish, one by one.

He could not do this to him. To the savior, it just wasn’t right.

He cast one last healing charm at his hole and unbound him from the bed.

Harry instantly curled up in the fetal position at the head of the bed. Draco felt the monster inside him, subside. He felt only sadness and regret.

He curled up behind him, but was afraid to touch him. He kept his body at a distance.

Harry pushed back so that he was flush against Draco’s body and pulled his arms around himself. His body was trembling, and Draco felt, yet another knife, pierce his, already, aching heart.

Draco held him tightly in his arms, and they both lay awake, staring at the full moon.

The only sound in the dark room—the lamentable howling of wolves.


	18. Stay

Morning came, and with it, new heartaches. Draco had not slept a wink, but next to him, Harry slept peacefully. He watched Harry breathing softly in his sleep, facing him. He looked so vulnerable and beautiful in his slumber. Draco’s instinct was to protect him, above all others, and his eyes prickled at the fact that the only person he needed protecting from, was himself.

Draco had lost control last night and was plagued with guilt. Harry was asking for it, but he should have just walked out of that house, any way he could, before allowing this to happen.

His hypocrisy burned when he remembered that he had, just recently, emphasized to Harry that one could never use sex as a form of punishment, yet here they were. Draco had whipped him into a bloody mess and brutally fucked him, with a heart full of vengeance. It would not be something Harry was likely to forget.

Today, Draco hadn’t an ounce of loathing inside, only remorse. He had fucked it all out of his system, last night. He stroked Harry’s arm lovingly, but he did not wake. He caressed his chiseled abs, down to his half-hard cock, and tugged it gently. Harry murmured in his sleep, but still, did not wake.

Draco needed to taste him. He got under the sheets and plopped his cock in his mouth, licking languidly. He felt Harry tense beneath him, finally awake, but didn’t relent.

He sucked on his cock leisurely, taking his time. The point was for Harry to enjoy this, for as long as possible, not quickly reach orgasm.

He felt the covers being flung aside and Harry watching him from above. He did not look up, afraid of what he would find in Harry’s jade-colored eyes, but he heard him moaning as Draco licked and suck him down, sensually. Draco’s own cock was hard, but he ignored it.

Harry buried his fingers in Draco’s hair and guided him gently, to increase the pace. Draco obliged, deep throating him with every gulp and his moans became loader.

“Look at me,” Harry said.

Draco did, locking with his blow pupils, and he felt Harry’s cum instantly splash in his mouth. He swallowed it all down.

He rubbed Harry’s wet, softening cock all over his lips and mouth, caressing his cheeks with it. He kissed the head tenderly, and lay his head on his thigh, turning away from Harry’s gaze.

He suddenly had the inexplicable urge to weep, but he held it back.

He slid up and curled on the bed besides Harry, facing away from him, ashamed.

“Turn around.”

Draco had to listen to whatever Harry said today.

When he met Harry’s vulnerable gaze, his eyes started to water.

Harry stroked the side of his face, and a tear actually fell down at the touch, it slid sideways off Draco’s face, to the pillow below.

“My dragon, don’t cry. It’s okay. I’m completely healed. I feel great.” 

Draco shook his head, and he was horrified that even more tears started to fall at the sound of Harry’s pet name for him. Harry should be hexing his balls off before kicking him out. Instead, he was comforting Draco.

He sat up quickly and turned around, so that his feet were on the floor over the side of the bed. He wiped his tears away ferociously, but they kept coming, like a waterfall.

It wasn’t just last night, but the whole day’s events had put him in emotional turmoil. Visions flashed in his mind: Blaise’s soft touch on his hand, his body beaten and broken, unconscious in a hospital bed, Harry’s blood soaking his shirt, the soft thud of his badge being placed on Shacklebolt’s desk, Astoria’s big blue eyes sparkling with tears, and finally, Harry’s welted bloody back, with the werewolf marks, reminding him of his own first act of vulnerability when he had first let Harry make love to him.

He was a mess. He could not help feeling miserable. He had brought the entirety of the day’s events upon himself. He deserved to be left alone and abandoned, by everyone in his life. They deserved better than a wretch like him.

Soft, sobbing sounds started to fill the room. He could not remember the last time he cried. Perhaps his increased consumption of firewhiskey, over the last several weeks, had a hand in it. He felt Harry’s strong arms wrap around him, but the touch burned him. He was tainted. Something as pure as the savior should not even be near him, let alone touching him.

He broke from his grip and began to dress himself. He needed to get out of there.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked.

“To Blaise’s house. It’s not what you think. It’s empty, and it’s the only place I can go, now. I can’t go home to Astoria, yet.”

“Stay here, with me.”

Draco looked up at this, forehead furrowed, shocked at what he was hearing.

“Why would you want me to?”

Harry shook his head.

“You really don’t get it, do you? I want you with me, only me, all the time. Did my insane act of jealousy not prove that to you?”

“That was before last night, Harry…I’m so sorry. I’ll never touch you again. I’m disgusting. I deserve to go to Azkaban for that. People are in there, for less.”

Harry reached forward to touch his chest and caressed it while he spoke.

“It was…interesting, for sure. I thought it would be different, but Draco, I could have broken from those ropes at any time.”

He snapped his fingers and his wrists and ankles were bound with rope. In another second, they were gone.

“I have a high threshold for pain. It wasn’t that bad. To be honest, I was really turned on, in the beginning. Maybe we could try it again with a little less pain and a little more lube?”

“Are you completely mental?” Draco asked with disbelief.

“Yes.”

Harry moved forward to kiss him, sensually, and grope his body. He pushed his boxers down and Draco’s cock flopped out. It was completely soft, but he quickly stroked it to hardness.

“Stop, Harry. We can’t.”

“Why not? I want to, and it’s clear that you want to.”

“After what happened last night, you should never want to see me again. This is completely mental. This isn’t what a healthy relationship looks like.”

“Does that mean we’re finally in a relationship?” Harry asked, grinning.

Draco just stared at him, disbelief etched in his face.

“I specifically remember you making promises about fucking me, yesterday morning. What did you say? ‘Hard and fast or slow and sensual, you’ll fuck me however I want?’”

The man had truly lost his mind.

He dragged Draco back to the bed, to lay on top of him. He was grasping Draco’s face and kissing him for all he was worth. Draco flipped them so Harry was on top. His brain didn’t have the appetite to fuck Harry. He had a monster inside of him that begged for it, but that could wait. It was a dangerous being that needed to be repressed.

They kissed passionately as Harry pushed his now hardening cock against Draco’s from above, moaning into his mouth through the kisses. Draco grabbed his ass and thrust up to increase the pressure and Harry groaned.

Suddenly, Harry moved off him and lay flat on the bed besides him, spreading his legs wide open and pushing up his ass, an invitation to Draco.

Draco sat up and positioned himself low, down Harry’s body, so that he was directly facing his ass. He kissed and licked each cheek with a tenderness he didn’t think he possessed. Then he spread his cheeks apart, cast a cleaning charm, and feasted on his hole.

He licked, kissed, and sucked, slowly at first, relishing Harry’s loud sounds of pleasure. He never liked a loud bed partner, but Harry’s sounds were like food for his soul. He kissed his hole and licked around the rim, then sucked hard, thrusting his tongue inside at the same time. Harry’s cock was leaking pre-cum all over the sheets below.

“Oh fuck. You’re gonna make me cum, if you keep doing that.”

Draco suctioned his hole fully now gripping him so he wouldn’t move. His face was barely visible because it was so far between Harry’s cheeks, suctioning him and licking relentlessly. Harry had to stroke himself to take the edge off.

Draco cast ample lube on his fingers. He placed only one finger inside, licking around the rim at the same time as he was thrusting. Then he pressed down hard, where he knew the prostate to be, and it was like a magic button.

Harry came with a shout all over the sheets below.

Draco got off, wiped his mouth, and smirked at Harry’s heavy breathing.

“So fucking good. You’re like some kind of sex god. I’ve already cum twice, and it’s not even 8am.”

At the mention of the time, Draco realized that he should be at work, by now.

“Don’t you have to go to work?”

“Nah, it’s Friday. I told Shacklebolt I would be taking a few days and to use the weekend to think about whether or not he still wanted me on the force.”

Harry turned around to lie flat on his back and pulled Draco up to kiss him.

“It’s time to fuck me, now. We need to take care of this.” He grasped Draco’s hard erection in his palm.

Draco immediately moved off, pushing his erection down.

“Let’s have some breakfast. I’m starved.”

Harry frowned at him but followed his lead, for now. They both got dressed and padded down to the kitchen.

Harry began cooking a simple breakfast of sausage and eggs. Draco was watching him with weepy eyes, moving around the kitchen skillfully, chipper as a dove, as if Draco hadn’t brutalized him, only last night. When one of the mini sausage links were done, he pointed it at Draco’s mouth.

“Taste this.”

It was amazing, a burst of savory flavor in his mouth. He needed a greasy meat to settle the firewhiskey from the night before.

“Delicious,” Draco replied.

Harry leaned forward to kiss him, swirling his tongue in his mouth as if Draco were a delicious sausage that needed tasting.

“It is, isn’t it?”

Draco hid a smile behind his hands. The man was too adorable. He could hardly stand it.

After breakfast, Harry gave him a tour of the house. It was almost, all redone. It wasn’t opulent, but it was comfortable and cozy. It wasn’t all white like Draco’s home, but had a warmer palette of brown, ivory, dark green, and burgundy. It reminded Draco of an old pureblood home he visited when he was a child. There was an enormous portrait at the center of the staircase that Harry had hung multiple curtains around.

“It’s the original owner of the house, always wailing at guests, so I keep these curtains closed.”

Draco glanced down at the plaque on the portrait and realized something.

“Black? Blimey, this is my aunt’s ancestral home, from my mother’s side. No wonder it has that pureblood feel. I’ve been here before, as a child. I like this place. How did you get it?”

“It should have passed to you when my godfather, Sirius Black, died, but he left it to me. I suppose it’s as much your home, as it is mine…you’re welcome to stay here, as long as you like.”

Draco blushed at the ground, walking up the stairs, thinking. He could potentially stay here forever, as long as Harry was with him.

“This is Regulus Black’s room, Sirius’ brother. I was thinking this could be your room, while you stay here, so that you could have some privacy…but you’re always welcome in my bed, of course.”

He showed him a few more rooms, an upstairs drawing room that still needed to be redone, and finally, ended back in Harry’s room. Harry closed the door behind him and pushed him against the wall to kiss him.

“Need you...Give it to me.”

Draco still wasn’t ready. His body was, but his brain needed to catch up. He held Harry back who frowned at being rebuffed. He needed to check on Blaise, anyway. It would be a perfect excuse to get out and clear his head.

“I just need to stop by St. Mungo’s. It should be quick.”

Harry’s frown intensified, rubbing his hands through his hair.

“And you’ll be back? For sure?”

Draco nodded. He allowed Harry to kiss him again.

“Good, because I’m going to drain every last ounce of cum out of you.”

______________________________________________________

Draco was dizzy by the time he apparated back to Blaise’s to shower and change. Harry flooded his entire central nervous system. It was like he had overdosed on Harry, but it never seemed to be enough. The man was like a drug.

When he arrived at St. Mungo’s, Blaise had a look of apprehension on his face. He was reading the morning paper.

“How was your night at the Manor?” He asked.

“Fine.” Draco answered, ashamed.

The impossibility of telling Blaise what had occured between last night and this morning hit him so hard, he almost felt winded.

“Really? I summoned Pippy to make sure she was taking care of you. I wanted her to cook you your favorites, but she said you weren’t there.”

“I decided to go home to Astoria. It was a stupid fight. I was just emotional from the day’s events,” he lied, quickly, then continued,

“How are you feeling?”

“Better today. I’m going to be released earlier than expected, this evening,”

“That’s great news!”

“Any word from Shacklebolt?”

“Yes. I’m going to be reinstated in a few days.”

“That’s amazing Drake. How did you manage that?”

“Who knows, really. The important thing is that I get to keep my job. I can’t wait to get back to work.”

Blaise narrowed his eyes in a way that suggested he may know exactly how he had managed it. Draco’s pattern of speech was too evasive for his liking.

“I bet. Do you want to have dinner this weekend to celebrate my recovery? We could double, if you like. You, me, Astoria, and Pansy.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea Blaise. Astoria and I are trying to work through some things. I need to spend time with the family this weekend. Maybe, next weekend.”

“Okay.”

_____________________________________________________________

Draco apparated to Blaise’s, when he left, quickly collecting his suitcase, then directly into his bedroom at the manor, to avoid Astoria, while he collected a few more clothes.

He heard Scorpius’ laughter from downstairs and felt a pang in his gut. He wished he could go down to hug his son, but he was still in shock over catching Astoria with a lover. He hadn’t even processed it. He would return Sunday to visit him.

He used the floo in his bedroom to get to Harry’s house, leaving his own ancestral home behind.

Harry heard him come through and walked quickly to the parlor to great him with a soft kiss. Draco never tired of this kind of greeting. He plucked Draco’s suitcases from his hand to take them upstairs and set them down in Regulus’ old room, then dragged him out, back to his own room.

Harry’s first words to him when they entered his bedroom were,

“I need you to fuck me.”

“Maybe we should order some take out for a late lunch. I was thinking Thai food. What do you think?”

Harry banged his fist on the closed door behind him and Draco startled.

“Stop the charade. Why don’t you want to fuck me, Draco? Tell me. It never seemed to be a problem to fuck Blaise for fifteen fucking years, but I’m not good enough? You didn’t cum last night. I felt you go soft, inside me.”

“I can’t believe you’re bringing that up. I didn’t cum because I became a monster last night and saw the damage. That’s not how I operate. I always want you. I’m just…afraid of myself. I need to get passed what happened.”

“How long is that going to take? You're making last night into more than what it was. I was playing up the sounds, for your benefit. You haven’t cum inside me since those nights in Turkey. That was months ago. I need it. Please, I need to feel you filling me up.” He begged. 

“Harry, stop this. You can make love to me instead. I enjoy being fucked by you, more than you could possibly understand.”

He began to kiss him to distract him for this horrid conversation, but Harry pulled away.

“You make me feel like I can’t give you everything you need.”

Harry’s face was drawn in disappointment. He lowered his head and walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs.

__________________________________________

Lunch was a quiet affair. Draco didn’t know what to say to Harry to make it better. He hardly knew what to make of it, himself.

Fucking him was always something that he had fantasized about for many years. Harry had no idea how many times he had stared in Draco’s daydreams. It seemed unjust for Draco to finally realize his dream, after behaving so despicably. It was so hard to not act on Harry’s begging, but he didn’t feel right about it.

Harry just wasn’t meant to be the submissive lover, the way Blaise was. Draco didn’t see him that way, at the present moment, and it became painful to imagine. The man was too all powerful and pure to be taking it up the ass from someone like Draco.

Harry fucking him, into oblivion, however, was something he was very interested in.

After lunch, they chatted on the couch. Harry told him about his disturbing childhood and Draco’s heart broke. It was hard to believe that the confident brutish man before him was once a neglected, underfed, and under-loved child who was forced to sleep in a cupboard. It made his heart expand for him, even more.

It reiterated to him that Harry deserved the power in this relationship. He was confused by his willingness and want to sacrifice it, especially to someone like him.

He dragged Harry up the stairs, after the sun set, and promptly removed all his clothes. Harry was mostly unresponsive, just watching Draco through hooded eyes.

He bent down to suck his cock as he was hard already, but Harry pulled him by his shirt to kiss him.

“May I undress you?”

Draco nodded and Harry removed each piece of clothing carefully, like he was unwrapping a long-awaited present. He folded each piece and set it on the chair, until Draco was completely nude.

Harry caressed his perfect body and sighed.

“You have no idea how much I want you.” Harry said.

“You can have me, any time.”

Draco went to the bed and got up on his hands and knees, leaning forward and downwards, on his hands so that his ass was high in the air. He spread his legs wide so that his hole winked invitingly at Harry behind him.

He heard loud sighs as Harry crawled on the bed behind him, caressing his bum.

He cast the cleaning charm before he licked and sucked his hole, then he wandlessly cast lube on his fingers to stretch him wide.He had to stroke his own cock to relieve the tension, coating it with lube. He pressed down on his prostate as Draco had done to him earlier, and Draco went wild with lust, moaning loudly. He was going to cum, any second. The build up this morning was too much, but he needed something more than fingers.

“Harry, I want you inside me.”

Harry flipped him over so that he could lock eyes with him, then sat back on his haunches to provide an angle to thrust deeply inside Draco. Draco lifted his bum to align with Harry’s cock.

Harry's heavy gaze was like an aphrodisiac.At his first deep thrust with this new angle, Draco came, untouched, groaning in ecstasy.

Cum splattered his stomach and Harry was shocked by his sudden orgasm. He didn’t realize it had been building up for so long or maybe he underestimated Draco’s desire for him.

He repositioned himself to lie on top of Draco to kiss him while he began slowly thrusting.

“Your face is so sexy when you cum…I could stare at it forever.” He said between kisses.

Harry was taking it slow tonight, truly making love to him. It felt very intimate for Draco as Harry never broke eye contact. He kept stroking Draco’s arm up to his hand then clasped it, pinning it to the bed, as he thrust deeply, but slowly.

“Mm, you fuck me so good, baby.”

Harry’s eyes widened at the pet name, but he seemed to enjoy it because he smiled and picked up the pace.

Draco couldn’t believe he used the pet name that he loathed above all others, but it just slipped out, and it sounded right.

“You feel so good inside….Could fuck you forever…Tell me how much you want me.” Harry gasped between strokes.

Draco grabbed Harry’s ass to bring him deeper.

“Want you…so much…fuck me harder.”

Draco needed Harry to fuck the monster out of him, for good.

“Tell me how much you need me.” Harry insisted.

“Need you so bad, baby…think about you…all the time...Harder.”

Calling him 'baby' again was something he could not help. It was liberating, and Draco felt himself get closer to another orgasm. Now that he had already said it, it no longer felt strange. It was freeing and so sexy. It was like pouring gasoline on a fire. 

Harry thrust his tongue into his mouth, and his balls were slapping against his ass. His hands were braced on either side of his head to drive in harder, per request. Draco’s hard cock was trapped between their bodies. Harry was brushing against his prostate every few strokes, and he felt himself being flung higher, to nirvana. 

“Oh god…I’m getting close…I’m gonna cum.”

“Give it to me. Fill me up.”

He was hammering him into the sheets. The headboard was banging against the wall. Then, Harry tensed above him.

“Love you,” he whispered. Then he came, burying his face into Draco’s neck.

Draco’s eyes widened at the proclamation and was surprised by his second orgasm tearing out of him, after hearing those bold words.

Harry had said it so softly that he would not have heard him if they weren't so close.

More cum splattered his stomach but he remained silent through this orgasm, as if he were trying to hide it.

Harry felt it though, and held himself up, looking down.

“Oh, wow, Again?”

Draco turned his face and nodded into the pillow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________


	19. Lycanthropy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: episodes with non-con/rape elements can be found in this chapter. Proceed with caution or skip this chapter.

Draco lay on his side, turned away from Harry.

He didn’t move a muscle. He was too shocked by Harry’s proclamation, and his own orgasmic reaction, to do much of anything. Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Draco stiffened in response.

“Draco…don’t get weird on me. It was just the heat of the moment. It got intense, and it just slipped out. I don’t know what came over me.”

Draco sighed in relief. He figured as much, but just needed to be assured. He could not help feeling a small sting, however, at Harry’s clarification. 

After a few minutes lying in strained silence, he felt Harry press, yet another, hard erection, against his cleft.

“Again, Harry? You’re insatiable.”

“I’m never like this. You just, do something to me. I can’t help it.”

Harry felt warm and feverish behind him, no doubt from from the intense sex they had just had, not ten minutes ago.

Harry got close to kiss Draco on the side of his neck, while he thrust his fingers inside his hole, below. The lube and cum from earlier were still inside, making the passage slick. Harry moaned at the feeling.

“Fuck. My cum is still warm inside you. It’s so hot. I need to fuck you again.”

He pulled his ass apart and thrust inside, once more, making Draco gasp at his sudden entrance.

Harry fucked him hard and fast this time, with a hand stabilizing his hip as they both lay on their side. Draco was already spent, but his cock began to stir after a few long minutes of this treatment. He was only half-hard but the sensation of Harry fucking him, so forcefully, was incredible. He craved it.

Harry was grunting behind him, with every stroke. It was almost animalistic, this time. He seemed lost, in another universe. He wasn’t speaking.

“Harry.”

He didn’t answer, but picked up the pace. Draco could tell he was getting closer to his orgasm. He supposed it was rendering him speechless.

Suddenly, Harry tensed behind him, and came with a howl, pumping, long afterwards, to milk every last drop, inside him.

Finally, he stopped, but he kept his cock buried inside, breathing hard.

Draco went boneless. He was completely exhausted. Bottoming took so much out of him. He still had not grown accustomed to it.

Harry refused to pull out, even after a few minutes. When Draco tried to scoot forward, he held him back by his hip, intending to stay buried within. Harry was still, somehow, hard, inside him.

Draco did not mind too terribly. He enjoyed the feeling of fullness. It was a feeling he had not been able to experience before. He thought he may be able to fall asleep like this, but Harry’s power tingled from within. It felt more intense than usual.

A few more minutes pass.

Harry began to lick his neck and back with long strokes. Draco shivered at the feeling.

“You taste incredible.”

Harry flipped them so Draco lay flat on his stomach. He licked every part of Draco he could reach, with his cock still submerged. Draco was trembling, at this point. He felt he had overdosed on sexual sensation. He was incredibly sensitive to each of Harry's licks, and shivered involuntarily, in spasms. His nerves had shorted out. 

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco’s neck to his opposite shoulder, slightly choking him, and bit down on his neck, hard.

Draco let out a girly scream at the pain. He was all for biting, during sex, but Harry had drawn blood. Draco’s threshold for pain was far lower than Harry’s.

Harry seemed to not notice and began to move again, inside him, while licking and biting Draco’s neck. The chokehold prevented Draco from moving too much. He knew this submissive position well, though he was usually in Harry’s spot. He enjoyed it more, this way. 

Draco could not believe Harry’s libido, but could not find it in himself to complain. This would be Harry’s fifth orgasm today.

He was ramming into him hard, once more. Deep, fast, punishing thrusts were delivered with force. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room, as Harry grunted on top of him, dripping sweat all over his back.

Draco was starting to feel a slight twinge now. Though he was stretched from earlier, he felt raw inside. Harry’s two loads, from earlier, however, made his passage slick, and Draco still enjoyed every stroke.

Harry tightened his chokehold around Draco, who could hardly breathe, as yet, another orgasm tore out of him. He groaned above him and bit another spot on Draco’s neck, hard enough to draw blood, again. Draco felt a spasm of heat flood his insides.

Draco’s answering moan was high-pitched, in lieu of the bite. His eyes prickled at the pain. That, coupled with the fact that he could barely breathe, made him move out, from underneath Harry, to the other side of the bed.

The minute he settled under the covers, Draco rested his eyes and, instantly, fell asleep.

______________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later, he felt a long tongue licking at his hole, from beneath the sheets. He moved the covers aside to see Harry below, licking and kissing his most intimate spot, with rapt concentration.

He moaned. His cock had hardened again, but Harry ignored it.

Harry moved up on his body and pulled his leg aside, intending to fuck him, again. Draco tried to wiggle out of his grip.

“Harry, I’m really sore. I’m exhausted. I can’t, right now. We can do this, again, in the morning.”

“Stay still. I need this, right now.”

Draco was still wriggling, trying to get out of his tight grip, trying to communicate to him that this wasn’t something he wanted. Harry moved up to bite his neck again, in an effort to subdue him.

“Ow! Stop biting me, so hard. That fucking hurts.”

“You didn’t seem to mind when it was you causing the pain. Stay still! I’m going to fuck you again.”

“Harry, you’re scaring me.”

But, Harry wasn’t listening. He was flushed and sweating copiously on top of him. His hair was sticking out at odd angles. Something was wrong. He looked like a man, possessed. He gripped his ass hard enough to leave bruises.

He thrust inside to the hilt, slamming as far into Draco as he possibly could, groaning with blissful relief, when he could go no further. He started moving, immediately, without pausing for him to adjust. He buried his face in his chest, not meeting his eyes, both hands gripping Draco's buttocks for leverage. 

Draco moaned in pain, at the intrusion. He was incredibly tender.

“Harry, it hurts.” he said quietly.

“Shut up and take it,” he growled, as he slammed into him hard.

He opened his eyes and moved to look at Harry’s face. It look deranged, as he moved in and out. His eyes were black. Harry’s magic felt unstable.

He was mourning the fact that this was exactly what Harry must have gone through the night before, but Harry hadn’t begged him to stop. He had not gagged him, for this specific reason. He wanted Harry to be able to vocalize his displeasure. If Harry had begged Draco to stop, he would have. He was no rapist, though he had come awfully close, last night.

It wasn’t as painful, now, that he was already inside, but Draco was just bone tired and wanted it to end quickly. Harry was being too aggressive and more, than a little, frightening. 

He felt he deserved this, but couldn’t help begging for him to stop, anyway.

“Stop…please…,” until Harry used one hand to cover his mouth to muffle his sounds.

Draco’s eyes widened at the motion. This wasn’t his Harry. Something was wrong with him. He squeezed his eyes shut to the horror above him but felt Harry’s copious sweat dripping all over his body as he reamed into his hole.

Finally, Harry leaned down into his neck, sinking his teeth into it, and came with another loud howl. He ejaculated, yet another load deep inside Draco.

When his breathing stabilized, Draco pushed him off, as hard as he could, finally successful. Harry was, likely, weakened from his sixth orgasm of the day. He moved to get off the bed, immediately.

Harry tried to pull him back, but he managed to escape his grip to stand up,before going to the other side of the room.

“What the fuck, Potter?”

Ample cum trickled out of his ass, down to his leg, and he resented him for it. It felt disgusting. When he looked down, around his leg, the seamen was thick and plentiful. Draco was shocked that Harry had any left.

Harry stood up, unsteady on his feet. Draco noticed he was red all over. He looked like he was about to collapse.

“What’s wrong with me?”

Draco rushed forward to help him stay standing. He grabbed his sweaty body, but Harry was too heavy for him, and he fell to the floor.

_________________________________________________________________

Draco sat inside a St. Mungo’s room for the second time in as many days. He should have known something was wrong with Harry earlier, but he was too wrapped up in the sex to notice.

He pressed his hands to his eyes, cursing his own stupidity, as Harry lay unconscious in a hospital bed. He began to stir to wakefulness and reached out to grasp Draco’s hand, which he took immediately. He looked better. He was still flushed, but had stopped sweating.

The healer walked in.

“Auror Potter, I’m glad you’re awake. You gave us quite a fright.”

“What happened?”

“We’re still trying to sort that out, Mr. Potter. I just need to ask you a few questions. What were you doing before you lost consciousness, tonight?”

Draco turned his head to hide a blush and Harry hesitated.

“Everything spoken in this room is absolutely confidential. I would lose my job, otherwise.”

“I was having sex…it was more intense, than usual. It felt like I couldn’t stop. I didn’t feel like myself.”

“I see. Have you noticed anything unusual this past week?”

“I do feel more on edge. My emotions feel out of control, but I’ve had a lot of recent stresses.”

“I understand you endured a werewolf attack last Friday. You weren’t bitten, and it wasn’t the full moon, so we didn’t feel the need to, immediately, warn you about potential side effects. You left too early for us to council you, fully. Can you tell me what you were doing, before the werewolf attack?”

“Oh…I was…having sex.”

“That confirms my suspicion. Mr. Potter, you have Lycanthropy Syndrome. Some of the poison leached into your blood stream, from the claws. It’s rare, but it can sometimes happen. It’s nothing to worry about. It is nothing like a real werewolf bite.

Some of the side effects may cause a minor disruption in your life, but they will only occur around the full moon. Since you were having sex with a partner just before, your emotions for that partner will be extremely heightened, and you’ll have an increased libido. Your core temperature will be set higher, around this time, and all your senses will be heightened as well. You’ll also exhibit extreme anger, violence, possessiveness, aggressiveness, and an increased tolerance for pain, around your partner. I can give you a potion to help combat those symptoms. It’s a variation of the wolfsbane potion. I suggest you take it easy, for a few days.”

______________________________

After Harry ingested the potion, and they both returned home,it was like a gallon of ice cold water had been poured over the sexual energy in the bedroom.

They slept far apart, facing away from each other.Draco was beyond tired, but he couldn’t sleep. Everything Harry had said and done with him for the past five days was a lie. It was artificial, synthetically produced by raging hormones, as a side effect of a poison.Draco should have suspected as much. It didn’t make sense that Harry wanted him so badly. Who was he? No one. Nothing, but a pathetic ex-deatheater.He should have suspected something was wrong this morning, when Harry didn’t hex his balls off for nearly raping him the night before. No one immediately goes for seconds, after such an experience.Even his jealousy over Blaise had been manufactured. His dirty talk in his office was just a farce. His sweet words during their hot sex, all lies.Draco wanted to leave his house, badly, but he didn’t have anywhere to go. He felt uncomfortable, being there. He felt like he was crawling out of his skin.He did not want to go back to Blaise’s mansion as he would be home by now, and didn’t want to have to explain himself.Maybe, he could go back to Astoria, after all. That was his home, where his family lived, and it always provided him with a sense of comfort and security.It was too late, to make any moves now. He didn’t know what Harry was feeling, but he could guess he felt the same, as he was keeping his distance from him. It made Draco feel more unwanted.After a few hours lying awake, Draco got up to give Harry some peaceful time alone. He could tell he was still awake, but he was not talking. He went to sleep in Regulus’ room to give him some privacy. 

When dawn finally came, he fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________

The next morning, Draco came down to Harry making breakfast. He was in a far more somber mood, today, than yesterday morning, when he was flitting around the kitchen, happy as a dove.

When they sat down for breakfast, Harry wouldn’t meet his eye.

Draco was in turmoil. It hurt so badly to have experienced a Harry, madly in love with him, one minute, to a Harry who couldn’t even meet his eye, let alone, touch him. He reached across the table to stroke his hand, the way Harry often did for him, but he pulled his hand away before they could make contact.Draco was devastated by the small move. He knew what it meant. Harry thought him vile, disgusting, loathsome. He probably thought Draco’s presence in his house was nothing more than an unfortunate side effect of a poison he hadn’t known about. Maybe he was counting down the minutes, until Draco left.

He had to leave the man in peace. Harry was too kind a man, to say any of these things.

“I’m going to go back to the manor, to see Scorpius.”

Harry finally looked up. 

“Will you be back?”

“I…I don’t know Harry. Do you even want me to come back?”

Harry looked down at the table, guiltily.

“Of course, I do, but I don’t want you to feel forced.”

Draco took that as a nicer way of saying ‘no.’

“We’ll see. Let’s play it by owl. I’ll owl you.”

Harry looked down at the table, saddened by this answer. He knew what Draco’s ‘we’ll see’ really meant.

Draco went upstairs to grab his suitcase, then came back down to the floo. He waited for Harry to come into the parlor to see him off, but he never came. The house was unbearably quiet.

He stepped into the fire with his heart breaking, and floo’d away to Malfoy Manor, once more.


	20. Astoria's Wrath

Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor Saturday afternoon, boneless and spent. No one was there to greet him, but he was fine with that. He didn’t have the energy to deal with anyone. He could barely lift his pinky finger, let alone tug his suitcase up the stairs. He immediately disapparated from the foyer to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

He took a blissful nap, blocking the horror of the week from his mind.

By the time he woke up again, it was almost dinner time. He showered, dressed, and went downstairs to find Scorpius and Astoria sitting at the dinner table.

At the sight of Draco, they both stood up, in shock. Scorpius zoomed over to him.

“Papa! You’re home early from your work trip. Thank Merlin. Mother’s been so sad without you. We were shopping today and she burst into tears when she saw your favorite candy at Honeydukes.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes and finished with, “women, honestly!”

Draco hugged him back.

Astoria stood like a statue at her spot at the table. Her eyes were glued to her plate. Draco walked over to her, staring at her face, but she didn’t look up. When he got close enough to touch her, he lifted her chin towards him to see her eyes. They were very watery. As he watched, a single tear trickled down her left cheek.

Draco wiped the tear away and kissed her tear-stained cheek.

Astoria let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Draco sat at the head of the long dining table, and began to tuck in, without a word.

Astoria had fed the lie to Scorpius that he was on a work trip, and he didn’t blame her. He would have done the same thing.

He considered Astoria, for a moment. He could hardly blame the woman for seeking out what Draco, himself, has sought out all these years, but it still stung his pride. She could have been open with him about it. Draco had no idea she was unhappy enough to seek solace outside of their marriage. If they had discussed it, something could have been arranged.

Draco could have picked someone for her. Draco would have even forced himself to make love to her, before she went out and disgraced him.

Then again, Draco had never been open with Astoria about his sexual proclivities, either. Yet, he was certain she had known about them all along. His situation was different. It’s not as if he were seeking other women for comfort. Astoria would always be the number one woman in his life. Draco surmised that she knew that, which is why she never questioned him about it.

After dinner was over, Draco tucked Scorpius into bed and read a bed time story from _The Beedle and The Bard._ He fell asleep half way in, and Draco went down to join Astoria, in the parlor.

Astoria was sitting straight backed on the couch, looking extremely nervous. Draco entered, without a word, and filled two glasses with firewhiskey. He handed one to her, and she was surprised to see the glass in her hand. Astoria never drank hard liquor, only wine, and only, on special occasions. This is what Draco preferred, but he didn’t have to insist on it. She was the quintessential Purebred lady, without his help.

“Draco…before we start, I just want to tell you that I love you, and that I will always love you, until the day I die. You are the best father to Scorpius, better than any mother could ever hope for.”

“But not the best husband?”

Astoria looked down at her glass, ashamed.

“You are a wonderful husband, too…for someone in your position.”

Draco looked away. He was not going to pretend to be incredulous over her bold statement. He knew exactly what that meant. Astoria knew what his favorite ‘position’ was—underneath another man.

“You could have told me, Astoria. Something could have been arranged.”

“Draco, you get so jealous over me. I didn’t want to put you in such a disagreeable position.”

She was right. Even as he said it, the idea of another man touching her gave him tingles of disgust. He would rather force himself to fuck her, and that would be disagreeable to him, as well.

“Who is it?”

“That’s not important. He means nothing to me, but you mean the world to me. I can’t lose you, darling.”

“Tell me who it is, right now, Astoria.”

Astoria braced herself, wishing this moment never arrived.

“Theodore Nott.”

“That ugly brute!? You have to be joking Astoria. He isn’t even good looking. He has as much intelligence as a rock. You let him put his prick in you? The man is a quidditch player. Who knows how many women he beds when he’s on the road? And he barely has two galleons to rub together. I heard he spends all his quidditch money betting on games.”

Astoria bent her head, expecting as much.

Draco took a swing of his firewhiskey to wash the bad taste out of his mouth.

“That’s disgusting.”

Astoria looked like she wanted to give Draco a piece of her mind, on what she considered to be disgusting about Draco, in turn. She remained silent.

“Maybe it’s time we discuss a separation,” he said, finally. 

“Draco, please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being human. I know you think of me as a perfect, unfeeling, pureblood wife, but I have needs, just like you do. Please don’t punish me for that.”

“Astoria, if you’re not happy with me, there’s the door. You have disgraced me and made me a cuckhold, in pureblood circles, no less. My private affairs are no one’s concern, and they remain private. Nott is a pureblood wizard. We see him at parties. Who’s to say he’s not bragging to his quidditch buddies about fucking Auror Malfoy’s wife, right now? Men talk.”

“I know he’s not.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“He loves me, Draco. This has been going on for five years, and it’s never come out.”

“Five years!?” He threw his firewhiskey against the wall, and it broke into several pieces.

Astoria startled. Draco continued.

“Love, you say? And what of his finances? If I find out that you have taken a single galleon from the Malfoy accounts, to pay off his debts, there will be no place for him or you to hide.”

Astoria started to finger the pillow next to her, guiltily.

“Of course not, Draco. Don’t be ridiculous…You’ll wake Scorpius.”

Draco just stared at her. Astoria was always a terrible liar. He had to call his finance man first thing, tomorrow morning, for a complete audit, and then hire a private investigator to look into Nott’s accounts.

“I certainly hope so, Astoria. Did you forget I’m an auror? I have the might of the ministry behind me. If I find a shred of evidence that you’ve done such a thing, I could put both of you in Azkaban for embezzlement. You would never see Scorpius again.”

  
It was an idle threat. He would only go after Nott. Astoria was still the mother of his child. He could never do that to her.

At the mention of her son being taken away from her, Astoria’s voice rose high and strong, for the first time.

“Don’t you dare threaten me, Draco! How dare you threaten to take my son away from me? Why don’t we talk about what’s really disgusting, hm? Why don’t we talk about how you’ve been fucking your male lover for the past fifteen years! Your best friend, the same person who comes here and plays with Scorpius, in our house. I’ve never said a word to you about it! Now, you’re two-timing him with yet, another man, the Savior of the Wizarding World, himself. Did you think I didn’t know it was you, in that Daily Profit article?”

Draco felt his heart rate sky rocket and his face flush. His fight or flight response kicked into full gear. He didn’t know what to do, except for force a calm exterior. He should probably sit down, before he exploded out of his skin.

Astoria brushed her hair back into place. A few strands had fallen out in her anger. She began speaking again in her low, normal voice.

“I apologize for raising my voice. You should know that Scorpius is the nearest thing to my heart. No one will take him away from me.”

Draco stared at her and remained silent. He was dumbstruck by how many details she knew about his life and at the volume of her voice. He didn’t know it could get that high.

“Forget what I said. I apologize. I would just like for things to continue as they are. Please, darling? For Scorpius.”

Draco was too shocked to do anything but nod to her.

Astoria got up, kissed him on the cheek, and wished him goodnight, before leaving the room.


	21. It's Finally Starting

Draco woke up Sunday morning, a man on a mission. Thoughts of heartbreak, over Harry, were far away. The first thing he did was head straight to Gringott’s, where his financial advisor worked, to order a complete audit and to look for suspicious withdrawals.

Then, he floo called his private investigator to find out about Nott’s financial transactions over the past five years. He would get to the bottom of this, no matter what it took.

He worked in his office all day, pouring over all his financial statement to see if he, himself, could find something.

The problem was that the Malfoy financial holdings were vast and plentiful. His salary as an auror was just a penny in the bucket, a very complicated bucket which involved investments all around the world, both in real estate and various companies. These were investments that dated before his father’s time. He even had a shareholding in Ollivander’s.

Around 1pm, he received an official letter from the Ministry of Magic informing him that he was reinstated to full active duty.

This made him think of Harry, for the first time that day.

He didn’t know what to do about Harry. He did not want him to feel pity towards Draco. Draco’s cock stirred remembering all the many ways they had made love yesterday. It was all so beautiful, until the very end. Only their last encounter was disagreeable to him, but he couldn’t be blamed. It was the poison.

He decided to owl Harry and keep it short and casual:

_Harry,_

_How are you feeling, today?_

_M_

He knew it was inadequate, but he simply did not know what to say. What could he say? I loved nearly every second your cock was inside me and need more? I think I’m falling for you, too? It was all too ridiculous to say in his head, let alone on paper.

Who knows if Harry was really falling for him? Who knows if anything Harry said was the truth, or just a result of the wolf’s poison?

Only ten minutes later, there was a response.

_Draco,_

_I feel awful. I need to speak to you. I’m with the kids now, but can you please meet me at Grimmauld Place tonight at 8pm?_

_Harry_

Draco sent a quick reply back that he would, indeed, meet him at 8pm. It was the perfect time as he would be able to have dinner with his family first.

Dinner was quiet. Scorpius seemed to be able to sense tension at the table and did not prattle on, as he usually did.

At 8pm, he stepped into his floo to reach Grimmauld Place. Harry was sitting in the parlor, waiting for him.

He stood up to embrace him in a tight hug. Draco melted into it. He really needed this hug, after everything that had happened to him this week, especially Astoria’s outburst. It was still fresh in his mind.

“Draco, I’m so glad you came.”

“Me too.” 

They sat down.

“Do you really mean that?” Harry asked.

“Of course. I’m always happy to see you, Harry.”

Harry turned his head away and got up to pour them both a firewhiskey. He handed a glass to Draco and sat back down on the couch.

“Listen Draco, you don’t have to be nice to me. I understand if you want to end this, now. I won’t stop you.”

Draco was dumbfounded. Harry wanted to leave him, just as he had suspected. His worst fear about the last few days had been realized. Draco did not let the crushing disappointment show. He channeled it into anger, instead. 

“I see. You’ve been pursuing me, relentlessly, for months, and now that you finally have me, you don’t want me anymore. Why am I not surprised? Was it all a lie? Or just the last few days?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Draco. I’ll always want you. Don’t you see? It’s because I’ve wanted you so badly that the wolf’s poison affected me this way. The poison doesn’t lie. It only heightens emotions that are already present.”

“Right. If that’s the case, why are you trying to get rid of me?”

“Because I raped you!...Did you forget? You were begging me to stop and I kept fucking you into the mattress. You were telling me it hurt, but I kept hurting you.”

Draco should have known that his hero-complex would kick in.

“Harry, you were under the affects of a poison. It wasn’t your fault. I did worse, the night before. What about that? I didn’t have a poison in my veins to excuse my actions.”

“I barely felt it. Your whippings felt like scratches on my body. I began to worry, but figured it was a side effect of my increased power. I pretended to be in pain because I knew that’s what you wanted. If I felt real pain, I would’ve vanished the ropes, immediately. It was a full moon that night. The poison was at its strongest.”

Draco was relieved, but he still shuddered to think what Harry would have felt if it wasn’t a full moon, that night. Even if Harry could break the ropes, the first few blows would have been enough to scar a person's psyche.

Draco reached over to grab his hand, but Harry pulled away and stood up, his back to him.

“I could never forgive myself for what I did to you. I fucked you again and again, without a second though to your pleasure. I’m disgusting. Don’t touch me.”

Draco came behind him and hugged his back. Harry tried to wiggle around, but he held fast.

“There’s nothing to forgive. You weren’t yourself.”

Harry hung his head low. Draco turned him around. He bent his head low too, to kiss Harry. He only half-heartedly returned it.

Harry looked up, and there was a deep sadness in his eyes. The guilt was killing him. Draco tilted his chin up. 

“Hey, don’t give me that look. You’ll never hear me complaining about being fucked over and over again. In fact, I was mostly delighted, until the very end.”

The side of Harry’s mouth went up slightly.

He hugged Draco, suddenly, so tight, that he felt his bones crack.

“I’m so sorry, my dragon..l don’t deserve you.”

When Harry finally released him, Draco could see that his eyes were watery, but no tears had fallen. Harry was mad to think he didn’t deserve Draco. It was Draco who didn’t deserve him.

Draco kissed him hard, to wipe that look off his face. He couldn’t bear to see it, for another moment. Harry stumbled and they fell to the floor.

They rutted against each other, hard. Groping each other everywhere, they kissed with pure emotion, but they remained fully clothed. Draco felt mad with lust as their erections pressed against each other through their pants. Neither bothered to remove each other’s clothes. He wondered if they could both cum like this. Their grinding together was an unnaturally pleasant sensation.

After ten minutes of rolling on the floor together and massaging each other’s tongues together, Draco had to wonder no longer.

“Draco, I think I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too, baby. I’m close.”

  
He rolled so that Harry was on top of him and gripped his bottom tightly to thrust hard upwards, against his clothed cock, and his orgasm broke free, at the same time as Harry’s.

When it was over, Harry rolled to lay aside Draco and started giggling madly.

“Wow, I haven’t done that, since I was a teenager. Only you, could make me cum in pants.”

Draco smirked and drew his wand to cast a cleaning charm on both of them. They both got up to sit back on the couch. Harry was still breathing hard. He threw an arm around Draco.

“You make me really happy,” he said, smiling like a fool.

Draco just smiled in return, blushing.

“What happened with Astoria?”

Draco sighed.

“She knows about us. She knew it was me in the papers. She also knows about Blaise. I think she’s stealing money from me, to support her lover.”

“Draco, that’s awful. You need to start considering a separation.”

“I did. When I brought it up to her, she went berserk. She doesn’t want a separation. I’m afraid she’ll go to the papers and air out my dirty laundry.”

“Would that be so bad? It might be nice to go out on a real date with you. I hate having to hide this.”

Draco stood up at this.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Potter.”

“It’s back to 'Potter' now, is it? It was ‘baby,' just a second ago. Draco, I’ve already started a divorce from Ginny. You need to do the same. You can’t keep living a lie. Everyone suffers.”

“I can’t do that. What will the pureblood circles say, what will Scorpius’ friends say, when they find out his father is a shirt-lifer who likes taking it up the ass? It’s not a good look.”

Harry furrowed his eyes at him, studying his face.

“Dear gods, you’re a homophobic prick, aren’t you? Do you hate yourself for liking men?”

“My life would certainly be easier, if that wasn’t the case.”

“Blimey, no wonder you’re so fucked up, Draco. There’s nothing wrong with liking men. That’s how you were made. It’s not, exactly, something a person can help.”

“A person can try to help acting on it.”

Harry gave him an incredulous smile.

“No, actually, they can’t. You need to stop caring about what other people think. How come I don’t give a fuck? And I just found out about it. It made the papers. It blew over...mostly.” 

“Because you’re the bloody _Chosen One,_ Potter. You could get away with murder in the middle ofPiccadilly Square, in broad daylight. No one would blink an eye. The rest of us aren’t afforded such luxuries.”

Draco was beginning to get angry. What did Potter know of his trials and tribulations?His whole life was constantly under a microscope that scanned for errors. Everyone was waiting, with baited breath, to crucify him for the smallest mistake. Shacklebolt fired him, at the drop of hat, for something that was, in no way, his fault. Harry got off scotch-free.

Harry could apparently sense his anger and didn’t make a reply. Instead, he stood up and embraced him.

Draco tried to push him off, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Don’t push me away. Don’t ruin this. It’s finally starting.”

He relaxed into the embrace and, eventually, hugged Harry back, just as tightly.


	22. Free, At Last

It was late morning when Harry waltzed towards his open office door, holding a case file. The office was bustling with people. He started up his brash, rude, tone before he got to Draco’s door, speaking loudly,

“Malfoy, these are all wrong. You spelled the names of the werewolves incorrectly. This is a rookie mistake. We have to redo the entire report now. Do you think I have nothing better to do, than to be stuck in your gods-forsaken office, all afternoon?”

Harry closed the door behind him, but not before everyone could hear Draco’s reply.

“I did no such thing, Potter! You obviously need a new script, on those horrid spectacles, because you can’t see properly.”

Outside his door, their coworkers shook their heads. Harry and Draco’s rivalry had been legendary since their schoolboy days. It only seemed to get worse with age, they thought.

Inside the office, however, it was a different show, entirely. 

The minute the door closed, Harry, practically, ran to reach Draco behind his desk, to give him a searing kiss.

Draco couldn’t help but return it. He burned for Harry. He instantly felt feverish. He was simply too desperate for the man to stop him, and he allowed this to go on for a few minutes. Harry palmed his cock through his trousers.

“I want to taste you,” he whispered, as he gripped Draco’s, now erect, cock through his trousers.

“Are you mental? We can’t do this at work.”

“I need to suck your cock, right now.” He began unbuckling his trousers, in a hurry.

“Potter, you’ve lost your marbles. Have you taken your potion today?”

“No. Full moon’s passed. I crave you like this, regardless.”

Harry instantly fell on his knees, underneath his desk. He pulled out Draco’s erect penis and started sucking it down.

Draco groaned. He could not believe he was letting Harry suck his cock while all their coworkers were right outside. He could not help, but allow it. Harry’s skills were improving with every passing day.

The inside of his warm, wet mouth was pure heaven. The pressure around his cock was already becoming too much to bear. He felt Harry’s fingers stroking his balls while his other hand stroked the base of his cock, in time with his sucks. After only a few minutes, he was already approaching his orgasm.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Draco jumped in his chair, startled, but quickly shuffled his papers, pretending to do work. The door flew open.

Ronald Weasley stood at the entrance. Harry was hidden underneath his desk, cock still buried in his mouth, but he stilled.

“Oh, Malfoy, it’s just you. I was looking for Harry. I was told he was in here. Do you know where he is?”

“It’s hardly my job to keep track of the Savior, Weasel. I expect he’s in the loo, preparing for his next interview with _Witch Weekly.”_

At that, Harry gave his cock a harsh squeeze underneath the desk, and Draco tensed in his chair but tried, his best, to hide it. He pretended to readjust.

“Are you ill? You look flushed and you’re whinging.”

“I’m fine, Weasley, but my heart is touched by your concern.”

Ron rolled his eyes and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Draco used his wand to cast locking and silencing charms.

“You didn’t lock the door? You’re going to get us caught, Potter!”

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders and resumed sucking his cock, as if nothing had happened.

Draco sighed, both in pleasure and exasperation.

Draco was trying so hard to keep quiet, but Harry’s skills were beginning to match his own. He could take so much more of Draco’s cock down his throat now. After a few minutes of this treatment, Draco felt his orgasm upon him.

“I’m gonna cum.”

He tried to pull out, but Harry wouldn’t let him. He just moaned around his cock in response.

Draco orgasmed with a soft grunt, trying to pull back, so as not to choke Harry, but Harry grabbed his cock to prevent it from leaving his mouth, completely.

The result was that some cum leaked out of his mouth, down his chin, and some splashed his cheek.

Harry swallowed whatever was in his mouth and wiped his chin with his fingers. He then sucked on them, making a real show of it. He bored into Malfoy’s eyes as he did it.

“Delicious.”

Draco looked down at at his lust-filled eyes as he licked each finger, one by one. There was still a splash of cum on his cheek. Draco thought he had never, before, seen such a beautiful sight.

“You’ll be the death of me, Potter.”

Harry grinned mischievously and stood up to leave. He cast a cleaning charm on his face.

“You can’t just walk out out of my door. What if the Weasel sees?”

“Don’t worry, Malfoy. I’ve got it covered.”

He snapped his fingers and turned invisible, then undid the locking charms and waltzed out of the door.

Draco stood up quickly and walked towards the door, so it looked like it was he, who had opened it from the inside.

He went back to his chair, feeling as if Harry had drained him of all sense, along with all his cum. He could not help a small smile, however, as he resumed his work.

______________________________________________

Draco worked through lunch that day, trying his hardest to avoid Blaise. He knew he was going to have to speak to him soon, but he was not looking forward to that conversation.

He had barely gotten through any work that morning. Thoughts of Harry, licking cum from his fingers, were too prominent in his mind, to focus on anything else. The man was destined to be his downfall.

He received an owl during lunchtime from his financial advisor at Gringott’s and his private investigator, both. Draco thanked his lucky stars that he had such efficient men working for him. They were certainly paid enough to do the job quickly.

Astoria had lied to him, just as he had suspected.

Draco was impressed at her efforts of covering it up. If he did not have Nott’s personal financial statements, he would never have caught it. Large sums of galleons had been removed from the Malfoy accounts at random intervals in the name of a charity for wounded veterans from the war. She used different accounts, so as not to raise suspicion, but the exact sums matched up to deposits in Nott’s personal accounts, with corresponding dates. It wasn’t enough galleons to draw attention. It averaged around one-thousand galleons a month, which was typical for one of Draco’s charitable donations. 

Still, one thousand galleons a month, over a five-year period, was sixty-thousand galleons more, than what Draco was willing to part with.

He immediately filed a report for embezzlement, being as detailed as possible, so that Nott could not escape persecution. He referenced the evidence and made a magical copy of the financial statements, to submit with the report. He mentioned Astoria was helping him, but drew a picture of his wife as being a loving mother with a soft heart, who was hook-winked and pressured by the quidditch star. He was angry with his wife, but still, he did not have the heart to press charges against her and put Scorpius’ mother in Azkaban.

He was, however, angry enough, by the news, to immediately owl his attorney to start the proceedings for a divorce.

This was unforgivable on Astoria’s part. The woman was stealing money from her husband to sustain her lover’s gambling addiction. Nott reminded Draco, so much, of Astoria’s father.

He considered his psychology studies, as a teenager. His father insisted he be home schooledover the summer by the best magical psychologists in the world, believing that it would prepare him to succeed in the real world. It did not hurt to know the information, when it came to manipulating people to achieve one’s goals.

He though of Freud, the wizard psychologist who pretended to be a muggle, to conduct his studies on them. Witches and wizards, certainly, would not be viable candidates for his experiments.

He supposed that the elektra-complex was true, after all. All women just wanted to fuck some version of their father.

The thought brought bile to his throat. He was not able to stomach a lunch that day.

____________________________________________________________

Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor, dreading the evening’s conversation. He would have to tell Astoria he had filed for divorce. It took a few weeks for her to be notified, but he did not want her to blindsided by an owl delivery upending her life.

He owed her, this much. Though his baser instincts told him to punish her to the severest degree, she was still a wonderful mother to Scorpius. In the end, his son would suffer for his vengeful impulses. 

After dinner was finished and Scorpius was tucked in bed, Draco summoned her to his office. She was rarely allowed in his study, but this was business. Astoria was very nervous as she sat across from him in a chair, a look of dread upon her face. Draco looked foreboding. His white-blonde hair contrasted severely with his oversized, black leather chair.

“I filed for divorce, today.”

Astoria looked flummoxed but quickly collected herself.

“Draco, sweetheart, I love you. This will break Scorpius’ heart and home. He will be devastated. You’re behaving rashly. We have already agreed that we would continue, as we always have. I have forgiven your infidelity, all my life. It it only fair that you forgive mine, in return.”

Draco nodded his head.

“Of course, Astoria, darling. I would be a hypocrite to do otherwise. I was willing to forgive your indiscretion with Nott, but that was before I discovered this.”

He pulled the financial documents from his briefcase and slid them across the desk to her.

Astoria looked down, clutching her chest, and remained silent for a moment.

“Draco, you can’t do this! I’ll go to the papers and tell them everything about your secret love affair with both Blaise and Harry. You’ll be ruined.”

Draco expected this, and he was prepared.

“Feel free, Astoria. In return, I’ll be forced to tell the aurors that you’ve been embezzling money from me, for five years, to sustain your lover’s gambling addiction. You’ll be thrown into Azkaban.”

Astoria looked horrified by this news. Draco knew he had her, on this one. He was not going to let anyone blackmail him into submission. He was a Malfoy, after all.

Astoria began to cry. Tears were always his weak spot. It used to shred his heart watching his father, often, bring his mother to tears.

“Astoria, don’t. Listen to me, carefully. You have made a terrible mistake, but you are still the mother of my child. I will not simply kick you out and throw you into Azkaban. You will be provided a comfortable living outside the manor. I have already prepared the beach cottage, for your arrival, tonight. I am looking at a house, not far from the manor, that will be suitable to accommodate you. You can fix it up, however you like. You’ll have as many house elves as you need. You will still be provided a handsome living to sustain yourself, as well as provide for Scorpius, when he is not at the manor. We will split time with him, equally.”

She continued to cry.

“But what about all our friends? Pureblood couples don’t get divorced. It’s simply not done. The shame of it…” she sobbed, unable to continue.

“Astoria, who cares what they think?” He thought of Harry’s words from the previous night.

“This could be good for you. You’ll be free to follow your heart and be with someone who could truly make you happy, as I’ve never been able to.”

She stood up, weeping, and went around Draco’s desk to kneel in front of him. She kissed his hands.

“Don’t say such nonsense. You’ve been a wonderful husband and father, all your life. Please, darling. I’ll do anything to make you retract the divorce. What can I do?”

Draco pet her hair soothingly.

“I’m afraid I’ve already made my decision.”

________________________________________________________

Astoria went upstairs to pack a bag and apparate to the cottage, having little choice in the matter. Scorpius was still sleeping.Draco would have to tell him when he awoke, the following morning. He would drop him off to the beach cottage, afterwards, before going to work. It was always his favorite place.

Though he dreaded his conversation with Scorpius, Draco felt giddy with this drastic change. He imagined he would be heartbroken and destroyed by it. Instead, he felt free, more free than he had ever felt in his life. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest, one he never knew was there. He wanted to whoop with joy, which was strange, for a Malfoy.

He could not help but think that Harry had something to do with it. He owled him to come to Malfoy Manor, immediately, the minute Astoria left.

After his owl returned, confirming that Harry was coming, he sat in the parlor, staring at the fire.

Ten minutes later, the flames turned green and Harry walked through. His hair was dripping from a shower. Draco was surprised to see he wore fitted black joggers and a Gryffindor-red, sleeveless, sleeping top that showed off his muscular arms. Draco’s mouth watered at the sight.

Harry walked in carefully, like a criminal, looking around to spot Astoria.

“Astoria’s not here…” Harry raised his eyebrows.

“…I filed for divorce today.”

His face broke into one of unadulterated joy, and he embraced Draco, tightly, breathing him in.

“My dragon.”

Draco embraced him, in turn, burying his face in his shoulder. When he pulled back, Harry began a soft, sensual kiss on his mouth. Draco stroked his arms, lovingly.

After they parted, Harry was grinning, as if he were in on a joke that Draco was not privy to. 

“I knew that blowjob, earlier, would be enough to convince you. Does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?”

Draco rolled his eyes, in response.

“You think very highly of your skills, Potter.”

Harry smiled and reached for his cock, making Draco draw a breath at his firm grip. 

“It’s Harry, and that didn’t answer my question.” He kissed his neck before continuing. 

“Why don’t we go upstairs, and I’ll show you more of my skills. I'm sure I can convince you to say yes, before the night is through.” 

Draco allowed himself to be dragged by Harry up the stairs, to his bedroom. His heart was brimming with joy as the door closed softly behind them. He had a magnificent night with Harry, beneath his silk sheets. Thoughts of Astoria vanished from his mind as Harry worked his delicious magic over him, the entire night.

________________________________________________


	23. In the Closet

Right before lunch, a few days later, Blaise finally entered his conscious thoughts. Draco had been avidly avoiding him all week and was surprised Blaise had not burst through his office door, demanding an explanation. He worked through lunch, every day. He even skived off their weekly Wednesday night drinks, in lieu of emergency family matters, believable enough, since he was going to have to tell Blaise about the divorce, soon.

His Wednesday night had been spent, instead, worshipping every inch of Harry’s body in his bedroom, for hours. Draco blushed, remembering what they had done, as it had been a particularly steamy night. Astoria had Scorpius for the night, and they were free to do as they pleased until morning. Draco decided to make the most of it.

He used a large ice cube, clutched in his teeth, and ran it all over Harry’s body, until it melted completely. Afterwards, he used hot candle wax to shock his nerves and reduce him to a quivering mess. Harry’s endless moans and gasps drove his own desire to dizzying heights.By the end of it, Draco was sure he saw something in his eyes that looked like more than lust, as Harry fucked him, face to face, but he could not be sure. He was never good with discerning emotions.

He imagined Blaise had not insisted on his attention because their last few interactions had been more than favorable, as far as Blaise was concerned. They had enthusiastic morning sex, only last week, and shared a steamy kiss, the following Wednesday. Draco had kissed him that night, like a man desperate to prove himself. Meanwhile, Blaise had reverted back to impassivity, the way he knew was preferred, waiting for Draco to make the next move, as he always did.

The divorce would hit the papers any day, and Draco needed to tell him first, before he jumped to the wrong conclusions. He was dreading it, but it needed to be done. Blaise seemed so far away, now. Draco may have been confused before, especially considering his own reaction to his nuptial news, but that was before spending every day this week, in Harry’s arms.

He came to the realization that the possessiveness he felt over Blaise was similar to the one hehad felt over Astoria, these many years. It was a sense of, _this is mine_ , but Harry had burned that feeling away, entirely.

Draco did not know, exactly, what he would say to Blaise as he descended the stairway to meet him for lunch, for the first time that week, but he was determined to deliver the news today. He avoided the lifts because they were always crowded during lunch time.

He would have to, both, deliver the news of his divorce and make it clear to him that they could no longer be involved. He did not plan on mentioning Harry, as the man almost beat him to death last week. He hardly knew where to start. This would be a tough conversation.

He was lost in thought when, suddenly, a hand shot out and pulled him into a utility closet underneath the stairwell that Draco hadn’t even noticed was there. He felt the blanketing of a silencing charm and heard the door lock.

“Potter? Where are we?”

“I’d think you’d be able to recognize a closet when you're in one, Malfoy.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but it was too dark for Harry to see. Even if that weren't the case, he was too busy unbuckling Malfoy’s trousers, and pulling them down, along with his boxer briefs, to notice.

He pushed Draco against the wallin the tiny closet, and kissed him, desperately. He used one hand to hold Draco’s face while he plundered his mouth, and used his other to stroke his cock to hardness. Draco’s head swam. He was quickly becoming dizzy at the sensation of Harry’s tongue in his mouth with his palm tugging his cock. He was fully erect, in seconds. He wanted to stop him because they were at work. He needed to stop him, immediately, but the voice of objection quickly became a quiet whisper under Harry’s ministrations.

“I need you. I have to be inside you.” Harry spoke in a breathy whisper.

He turned Draco to face the wall and kissed his neck from behind. Draco could feel his clothed hard cock against him and couldn’t help grinding his hips backwards, relishing the moan it drew from Harry. Draco was spurred by the sound and continued to aggressively grind his ass backwards, earning a chuckle from Harry.

“You want it, don't you? Who would have thought the great Draco Malfoy would crave Harry Potter’s cock? You don’t even care that our coworkers are right outside. You’re desperate for me to fuck you...Admit it.”

Draco blushed with shame over his accuracy. How many times had he used some variation of these same words? Now, the roles were reversed and he could not help the wave of humiliation that passed through him. That was overshadowed, however, by Harry’s thick cock rubbing against against him. He answered by thrusting backwards and spreading his legs.

“So needy. _Fuck._ Admit how much you need my cock.”

  
He held strong to his Malfoy pride. He would admit no such thing. It was usually Harry vocalizing how much he needed him. This was the way he preferred it. He pushed backwards in an attempt to make Harry forget his request.

“Just get on with it, Potter.”

Harry drew him closer so they were flush against each other and reached around to stroke Draco’s cock before speaking.

“It’s Harry…Admit it. Answer me.” Harry’s lustful demanding tone sent a wave of desire through him that shattered his pride.

“Fine. Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Draco could not believe Harry’s commanding tone and insistence. Desperate dirty talk usually escaped Draco after Harry was already fucking him, and he was too far gone to care. He did not mind answering his requests, then, but this was different. He was holding his cock away, for ransom. He was always forcing Draco to admit how much he needed him during sex. He wished he could deny him, but his cock was already leaking pre-cum on the floor, in anticipation of being filled. He had finally grown accustomed to bottoming and craved it, all hours of the day. He had no choice.

“Yes, I need you to fuck me, ok? I need your cock inside me.”

Harry groaned at Draco’s answer and Draco almost whimpered at the sound, bracing himself against the wall with his hands as he heard the tell-tale clank of Harry's belt buckle being undone. Harry shoved him closer, up against the wall, after casting all the preparation charms, so that Draco had to lean on his forearms. He rubbed his naked erect cock across his hole a few times. When he reached down to stretch him more, Draco smacked his fingers away. 

“Just, put it in. _Fuck me_.”

Draco had been reduced to a desperate man.

“ _Fuck,_ hearing how desperate you are for my cock is enough to make me cum, right now.”

Draco peeked behind him to see Harry squeezing his own cock, to prevent an early orgasm, but he was still rubbing it against him. 

With the stretching charm, he no longer felt he needed Harry’s fingers to prepare him. He had grown accustomed to his girth, though he imagined it would still sting. He wanted it to. He welcomed the feeling. What had he become? He didn’t have time to think about the answer because he felt Harry finally heed his request.

The head of Harry’s cock slowly breached his entrance. He gasped at the sting and jerked forward, involuntarily, but Harry held his hips firmly and pulled him backwards onto his cock. Draco's resistance made him overzealous and resulted in entering him fully, in one thrust. Harry moaned when he was fully seated and paused, whispering breathlessly into his ear.

“ _Oh gods_. You’re still so tight. I’ve fucked you every night this week but your hole still clings to me.” He sighed loudly, like a man lost to desire.

Draco purposely flexed his inner muscles to clench around him, in response, earning another moan.

“Go easy on me, baby. I’m so close to filling you up, already.” Harry kissed the back of his neck to distract himself, giving Draco time to adjust.

“ _Move_. Fuck me already,” Draco demanded.

Harry whimpered and began to move slowly, thrusting in and out. Draco pushed back to meet his thrusts, silently demanding to be fucked hard and fast. Harry pushed his legs apart further to get closer and seat himself inside more securely, to start ramming into him harder. He was now hitting his prostate every few strokes. An involuntary moan escaped Draco and he put his mouth on his arm in front of him to stifle the noise.

“Let me hear your pretty little noises, my dragon…I need to hear you…I need to know…Is this how you need it?…Is this how you need to be fucked?”

Draco just nodded into his arm. Harry’s breathy little whispers were driving him insane with lust. He reached down to stroke his cock as Harry tightened his grip on his hips to intensify his brutal strokes. He had Draco crowded against the wall and Draco tried his hardest to to prevent his face from crashing forward into it. He used his free arm as a barrier, but Harry’s forceful thrusts were making it a difficult task. He hardly minded. His orgasm was approaching like a freight train.

Before he knew it, jets of white cum splattered the wall in front of him. Harry sighed in relief at the feeling of Draco clenching around him, signifying his end. He finally allowed his own orgasm to tear through him, and came with a loud shout. He must have been trying desperately to hold back. He pressed Draco's whole body directly against the wall, so that his cheek flat against it, as he pumped the last of his cum deep inside him, then went limp, leaning all his weight on Draco.

The were both breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. Draco started sliding down the wall, unable to support both of their weights. Harry managed to slip out of him and sit backwards before he hit the ground. Draco crashed to his knees on the floor, clutching the wall, bent forward. His bare ass was trickling cum, exposed for Harry to see. Harry suddenly leaned closer and licked a stream of cum that was dripping down his inner thigh and Draco shivered. He licked from his inner thighup to his balls, then his perineum, and back over his hole, with one long stroke, and then sat back.

He was always surprised that Harry never recoiled at such sexual acts. There were men who had been gay for years who would never do such a thing, but Harry seemed to crave it all. It only made Draco’s desire for him, that much more unbearable.

He cast a cleaning charm on himself, pulled up his pants and sat down, facing Harry.

He couldn’t meet his eyes, for some reason. A feeling he had never felt before swelled up, inside his body, and threatened to explode from his very pores.

“That was…wow, ” he heard Harry say.

Draco remained stagnant and turned his head away, in silence. He saw from his periphery that Harry was crawling towards him. He put a hand on Draco’s face to turn it so he could look at him. When he met his eyes, they were burning green in the dark closet, almost florescent with brightness. It was the same look he had on his face the night he dripped candle wax on his body, and Draco was forced to realize that he probably wore a similar expression. He still refused to name it.

Harry kissed him tenderly and looked at him again, trying to communicate silently. Draco broke his gaze and stood up to buckle his trousers. It suddenly felt too hot in the room. He needed to get out of there.

He dressed fully, cast a glamour charm over his face, for good measure, and left the small closet, without a word, letting the heavy metal door close with a loud thunk, behind him.


	24. My Handsome Prince

Suffice to say, Draco never got a chance to tell Blaise about his pending divorce. It was a Friday so he had to wait until the following week to speak to him.

Things were getting intense with Harry. Their last coupling, in the closet, had overwhelmed all his senses and infiltrated his brain like some sort of noxious, poisonous gas. It lingered in his mind all day, and hijacked his thoughts, to the point where all he could do, when he went back to his desk, was stare at the papers in front of him. He tried to focus, but he kept reading the same line over and over again, unable to make sense of the words.

He hardly knew what to do about it and had the impulse to withdraw into himself. A cooling off period, from Harry, was in order. He wished he could take some time alone, to think, but that was no longer possible. Scorpius was spending the weekend with his mother, at the beach cottage, and Harry was already invited to spend the weekend at Malfoy Manor. Cursing himself for this lack of foresight, he could hardly revoke the invitation now.

He had let the hot sex get the better of him.

He decided to go home early that day, to regroup. Harry was going to have dinner with his children, then meet him at the manor, later that same night, intending to stay the entire weekend.

Draco decided to do the same with Scorpius. He was still on good terms with Astoria and was welcome at the cottage, whenever he so desired. He was desperate to focus his attention on someone other than Harry, who never failed to make him feel off-balance.

When he arrived at the cottage, Scorpius leapt forward to greet him, in surprised delight, and Astoria kissed him on the cheek, in welcome. 

As he ate a lovely meal of Chilean seabass and green beans, Scorpius prattled on about his week at the cottage, swinging his chicken tenders around as he talked. Apparently, he was still friends with Albus Potter, and begged Astoria to allow him to come visit at the beach house, this upcoming weekend. Astoria, not wanting to upset her soon-to-be-ex-husband, always declined.

It did make Draco think that, perhaps, a play date was in order between himself, Scorpius, Albus, and Harry. He shook his head of thought quickly, however, thinking it would make their affair too personal, if they involved the children.

_No._ His private life was always to remain private. Nothing was going to change that, not even the great Harry Potter.

He resented the fact that thoughts of Harry interrupted his family dinner, too.

When he returned home to the manor, he was almost grateful that Harry had not arrived yet. He decided to go horseback riding to clear his mind.

Dressing in riding gear, he went outside to the wooden Malfoy stables. He choose his favorite horse, Prince, an all-white Arabian horse that had cost him a fortune. The house elves had already saddled him and he was ready to be ridden.

He rode the horse fast through the Malfoy grounds, far around the property which spanned several miles. Finally, he felt his mind clear. A sense of freedom washed over him as the cool evening air whipped against his face.

When he arrived back at the stables, Harry was waiting for him, smiling widely, leaning against the wood, in a casual pose. He looked very sexy tonight, in dark grey jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. Only Harry could make muggle clothing look so agreeable. His arms were bulging more than usual, from being crossed.

“My handsome prince.”

Draco sat tall on the white horse with perfect riding posture, wearing Tuffrider sand colored breeches with a breathable fabric, a tight black short sleeved polo shirt and a black belt. He had foregone his robes tonight. His black riding boots came up to the knee and crunched the gravel beneath him as he dismounted, a mask of indifference planted firmly on his face.

He turned towards the horse to hide a blush as he pet Prince’s silky white mane. Harry came up behind him and grasped his buttocks. His hands were large enough that they grasped all of it, at once.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” He whispered in his ear and licked his neck, ending with a sucking kiss. Draco felt his heart beat pick up instantly and relished the firm grip covering his ass. Harry’s large hands were his favorite body part, besides his cock.

He cursed his reaction as his blush intensified, and he moved out of Harry’s grip to put the horse back in the stables. He summoned his house elf to to tend to her and walked back to the manor, with Harry at his side.

Harry’s hand brushed his and he moved to grab it, but Draco moved sideways to put it out of reach. The electric tingle was too much to bear, tonight.

“How was dinner with the children?” he asked, as way to cover up his evasive maneuver.

“Fine. They’re getting used to the separation…Albus keeps going on and on about Scorpius. He always uses his full name, too. Scorpius Malfoy is the best skateboarder. Scorpius Malfoy lives in a palace. Scorpius Malfoy has a unicorn…I think Albus thinks the sun shines out of a Malfoy’s bum, not unlike his father.”

Draco couldn’t help a smilechanging his expressionless features, at that.

When they arrived at the entrance, Draco noticed a medium sized trunk with “HP” written on the top. Harry noticed him staring at it.

“I hope you don’t mind. I brought a few things to keep here. It’s just a pain to keep having to go back and forth. I’ve been spending more time here than at Grimmauld.”

Draco didn’t know what to think about this, but he supposed it made logical sense to keep a few items here. It was no big deal. It didn’t mean anything.

He nodded.

Harry magicked the trunk so that it went straight upstairs, into Draco’s room. He turned to Draco to kiss him, and pulled him forward, gripping his bottom. Draco’s heartbeat sky-rocketed in his chest again, instantly, and his sympathetic response kicked in. Fight or flight. He chose flight and pulled away.

“I just need a shower. I’ll be down in a moment,” he told Harry.

He practically ran up the stairs to put some distance between them. His sense of calm from the ride earlier had evaporated. What was this feeling? He almost felt sick. His stomach fluttered about and he felt tingly all over. It was borderline, unpleasant, in its intensity. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew Harry was causing it.

He let the warm water wash over him as he covered his eyes, taking a very long shower. He could not think of anything but Harry’s large, firm grip and how truly amazing it felt. He washed his hair with unnecessary roughness to banish the thought, but it would not part from his mind. He resented the fact that Harry was always able to make his doubts about their affair vanish, just by being near.

When he got out of the shower, he entered his large walk-in closet to get dressed. He noticed that Harry had already taken a small corner to hang a few items. He ran his hands over his shirts and robes. His fingers lingered over his head auror uniform, far too big to fit Draco, and almost imposing, in his closet, as if it were too regal to be there. Harry was always so sexy in his uniform. Draco sighed. He felt himself sinking, further, beneath the waters.

It was late enough for him to dress in his silk, black pajama bottoms and a matching top robe. Harry was a guest but he wasn’t naive enough to be ignorant of what would happen tonight. He may as well dress for bed. He decided against underwear. They were going to be removed anyway. He liked the feeling of the cool silk on his cock.

He tied his robe tightly and headed to the main parlor where the fireplace was. Harry was going over a case on the couch. When he caught sight of Draco, he set the case file aside and took off his glasses.

“Come here.”

Draco obliged, walking towards him, intending to sit next to him, but Harry pulled him forward to straddle his lap. He undid his robe to rub his hands up and down his chiseled chest.

“It should be a crime to hide this body from me.” 

Draco practically melted at the feeling of his calloused hands caressing his body. Harry pulled him down to kiss him leisurely.Draco allowed it, unconsciously rocking back and forth, in his lap, until he felt his cock starting to stir. It was too soon. The man just got here. They had barely spoken two words together.He pulled away to fix himself a glass of firewhiskey, re-closing his robe.

He needed to calm down and pull it together. His hand trembled slightly as he lifted the firewhiskey to his lips, but his back was turned. Thankfully, Harry couldn’t see.

“Would you like one?” Draco asked.

“Sure.”

He passed Harry a glass and sat in the opposite chair, crossing his legs, staring at the fire.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Harry noted.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. He was a jumble of emotions and he was not enjoying the feeling.

“I was thinking we could get the kids together for a play date this weekend. What do you think?” Harry asked.

Draco did not answer right away. He almost wanted to admit that the same exact thought had occurred to him earlier this evening. He had to hold himself back, as well as he could, or he would end up being at Harry’s complete mercy, lost forever. He could already feel it happening.

“I prefer to keep my love life private.”

Harry frowned, though Draco didn’t turn his head from the fire to see. He could feel it, by now.

“What does that mean, exactly? Am I going to be your dirty little secret, forever?”

Draco didn’t answer.

“Answer me, Draco.”

“It’s too soon to involve the children, Potter. Let it go.”

Harry huffed, crossing his arms.

“Have you, at least, told Blaise about us?”

Draco turned to face him now. His gaze was accusatory.

“I was on my way to tell Blaise about the divorce over lunch and to let him know that we were no longer going to be involved, but I got sidetracked, straight into a closet.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy that. You were begging me to fuck you. I saw the look on your face afterwards. You always try to hide it, but I can see right through you.”

Draco chortled and looked away with a devil-may-care attitude. Harry was always so confident about his sexual abilities. It rankled to know he was an absolute god in bed.

“Draco, I need to know if you still have feelings for Blaise. Last time I asked, you said you had more than friendly feelings for him, is that still true?”

Draco looked down before answering.

“No.”

“And me? Do you have more than friendly feelings for me?”

“What is this Potter? Do you want to have a heart-to-heart? We’re just fucking. It’s a nice way to relieve the tension. Don’t ruin it.”

Draco knew he was lying, but he relished the feeling of the words on his tongue and wished to all the gods they were true. Harry looked incredibly hurt by his cruel words, but his voice was angry.

“Just fucking? What about all those things you said at Grimmauld, after you fucked Blaise, about wanting me?”

“I do want you...sexually.”

“That’s not how you meant it Draco, and you know it. What is this game you’re playing? Are you that much of a coward that you can’t admit this is more than sex? Or are you fucking Blaise behind my back still? Is that where your true heart lies?”

“Don’t you dare call me a coward, Potter! When would I have time to fuck Blaise? You’re here every bloody night and I work with you, all day.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to be such an inconvenience. Sorry for spending all my time with a ponce, who I thought was my boyfriend. Maybe I should just leave!”

He stood up to go. Draco wanted to let him go. He needed time to clear his head and sort out his feelings, but the minute Harry started walking out of the parlor, his heart sank into misery and he started to panic. He still didn’t move from his chair.

“Don’t go…stay.” He spoke in a low even voice.

Harry stopped at the parlor door. He expected to be stopped. He kept his body turned away from Draco.

“You still haven’t fucked me properly since those nights in Turkey. Do you think I’ve forgotten?”

Harry walked back to sit on the couch, facing Draco.

“I can’t help but think you’re saving your cock for Blaise, instead. Why is he the only one who gets to experience it?”

Draco put his firewhiskey down and moved to sit next to Harry.

“Harry, I’m no longer involved with Blaise. It’s just a matter of telling him. Is the sex not satisfactory to you? I will do whatever you want me to do, but I’m enjoying things as they are. It’s a new experience for me. Aren’t you enjoying it, too?”

Draco was still, somehow, afraid of himself, ever since that horrid night at Grimmauld place when he whipped Harry. He was also afraid, once he started fucking him again, he would lose control, both of his head and his heart. Taking it from Harry seemed like the safer bet. It was nice to be on the receiving end, for a change. It was nice to be the one pursued, the one that was passive, the one that was entered. He preferred taking from Harry, rather than giving, of himself. He knew he wouldn’t hurt him again, but he felt that being the top would intensify his feelings for him. He would plummet further into his sick addiction. He was already on dangerous ground with the man. One notch of intensity higher and Draco would just fall apart.

“Of course, Draco. It’s the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Draco smiled with pride and moved to straddle him. He rocked his hips back and forth, leaning down to kiss him sensually. He continued to grind down against him, rubbing his ass against his clothed cock, until he felt Harry’s full hardness underneath his jeans.

“So what’s the problem?” Draco asked, between kisses.

Harry pulled Draco’s silk pajama bottoms down to grasp his naked ass.

“I can’t remember,” he breathed.

“Take off your jeans,” Draco commanded.

Harry snapped his fingers, and they were both completed naked.

Draco used his wand to cast the preparation charms on himself. He then grabbed Harry’s cock and aligned it with his entrance, sinking down, slowly, onto it, without hesitation. Draco gritted his teeth as he breached himself with Harry’s hard pole. It still stung and burned as he was entered.

Harry moaned when he was fully sheathed and clutched Draco’s back to pull him closer.

“ _Oh gods,_ Draco, how do you always feel this good inside? _”_

Draco started moving slowly, alternating between bouncing up and down and moving backwards and forwards, experimenting with different angles, until he felt his prostate explode with electricity. He trembled when it happened, and paused, but didn’t make a sound. Harry had been having sex with him long enough to know what it meant.

“Right there, my dragon? Is this what you crave?”

Harry thrust his hips upwards to ram his prostate again and again. Draco was flung into another universe of pleasure. He was far gone and away. He hardly knew what he was saying in response.

“Yes…there...Crave it all the time…oh. right there….You fill me up so good.”

Draco’s penis shot out a clear stream of pre-cum on Harry’s belly. Harry used one hand to swipe his finger through it and licked it clean.

“ I love how you taste…I can’t get enough…no matter how many times I have you, I want more.”

“Mm, fuck me harder.” Draco insisted, breathlessly.

Harry leaned back on the couch, holding up Draco’s ass so that he could control the pace from below. His blonde angel began stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Harry thrusted upwards against his prostate relentlessly, at a rapid pace. Draco braced himself on his his chest with his free hand, his mind and body drifting off into a sea of desire. His orgasm was already approaching.

“ _Oh gods._ I’m getting so close…you feel too good inside…I’m gonna cum, soon.”

Harry’s head was turning left and right, a look of rapture on his face, as he tried, desperately, to stave off his orgasm. His proclamation coupled with the view, triggered Draco’s own orgasm and white cum shot out of his cock to land on Harry’s belly. It was always a heady thing to watch Harry surrender to Draco, out of pure lust, despite his best efforts.It set him off knowing he had such an effect on the man below him. The ability to make him lose control was the ultimate trigger. In the past, he always believed the top had all the power, but was, now, fully convinced, that it was the other way around.

Tipping Draco over the edge was too much, for Harry. His inner muscles were spasming around his cock.

" _fuck,_ I'm cumming."

Harry gripped Draco’s back hard enough to leave nail marks that he would have to heal later. He slammed Draco down hard and released his cum inside with a loud moan, keeping himself fully sheathed.

Draco rocked minutely back and forth, to milk Harry’s every last drop. Harry’s abs trembled with little aftershocks.

When it was done, he pulled Draco close to him, burying his face in his chest in a warm embrace.

“So good. It’s always so good. I don’t know what to do anymore. I need to have you like this all the time. I feel addicted. I think about it all day.”

Draco smiled into his neck, unable to stop the swell of pride in his chest. He always knew he was a good lay. A wave of exhaustion overtook him, even though it was only 9:30 in the evening. He closed his eyes and lay boneless against Harry’s chest.

“Are you going to fall asleep, little dragon?” He chucked as Draco nodded into his chest.

“With my cock still inside?” Draco nodded again.

Harry apparated them directly into the bedroom. He repositioned them so that they lay on their side, legs entangled. Harry was still erect enough so that they hadn’t disconnected yet.

Draco quickly fell into a blissful sleep.

________________________________________________________

Around 3am, Draco was nudged awake by soft kisses on his back. Harry was curled up behind him, rubbing his erect cock against his ass, up, down, and all around. He stroked his back with his free hand causing him to shiver. The room was pitch black.

Draco smiled. He wasn’t complaining about this wake up call. No, sir.

“I’m sorry Draco. You’re lying here, naked, next to me, with your perfect porcelain ass out. I can’t help it. I’m only human. May I?”

Draco relished his desperation and the sound of his voice, raspy from sleep.

He nodded against his pillow and pushed his ass back into Harry’s cock, earning a loud groan. His own cock stirred in response at the sound. Harry reached around to stroke it as he muttered the preparation charms wandlessly. He kept rubbing against him, teasing his hole. His cock kept catching the rim, but Harry wasn’t breaching him. This went on for a few minutes. He seemed to be waiting for something.

“Fuck me, Harry.”

“mmh…I’m gonna fuck you nice and slow. Okay, baby?”

Draco nodded in front of him, not trusting his voice. Harry’s sex-laden, scratchy, sleeping voice, promising him slow sex, was almost too much to handle.

He breached his hole finally, only entering a quarter way in. He moved so slowly, thrusting in shallowly. After a few minutes, he finally entered all the way and paused to let Draco adjust. He lifted his head to reach around and kiss Draco, who met him half way. Harry's pillowy lips moved softly against his, and Draco couldn’t help thrusting his tongue in his mouth, before parting. His head swam. He felt drunk.

This slow, sensual fuck was like torture for Draco. He was forced to realize right then, as Harry feasted softly on his neck, licking, kissing, sucking, and nibbling from behind, that maybe, just maybe, this was more than sex.

His nerve endings were firing throughout his whole body sending shockwaves of desire to his brain. Harry slowly pushed in, refusing to pick up the pace, even when Draco slammed backwards. He pushed Draco’s outer leg upwards so that he had full control andcould get in deeper. Draco groaned at the new angle. Harry was brushing his prostate now.

“Does that feel good?”

Draco nodded.

“Is this what you need, every night?”

There was no use denying it, at this point. Draco would agree to anything, as long as Harry kept fucking him, like this.

He nodded again.

“Tell me you need it, every night.”

Draco hesitated to speak, but not because he couldn’t say it. He would tell Voldemort, himself, he needed him every night, if it meant Harry would never stop. He didn’t trust his voice to come out the cold, emotionless way he needed it to. That feeling he experienced in the closet, the day before, started swelling up inside him, again, increasing with each of Harry’s strokes….which suddenly slowed to a stop. Draco’s heart stuttered.

“Tell me.”

Draco buried his face in the pillow and tried pushing back to fuck himself on Harry’s cock. He allowed him a few strokes before stilling his hips, firmly.

“Tell me how you need it.”

As always, when Harry held his cock back for ransom, Draco had no choice.

“I need it, every night.”

Was that his voice? It came out as a high pitched whimper. Draco was ashamed to hear it sound so breathy, desperate, and worst of all, honest. Harry resumed his slow torturous pace. They were twenty-five minutes in, by now, and Draco was lost in a haze of lust, his inhibitions wiped clean. Suddenly, he couldn’t stop talking. It was like a dam had broken and he couldn’t stop the water crashing through. The dark room was his shield. Saying things in the dark, in the middle of the night, somehow counted less. He spoke in bursts, staggering between strokes. 

“I need it all the time, Harry…every night...every morning…desperate for it…think about it all day….can’t do my work…fantasize about your cock….it fits so good inside me…so perfect…oh…feels so good…don’t stop fucking me…please, don’t stop fucking me…I need more….fuck me harder.”

Harry groaned and started picking up speed. He was pounding into him, spurred on by his words. It was rare for Draco to be so honest. Promises of slow sex, forgotten. Harry had his head buried into his back, gripping his hip to deliver hard strokes that kept brushing his prostate. Draco felt vibrations of pleasure rack his body.

“ _gods,_ your voice is so sexy. I could listen to your sex voice for the rest of my life. Tell me you want me.”

“Want you so badly…Im burning for you when I’m not with you.”

“Oh god, you’re gonna make me cum, Draco,” he gasped.

Harry thrust deeply and stilled, groaning with his orgasm. Draco felt the splash of heat inside him andkept rocking back and forth, stroking his cock, on the cusp of his own orgasm.

“Cum for me.”

His breathy voice shot straight to Draco’s cock and was enough to make him shoot streaks of cum on the sheets in front of him, clenching around Harry’s cock tightly.

Harry sighed deeply behind him, stroking his arm with his calloused fingers and kissing his back softly with his pillowy lips.

To his horror, Draco’s eyes started prickling. He thanked the gods he was facing away from Harry and blinked rapidly to get it to stop. He had no idea what had come over him. Maybe it was just a side effect of his intense orgasm.

Luckily, he was bone tired enough to simply sleep it off and forget about it.

__________________________________________________________

Draco woke up the next morning, smiling. He could not remember the last time he woke up so bleeding happy. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning. He stretched his limbs and they cracked ominously. He was sore all over, but he was hardly upset about it. To the contrary, he felt he could wake up with sore muscles like this, for the rest of his life. He reached over to the other side of the bed but grasped only sheets. Harry wasn’t there. He panicked and looked around the room.

The shower was going.

He got up quickly to join him. He opened the glass door and stepped into the shower behind him, kissing his back, embracing him from behind.

“Someone’s happy.”

Draco looked down and only then, realized his cock was fully erect. How was it possible he still had morning wood after being fucked so thoroughly?

“Ignore that, good morning.”

“Why would I ignore it? I live for it.”

He stroked him from behind and Draco moaned. It was always harder for him to control his noise in the morning.

Harry began to wash him as he did that morning after they first had sex in Turkey. He also got right down on his knees and gave him his best blowjob, to date. In the end, Harry was sure to splash his own face with Draco’s cum, sticking his tongue out, to make sure none was wasted on the floor, just as he did in the Turkish bath. The whole thing gave Draco a deep sense of deja-vu. It tugged the string connecting his heart to his hippocampus, solidifying those memories into his soul, forever. There would be no escaping them, in the future.

  
They both decided to go into work that day, even though it was a Saturday, and dressed accordingly. They were completely behind in all their work as their sexual escapades ate up all their time. When they weren’t having sex, they were thinking about it, which prevented them from working, even while they were apart.

It was late morning by the time they got to the breakfast table. Thankfully, it was all set up already by the house elves. The morning paper was waiting for him, as always, on the side of the table, but Draco ignored it in lieu of going over his case files.

Suddenly, Draco heard the floo activate from the adjacent room across the foyer and Blaise’s voice rang out.

“Draco…I heard the good news! I’m here to celebrate with you. I brought your favorite lube, the edible one.Where are you?”

Draco’s heart sank as Harry narrowed his eyes at him. Draco gave him a pleading look in return, silently begging him to stay quiet and not to make a scene.

Finally, Blaise entered the the dining room, a bottle of lube in one hand, and the Saturday morning paper in the other, announcing his and Astoria’s divorce.

Blaise took in the scene before him. They were both in work clothes. A case file was still in Draco’s hand. 

“Oh. Potter, it’s you. Good morning. What are you guys up to you? Big case?”

Draco answered before Harry could.

“We’re working. Yes, an important case came up. Can I floo you later?”

Blaise nodded and began to retreat, but not before Harry gave Draco a hateful look and started speaking in his loud, auror voice.

“Actually, we’re fucking. Have been, every day this week. That a problem, Zabini?”

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows and Draco could literally see a light go out in his eyes. There was no answer from him.

Draco could not believe Harry’s brash rudeness. The man had absolutely no tact. This was a delicate matter and his best friend, not Harry’s. It wasn’t for Harry to decide how to break the news. That responsibility fell to Draco, and Draco alone.

Blaise began to retreat with a look of pure heartbreak on his face. Draco’s heart plummeted at the sight. He got up to follow him out of the dining room.

“Blaise, wait. I can explain,” his tone was apologetic, but Blaise didn’t stop.

Draco started running now, to catch up to him. When his hand reached Blaise’s shoulder to pull him back, Blaise shrugged it off harshly, not meeting his eye. He went straight into the floo and vanished.

Draco watched the green flames with a crushing feeling of guilt. That guilt quickly morphed into anger, towards the marked man sitting in his dining room.

He stomped back into the dining room, intending to ream Harry for all he was worth.

Harry was buttering his toast, as if nothing had happened.

“What the bloody fuck was that, Potter?”

“Guy deserves to know the truth. He doesn’t deserve your lies.”

“Fuck you, Potter. What do you know? He isn’t your friend. He’s mine. I wasn’t lying. We are working. We planned on going into work today for that case that came up yesterday. I wanted to break the news to him in my own way, in a calm manner. That was my right and my responsibility. You took it from me. You almost killed the man, just last week. Now you’re doing a victory lap around him? What happened to the sweet, selfless savior of the Wizarding World? Why do I always get the selfish prick, instead?”

“No, fuck you Malfoy. You’re the selfish prick. Too dumb to realize that he’s manipulating you. Too selfish to cut him loose, the way you ought to. The guy’s in love with you and you keep stringing him along. It’s not fair to him. Are you that insecure, that you need your boy toy simpering after you, pining for you, just waiting for you to throw him a bone?You’re pathetic, Malfoy.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Potter. You know nothing about me or my relationship with Blaise. So shut your fucking mouth.”

“I know the guy’s never been in a serious relationship because of you, all his life. I know that you’ve ruined him, for good, and you’re probably going to do the same to me, because you’re fucked up that way. I don’t know why I even bother. I don’t need this shit from you.”

He threw his napkin on the table.

“I’m out of here.”

He stood from his chair to leave. Draco’s anger was boiling over now, from all of Harry’s harsh truths.

“Good. Get the fuck out of here, then. Leave. And don’t ever come back!”

Harry gave him a harsh look, but behind it, he could see hurt in his eyes. He walked with long strides past Draco, bumping hard into his shoulder, making him stumble sidewise.

Draco heard the floo activate behind him.

His rage was so potent that he took out his wand and pointed it at the breakfast table. All the glasses and plates shattered into hundreds of pieces. The dining room table cracked in two and caved inwards. He pointed his wand at the walls and fired at will, shattering the glass windows. He destroyed everything in sight.

The result was a damaged unrecognizable room, in a state of ruin, not unlike Draco, himself.

___________________________________________________________


	25. Alone

Neech came into the dining room to see what all the commotion was. His eyes widened to saucers when he saw the destruction in the room. Draco stepped over broken glass to retrieve his case file from the wreckage and cut his hand a broken piece of china in the process.

“Master Draco, you is hurt! Neech will handle everything. Come to the parlor.”

Draco let himself be pushed by Neech into the parlor and collapsed in his large brown leather chair. His hand was bleeding copiously, and he did not have the wherewithal to heal it. The cut was very deep. He just watched his hand dripping fat droplets of blood, wondering if he would die if he left it like this, and not finding it in himself to care. The horrors of the last ten minutes washed over him.

He was completely alone now.

“Neech is healing it for you, Master.”

Neech grasped his hand and Draco felt elf magic pass through it. When he released it, Draco’s hand was fully healed.

“You’re the only one who cares about me now, Neech.”

Neech’s eyes filled with tears.

“Neech is honored serve the ancient, noble house of Malfoy. Master Draco is the bestest, most kindest master any elf is having.”

Draco looked at his last, loyal companion, taking in his large floppy ears, and imagined he would be his only company, for a long time. He appreciated him, but he felt the weight of his loneliness settle upon him.

Draco decided to still go into work that day. There was so much work to do, andhe was not going to let Harry scare him away from fulfilling his duties as an auror. For the last week, his work had suffered as a result of being caught up in their sexcapades. What a waste, he thought. It was all for nothing. He had lost everything for a few good fucks.

He cursed himself as he gathered his case files, preparing to floo into the ministry. On top of losing everyone he cared about, work was going to be absolutely dreadful. Being around Harry was sure to be intolerable.

He wished had the foresight to avoid such a situation, but he was blinded by Harry’s charms, just like every other witch and wizard on the planet. He was convinced he deserved this. He brought this upon himself. If he was forced to resign as an auror, it would be his own fault. He internally swore off Harry forever, even if he apologized for his disgraceful behavior.

The man was his kryptonite.

When he arrived on the floor of the DMLE, it was almost completely empty. It was a Saturday and there had been no critical arrests. He walked right passed the head Auror’s door which was wide open, looking straight ahead. He picked up speed when he neared his own office and closed the door quickly behind him.

Five minutes later, there was a loud knock on his door, and Harry opened his door with unnecessary force. Just the sight of him made his blood boil. He thought Harry would avoid him all day. How he dared show his face after behaving so despicably, Draco could not understand. Maybe he was coming to apologize.

“You still haven’t finished the reports on the werewolves. What the hell is taking so long?”

If he thought Harry was going to approach him in a humble, apologetic manner, he was sorely mistaken. He adopted the same harsh, brash, demanding tone he used upon their return from Turkey, when Draco told him they could no longer be involved. It wasn't an act. This was real. He should have stuck to his instincts the minute they came back from that trip and stayed away from him, because this time, his patience had run out.

“Fuck off, Potter. I was busy wasting time this week with a pompous prick. You need to come pick up your things from my house tonight or I’ll be throwing them into the fire, as soon as I get home.”

“That’s no way to speak to your boss, Malfoy. Do you want your badge revoked, again? You will do no such thing. I’ll pick them up whenever my schedule permits it. If you damage a single item, there will be hell to pay.”

Draco huffed in frustration. Of course, he was going to play the boss card today, the high and mighty head auror.

“Okay, boss. I know being head auror limits your time. I’ll just have the house elves pack them up and deliver them to Grimmauld Place. This will make it easier on both of us.”

“I don’t want your house elves touching my things. I’ll be by, when I can, to pick them up and that’s final. Where are my reports?”

“Maybe I could work on them if you stopped pestering me. Please leave. I can’t stand the sight of you.”

Harry stared at him with unmitigated anger, but it was the same look he gave him at the manor before he took his leave. There was hurt behind his eyes, but his tone was one of pure loathing.

“I expect you’ll go back to your boy-toy to beg his forgiveness. You’ll get right down on your knees and suck his cock, won’t you? That’s how bloody pathetic you are.”

Draco was one harsh word away from hexing his boss’ balls off and losing his job for good. He tried to collect himself before answering.

“Blaise will never speak to me again after your dramatics this morning. I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know that friendship is over. Congratulations Potter. Since I’ve made this horrible mistake, I’ve lost everyone in my life, anyone I’ve truly care about. I’m about to lose my job too, by hexing you into oblivion, if you don’t leave my office, right now.”

“I’d love to see you try.”

Draco buried his face in his left hand, praying to all the gods for patience. His free hand was twitching on his wand. 

Harry stepped inside and closed the door behind him. It appeared he was going to be merciless today.

“Is that all I am to you, now? A horrible mistake?”

Draco looked up at Harry sitting in the chair across from him. The anger in his voice had lessened to one of incredulity and vulnerability. He wasn’t going to let that get the better of him, this time. He already felt his heart soften but ignored it, disgusted with himself. He did not answer, choosing instead to focus on the unfinished report on his desk.

“Listen, Draco, I know it was harsh, but it needed to be done. You were never going to tell him about me. If he knows you’re involved with someone, then he can move on too. I did you a favor.”

Draco could not believe what he was hearing. He should be listening to nothing but apologies. He was flummoxed by Harry’s words, but decided to play it cool.

“Well, then, I guess I should be thanking the savior for all his kind favors. Thank you so much Auror Potter, but you’re mistaken about one thing. I’m no longer involved with anyone.”

Harry reared his head back as if he were slapped across the face.

“You don’t mean that. You’re just upset. It was just a fight. We fight all the time. You need to take a few days to cool off.”

Harry was probably right, but Draco held onto his rage and all the tumbles of emotion he was forced to experience since Harry came into the picture. He blocked the sex from his mind and focused on his inner turmoil instead.

Harry always made him felt off-kilter and it made him vulnerable. He did not like feeling weak. Harry was a weakness, one that needed to be cut out, like a boil, lest it get infected and kill him.

“A cooling off period will not make a difference. We were enemies our whole lives for a reason. You told me, yourself, you don’t know why you bother with me. It’s not just this morning. Ever since I let you into my life, it’s been nothing but chaos. My work has suffered, and I hardly recognize myself anymore. I don’t like who I’ve become. I can’t handle all the ups and downs. I’m not cut out for this. It’s too much.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. He walked around Draco’s desk to reach him and Draco stood up to brace himself.

Stopping right in front of him, Harry grabbed his hand to pull him close, but Draco wrenched his hand away. His oaky masculine scent was infiltrating his nostrils, triggering his memories, but he suppressed them. He stepped closer to kiss him, but Draco shoved him away, with all his might, before he could reach his target. He stumbled backwards.

“ _No_. No more. I’m done.”

Harry looked at him, disbelieving, as if he’d gone insane, then his face started to fall.

He turned quickly, to hide his expression, and walked out of his door, slamming it shut behind him.

________________________________________________________

The week that followed their office break-up was the worst week of Draco’s life. Harry had been avoiding him, at all costs. Even when there was a big case, he would choose a different partner to accompany him.

Draco got stuck doing scut work, instead, fit for a first year, junior auror. The case he had just returned from involved a batty old witch who believed her plates were stolen. She had misplaced them on the top of her kitchen shelf, too high for her old eyes to see.

Draco considered storming into Harry’s office to demand a real case, but he could not bring himself to do it. The thought of facing him brought a torrent of emotions he would just rather avoid.

His work used to give him a rush. It was a thrill to accompany Harry on dangerous missions, but now, he felt completely joyless. He almost missed Harry’s loud, obnoxious knocking on his office door. It always held promise, either of an important case, or more recently, an intense sexual interlude. He even missed their sniping at each other.

Now, his door was never knocked upon, neither loudly or softly. Blaise had been avoiding him, even more avidly then Harry. All of his owls to him were returned, unopened. He would rush to the atrium for lunch, in order to catch him, but he was never there. Once, he caught sight of him, waiting at the lifts to take a lunch down to the Department of Mysteries, but as soon as he spotted Draco, he went into the stairwell to avoid him.

Draco could have never anticipated how much this hurt him, because he never truly believed Blaise would abandon him.

  
That same night, he decided to floo Blaise to explain, but when he turned in his fireplace to vanish to Blaise’s manor, he was met with a brick wall. Blaise had locked him out of his floo.

He sat in his chair, instead, nursing a glass of firewhiskey. The manor was unseasonably quiet. Scorpius would have been his only spot of of joy, but Astoria had whisked him off to France for a few weeks to visit her family in Paris.

It would be the third night this week that he considered handing in a letter of resignation. If this is what being an auror would be like in a post-Harry world, then he was no longer interested. He did not need to work, regardless.

It felt like he was giving up, but he did not know else to do. Nothing tied him here, anymore. Not his job, not his wife, not his friends, and not his lover.

Harry had managed to make him cut all those strings, without a second thought, and now he was floating off, into the dark abyss.

He went up the stairs to call it a night, though it was only 9pm. The silence in the manor felt oppressive. He went into his walk-in closet to get changed and conducted his nightly ritual of running his fingers along Harry’s clothes. He still had not picked them up. Draco breathed in his head auror uniform and was assaulted with his oaky scent. Memories plundered his mind and he closed his eyes against them, but they played like a movie, in his head.

His anger towards him had died down, but his decision to stop the affair remained unchanged. Harry is the whole reason he was in this mess, in the first place. He was a destabilizing force in Draco’s life, and he imagined it would only get worse with time.

That did not mean, however, he didn’t miss him, every single night. He would stand in the shower with clutched fists against the shower wall, feeling he would suffocate from the pain of the memories. The feeling of Harry's large calloused hands stroking his body, that boyish grin, his sensual kisses, the feeling of fullness. Draco felt only emptiness now.

The end of the week brought another knife to his already broken heart. An announcement on page 6 showed a picture of Blaise kneeling down on one knee in front of Pansy and then Pansy, with tearful eyes, dragging him up to kiss him.

He wasn’t upset about the engagement, itself. There were smaller pictures of a proposal party, held in their honor. 200 guests were in attendance, and Draco wasn’t one of them. His eyes prickled when he remembered that they always talked about Draco being his best man, since they were children at Hogwarts.Now, he was not even going to be invited to the wedding.

This was the final nail in the coffin. He would hand in a letter for transfer to the DMLE in Paris on Monday. He spoke fluent French, and had some distant Wizarding family there.

He simply could not live like this anymore. He hoped memories of Harry would fade, in time, once he garnered some new experiences. Thoughts of taking a French lover crossed his mind, but he internally recoiled. He felt he was destined to be alone. He wasn’t good at relationships. He had managed to destroy every single one, in his life.

Maybe, he was just 'fucked up', the way Harry said. He would not inflict himself on anyone else.

__________________________________________________________

That Saturday, there was to be an annual ministry ball, celebrating the date ending the war. Essentially, it was a day honoring the great Harry Potter.

Draco wished he could avoid it, but attendance by aurors was mandatory. It would be the first formal function he would be attending, without Astoria. The thought of attending alone made him feel exposed and vulnerable, but he would have to endure. He did not want to do anything that would jeopardize Shacklebolt approving his transfer to France. He planned to stay for an hour and leave.

He dressed in formal robes of black and white. They were customized to fit his body perfectly. He always looked regal in formal robes, like a true Malfoy.

When he arrived at the ball, many people began whispering, no doubt from the absence of his gorgeous blonde wife at his side. Their divorce, still quite recent, was hot news in the papers for several days. Many articles ran, speculating on the reasons, but Draco could not bring himself to read them.

It was only then that Draco felt an overwhelming sense of shame at having a failed marriage, for all to see. Half the reason for getting married, in the first place, was to support each other at public functions such as this. He did not expect it to be this painful, without Astoria. 

He went straight to the bar and ordered a firewhiskey, to lubricate the sharpness of his pain. He looked for Harry, unconsciously, but couldn’t find him. He spotted Blaise, with Pansy, at his side, chatting amiably with a group of people, not far away. When Blaise caught his eye, Draco looked away quickly.

He felt a searing betrayal when he saw him. It should not have mattered that he had taken another lover, when it came to big life changes such as getting married. Blaise was his best man at his wedding, and now he could not even get an invitation to a stupid proposal party. They were suppose to be best friends, through thick and thin, no matter what.

He felt someone come up to the bar next to him.

“One firewhiskey, please.” It was Blaise. Draco turned away, as if he did not know him.

“You’re not even going to congratulate me, Drake?”

“Oh, you’re speaking to me, now? Congratulations. I would have congratulated you earlier, at the proposal party, but my owl invitation must have gotten lost. Maybe the owl was eaten by a giant eagle. I certainly hope so.”

Blaise chuckled then said,

“Follow me.” 

Draco waited for him to walk away, so it wouldn’t be obvious, then followed him to a smaller adjacent ballroom that was empty, but for a piano in the center of the room. There was a floo at the far end of the room. Blaise cast locking and silencing charms on the door.

“Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t invite you. I just couldn’t, at the time. When I saw your divorce announced in the papers, I thought our life together could finally start. I went from being the happiest I’ve ever felt, to complete devastation, when I heard what Potter had to say. I felt betrayed by the person I’ve loved for so many years. We’d only fucked the week before, and before that, for fifteen years. Then, Potter comes into the picture for a few weeks, and you’re, suddenly, divorcing your wife to be with him? You can’t imagine how that felt. You can’t blame me for avoiding you, after that.”

“Blaise, I didn’t divorce Astoria to be with Potter. Are you mad? She was stealing money from my accounts to sustain a secret lover. I’m not even with him, anymore.”

“Oh?”

“No. I broke it off the day he said those things to you. The man has no social tact. He causes nothing but chaos in my life. I’m done with him.”

“I see. I don’t know if I believe that, but I do know that I’ve missed you. I miss my best friend. Not having you at the proposal party felt awful and wrong. You were the only one I really wanted to celebrate with and you weren’t there. We’ve talked about this, since we were boys.”

“It hurt so much not to be there, Blaise. You can’t imagine. After seeing that, I decided to put in a request to transfer to the DMLE in Pairs.”

“Draco, no. You can’t leave England. I won’t let you.”

He moved forward to embrace his in a crushing hug, which Draco returned. It felt so good to hug him again. His expensive cologne assaulted his senses.

“…Am I interrupting something?” Harry’s voice rang out, angrily.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Blaise immediately released Draco and stepped back before speaking in a rush.

“It’s not what it looks like, Potter. That was just a hug between friends. I’ll be leaving now.”

“Blaise, wait.”

Blaise was already half way out of the door. He practically ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Why am I not surprised?”

Draco’s anger was surging inside him, not just at the interruption or Harry’s presumptuous question, but because the man before him had ruined Draco, forever, mind, body, and soul. He hated him for every good memory that haunted him, awake, or dreaming.

Draco would not engage with him. It would not go over well, and they were at a ministry ball. He shot him a hateful look and moved to leave the room. Harry grabbed his arm to stop him, but he shrugged it off, harshly. When he reached the door, it was locked.

He pulled out his wand and tried _Alohamora._ When that didn’t work, he tried utilizing his auror training to unlock it, but it wouldn’t budge.

“It won’t open, until I ask it to.”

“Let me out, Potter! Don’t you have a speech to give for all your adoring fans? I have no interest in speaking to you.”

“You seem to have an interest in speaking to Blaise, though.”

“I was trying to mend the friendship that you broke! It wasn’t sexual. The man is engaged now.”

“Never seemed to stop you from fucking him, even though you were married, did it?”

Draco’s rage boiled over. It made him think of Astoria, who was no longer with him. He was itching to punch him, but he tried to think of something to say to hurt him and soothe his rage.

“You need to come pick your stuff up from the manor, tonight. I don’t need any more reminders of you! If you don’t come pick them up this weekend, you will never see them again. I’m transferring to the DMLE in Paris. I plan on informing Shacklebolt on Monday.”

Harry looked dumbfounded, for a moment.

“Turning tail and running away from your problems, Draco? You always were a coward.”

Draco growled with rage and threw a punch that landed on his lip. Harry touched his lip with his thumb and looked at it. It was bloody.

“Go ahead and submit your request. I’ll make sure Shacklebolt rejects it.”

Draco tackled him to the ground, blinded by his anger. He was descending into madness from his rage. He punched every inch of Harry he could reach. His punches were messy, but he got in a few good hits that made Harry wince. Harry was hitting him back, but not hard enough to cause any real damage. They were rolling on the ground, together. They tore each other’s robes trying to get the upper hand.

Suddenly, Harry ended up on top and slammed him to the ground. He bored into his eyes. His robes were clenched in his fists. They were both breathing harshly from the fight. Draco tried to wriggle away at first, but felt Harry’s erection digging into his thigh and stopped. They both looked down and realized they were both fully erect, then locked eyes again.

All his hatred turned into painful, excruciating lust, at that moment. 

Harry saw the spark in his eye and moved closer to kiss him, but Draco turned his head and started forcefully removing his robe, instead.

Harry worked quickly to unbutton Draco’s trousers, desperate to get to his cock. When it was freed, he moved down and buried it in his mouth, right away, as far as he could take it, and began to suck with intense suction and speed. He moaned around his cock, sending shockwaves of desire through his body, and Draco squeezed his eyes shut, tight, at the dizzying sensation. He was complete lost to lust. He had not a single thought in his head, besides cumming down his throat.

He grasped Harry by the back of his head and thrust upwards every few strokes, and to his surprise, Harry was able to take it. He gagged a few times, but didn’t choke. When Draco felt his ending upon him, after just a few minutes, he grasped Harry’s hair, and tried to hold him down, but Harry moved out from his grip, right before he reached orgasm.

Draco groaned. Harry sat back, watching him with his classic lustful gaze, while he slowly unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his trousers.He then lay flat on his belly, to the ground, and pulled his pants down, along with his boxers just far enough to expose his sculpted, perfectly round bottom.

Draco’s mouth watered at the sight. He knew he should not do this, but the thought was drowned by the ecstasy promised inside Harry’s raised perfect ass. He had to fuck him. He had no choice. He had not fucked him in months. He was lost in thought for a moment, until Harry arched his back and wiggled, invitingly.

Draco flung into action, working quickly to remove Harry’s pants and boxers off his body, completely, so that he could spread his legs as far as he wanted. He pulled them off aggressively, dragging Harry to slide backwards on the floor, in his haste.

He cast the preparation charms and moved to finger him, but Harry smacked his fingers away.

“Just fuck me.”

It was the first words he spoke since their physical altercation had started. The words shot straight to his cock and Draco kneeled over his flattened body and quickly aligned himself. He breached his entrance and was completely lost, now, deep inside Harry’s tight hole. The squeezing around his cock wiped out every rational thought from his brain.

It took a few thrusts for Draco to enter him fully. When he did, he lay flat on Harry’s body, trying to get in deeper and paused. He scrambled for purchase on his shirt, on his shoulders, but it wasn’t close enough. He finally wrapped an around his neck and placed the other hand on Harry’s ass, to stabilize his position. Harry let out a moan, but shut his mouth, tightly at the first sound. Draco was glad he did because he was going to cum, any second, and Harry’s noises always set him off.

  
Draco felt Harry’s ass moving around his cock, rocking backwards to communicate that he wanted him to move. Draco forced his legs apart further, to get in deeper, still, and started thrusting.

On his thrust upwards, he would bite Harry’s neck which always caused a small gasp. Draco couldn’t believe how good it felt to finally be inside him again. How could he ever have denied him this, when it was what he was begging for, all along?

He pressed his face into his back as he picked up the pace. Harry’s back was soaked with sweat, drenching his shirt. It clung to his face, but Draco thought it the most erotic thing, of all. He wanted to bathe in Harry’s sweat if it meant he could keep pounding into him. He was making a lot of noise, despite himself, grunting loudly as he worked the man beneath him.

Harry was uncharacteristically quiet as he clawed the ground beneath him. Draco altered his angle, and he finally let out a desperate moan. He found his sweet spot and started hammering into it with every hard stroke. Harry moaned freely, now. His sounds flung him closer to the edge. It was getting impossible to hold back.

“I need you to cum for me.”

Harry’s cock was trapped on the ground, unable to be reached, but it seemed that Draco’s command was enough. He orgasmed with a harsh cry, squeezing deliciously around Draco’s cock. It immediately tipped Draco over. His orgasm tore through him with a shout. It was, almost, a painful experience.He can’t remember ever having cum so hard in his life.

He rested his head on Harry’s sweaty shirt for a moment, then pulled out quickly, causing Harry to wince.

He stood up, feeling dizzy on his feet, and began to redress himself. He repaired his robe, but it was still in a sorry state.

He saw Harry cast a cleaning charm on himself, but he remained lying flat, trying to catch his breath. His head was turned so that his cheek lay flat on the ground, and his eyes were closed. He was naked from the waist down. Only his socks remained. Draco picked up his pants and boxers and threw them at him, startling him. He felt Harry looking at him, but didn’t meet his gaze.

He turned around, facing away from Harry, trying to gather his bearings. He couldn’t. He had lost control. He felt more unstable, than ever before.

When he heard Harry’s belt clanking, confirming that he was, at least decent, he walked towards the door. It was still locked. He needed to escape. He tried again, but it only rattled on its hinges. He bent his head low, waiting. Nothing happened.

Luckily, he remembered there was a floo at the opposite end of the ballroom. His Italian leather shoes clanked ominously on the marble floor, echoing in the quiet room, until he finally reached the fireplace. He turned on his heel, without meeting Harry’s eyes, and vanished back to Malfoy Manor, without a word.


	26. Terms Accepted

Draco stormed through the parlor, directly to his liquor cart. He shakily poured himself a firewhiskey. Half of what he poured fell around the glass, but he hardly cared. He downed the entire contents of his glass and poured another. He took a second shot, and sat down with his third glass, in hand, waiting for the firewhiskey to work its magic.

He held his face in his trembling hand, cursing his weak resolve. Five minutes in a locked room with Harry was all it took to make him lose control and forget himself. He hated Harry more, in this moment, than he ever has before. No one should have this affect on him. He was falling apart. One minute he was swearing him off for all eternity, and then next, he was shoving his dick up his tight hole. His cock stirred, just remembering it. He cast three cleaning charms on himself, as punishment, and felt the familiar sloughing that meant he was rid of Harry's scent. 

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

He took a large gulp of firewhiskey, hoping the answer would reveal itself. He felt that he had been broken by Harry the same way a high-spirited horse is broken by its master, broken into submission.

When he began working yet another glass, a few hours later, he began to see things in a new light. He had lost count of how much he had to drink.

It’s fine. It would all be fine. This was just break-up sex. It happened with all relationships. It was just the natural progression to seal the end. Maybe this could be good thing. If Harry was appeased, then perhaps he would not interfere with Shacklebolt granting him the transfer to the DMLE in Paris.

Because one thing was certain, he had to get out of London.

Even if Blaise were to welcome him back into his life, he was sure the sex would resume, and that would not be fair to his impending marriage. Draco was both divorced and unattached, but Blaise was engaged, and needed to focus on his new fiancé. He would do that better with Draco out of the picture.

His kryptonite was the ultimate reason he had to leave London. Every time Harry got near him, Draco turned into a weak damsel with watery eyes and a soft heart. His proximity always guaranteed a hard cock as well, but his cock was his own man, with his own preferences. They did not match up to what was healthy for Draco.

Harry was poison for him. He always made him feel off-center, tingly, and made his stomach flutter, as if bats had taken refuge inside. He hated this weakness inside. Harry brought it out of him and therefore, needed to be avoided. He had to get away from him, any way he could.

Working with him would be impossible without wanting to fuck him for the rest of his miserable life. That would not lead anywhere good. Harry breezed in like a tornado, and suddenly, Draco was upending his entire life.

He held onto his misery from the previous week, how destroyed he was without Harry, haunted by all the memories.

Even if he did decide to throw caution to the wind and restart their affair, their inevitable end would result in Harry walking out on him. He was certain of it.

He would find the courage to endure the weaknesses he felt, just to have Harry to leave him. The facts are they came from opposite ends of the line. No one would accept _The Chosen One_ being with a deatheater, a male divorcee, at that. They would be spat upon wherever they walked. Even Harry’s golden reputation would not survive it. He would become a leper, just like Draco. When the public caught wind, it would tear them apart.

And then where would he be? Sunk further into a hopeless vault of even more memories of calloused hands and pillowy lips, to be haunted for all of eternity, utterly destroyed. He would never find his way out. It was as if he would be stuck inside the deepest vault of Gringott’s, plunged into darkness, with no hope of escape.

If it was not the public that tore them apart, it would implode from within. Harry was no submissive lover, like Blaise. Someone like Blaise was Draco’s only true option. It was casual and under control. It worked with him because he yielded to Draco, mind, body, and soul.

Harry would not let Draco have the control in the relationship. It was the reverse. Harry had all the power, and Draco, blind and deaf by lust, willingly sacrificed it to him. For the most part, Harry was the one suspended over him, pounding into him languidly, reducing him to a mere vessel, eager to be filled. He blushed, just remembering it.

In the bedroom, it was pleasurable enough, but in life, it could never work. He would always meet him toe-to-toe on everything, and this would just disintegrate into more fights which, essentially, would lead to another grizzly ending.

Draco was smart enough to know Harry’s power over him is what made the sex so incredible. Visions of their sexual coupling came into his mind, unbidden. Draco had to readjust his cock because he was getting hard again.

He started stroking it through his trousers to relieve the tension when the fire suddenly flared green, and Harry walked through his fireplace.

Draco was slow to collect himself and spilled firewhiskey on the carpet, in his efforts.

“Starting without me?”

Draco stared at him, for a moment, at a complete loss to what he was talking about, until Harry looked at his crotch and bit his lip, lustfully. He looked down and realized his hand was still on his hardening cock. He snatched it away. Harry was grinning.

“Allow me.”

He knelt on the ground, in front of Draco, and buried his face in Draco’s crotch, inhaling. Draco was powerless, at first, allowing the delicious sensation of Harry’s cheek and nose rubbing against his clothed cock. His brain was so sluggish.

“Mmm, I miss this.”

He moved to unbuckle his trousers, but Draco’s brain finally caught up, and he smacked his hands away.

Harry locked eyes with him, determined to reduce Draco to a puddle of lust, and tried again.

Draco refused his advances, once more,and there was a struggle, until he finally stood up and turned away from Harry.

“We can’t do this, Potter.”

“There’s thirty love bites on my neck that say otherwise.”

Unable to curb his curiosity, he turned around to look at his neck. Harry waved his hand to let the glamour fall away.

Harry was right. He had destroyed his neck. There were red marks and teeth imprints all over that would soon turn to bruises.Unconsciously, he stepped forward to get a closer look and reached up to touch them. When Harry drew in a breath at the feeling of tenderness, he snatched his hand away, as if he had been burned. What was he doing? The firewhiskey had addled his brain. He needed to force himself to put distance between them. Draco stepped away and around the couch, using it as a physical barrier.

He looked at Harry, his piercing green eyes, full of longing, and his heart started pulling at something deep inside. Facing him would not be an option. He turned around.

“I’m transferring to the DMLE in Paris and could really use your support in this, Harry. It’s what I need to do…Please.”

“I’m sorry, Draco. I can’t let you do that.”

Even his voice was enough to weaken his resolve. It was full of desire and promise of things to come. His cock twitched at the sound.

Draco put his hands up to cover his ears to block the sound and closed his eyes. 

Suddenly, Harry was right in front of him. He grasped his wrists, pulling them away from his ears and moved them closer to his face so that his hands rested on Harry’s cheeks.

“Can’t you see how much I need you? I’m lost without you.”

He rubbed his cheek on Draco’s hand and then kissed his palm.

Draco’s whole body went limp, but he was determined to resist. He stepped away to the other side of the room and turned away.

“This could never work. I need something casual, without attachment and all this emotion. I’ll go mental, otherwise. I need a submissive lover, and you’re never going to be that.”

“I can be whatever you need me to be. I wish I could explain how good it felt to have you inside me again. I need it. It can be as casual as you want it to be. No strings. I’m happy to submit to you. You can tie me up, every night, if you want.”

Draco’s resolve was crumbling, as rapidly as his cock was hardening. He expected Harry to fight him on this.

“Every night is not an option. We would only be able to get together once a week, at most. I decide where, when, and how. No more office romance.”

Harry paused at this, considering. Draco had him cornered now. They’d been fucking every single day, multiple times a day, and sometimes at work. Harry would never agree to this.

“Sure. Once a week. Whenever you want.”

Harry smiled softly at the ground, as if he were in on an inside joke.

“I’m still going to try to get a transfer to Paris. If I you get me stuck in London, you better start giving me real cases. No more using the boss card when our private life is displeasing to you.”

“Of course. I miss you as my partner, anyway. No one is as good an auror.”

“And Blaise stays in my life. If this is going to be casual, you’re no longer allowed to ask about him. No more jealous fits. I can’t handle it. If it ever happens again, I walk.”

He stood quiet, now. Draco was sure this would be the final nail in the coffin. Harry went around the couch to sit on it. He was pensive for a moment, then asked,

“Are you saying we won’t be exclusive?”

“I’m saying it’s no longer your right to ask. That is what being casual means.” Draco answered.

Harry huffed behind him. Draco was sure he would not agree. His jealousy over Blaise would be enough to push him away.

“You want to keep fucking him, even when you have me? And he’s engaged now. Is that how little I mean to you?”

Draco looked at him, now, straight in the eye.

“Whether I do or don’t is not your concern. As I’ve said before, it’s no longer your right to ask. Those are my terms. Take it or leave it.”

Draco crossed his arms. He intended to use Blaise as a way of putting distance between them. He needed to, or he would risk being lost to Harry, completely.

Harry looked up at him, taking in his stiff posture. He stood up and walked towards him, stopping in front of him. He fiddled with his belt buckle, stroking the upper edge of his trousers, looking up at him coyly.

“And what if I want to make you mine, hm? What then?”

He leaned forward to kiss him, but Draco turned his head away, blushing at his sensual tone. He saw Harry smiling in his periphery. He felt him place soft sucking kisses on his neck, instead, moving upwards towards his ear. When he sucked his earlobe, Draco shivered and his arms fell to his sides. Harry whispered in his ear.

“Oh, my little dragon. I do love to see you blush.”

Draco could not hold out any longer. He was only one man, trying to withstand the manipulations of, who he considered, the sexiest man alive. Harry’s neck kisses were too delicious to resist, and there was no need to.

Draco stated his terms, and he took this to mean they were accepted.

He clutched Harry’s back, let out a long breath that he did not realize he was holding, and buried his face in his neck. He inhaled deeply and almost moaned at the scent. He missed it more than he realized. He smelled a faint version of this every night, before he went to sleep, through Harry’s auror robes that hung in his closet. It was a pale imitation of the real thing.

Harry clutched his face in his hands and Draco allowed himself to be kissed, softly. The minute Harry’s pillowy lips brushed his, Draco felt something release inside himself that had been under lock and key, something that was bursting to break free and was taking a lot of effort to keep contained.

He did not know what it was, but it made him kiss Harry back like a starving animal who’s only food was Harry’s soft lips. Harry stumbled backwards with his enthusiasm. Draco virtually attacked him, in his passion, grasping everywhere on his body, working quickly to remove his dress robes, biting and sucking his lips.

Harry let out a startled chuckle.

“Someone’s more eager than he let on.”

“Shut up, Potter, no more talking.”

Draco clawed his back and apparated them straight to the bedroom. He used his wand to tear Harry’s dress clothes off, straight down the middle. Draco kissed him viciously as he tore them off his body, until Harry stood naked in front of him. It took mere seconds. His clothes were ruined. No _reparo_ would fix them.

“Hey, those are my only dress robes.”

Draco used his wand again to summon a gag that tied itself to Harry’s mouth.

“I said, no more talking, Potter! You’re already failing at being a submissive.”

Harry looked at him defiantly, sizing him up. Seeing him with the gag over his mouth, fiery green eyes burning, made Draco impossibly harder.

Harry turned his back to him and he thought, this is it. Harry was going to leave him. It had already become too much for him. He couldn’t handle Draco’s true self. He was not surprised. He had been hiding this part of himself, from him, all along. Not everyone could endure it, and that was fine. Good riddens, then.

Harry walked away from him, but instead of heading towards the floo, he walked around to the side of bed. He crawled onto Draco’s Slytherin green silk comforter to the center of the oversized Cali king mattress. He was initially on his hands and knees,but quickly bent forward, arching his back, so that his face pressed into the mattress and his ass was high in the air. He put his hands behind his back as if an invisible rope tied his wrists together, then spread his legs as wide as they could go, slightly squatting.

Draco squeezed the base of his cock harshly so he wouldn’t cum on sight. He would have, right in his pants, right then, if he didn’t physically prevent it. Harry’s hole was on display for him, and the effect of his submissive posture was devastating. Draco had to close his eyes and turn around to get himself under control.

When he turned to face him again, he made sure to keep a hand squeezed around his cock. It was necessary, because turning away did not lessen the open fire pit of desire that was brewing in his loins.He knew if he put his dick inside that welcoming hole, he would cum instantly. He had to stall.

He knelt behind Harry, mouth watering at the sight of his hairless hole. Harry must have been using grooming charms on himself, in preparation for this moment. He used his wand to cast a cleaning charm and licked him from his perineum to his hole, and above. Harry moaned behind his gag, and Draco was thankful his hand was still squeezing his cock because the sound threatened to tip him over. He missed his musky masculine taste. He had not tasted in him in so long, in light of being the bottom. Harry usually prepared him this way.

It spurred him on, and he began placing harsh sucking kisses directly on it. Harry was moaning freely and the sounds were killing him. Eventually, it got too much for the kneeling man in front of him, and his hands fell from behind his back to the mattress, so that he could brace himself against Draco’s delicious onslaught.

“Hands behind your back. I didn’t give you permission to make noise. Stay quiet.”

Harry instantly obeyed. A small trickle of pre-cum dripped from Harry’s cock at Draco’s commanding tone. Draco grinned and stroked his cock as a reward for his obedience. He used two hands to pry his cheeks apart and forced his tongue inside his entrance, thrusting it in and out like a lizard. He lubed one finger to put it inside, sure to push down on his prostate every few strokes. Harry shook, pausing, and eventually started pushing back to meet his thrusts. He licked around the rim while preparing him with his fingers.Harry was trembling all over, but he stayed silent, as was commanded.

After ten whole minutes of this treatment, Harry was a quaking mess. Draco finally took pity on him and stopped, rearing upwards, straight backed, to finally enter him. He magicked himself naked, then cast the lubrication charm on himself and got into position.

He pushed Harry’s lower back down so that Harry had to arch more, then breached his entrance slowly. Draco sighed at the delicious tightness, grunting when he entered him fully and could go no further. He paused, thankful that Harry was staying quiet. A single moan would have triggered his orgasm.

After allowing Harry to adjust to the intrusion, he began to thrust slowly, very slowly. If he quickened his pace, he was sure to cum in under a minute.

He did not understand how he was teetering so close to the edge, when he had just cum inside him a few hours ago. He was behaving like a prepubescent boy.He usually had more stamina. Surely, it was because it had been too long. He would eventually grow used to this feeling and be able to fuck Harry for hours, but not this time.

Harry pushed backwards begging for more, but Draco stilled him, insisting on total control. Draco’s nails dug into his hips, sure to leave marks. He heard Harry sigh in front of him and turned his head to look backwards at Draco with pleading eyes. Draco, being lost in ecstasy as he was, didn’t want Harry to see his expression. He schooled his face into a mask of difference, instantly.

“Eyes forward.”

Harry immediately obeyed and Draco slightly picked up the pace, still fucking him slowly, but more forcefully so that Harry scooted forward incrementally with each thrust. Eventually his head was abutting the headboard and Draco relished the sound of his skull banging against it. He needed more.

He started rammed into him at a punishing pace, reaching around to stroke Harry’s cock as he felt his own orgasm rising up in him. The headboard was banging against the wall. All it took was one stroke of Draco’s hand on his cock for Harry to shoot jets of cum on the mattress below him.

The spasms around his cock tipped him over and he could not help a loud groan escaping him. He had been trying desperately to hold his orgasm back for what seemed like forever. He collapsed onto him, boneless and spent. After a few moments, he kissed Harry’s back tenderly, like a lover, and exited slowly.

Harry still had not made a sound. Draco was surprised and impressed by his obedience. Harry was so loud in the bedroom, usually, especially upon orgasm. He released his gag by hand, foregoing his wand, and stroked his hair. Harry’s face was turned away. He breathed deeply when the gag was removed, trying to catch his breath.

“You were so good, tonight,” Draco said, as he moved lower to stroke his back.

Harry did not respond.

“Did you enjoy being my good boy?”

Harry nodded against the pillow, still facing the wall. Draco didn’t mind. He preferred it because he did not want to look into Harry’s eyes. He always hated how he got lost in them. Harry seemed to understand his needs, now, without having to ask.

He curled up behind him, cradling him against his softening cock. They fit better this way because Draco was much taller than him. It took only minutes for Harry’s breathing to even out into a deep sleep.

Draco had knocked him out, cold. He smiled to himself and waited for sleep to overcome him, thinking about everything that transpired this evening. He allowed himself to hope that it would continue, for as long as possible, forever even. Maybe, this time around, this could really work. He let the thought fill him up and fell into a sated sleep, with a smile on his face. 

_____________________________________________________________________________


	27. Play Date

Morning came and Harry was no longer in his bed. He expected as much. Being casual usually meant no sleepovers. He was surprised that Harry understood this concept but appreciated it, all the same.

Still, he could not help feeling a small twinge of disappointment at Harry’s absence, despite himself. Morning sex was his favorite. Sunday morning sex was particularly enjoyable as one could take as long as needed, without rushing to go to work.He rested his eyes a moment before getting out of bed, fantasizing about the previous night.

He began to stroke his cock until he heard a loud thud coming from his in-suite bathroom. He got up to inspect and only then, realized his shower was running. His bedroom was the size of a large loft apartment so he could not hear it initially. He smiled to himself and went in to join him.

The room was filled with steam, and through it, Draco spotted a tanned chiseled figure, leaning against the shower wall, as if in contemplation. Harry stood still, letting the water cascade down his perfect body, unmoving.

He entered behind him, noticing the long werewolf marks on his back. They should have made him look disfigured, but they only served to heighten his immense sex appeal. His back was toned with large muscles and broad shoulders. Draco sighed at the sight. 

Seeing the marks plunged Draco into memories of their initial couplings, the first time Harry made love to him. A burst of affection swelled inside his heart. He reached up to stroke his back, as Harry had not reacted to Draco’s presence yet. His muscles flexed, in response, and Harry bent his head into the water.

“How did you sleep?” Draco asked.

“Oh, am I allowed to speak, now?”

Draco hugged his back closely, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder before answering.

“Of course.”

He bent his head to lay soft kisses on his neck from behind. Draco was hard against him.

“I know I shouldn’t be here because of your ‘new terms’. I have to go soon, anyway. I promised Al I’d spend the day with him.”

Draco didn’t like the cold, emotionless way Harry was speaking to him. His tone was bitter. It worried him. He stroked his lower abs, teasingly.

“Did you not enjoy last night?”

Harry hesitated to answer. Draco licked and kissed his neck to urge him on.

“I did…I enjoyed it a little too much. You’d make a man agree to anything, just to lie with you.”

Harry did not sound happy, but Draco was busy, still working his neck when he let his hand dip lower to stroke his cock. He was hard already. Draco smiled, but Harry stilled his hand and brought it back up to his stomach.

“Hey, that’s my toy. You can’t keep it away from me. I’ve been too long without it,” Draco said playfully.

“I’m not a toy, Draco. Gods, is everything about sex, with you?”

Harry stepped out of his grasp angrily and moved to exit the shower. Draco stopped him before he could leave and pushed him gently against the wall, holding him by his bicep. Harry could have easily broken his hold. He was much stronger than him but allowed himself to be manhandled. Draco leaned close to speak softly into his ear. Harry shivered.

“You know it’s not. What’s wrong? Was last night too intense for you?”

“Last night was incredible. Again, this isn’t about the sex.”

“Then what is it? Harry, I want you to be happy in this. Otherwise, what’s the point? How can I fix it if you won’t tell me what’s wrong?”

Harry looked like he wanted to speak but just bowed his head in silence, looking crestfallen.

Draco started to worry.Harry was not talking, but something was definitely wrong. It was not often that Harry kept his feelings hidden from him. He was usually an open book. It was one of Draco’s favorite qualities about him, as he, himself, operated so covertly in his life, always hiding behind a mask. He scrambled for something to say, wanting to wipe the sad look off his face. His lover should never leave his presence, looking like this. It meant Draco had failed in some way.

He insisted it wasn’t the sex. He had to assume it was the strict terms he forced Harry to agree to, last night. He imagined it was asking for a lot, as Harry did not usually operate this way. He was, by definition, not a casual person. He did everything, bravely, with his whole heart.

He needed a grand gesture to smooth this transition and make Harry understand how much he appreciated him. He thought of Harry’s plans to spend time with Albus that day and made a split-second decision.

“Scorpius will be home next weekend. Why don’t you come by and bring Albus with you. We could have a play date.”

Harry perked up and turned around to face him.

“Do you really mean that?”His eyes were vulnerable again. They always made him weak. Draco kissed him gently.

“Yes. You’re happiness is important to me, Harry. Surely, you know that already.”

  
Harry allowed a soft smile, but it wasn’t enough. Draco could still sense a sadness in him. He dropped to his knees, locking eyes with him, and kissed the head of his cock, tenderly, as if it were the most precious thing on earth. He licked around the head and Harry moaned. He quickly put a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound.

“No, let me hear you. I love your sounds.”

Draco had the sudden urge to hear Harry screaming in ecstasy. He began deep throating him,immediately. Harry was moaning in bursts, still trying to keep quiet, as best he could. He saw Harry put his fist in his mouth and bite down. Draco wandlessly lubed his finger and started fingering his hole in time with his sucking. Harry’s knees weakened and he almost fell down, but caught himself on the wall behind him, bending his knees for support. Draco took his cock all the way down his throat and stilled. He swallowed so that Harry could feel the squeezing sensation of his throat muscles contracting tightly around his cock. His nose was buried in his pubic hair and he couldn’t breathe, but he was okay with that. He pressed two fingers up, deep against his prostate and swallowed again. Harry’s loud groans echoed in the shower and he tried desperately to pull Draco up from the floor. Draco kept his cock buried down his throat, as long as he could, then stood up at Harry’s bequest.

Harry grabbed his face and thrust his tongue in his mouth, kissing him soundly, then turned around. He braced himself against the wall and pushed his ass out. Draco’s cock was painfully hard as he looked down, taking in the sweet sight of Harry offering himself so freely. He groaned as he stroked his perfectly toned buttocks before speaking.

“Mm, didn’t you have enough last night? You must be sore. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Harry shook his head.

“No, I want more. I’ll always want more, my dragon.” Harry sighed at his own longing and rested his head against his hand, in defeat. He stepped back further from the wall, bending over more. He rubbed his ass against Draco’s hard cock. Draco squeezed his glutes in response.

_Gods,_ this man was going to be the death of him. His ass felt amazing in his hands. The muscle was firm but still moulded to his palms. He could not deny a gift so willingly offered.

He wandlessly lubed his cock and breached his entrance, carefully. Harry was still very tight, but his preparation with his fingers earlier and the fact that Draco had so recently fucked him,made his passage smooth. The feeling of being inside him was still too much to bear. Draco tensed, trying his hardest to hold off a premature orgasm. He groaned when he entered him fully and paused. Kissing Harry’s back, he wrapped his arms around him, leaning over so that he was flush against him. He began fucking him slowly, rubbing his hands up and down his chest from behind, stroking lovingly.

Harry was grunting, with every stroke, unable to help himself. His rhythmic grunts drove Draco to the brink. It was the sweetest melody. Draco could listen to it for the rest of his life. He knew it was a dangerous thought, but he wanted Harry to understand how much he wanted him.

“I love your noises. You’re so fucking sexy.”

Draco let one hand fall to his hip to pull Harry back as he thrust forward, increasing his force and pace. His other hand was clutched around his chest as he leaned over, rutting into him. Draco couldn’t believe how good it felt to finally be fucking Harry again. He enjoyed bottoming, just as much, but this just hit different.

“You feel so good inside. I could fuck you forever.”

Harry wasn’t talking but his sex noises increased in pitch, to little squeaks.

“Do you like that?”

Harry nodded against the shower wall. Draco reached around to stroke his cock and Harry’s noises became even louder.

“Tell me how much you love it.”

“Love it, Draco, so much...you fuck me so good, baby...Gonna cum soon.”

Draco bit his shoulder, spurred closer to the edge by Harry’s breathless admission.

He stroked his cock faster and Harry grunted loudly as he finally reached orgasm, shooting jets of cum against the shower wall. Draco couldn’t hold it any longer and fell over the edge after him. He moaned freely as he grabbed Harry’s hips with both hands and stilled. He pushed him against the wall to get as deep as possible as he released inside him.

It was an intense orgasm. He shivered with aftershocks, rocking slightly inside Harry for a few moments. When it was over, Draco kissed his neck and stepped away very slowly. He gripped the base of cock while exiting, to make it less painful for Harry. Falling to his knees behind him, he pushed his cheeks apart to watch his cum bubble out of Harry’s hole. It wasn’t much, but he saw Harry’s hole clenching, intentionally, contracting to push it out. Harry was putting on a show for him. He smiled and licked his hole hole clean, thrusting his tongue inside. His cum was sweet, the way Harry claimed, but it had salty undertones. He found he didn’t mind the taste and ended with a soft kiss against his hole, then stood up.

Harry was leaning against the wall at an angle, breathing hard, as if he would collapse at any moment. Draco hugged him, in support. After a few moments, Harry finally spoke.

“You’re gonna kill me one day, you know that?”

Draco smiled and kissed his back. “Now you know how I feel.”

They finished showering together, both in a giddy mood. The earlier sadness had vanished the way Draco hoped it would. He bathed Harry, for a change, and he found he was enjoying this intimate act, almost as much as he enjoyed fucking him. There was something so satisfying about making him dirty, then cleaning him up, afterward. Plus, it was an excuse to run his hands over every inch of his body.

He finally allowed Harry to leave the manor after they dressed together in his walk-in closet, grinning at each other like fools. Draco was thinking he would have to fuck Harry in this closet, at some point. He cursed inwardly at his own horniness. He was always thinking with his cock.

Their morning ritual felt familiar, like something they did together, ever day. Draco found himself comfortable with that fact. It didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would, and he walked Harry to the floo afterwards in an unconscionably good mood, parting with a soft kiss.

_______________________________________________________________

The week that followed was a very good work week for Draco. His letter requesting a transfer to the DMLE in Paris lay forgotten on his desk at home. He did not even bother submitting it to Shacklebolt. What was the point? Harry would shoot it down, anyway. Besides, his life had significantly improved since he fucked Harry at the ministry ball the previous Saturday… twice that night, then again, on Sunday. He realized that technically broke the ‘one night a week’ rule, but the morning after didn’t count. That’s what he told himself, anyway.

He felt he deserved a gold metal for staying away from Harry’s tight ass throughout the week. It took significant effort to do so. They spent more time together than usual, often going out together on big cases. Their public office anger simmered down to one of feigned polite indifference.

He often fantasized about fucking Harry in his office, hoping he would burst through his door, strip naked, and demand to be fucked over his desk. This fantasy haunted him every moment, and especially now, as he walked down the stairs for lunch. When he exited into the atrium, he didn’t even notice Blaise waiting for him and walked right past him.

“Earth to Draco. Hello.”

Draco startled out of his daydream and turned around to see Blaise grinning at him.

“Your head is in the clouds. You alright?”

Draco grinned guiltily, caught in the act. He thanked the gods, not for the first time, that Blaise was no legillimens.

“I’m fine. How are you? Let’s grab lunch together.”

Blaise smiled widely, falling in step with Draco as they walked to the food court. He whispered besides him.

“Are you sure your boyfriend won’t mind? I don’t want to get my face bashed in, again.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Blaise. He’s not my boyfriend…He’s not my anything.”

Draco forced the last part out. It felt so wrong coming out his mouth. He quickly amended,

“He’s my auror partner, that’s all.”

“Okay, Drake, if you say so.”

After they bought lunch, they took their usual table that sat in an alcove, mostly hidden from view, so they could speak more freely.

“How’s Pansy? You’re almost a married man, now, like all the rest of the old farts. How does it feel?”

Blaise grinned with chagrin.

“Pansy’s great. She can be a little needy, like every spoiled pureblood girl, but nothing I can’t handle. I definitely go shopping more. I can tell you that.”

Draco chuckled, remembering all the shopping trips Astoria used to drag him on, when they first got married. Draco enjoyed them, mostly. He loved fashion.

“I’m afraid that’s a right of passage for every pureblood marriage. I’m glad to hear you’re enjoying it. I knew you would.”

He reached over to grasp his hand for a second, feeling proud of him, then moved to pull it back, but Blaise held onto it, leaning forward and whispering quietly.

“I would enjoy it more, if I could get what I need, in private.” He looked at him coyly.

Draco blushed as he pulled his hand away, thinking back to his own engagement to Astoria. He had fucked Blaise within an inch of his life, almost every night, during that time, as he planned to end it after he was married. He would have to heal his hole every day, only to destroy it again, later that same evening. He tried to burn it out of his system with excess, hoping it would be enough to keep him faithful after he became a married man. He knew Blaise had not forgotten about this time in his life. He was looking at Draco expectantly, with pleading eyes.

Draco didn’t know what to say. His first instinct was to instantly reject him, but he couldn’t do that. What reason would he give? He didn’t want Blaise to know about Harry, after he so recently told him it was over between them. He would look like a liar or worse, weak. Besides, he and Harry were casual, no matter what it felt like when they were together. The terms were set. It wasn’t as if they were an exclusive couple in a relationship. Using Blaise as buffer between them would be good for him. Things were always too intense between them, even with Draco as the top.

He knew he was despicable for even considering fucking Blaise again, but he wasn’t being selfish. It was for the greater good. Blaise had been so good to him when the roles were reversed, when Draco was engaged and Blaise was the single one. He had a debt owed. A Malfoy always paid his debts.

“Unless, you’re with Potter. I understand, Draco. I know you’ve wanted him for a long time.”

Blaise crossed his arms, looking at the table, grimly. Draco hated to see it. He should just tell him the truth now, that he was sexually involved with Harry. He would be upset but he would have to accept it. This was an opportunity to be upfront and honest.

He didn’t take it. Instead, he put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. Don’t give me that look. I’m not ‘with’ Potter. Don’t be silly. Why don’t we get together next Wednesday after drinks at the club?”

Blaise smiled, nodding emphatically, and began eating his lunch. He chatted idly about details of the wedding. It was apparently going to be a grand affair, but Draco’s mind wandered. He didn’t want to do this but felt he had to. He was already dreading next Wednesday, and he hoped he could stay hard, throughout. It would be embarrassing if he had a repeat episode of erectile dysfunction. He banished the thought from his mind and refocused on Blaise, offering input wherever he could.

When lunch was over, he trudged back up to his office, a feeling of dread making his steps heavy against the stairs.

________________________________________________________

Saturday morning finally arrived and with it, Scorpius.

“There you are. I’ve missed you so much.” Draco scooped him up in a tight hug that lasted a long time.

“Papa, I missed you too, but I can’t breathe!”

Draco chuckled and released him, setting him down on the ground. He gave Astoria a soft kiss on her cheek and asked her to stay for breakfast, but she politely declined. She had work to do, setting up her new house, not far from the manor. Draco made her promise to owl him if she needed anything.

After breakfast, Draco and Scorpius spent the morning horseback riding. He was riding Prince while Scorpius chose his unicorn, as always. When they got to the edge of his property, they paused, looking down at the valley below.

Scorpius was behaving more mature, not prattling enthusiastically at every little detail. He still talked to him delightedly about his trip to Paris, but he was more reserved than usual. Draco joked that he seemed more “French” and Scorpius took it as a compliment. He wanted a flash of his younger Scorpius back, and chose that time to tell him the good news.

“So…guess what?…Albus Potter is coming over later this afternoon with his dad.”

Scorpius shrieked in surprised joy, almost falling off his unicorn. He repositioned himself so that their horses stood closer together and reached sideways to hug his father as tight as he could manage. The hug was awkward but it warmed Draco to his toes. He loved his son so much and his only wish was to see him this happy, all the time. He was a fool to have denied him this small thing, for so long. He could not remember what was holding him back.

Around three o’ clock, there was a knock on the front door. Scorpius rushed to the door at top speed, flying past Neech. Draco smiled and stood up, waiting in the parlor.

He heard Harry’s “Hey Scorp. Is your dad home?” They exchanged a few words before walking towards the parlor, led by Scorpius.

Harry grinned when he saw him. Draco didn’t smile back. He had to remain in character in front of his son.

“Auror Potter, welcome to my home.” He stretched out a hand to shake Harry’s.

Harry looked confused but quickly collected himself, taking Draco’s hand and shaking it politely.

“Auror Malfoy, thanks for inviting us. You have a lovely home.”

It was all very cordial and they fell into an awkward silence.

Draco was surprised that Scorpius was behaving very shyly, attached to his leg. He put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. After badgered his father for months, insisting on this play date, he was acting like he did not want it anymore. They had written to each other almost every day, becoming best friends via owl, and now it seemed surreal that they were seeing each other in real life.

Suddenly, Albus stepped forward, bravely, holding out his hand.

“Mr. Malfoy, why hello, thank you for inviting us to your looovely home,” he said mockingly, making fun of their fathers. Scorpius giggled hysterically before taking his hand and shaking it emphatically.

“You are very welcome Mr. Potter, anytime!”

Albus chuckled and released his hand. Then, Scorpius stepped closer and embraced him in a tight hug, which was returned. Draco grinned at Harry, behind his son’s back.

He supposed that the Potter-Malfoy chemistry was genetic.

“Do you know how to fly? I have two brand new nimbus 2016s in the shed. They’ve never been flown before. I was hoping we could test them out together.”

“Do I? My father was the youngest seeker in a century. Of course, I know how to fly. Let’s go!”

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry who shrugged sheepishly. He was sure he was remembering the fact that it was Draco, himself, who put Harry in the position to be seeker. Without his antics, Harry may have never ended up on the quidditch team or would have started much later in his Hogwarts career.

They moved to run off happily to the backyard, but Draco stopped Scorpius, blocking him with his body and Scorpius ran into him, in his haste. He bent down to look him in the eye, speaking in a serious tone.

“No flying higher than ten feet off the ground. I don’t want any injuries today or Albus won’t be able to come over anymore, Scorpius. I’m serious.”

“Aww, come on dad! Ten feet is nothing. I usually fly way over the roof of the house.”

“Ten feet or you’re not flying, at all. Do I make myself clear?”

Scorpius looked like he wanted to argue more, but Albus was pulling him by his hand to get going. He was eager to start flying.

“Fine.” They turned and left, running out of the parlor. Draco summoned Neech to have a few house elves keep watch over their game, in case anything happened. He was delighted by the request, having missed Scorpius himself, and disapparated with a loud crack.

Harry and Draco were alone together, now.

It was Draco’s turn to behave shyly. Like son, like father, apparently. He crossed his arms in an attempt to keep them to himself. He didn’t know how to act. Their sons could come back into the parlor at any moment, without warning. Harry came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, but Draco shrugged it off.

“Not now, Potter. The kids could walk in and see.”

Harry sighed and waved his wand, muttering an incantation which showed a cloudy bubble of Albus and Scorpius walking across the grounds outside towards the shed. It was a spell Draco had never heard before. It was like a traveling muggle nanny cam.

“Always the stalker, Potter. How did you do that?”

Harry shrugged.

“Do you watch me like that, too?”

Draco was worried he watched Draco in his bed, tossing off to a Daily Profit picture of Harry, in his auror regalia, grinning at the camera. He did this almost every night and began to flush with panic.

“I wish. It only works because I cast a special spell on Albus and he shares my blood. It’s a tweaked version of the family protection spell. Made it myself.”

Draco looked at him, shocked. The man was magically skilled enough to create his own spells. It spurred his lust to know this powerful man would bend over for him, whenever he so desired. His cock twitched and he turned away.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Not just now.”

Harry walked up behind him to embrace him, clutching his chest and breathing him in. His hand slid lower to his cock which was half hard already. Draco was always in a chronic state of arousal around Harry, especially, now, after staying away for a week.

“Seeing you with your son is such a turn on. You’re so good with him…Such a stern dad. Are you going to give me some of that daddy cock?”

Harry chuckled softly at his own joke. Draco pretended to be exasperated by his corny come on, shaking his head, but he honestly loved the way he said ‘daddy.’ His cock hardened more at the sound of it. Harry felt it twitch under his hand, pleased with his affect, and kissed his neck, stroking it through his trousers.

“Come on daddy, please. I haven’t had you all week. I’ve been a good boy, patiently waiting.”

Draco smiled at Harry calling himself that. It pleased him, to no end, that Harry caught onto exactly what Draco liked in a bottom. His only problem was that his cock was painfully hard now, tenting his trousers. He was surprised to see a wet spot already forming. He pushed it down.

“Let’s wait. The kids are around, now. It’s mid-day.”

Harry sighed, releasing him and stepped back. Draco turned and kissed him before he could get away.

“I promise, I’ll give you everything you need, tonight, if you could wait, just a bit longer.”

Draco pulled Harry close to him by squeezing his ass towards him. He couldn’t help wanting to feel it again. He thrust his tongue in his mouth and rutted against him through their clothes to relieve the tension. It only made it worse. Harry groaned at the feeling of their erect cocks touching each other.

“Such a tease, you’re gonna kill me if you don’t fuck me right now. It could be quick.”

Draco smiled at his dramatics, pleased to hear how desperate he was for him. It drove him mad.

“I don’t want it to be quick. I want to take my time with you.” He kissed his neck and squeezed his firm bottom tightly once more, then stepped away.

Harry turned from him, adjusting his trousers.

“Let’s play wizarding chess. I just got a new set.”

As they sat down to play, they chatted about everything, from family to work. Draco realized too late, that it was a probably a bad idea to share quality time like this. He found himself enjoying his non-sexual time with Harry, even more than their time in the bedroom. He loved to hear his soft laugh or to watch him blush, as he turned his head away shyly. His face lit up when he spoke of his children. It melted his insides. 

Harry, it turned out, was a terrible chess player. He never thought out his moves, in advance, which was the only way one could be successful at chess. Draco had already beaten him once and was going to beat him again. One thing he was good at, that Harry wasn’t. Instead of feeling boastful, it only weakened him to Harry more. It was very endearing, how terrible he was at it. He wondered if there was a single quality in Harry he didn’t love. He shook his head of the pathetic thought and refocused on the chess game.

“I’ve got you in three.”

“I hate when people say that. How could you possibly know that?”

“That’s chess, Potter. I’ve got you in three moves or less. You have to calculate each move. It’s not an impulse game.”

“I prefer acting on impulse. It’s never failed me before.”

“How can you go through life acting on impulse? You can’t just barrel into dangerous situations, without thinking.”

“That’s how I defeated Voldemort.”

That caused a silence to settle between them. Draco considered the man sitting before him. He sometimes forgot that it was he, who defeated the Dark Lord at only seventeen years old. Draco had a front row seat to see the Dark Lord at the height of his rage and power. To say he was a frightening character would be understating the facts. Grown men cowered before him, in pure fear, his own father, even. Yet, Harry defeated him, as no more than a child.

Draco had never known anyone so brave and good. He suddenly felt awed by him, remembering his cowardly self at seventeen. He knew why people venerated him wherever he went, but it hit him harder now. Without him, the whole world would be in the hands of a tyrant. Harry was the great liberator of their generation, destined for greatness as only a baby. He was suddenly saddened by the fact that Harry was choosing to spend his time with someone like him. He deserved better, someone good, loyal, and brave, like him. Draco was none of those things.

Harry saw the sadness cross his face, probably thinking it was related to him thinking of war times and pulled him by his shirt, over the chess board, knocking down a few pieces. They cursed and spit at him, righting themselves on the board once more.

“It’s Harry. If you’re going to be inside me again, then you better start calling me by my name.”

They locked eyes passionately, moving closer. Draco’s heart rate picked up. The bats inside his stomach fluttered with a vengeance. Just before their lips touched, Neech apparated in the parlor. They sprung apart, startled.

“Dinner is served, masters. Shall I call the children?”

Draco was clutching his heart. Adrenaline was surging through him.

“Yes, Neech. That will be fine.”

Dinner was dominated by a prattling Scorpius and Albus. Harry was chuckling at both of them, but Draco’s face remained impassive. He was still depressed by his thoughts, from earlier. They were discussing Hogwarts and how they hoped they’d be sorted into the same house so they could be in the same dorm room together. Albus begged Scorpius to teach him to skateboard and Scorpius happily agreed. After dinner, Scorpius insisted on showing Albus his room, before he left. It was getting late. Albus’ bedtime was fast approaching. Harry was reluctant to agree, but ended up caving, in the end.

Harry and Draco went to the parlor. Draco poured them each a night cap and sat down, staring at the fire.

“I’ll drop Albus to his mother’s tonight, then head back here.”

Draco gave him a small nod, and stared into his glass, sadly. Harry was wasting his time with with someone like him. He should not even be here. If Draco had an ounce of integrity, he would tell Harry to stay away and look for someone more worthy of him. He had no idea how Harry came to be sitting across from him in his house, asking to return for late night sex, on Draco’s terms, no less. It seemed wrong.

“You’re quiet. I always get worried when your quiet. What’s going on in that head of yours? I could never tell.”

Harry smiled at him, supportingly, hoping he would open up, but Draco just shrugged his shoulders.

“The classic Malfoy shrug. Why am I not surprised?”

Draco stayed silent and sipped his firewhiskey. Harry was staring at him, trying to discern his thoughts, but Draco, unlike Harry, played it close to the vest. He was not an easy read. He was starting to become unnerved under Harry’s gaze and picked up a case file on the coffee table to do some work. Harry used his wand to duplicate it and did the same.

After an hour, Albus still had not come down from Scorpius’ room. Harry did his muggle nanny cam incantation to check on him and realized they were both knocked out cold on Scorpius’ large king bed.

He smiled at Draco.

“I guess there’s nothing for it. Family pajama party. Let’s go to bed. I’m knackered.”

Draco put his glass down and went upstairs. Harry followed. Draco checked inside Scorpius’ room to make sure he was alright and turned the torch lights off with his wand. He and Albus looked so peaceful, sleeping next to each other. They were carbon copies of their fathers. They looked like a miniature version of what he and Harry must look like when they slept together. The sight made his heart clench. 

When they entered his bedroom, Harry immediately embraced him.

“I’ve been waiting to touch you all day and night. I need you.” He stroked his body with his large calloused hands everywhere and he immediately felt himself melting at the touch. His earlier thoughts, however, interrupted their flow.

“I just need to get ready for bed. Quick shower. Out in a tick.”

As Draco showered and brushed his teeth, he couldn’t stop being haunted by a feeling of inadequacy. He didn’t like it. He was a Malfoy, after all. He worked so hard to restore his name to something honorable, and now, it was like he had went back in time. He thought of his shame right after the war, how lowly he felt then. He felt the same way now. It was hardly putting him in a sexy mood.

Harry was already in bed when he stepped out of his bathroom, naked, but for his boxers, he assumed. He couldn’t tell because he was under the covers.

Draco went to his wardrobe and dressed in boxer briefs and a full silk pajama set. He usually slept only in his underwear. He crawled in on the other side of the bed and turned to face the wall, shutting his eyes.

Harry put out the torch lights wandlessly and set his case file down on the night stand. He scooted up behind Draco and stroked his outer hip, grabbing him close as he kissed his neck. His cock was rock hard and digging into him. Harry was completely naked.

Draco let himself be groped in the dark for a little while. The sensation was incredible. He could easily let himself be taken over by Harry.

“I need you inside me. I’ve waited so long. Let me have it.”

If he was honest with himself and his mood, at the moment, he preferred Harry to stick his cock inside him, instead, but that was not possible. It would shift their new dynamic. It would put him at his mercy, again, under his spell for eternity. He just wasn’t in the mood, regardless, for any sex, whatsoever. It rarely happened, but here he was. When Harry went to remove his pajama pants, he stopped him.

“I can’t do this with the kids in the house.”

Harry stopped and lay on his back, huffing loudly.

“Why the bloody hell not, Draco? I put the silencing and locking charms up.”

“I just can’t. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you this week. I promise.”

“What’s this really about? You’ve been quiet all night. I know something’s bothering you. Talk to me.”

Draco shrugged in the pillow. Harry grabbed his shoulder so that he turned and faced him.

“A shrug isn’t going to cut it. We had an incredible weekend last Saturday, but I felt distant from you tonight. Don’t you want me anymore? Now that you’ve had me, you’re pulling away. I can feel it. You always make me feel like I’m not good enough and I’m trying to be what you need. I stayed away all week. What is it you want? I’ll do whatever it is.”

Harry, not good enough for him? That was a laugh. If only he knew what Draco was really thinking, how pathetic and unworthy he felt, just sleeping next to him.

“Harry, it’s not that. I always want you.” He scooted forward to kiss him gently. Harry savored it, then stared at the ceiling, crossing his arms.

“Or maybe you’ve used up all your cum on Blaise. Is that what this is really about? I saw you two sitting in the alcove for lunch together, the other day, happy as two peas in a pod. I saw you grab his hand. I know what it means, and for the record, I did not say a word to you about it. I just need to know. Do you wish Blaise was sleeping next to you instead?”

Harry’s voice started angry but cracked at the end. Draco hadn’t even though of Blaise since their lunch. When Harry heard his voice cracking, he turned away angrily and lay on his side, away from his bed partner. Draco scooted closer.

“Harry, I was congratulating him on the engagement. I haven’t been with Blaise at all since I promised you I wouldn’t at Grimmauld. I swear.”

Guilt overwhelmed him when he thought of his Wednesday plans. He wasn’t lying to Harry now, but it would be a lie in four days time. There is no way he would be able to go through with it. He would just have to cancel on Blaise.

“That was before your new terms, Draco. I’m well aware that you could fuck Blaise at any time and I can’t even ask about it. This is pathetic. I deserve better than this. You try to act like this is casual but I can see right through you. I know you’re as invested as I am, but you’re too scared to admit it. I’m getting tired of this.”

Draco stroked his back, resigned to his words. He did deserve better. They had barely started and two weeks in, Harry was getting tired of him. He would probably leave him soon. Draco was neither shocked, nor surprised. Part of him expected it to happen.

Harry backed up so that his bare ass lay against Draco’s soft cock. Draco was beyond depressed by his mopey thoughts this evening. Nothing could make him rise to the occasion, but he tried to sooth Harry, as best he could.

“Harry, you’re overreacting. It really is just the kids. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you, but I know I can be a handful. I understand if you’re getting tired of me and want to end this.”

Harry turned around dramatically. He grasped Draco’s face to kiss him.

“I didn’t say I was getting tired of you. How could you talk about ending this? I’m just tired of you living in denial. I know you want to be with me. I just don’t know what’s stopping you. Look at how well our sons get along. Can’t you see we’re meant to be together? Talk to me. Whatever it is, we can work through it.”

Draco’s eyes felt tired. He was always assaulted by a barrage of emotion when he was around Harry. It drained all his energy.It had been a whole day under attack, unbeknownst to Harry. The man had no idea how deeply he affected Draco.

“I’m knackered, Harry. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I need to rest.”

Draco’s eyes starting closing. He felt Harry stroking his cheek, brushing his white blonde hair from his eyes. The last thing he felt before falling into sleep was Harry’s lips softly kissing his forehead.


	28. Secret Lover

WARNING: Heavy BDSM can be found in this chapter. 

The next morning, Draco awoke to find himself gridlocked by Harry’s strong arms. Both of them were wrapped around him and he immediately felt suffocated. It was not often that he woke up with a sleeping companion, but it happened on a few rare occasions, mostly with Blaise. Having slept alone in a bed most of his life, he preferred sleeping far apart from his bed partner, otherwise, he overheated.

Though Blaise liked to cuddle, for a few minutes after sex, he was always sure to give him a wide breadth when it came time for sleep, always taking the opposite end, far away from Draco, facing the wall. The man always knew what he needed and it was an incredible turn on, early in the morning, especially. Draco would roll right over and stick his cock inside his sweet hole as a wake up call.

As it is, Draco would not be able to do that with Harry, even if he wanted to. There was no room to roll. There was hardly room to breathe. He carefully broke from his embrace, thankful that Harry didn’t wake, though he clutched the sheets where his body had been.

He dressed quickly for the day and went downstairs. The boys were already at the breakfast table, chatting animately, and Draco took his spot at the head of the table, immersing himself in the Sunday paper.

A few minutes later, Harry came down and was greeted enthusiastically by both boys. Draco hid his face behind the newspaper and did not look up. It was too early in the morning to deal with anything he would find in Harry’s eyes. He was safer this way.

Harry and Draco did not exchange two words throughout the entire breakfast. Harry was smart enough not to engage him. When the Potters got up to take their leave, Draco was relieved. He needed time to collect himself after his emotional day yesterday. Hours of enduring personal time with Harry’s soft laughs, shy smiles, and terrible chess skills had overwhelmed him.

He spent the day with Scorpius and felt rejuvenated when Monday rolled around. He hoped Harry would not cause any scenes at work, demanding an explanation, or demanding to be fucked. He was always one for dramatics. He considered trying to avoid him, but realized, quickly, he didn’t have to.

Harry was carefully avoiding him, instead. He stayed true to his word and didn’t let their personal life interfere in their work life. They still went out on cases together, but Harry treated him with total indifference. He would no longer glance at him with those sparkling green eyes, full of longing, when they were alone. He hardly looked at him. He treated him with polite evasiveness, exactly like he would any other coworker. 

By Wednesday, his hard-to-get act started grating his nerves. He hated himself for it, but Harry ‘playing it cool’ didn’t suit him. It was not his style. He was not cool. He was a man of extremes. Either he was begging to be filled, clinging to Draco like a second skin, or he was completely cold towards Draco, pretending to not care if he lived or died. The man had no middle ground.

Draco knew this performance was solely for his benefit. He knew it was all an act, and discovered that he did not like it. If he had to choose, he preferred the Harry who needed him desperately. He wanted to make him beg for his cock again. Harry’s role play was making him raunchy. When he was standing in his office, flatly informing him of a new case, all he imagined doing was slamming his head against his desk and shoving his cock up his tight ass, until he screamed.

Let’s see if he’ll be indifferent then, he thought venomously.

He should have fucked him when he had the chance, instead of having an existential crisis, but he could not help it. Harry always brought out severe emotion in him, the kind he thought he never had. It had been almost two weeks since he’d been inside him. He resented the fact that Harry always made him feel desperate, in some way. Either desperate to get away or desperate to fuck him. It made him feel incredibly weak and vulnerable, as usual. 

He sighed, clutching his head in his hands, when an inter-department memo flew on his desk. It was from Blaise, confirming drinks for that evening at the Wizarding Country Club. He considered it for a moment. Blaise always made him feel right and powerful, the way a Malfoy should always feel. He knew it was wrong. If Harry found out, he would be incredibly hurt, but he knew the terms and had agreed to them. Technically, it was allowed, and he needed it. Harry was driving him barmy, and he hadn’t fucked in over a week. Besides, a debt was owed to Blaise. 

He replied in the affirmative and then immediately owled a local apothecary that specialized in rare potions. He requested one vial of the _priapus_ potion, just in case. It would insure that he would be able to fuck Blaise all night long, without having to worry about his blasted feelings for Harry getting in the way of his erection. He needed a hard cock and a good fuck.

When his parcel marked with the apothecary stamp arrived an hour later, Harry chose that moment to knock on his door and burst through, requesting a copy of a report he completed that morning.

“Are you sick?” He noticed the insignia on the box. Draco hastily shoved the box under his desk, feeling incredibly guilty.

“I’m fine. I’ll bring the report to your office in a minute. Was there anything else?”

Harry stared at him cruelly, not appreciating his dismissive tone, but he did not argue, as he usually did. He walked out, slamming the door closed behind him.

Draco was breathing hard from a spike of adrenaline. Of course, Harry would appear right when he was receiving a sexual stimulant potion that he was intending to use on Blaise, that very same night. The fates were always against him. It rankled when he realized that he would never need such a potion to fuck Harry, all night, if he was this horny. He was the reason he had to forego his pride and order this potion, in the first place. He cursed him for having complete control over his libido.

All the more reason to go through with tonight.

______________________________________________________________

He banished Harry from his mind as he dressed in his best for drinks at The Wizarding Country Club. He wanted Blaise begging for him. He took in his reflection. Under his open robes, he wore too-tight charcoal trousers, that displayed his package when he sat down, and a fitted light grey v-neck sweater. The sweater was thin and clung to his lithe, perfect body. It made his eyes appear brighter. He looked taller than usual because his clothes were so fitted. He took extra time on his white-blonde hair, which was mostly slicked back, but still looked soft enough to be manipulated. He let one piece fall around his face in a haphazard way, as if he took no time at all to style it. He was satisfied with his appearance.

Blaise would be begging to be fucked before the first drinks were over.

When he arrived at the club, Blaise had not arrived yet. This angered him. Blaise was never late. He knew Draco hated waiting, but wait he did, until fifteen minutes later, when Blaise deigned to show up.

“You’re late,” Draco spat venomously. Blaise smiled at his tone.

“Sorry Drake. I got stuck with Pansy picking out flowers and centerpieces.”

Draco turned his head, even more pissed off at being reminded that his future wife took precedence over him. Blaise seemed to not notice anything amiss and chatted amiably with Draco over drinks. They were four drinks in, and Blaise still had not remarked on Draco’s appearance or made a single lewd comment. He certainly was not begging to be fucked. He treated him impassively, like a regular friend, although his tongue had loosened considerably. The man could never hold his alcohol.

Draco took this opportunity to ask how things were going with Pansy, on the sexual side. She was older than Astoria was, when she become a fiancé. There was no way she was still a virgin. Draco used Astoria’s virginity as an excuse not fuck her until the wedding. A lack of sex between Pansy and her future husband must be causing some turbulence.

“Oh. I fuck her well enough. It’s not a problem.”

Draco was shocked, dismayed, even. He knew Blaise was gay, despite claiming to be bisexual. He could not remember the last time Blaise told him he had sex with a woman. His previous dates never amounted to anything in the bedroom.

“Pardon?”

“Yeah. She recently died her hair bleach blonde and I always take her from behind. She’s a freak. Every hole is available to me.”

Draco adjusted his collar, slightly disgusted by Blaise’s graphic sexual depictions. Draco had sex with Astoria in the beginning of their marriage, but it was always a chore, out of obligation to produce an heir, and always vanilla. It angered him to hear that Blaise was enjoying it and he fired back at him, cruelly.

“Doesn’t she know that you prefer a thick cock up your ass, instead?”

His rage had boiled over from Blaise’s blasé attitude all night. He didn’t care if he was being crass or offensive. How dare Blaise speak to him, in such a manor? Did he forget who his true master was?

His rude question did not have the desired effect. Blaise just chuckled softly, not offended in the slightest.

“She knows about me, Drake. We have an honest and open relationship. That’s why I’m marrying her. I’m free to fuck which ever man I prefer, as long as I use the protective spells. She’s great. We use toys in the bedroom to suit my needs…”

He paused, hesitating to continue, but when he saw how angry Draco was getting, which was his desired effect, he decided to push it further. An angry Draco usually meant an incredible fuck.

“When that’s not enough…I’ve had Jacob over a few times. She didn’t mind.”

Draco stood up now, livid in his anger. He was going to hex Blaise’s balls off. Blaise told him previously that nothing sexual happened between he and the young unspeakable. In Draco’s absence, it appeared things had changed.

He should just walk out of the country club right now. He moved to do so, but Blaise, realizing he had pushed him too far, let his impassive facade fall, for a moment. He began to panic and grabbed his wrist tightly.

“Wait, Drake. Don’t go. Please, sit.”

Draco stared into his pleading eyes like his was a loathsome insect. He pulled his arm away harshly, and sat back down.

Blaise looked desperate now. He had exaggerated the sex with with Pansy. Though it was true, it was an open relationship, he still pretended to be bisexual. it was awful fucking her. Just remembering it brought bile to his throat. She may be blonde, but she was not Draco. Her body was soft everywhere Draco’s body was hard. He craved that hardness, inside him and all around him. He needed it badly. He was also lying about Jacob but couldn’t take it back. Even if he did invite Jacob over, he would be the one to fuck him. He never let anyone but the man he loved enter him.

Draco looked so sexy tonight, regal with his robe open. His whole body was put on display for him in his too-tight clothes. His crotch was bulging in his trousers. His penis was too large to be hidden in these pants, even flaccid. It made his mouth water. It took Herculean effort to not fall to his knees, right now, and stick his cock in his mouth, for all to see, but he had to play the game. He needed to make it appear that he didn’t care whether or not Draco fucked him. The minute he looked desperate for it, Draco would retreat.

This was the only way to catch him. It was a necessary evil. His cock had been half hard since he sat down, and now the object of his desire was about to walk out on him, after not being with him for several weeks. He blew his chance. He was so desperate for Draco to be inside him again. He instantly wanted to beg for forgiveness and admit he was lying, but Draco would not respond well to that. He hated being lied to. Panicking internally, he hardly knew what to say. 

“If your needs are all being satisfied, what the bloody hell do you need me for?”

“Drake, I don’t need you…”

Draco huffed and stood to leave again, but Blaise forced him to sit down.

“But I want you. I’ll always want you…I know I’ve been a bad boy. I’m sorry.”

This was apparently the right thing to say. Draco’s eyes flashed at the terminology.

“Bad boys get punished, Blaise.”

Blaise had to adjust his trousers now, and Draco finally noticed his erection. He cock sprang to full hardness at Draco’s words, and he was trying to hide it. He crossed his legs. He focused on the grandfather clock to his right, as if trying to tell the time.

“I know.”

Blaise did not meet his eyes as he said this. He pretended to be fascinated by the clock. The corner of Draco’s mouth turned up slightly at his answer, but Blaise did not see. Draco should have known this is what he wanted all along. He was only too happy to oblige. A rough night was in store for Blaise. His loose tongue had put him in serious trouble. He needed to take his potion to give it time to work. He stood up and Blaise grabbed his hand quickly, like a desperate man.

“I’m going to the restroom. I shall return.”

Blaise unintentionally let out a sigh of relief and released his hand. Draco allowed a soft smile all the way to the bathroom. Blaise was putting on a show for him, just like Harry. It was all a farce. Was there anyone in his life that didn’t play games?

He entered the bathroom stall and retrieved the blue potion from his robe. He took a more commercially available version of it back when he was first married, but had never tried this one before. It was new to the market and rare. It was a deep cerulean blue. The other potion had been clear. He hoped it wasn’t too intense, but hardly had a choice now. He silently toasted to Harry’s good health and downed it in one go.

He washed his face in the sink, bracing himself for what was to come. He did not feel any different, but he knew the potion took time to work. Even if it didn’t work, he seriously doubted he would have an issue fucking Blaise tonight. He was reawakening Draco’s dominant side. Draco had not fully entered his dominant role in quite some time, and he found himself looking forward to it.

His only wish was that he was doing all these things to Harry tonight, instead. He quickly banished the thought. He could not imagine Harry enduring this kind of treatment. It just was not meant for him. He was too whole and good, not fucked up like he and Blaise, twisted Slytherins that they were. He compartmentalized Harry in his mind, so that he would not have to think of him again, for the rest of the night.

When he returned to the table, Blaise looked relieved, but did not speak.

The club waitress came to offer another drink, but Draco declined, wanting to get out of there quickly, before the potion took affect. He was still angry with Blaise. He needed to punish him. He craved it.

“Check, please.”

Blaise tried to hide a smile. He knew what that meant.

__________________________________________________________________________

When they apparated to Blaise’s bedroom, Draco turned to him with a commanding tone.

“Get ready.”

He went into the bathroom to collect himself and slide into his role. Thoughts of Harry were far away as he slowly disrobed. He realized his cock was already fully erect, and the potion was in full affect. The clear _priapus_ potion he took previously, took longer to work. He splashed some water on his face and washed up.After a few minutes, he was painfully hard. This was not good. He needed to be in control of his desire to properly punish Blaise.

When he reemerged, Blaise caught sight of his perfect, nude body, his erect cock pointing right at him, and quickly averted his eyes to the ground, blushing crimson. He was kneeling naked on the floor, sitting back on his legs, with his hands tied in front of him. It was his usual submissive pose but Draco had not seen it in quite some time. There was soft candlelight brightening the dark room. Draco looked to the bed and there were ropes everywhere. Blaise had conjured a metal pole that wrapped all around the edge of the bed, with ropes hanging in close intervals, so that Draco could tie him up in whichever configuration he desired.

The sight was too much. He would have to wait for rope play. He needed to cum once to take the edge off, then he would tie Blaise up and punish him the way he wanted.

He walked right up to him and rubbed his cock over his lips. Blaise darted his tongue out to taste it.

“Suck me.”

Blaise immediately got to work, taking Draco all the way down his throat, deep throating him with every suck.Draco let him control the pace. He forgot how good he was at blowjobs. The man was a master at sucking cock. He let out a involuntary groan. Blaise released his cock to speak.

“Pull my hair. Fuck my mouth.”

Draco slapped him across the face, not hard, but it still reverberated in the room.

Then, he spit in his face and grabbed his hair, tilting his face upwards.

“I didn’t give you permission to make requests.”

But, he still obliged. He pulled him forward by his hair and started fucking his mouth deeply. He loved hearing Blaise gag when he went too far. He was moaning in rapture around Draco’s cock, loving the rough treatment. It spurred him on to know he was pleasing him, after hearing he had let others in his bed. His sounds were driving him to the edge, but Draco needed to fuck him before cumming in his mouth. He planned to fill his hole with multiple loads tonight.

He held him still, down onto his cock for a few seconds then pushed him off roughly. Blaise fell sideways with the force, but quickly righted himself. Draco picked him up by his hair and threw him on the bed. Blaise quickly moved to the center of the bed, with his eyes closed, sure not to display any emotion on his face.

Draco crawled up next to him and forced him on his side. He cast the preparation charms, adding an extra protection spell, and immediately breeched his entrance with his painfully hard cock. He sighed in relief at the tight squeezing feeling, and entered him fully with the first jab. Blaise, involuntarily, tried to eject him.

He did not want to hurt him this way. He needed it to be good for Blaise. He needed to remind him who his master was and why. He used another stretching charm, put more lube on his cock, and tried again. The passage was smooth and Blaise began moaning. Draco used his left hand to pull his hair and his right hand to stabilize his hip as he thrust inside, shallowly.

“ _My little bitch boy. That’s what I thought. Oh, yea.”_

_“Yea. You fuck me so good. Deeper.”_

Draco obliged. He fucked him deeper but maintained a steady pace. Blaise’s moans increased in pitch.

_“Good boy. You take it so good. Oh, but you’re a bad boy, aren’t you?”_

_“Yea, I’m a bad boy. I need to be punished.”_

_“Oh, you will be. This is just the beginning.”_

_“Yea, fuck me all night long. I deserve to be used.”_

Draco started ramming into him now, feeling close to the edge but knowing he was not going to cum yet. Blaise’s words would have normally made him cum, already. The potion gave him endurance.

_“Ow.”_

Blaise moaned in slight pain at Draco roughly fucking him, hard and fast, now. His flesh was slapping against his loudly. Draco relished the sounds.He knew Blaise could handle far more than this. The sound was for his benefit.

_“Take it. You deserve it.”_

_“Yea.”_

_“Squeeze that hole tight…Yea. Oh, fuck yea. That’s a good boy. That’s my baby boy.”_

Blaise gasped at the pet name. Draco had been letting it slip in the bedroom for so long that he forgot he never used it with Blaise. The firewhiskey and his lust addled brain had made his tongue loose. Oh well, Blaise loved it. He knew he would appreciate it but did not want him to get his hopes up.

He slowed down his rapid pace and rammed into him, in hard intervals, instead, pulling his hair tight.

_“Oow.”_

_“This is what happens. You act like the town whore, you get treated like the town whore.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Yea, you’re gonna be. Is Jacob’s cock as big as this?”_

Blaise did not answer right away. Lost in ecstasy as he was, he could barely catch his breath through all the moaning. Draco pulled his hair hard to tilt his head back.

_“IS it?”_

_“No.”_

_“That’s what I thought. No one fucks you as good as I do, do they?”_

In truth, no one else fucked him, at all. He had no idea how big Jacob's cock was because he had never seen it, let alone had it inside. 

_“No.”_

_“Yea, that’s why you keep coming back for this good dick, because its me.”_

_“Yea.”_

_“Doesn’t bother me. I know you’ll still let Jacob fuck you. I know you’re a big slut. Just a cock hungry whore. I know you can’t resist a good dick in.”_

He gave him a particularly hard jab at that.

_“Ow.”_

_“Shut the fuck up. You want a slow, sensual fuck? Too bad. This is all you deserve.”_

He continued to fuck him hard and fast, but still so deeply.

_“Oh, yea. Right there. Don’t stop fucking me. I’m gonna cum.”_

Draco picked up his pace, jabbing at the exact angle he knew would drive him wild. Blaise maneuvered his tied wrists towards his cock. He only brushed it with his fingers once and came all over the sheets. Draco stilled, allowing him to finish. Then forced him to lie flay on his stomach, and reared up, on top of him, straight backed. Blaise had squeezed deliciously around his cock and his orgasm was close. He held Blaise’s ass apart as he thrust inside rapidly.

_“You want my cum?”_

_“Yea, fill me up. Give me every last drop.”_

Draco could not deny his request, when he put it in such pretty words. He finally let his orgasm tear through him. He orgasmed very hard, filling him with ample cum. The potion increased his sperm count, intended to be used for fertility issues. When he pulled out, thick white semen immediately squirted out of his hole onto his balls and the bed beneath him. Draco smiled at the sight. He used his fingers to scoop it up and put it back in his hole, relishing the warm, wet, squeeze around his fingers.

He smacked his ass once.

“Fuck _,_ Draco…That was incredible,” he gasped between breaths.

“Tell me your safe word.”

“Red.”

“No more talking. Come to the edge of the bed.”

He made Blaise spread his legs wide apart and straight onto the bed, like a cheerleader doing the splits. Blaise was always so flexible. He could bend him any way he wanted. He sat up proud, facing the headboard,with his legs far apart, toes pointed straight. Draco positioned him so that his top half lay flat on the bed, instead. Being flat on his belly strained him more, but Blaise did not complain. He didn’t even shake.

He used the ropes at the base of the bed to tie his legs down in four places. Two around each ankle to the corner poster, insuring he couldn’t break his position, and two others around his thighs to the back pole to stabilize him so he wouldn’t slide up. He magicked the pole downwards, to both tighten the ropes and give him easy access. The move thrust his ass high. It was half hanging off the bed now, his cock flopped out and hung below, over the edge of the bed.

He used two more ropes to tie each wrist to a rope that connected to the opposing bar. He gave him slack so that he could brace himself up on his forearms. Then, he used the last two ropes to tie his wrists forward to the head board. He couldn’t move a muscle. He considered tying a rope around his neck so he wouldn’t be able to move his head, but he might want that mobility, for later.

Draco observed his handywork. He tied the ropes himself, foregoing his wand, his cock hardening to full mast, again, as he did so. He opened the bedstand drawer for Blaise’s favorite blind fold, black silk, and tied it around his head.

When he was finished preparing him, he jumped to sit on top of him, straddling his lower back, facing towards his ass. It was raised and spread open completely, cum licking the rim. He squeezed it in his hands, rubbing his left over cum all around the rim and dipping into his hole. His spit on his hole, mixing the spit with his cum and continued to dip inside with his fingers. It was warm and wet. Draco groaned and slapped his ass hard, rocking on top of him. His cock was painfully hard again, but this needed to be done.

_“How many spanks do you deserve, hm?”_

Blaise knew not to answer. Draco had ordered him not to speak. This was a test, but he was a good boy, the best submissive. Draco groaned as he squeezed his ass, relishing his silence. His cock was already leaking pre-cum onto his back.

_“Ten will do. You have permission to count out loud.”_

Draco honestly could not handle more, after taking so long to tie him up. He wanted to fuck him again, right now. Blaise’s cock was hanging over the edge of the bed and was half hard already. He slapped his ass, hard.

_“One.”_

By the time he had reached the eighth slap, Blaise’s cock was leaking pre-cum on the floor and looked an angry red, fully hard.

_“Such a dirty boy. Look how hard you are. You love to get spanked, don’t you?”_

Blaise moaned in response. Groans of pain were escaping him with the latter half of the slaps. The sounds made Draco want to cum all over his ass, but the potion, though driving his libido to dizzying heights, also allowed him to control his orgasm.

_“Ten_ ,” he groaned.

Draco jumped off his back and went around to the head of the bed to feed him his cock and wet it for entry. He sat in front of Blaise’s face, though he could not see, and poked his mouth with his cock. Blaise opened it and began to suck him down. He could not deep throat him at this angle, but his suction and enthusiasm almost made Draco lose control. He pulled his cock out and slapped him across the face, spitting in his face once more. He reared backwards, spreading his ass apart and thrust his ass towards his face, so Blaise could lick his hole. Blaise was surprised by this and licked eagerly, sucking and kissing his hole with abandon. Draco couldn’t help moaning.

“ _Oh fuck. You eat my ass so good. Such a good little slut.”_

He backed away and slapped his face again, holding his chin up towards him.

_“What am I gonna do with you, hm? Permission to speak.”_

_“Please fuck me, Drake, I need you inside me.”_

This is all he really wanted to hear. He needed Blaise to beg him.

_“Yea, you’re just a hungry hole, waiting to be filled, aren’t you?”_

_“Yea.”_

_“Shut up. No more talking.”_

He jumped off the bed to stand behind him and breached his entrance slowly, sliding all the way in and paused. He stroked his beautiful pert ass cheeks, now blanched an angry red from his harsh slaps, in an attempt to sooth him. He caressed his wide open thighs, his hands catching on rope. After leaning forward slowly, to kiss his back lovingly, he abruptly stood up and began ramming into him, hard and fast, without mercy.

Blaise tried to keep quiet but eventually started screaming in ecstasy. The minute he did, it triggered Draco’s orgasm, and he slowed his pace until he finished shooting his load inside.

Realizing he was still hard, he decided not to stop fucking him. This potion worked wonders. He altered his angle, bending his knees and extending upwards on his thrust forward, to hit his sweet spot. Blaise’s cock was leaking copiously now and he reached down to give it a few strokes. Cum immediately shot out of his cock onto the floor.

Draco fucked him in this manner for another hour, straight. He never heard Blaise’s safe word. Instead, he came again, midway through. Draco had cum thrice in this position already and was about to cum a fourth time. Left over cum squeezed out around his cock, flooding the outside of Blaise’s hole, dripping down his balls. It stained the bed beneath them and stuck on his cock as he pulled out and thrust back in. There was cum everywhere.

Draco was getting extremely tired. Though the potion gave his dick stamina, it did not allow him unlimited physical exertion. His thighs were raw from hitting the metal pole. The only reason he was able to fuck him this long is because he kept in shape. He finally released another orgasm inside him with a load groan and pulled out. Cum splattered the floor, leaking from Blaise’s hole like a faucet. He was drenched in sweat, gasping for air.

The potion had driven him mad, a slave to his sexual desire. He could hardly catch his breath. He looked down at his cock. It was drenched in cum but still, amazingly, had not softened.

  
Ignoring it, he cast a cleaning charm on himself and Blaise, adding a healing charm to Blaise’s hole, for good measure. Then he used his wand to vanquish the ropes and the metal pole.

Blaise still had not moved from his uncomfortable position. He winced when Draco gently adjusted his legs to their normal straight posture. They hung lamely off the bed now. Draco lay back on the bed and gently nudged Blaise up so that he lay next to him. His head was turned away. Draco undid his blindfold and stroked his hair, down to his back and up again.

“You were such a good boy, my sweet baby boy.”

Blaise sighed.

“Look at me.”

Blaise turned his head towards him and his eyes were wet. His face was wet too, from sweat or tears, he couldn’t tell. Draco’s cock finally softened, after seeing this. He wiped his cheeks dry and kissed him, for the first time that night. It was a short, soft kiss.

“You okay?”

Blaise nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Is that what you wanted?”

Blaise nodded again, wiping his face and leaned closer for another kiss. Draco kissed him longer now, gently massaging his tongue.

He ended the kiss with a soft nibble and embraced him closely.

“Rest now. I need you to recover.”

Blaise nodded andturned back around to cuddle against him. He loved being the little spoon. He held Draco’s arms tight around his body and quickly fell asleep. He was likely, beyond exhausted. Draco pulled the covers over them. The smell of sex lingered in the air.

After a few minutes of Blaise’s even breathing, he released him gently and moved to the other side of the bed. He was too tired to think, and the second he closed his eyes, he immediately fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________

Draco woke abruptly at 3am in a panic. He had been dreaming about Harry. They were out on a case together and Harry got hit with a fatal curse, blood spattered everywhere. He looked over, thankful that Harry was safe in his bed, instead, sleeping soundly.

Then, memories from last night assaulted him and he realized it was Blaise next to him.

Still, he smiled, remembering how good he had taken it from him. It was just like old times. Though his muscles were sore and weak, his power had been restored. He felt like himself again. He unconsciously scratched his cock at the memory and realized he was fully erect. He removed the covers to find his cock an angry reddish purple. It was almost painful. How long did this blasted potion work?

He rolled to Blaise’s side of the bed and began kissing and licking his neck. He squeezed his ass, but Blaise was knocked out, cold. He didn’t wake. Draco smiled, remembering it was he, that wore him out so badly. He bit his shoulder hard and Blaise jolted awake.

“Drake? What’s wrong?”

Draco rubbed his hard cock in his cleft.

“Dear gods, what’s the matter with you? Again?”

“I can’t help it Blaise. You do something to me. I’ve missed you.”

Silence. He could feel Blaise smiling.

“Drake, I’m so tired from last night. Can’t it wait until morning?”

“I promise it’ll be quick. I’ll do all the work. You just lie there and think of England.”

Blaise chuckled.

“Are you intending to kill me with sex?”

“Yes. I could see it in the Daily Profit now. Man dies from too much cum in his twat.”

Blaise shook his head. After a minute, he thrust his ass backwards, yielding to him.

Draco used his wand to cast the preparation charms and entered him swiftly. Blaise moaned. He bit Blaise’s shoulder as he thrust upwards.

_“Oh fuck, you’re still so tight, baby. You feel so good inside.”_

Blaise remained silent. Perhaps he was shocked at hearing Draco use this pet name again, or he was just really tired.

“ _Do you like how I fuck you?”_

_“Oh yea Drake. You always fuck me so good. I missed it so much.”_

It took only ten minutes for Draco to reach orgasm, quickly, like he promised. He pulled out of Blaise, kissed his shoulder, and rolled over to the other end of the bed, falling asleep instantly.

They woke up later, extremely late for work, and had to shower together. Draco could not resist fucking him one more time against the shower wall, fast and hard. It was a quickie and only took five minutes, as they were pressed for time. It was his seventh time cumming inside Blaise in under twelve hours. He was never taking this potion again.

Blaise was in an unconscionably good mood as he dressed, peaking at Draco when he thought he wasn’t looking. He thought he finally had his dominant back, for good, if his libido was anything to go by. He felt relieved to receive his affections again, even loved. Draco had called him his _baby boy._ With Harry out of the picture, Draco was his again. It would be just like old times. 

Draco was not thinking of anything but getting into work. He was never late. He did not have time to get new clothes from the manor, but his clothes from last night would do. He had only worn them for an hour. They were a little on the tight side for work, but his robe should cover well enough.

They both used the floo and vanished to the ministry together. Luckily, the ministry was bustling with people so no one noticed them arrive together.

They parted at the lifts. Draco went up to the DMLE floor while Blaise went down to the Department of Mysteries.

When he finally arrived to his office, Harry was waiting for him with his arms crossed, leaning against his desk. He insides clenched at the sight.

“You’re late.”

“I know. My apologies.”

“You’re never late. What kept you?”

“I was working late at home. Stayed up too late.”

Harry’s eyes flashed.

“Are you sure about that?”

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in feigned confusion.

“I floo called you, late last night, about an important case. Neech said you weren’t home.”

“Oh, I was in my study. He’s under strict orders to say that if its a personal call. He’s seen you around the house. He knows the nature of our relationship. He probably thought it was personal.”

Harry just stared at him, looking angry. Draco could tell he was trying to decide whether to argue about this or not, to discern if he was lying to him, but Draco lied very smoothly, without hesitation, looking him right in the eye. Plus, arguing with Draco would imply that he cared, making him drop his feigned indifference.

“Whatever, we have to go out on a case. The file is on your desk. You have ten minutes to review. Suit up. I’m sick of seeing you out of uniform.”

Draco thanked his lucky stars that he sometimes dressed in professional clothing when coming into work, then changed if he had to go out into the public. He tired of wearing the same thing every day.He opened his wardrobe and only then realized that he had no clean auror robes left. He didn’t have time to go home and change. He had to review the case. It was a thick file. Ten minutes would barely scratch the surface.

Ten minutes went by quickly and Harry knocked on his door, right on the dot.

“Why are you still not in uniform?”

“I ran out of clean auror uniforms. I had to review the case. I didn’t have time to go home and change. I can go now.”

“No. There’s no time. Just put the auror cloak on and let’s go.”

_____________________________________________________________________

They were staked out on a harbor this time in Harry’s makeshift two-door black charger that had been transformed from his flying motorcycle. There was a large freight cargo ship that Harry believed to be harboring illegal artifacts from China.

The air in the cramped car was tense, to say the least. They sat in silence a long time. Harry usually prattled,on and on, when they were stuck on stakeouts together. Draco felt Harry’s frustrated magic wash over him and cracked open a window, hoping to release some of it. Harry drew it up again, from his side.

“I’m hot.”

“I can put on the air,” Harry answered.

“I like fresh air, not circulated synthetic muggle air.”

“Maybe if your clothes weren’t so tight, you wouldn’t be overheating.”

Draco glanced down at his pants. They were gathering from being seated and his package was perfectly outlined. He caught Harry following his line of vision to his crotch and thrust his cloak over to hide it, embarrassed.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m not interested,” Harry spat.

“Keep telling yourself that, Potter. Maybe you’ll start to believe it.”

“Fuck you, Malfoy,” he said calmly. 

“You’d like to, wouldn’t you?”

Draco didn’t know why he was baiting him. Perhaps he was just trying to get a reaction out of him. He’d been playing the ‘cool as a cucumber’ card for far too long. It was grating his nerves. 

“One more word out of you and I’m going to step out of this car and beat your scrawny ass to the ground.”

It appeared Harry was losing patience, even though his tone was calm. He sounded intimidating and could indeed overcome Draco. Yet, he knew they were empty threats. Harry would never really hurt him.

“Good. Do it.”

“Step out of the car, ” Harry commanded. 

Draco stepped out, angry now, filled with rage. He was angry Harry was threatening him. He was angry he was pretending to be indifferent. He welcomed a punch, if it meant he would drop the act. He was angry over the fact that he missed him, walking around his house. 

But most of all, he was angry at Harry for making him feel mushy and weak inside, powerless.

Harry cracked his neck menacingly and stretched his fighting arm over his head, as if getting ready to use it. His muscles bulged. Draco’s cock stirred, just watching him, his stupid serious face, his green eyes, burning in the sunlight.

Draco immediately rushed him and tackled him to the ground, screaming in rage. He punched his chest multiple times, as hard as he could, but it wasn’t enough to cause any damage. It was like punching steel. Harry allowed this for a moment then flipped them over, pinning his hands to the ground.

“Calm down. What’s gotten into you?” Harry looked worried.

“Fuck you, Potter. You’ve ruined me.” He was screaming at him.

He tried to wriggle out of his grasp and Harry gasped, looking down. Draco followed his gaze. To his horror, Draco was fully erect underneath him.

“Get off me.”

Harry looked up at him and smiled. He pressed his body on top of him, thrusting down into it and upwards, to give him a kiss. Draco stilled when their lips touched. The bats in his stomach went wild. It was nothing like the kisses from last night.

He realized right then, what it all meant. His rage, the bats, the spikes of adrenaline, feeling off-balance, his constant need to run away from him. Visions flashed in his mind of a naked Harry working him from above, their hands intertwining as Harry fucked him, boring into his eyes, Harry rising wet out of the water in Turkey, a black-haired adonis, the warm sound of his laughter, his sly smiles and blushing cheeks. This wasn’t just sex.

Draco was falling for him, head over heels.

As soon as the realization hit him, he started hyperventilating, clutching his chest.

Harry quickly got off him and Draco sat up.

“Draco, what’s wrong?”

He couldn’t breathe, no matter how many breaths he took. He felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. Sweat drenched his whole body. The chest pain was severe. Maybe he was having a heart attack because his left arm went numb. He felt impending doom, absolutely certain he was going to die. He started getting dizzy.

“Can’t breathe.”

Draco was gasping for air.

“But, I didn’t touch you. Calm down. I think you’re having a panic attack.”

Whatever the facts were, Draco still could not breathe or calm down. His whole face turned red with the effort of breathing.

Put your head between your legs and breathe slowly.”

Harry conjured a paper bag, thrusting it towards him.

“Breath in and out of the bag.”

Draco grabbed the bag, eager for anything to make him feel better. He shut his eyes tight, head bent low between his legs. After a few minutes of this, Harry rubbed his back soothingly and the familiar tingle started to calm him down. Eventually, his breathing slowed and the elephant got off his chest. The bag was still crinkling loudly, collapsing and expanding when Draco finally looked up, over at Harry.

“You’re okay. I’m right here.”

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? As long as he was here, he would never be okay again. He had fallen totally in love with the savior _._ He was doomed.

Draco was an idiot. He should have realized this was happening, but had never experienced it before, so he didn’t recognize the signs. The giddiness he felt at the sound of Harry’s motorcycle revving outside his house. Being haunted by memories of Harry when he wasn’t around. Those were huge clues, but if he really thought about it, it began way back when they were in Turkey. He remembered the magnetic pull he felt towards him the day after they had first had sex.

He had fallen in love with him, virtually right away.

If he’d taken his head out of his ass, in time to realize it, then maybe he could have stopped it in its tracks, before it grew into this vicious beast. Now that he could name it, he felt it deep inside his soul, lodged in, permanently. It was sewn into the fabric of his very being.

He would never stop loving him, as long as he lived.

His eyes prickled as that fact hit him. The wave of emotion was too much to endure.

He stood up quickly, hiding his face. Harry could never know.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Potter.”

“Let’s head back to the station. I think we’ve done enough for one day.”

Draco nodded and got in the car.

On the way back, Harry kept glancing over at him, his face etched with worry. Draco was holding his head in his left hand, leaning against the door, trying to reign in his emotions.

Harry reached over and grasped his right hand, like he did on that beach in Turkey. Draco remembered how painful it was then, to feel the electric tingles, how uncomfortable he felt. He knew, now, what the source of his discomfort was. He had been in love with him, even then, but had been in denial. It was almost a relief to step free of that denial, and he clutched Harry's fingers, in return. Harry rubbed the top of his hand, soothingly, and he felt calmed.

He supposed he should take any tokens of affection he could get, now that he was lost to him, forever.

He had become his worst fear, the simpering fool, begging Harry for his affections. It could not be helped. This is who he was now.

Draco went into his office when they got back to the DMLE and did not emerge until the end of the day. Harry had stopped by, mid day, knocking softly, to deliver him a coffee and a sandwich. The coffee was just the way Draco liked it.

He decided to go to the gym that night in an effort to clear his head. When he walked by Harry’s open door, he called after him. Draco retreated back to his office, head bent low. He couldn’t look at him. He would know the truth, just by seeing his eyes.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. I’m going to the gym. I think it will help. I should get going.”

“I’ll come with you.”

Draco did not have the energy to argue with him. Besides, all he wanted to do was hug the man, bury his face in his scent, breathe him in, and worship his body, forever. When Harry fell in step besides him, he felt his heat and his light. He was like a shining beacon of goodness, radiating heat from within. It warmed him and calmed his nerves.

They worked out, apart. Harry punched the bag and Draco opted for his stairmaster. He was going at maximum speed, practically running up the stairs. He was drenched in sweat when it was over. He felt marginally better.

He left the gym to go to the lockers, without looking at Harry, and immediately disrobed to enter the shower.

He let the water cascade over him, hoping it would wash away all these pesky feelings. It did nothing but calm his aching muscles. He was still sore from fucking Blaise on that blasted potion. He vowed to never go near anyone again with his cock. He felt poisoned and sick. He needed to be put in isolation until he could manage these feelings. He knew they would never go away, but they could be contained. Otherwise, he would perish. He needed to go on, to live.

The curtain shot open and Harry walked in naked, closing it around them.

Draco turned around in shock.

“We’re on ministry grounds, Potter. We’ll get caught.”

Harry bent his head to the left and pushed up his left shoulder, smiling in a way that suggested _oh, well._ It was painfully adorable. Draco had to kiss him.

He stepped forward the same time that Harry did and kissed him softly. This kiss felt different, now that he knew he was in love with him. It wasn’t just a prelude to sex anymore. He grabbed Harry’s face and poured all his love into that kiss. Harry moaned in his mouth, pulling him forward, rubbing their cocks together. It was clear what Harry wanted.

Draco could deny him nothing now, the same way he could not deny Scorpius.His love was the thing that made him feel weak, all along. Harry broke the kiss and leaned against the wall, sticking his ass out.

Draco had to oblige him. He had no more choices left.

He cast the preparation charms and breached his entrance, carefully. Harry moaned. Draco paused when he was fully seated inside, leaning forward so that he was flush against his back. He covered Harry’s hand against the wall with his own, intertwining their fingers. Turning Harry’s head to kiss him from behind, he started moving slowly.

He kissed him the whole time he fucked him, and he maintained a slow steady pace. If Harry wanted to use him for sex, then that was just fine with him. He was his to use as he desired.

He wondered if this is how Blaise felt with him. It felt awful being on the other side and filled him with great sadness. He thought he saw a flash of Blaise's hair through the curtain opening, but when he pulled it back to check, no one was there. He must have imagined it, thinking of him. He closed the curtain shut, more securely.

Harry was slamming backwards now and Draco was forced to pick up the pace. He changed his angle to hit his prostate and Harry shot jets of cum all over the the shower wall, dragging Draco’s orgasm out him. He grunted as he came inside of him, then exited. Cum splattered the floor.

Harry turned and kissed him soundly, before parting. Draco embraced him, hugging him tightly. They hugged naked under the warm waters. Harry hugged him back, shocked by his sudden affection. He decided to risk it and ask something he promised himself he would never ask, allowing Draco to make the decisions, instead.

“Can I come over, tonight? Just to sleep.”

Draco nodded into his chest.

The both dressed and apparated to the manor. They had dinner together, mostly in silence. Draco went right up the stairs afterwards, feeling exhausted and Harry followed. They dressed in pajamas and got into bed. Harry had his ratty old T-shirt at Draco’s house.Harry slid towards the other side of the bed, facing the wall.

Draco scooted forward and cuddled behind him, taking in his warmth. Harry sighed at the feeling of his arms wrapped around him, finally. They both fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________

The next morning, they both woke up to an incessant tapping on his window. It was barely 6am. Who could be owling this early?

When he opened the window, a barrage of owls flew through. It was like they were under attack.

A howler started smoking on the table. Draco was in shock. He could not do anything but watch the envelope smoke, until it burst opened.

“Vile deatheater! You should be ashamed for tainting our savior. Go kill yourself!”

Draco and Harry locked eyes with each other, a look of sheer panic on Draco’s face.

“Draco. It’s okay. We’ll figure this out.”

More owls flew in until Draco had the sense to slam his window closed. He summoned Neech to deliver him the morning paper. His heart sank when he saw the headline on the front page.

_Harry Potter’s Deatheater Secret Lover Revealed!_

A picture of Harry and Draco walking through the DMLE together after having solved a big case took up most the front page. Draco quickly flipped through the newspaper to see if there were any incriminating photos. There weren’t. Small mercies.

Draco dressed in a flurry, not meeting Harry’s eyes. When he went downstairs, his front door mail slot was pouring in letters. He summoned a wooden plank to block them, but then they started pouring out of the fireplace, flying around his parlor.

He didn’t know what to do. He clutched his head in his hands, until he felt a pair of strong arms surrounding him.

“I’m so sorry Draco. Don’t worry. It’ll blow over, like everything else does. I’ll stand by you in this.”

Draco clutched his back, wondering how the public found out.

He began scanning the paper, looking for clues, but that was a bad idea.

_Dear gods,_ it was worse than he thought it would be.The paper made it sound like Draco bewitched Harry into it, using dark magic. There was speculation about a love potion. A small part, at the end, described Draco’s enduring love the _The Chosen One,_ since he was boy. As soon as he read the phrase, “pining for him since 4th year at Hogwarts,” he knew who it was.

_Blaise._


	29. Are You in Love?

Draco kept the discovery that Blaise outed him, a secret. He did not want Harry to know it was him because it would force him to explain that he had kept the nature of he and Harry’s relationship, a secret. That would force him to answer a series of uncomfortable questions as to Blaise's motive. Now that he knew he was in love with him, he was desperate for Harry to never find out what occurred with Blaise, only two nights ago.

Instead, he put it away from his mind as he quickly dressed for work, and Harry did the same. He hoped there were not too many reporters waiting for them, in the atrium. Reporters had full access to the ministry atrium, but not the different floors. He remembered when the picture of Harry, shoving a cloaked figure against the wall, caused four or five reporters to be waiting for Harry’s arrival in the lobby, for a few days. They eventually gave up.

“I think we should arrive together, in case there’s a few reporters waiting. I’ll know how to handle them,” Harry insisted.

“No. That will only make it look worse. I’ll go first. You can arrive a minute or so after me. I don’t want this thing to spiral out of control. It’ll only cause more rumors if we arrive together.”

Harry looked like he wanted to argue this point, but upon looking at Draco’s distraught face, relented.

Draco braced himself, hoping no reporters would be there, and walked to the floo. It should not be too terrible. He could handle one or two reporters. It would be easy enough to avoid them. How interested could people possibly be in his personal life? Then again, it now involved Harry. He hoped for the best and disappeared in the floo.

The minute he arrived, he was assaulted by hundreds of camera flashes. There weren’t four or five reporters, there were dozens upon dozens. It seemed like hundreds were there,as a swarm of reporters descended upon him immediately.

_“Auror Malfoy, which love potion did you use?”_

_“Auror Malfoy, did you force Harry to divorce his wife for you?”_

_“How long have you been together?”_

_“_ _How long have you been a homosexual?”_

_“What dark magic did you use to seduce our savior?”_

Questions were shouted at him from all angles and cameras flashed relentlessly. Draco could hardly see in front of him as the flashes blurred his vision. He could not walk two steps in front of him, as he was completely surrounded. He did not expect this. He felt another panic attack coming on.

Suddenly, Harry burst through the swarm, ever the conquering hero, and guided Draco by his elbow through the crowd. When questions started being shouted at him, instead, he paused and turned towards the reporters with a fake smile.

“Guys, guys, let up a bit. Auror Malfoy isn’t used to this kind of attention. If you leave him alone, I promise to give you a full in depth interview, face-to-face.”

_“Auror Potter, how do you know he hasn’t hexed you?!”_

Harry knew this reporter well. He was a young reporter out of the Daily Profit.

“Come on Mr. Jones, I am the head auror for a reason. I think Harry Potter would know if someone hexed him. I’ve been able to fight off the _imperious_ curse since I was a kid.”

He flashed them a warm smile. Some swooned. They ate it up.

Draco took this chance of having attention averted from him to glance passed the reporters. Hundreds of ministry employees stood still, observing the mayhem, with interest. _Gods,_ he wished he could perish, on the spot. He wanted to sink into the floor. Not only was he revealed as being gay, but his affair with Harry was now public news.

His father and all his forefathers must be rolling in their graves. It was a humiliation unbefitting a Malfoy, one he was not prepared to endure. He imagined this would eventually happen, but he could not anticipate the brutal reality he found himself in. Imagination and reality were two very different things. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Blaise stood at the head of the crowd. They locked eyes. His arms were crossed, and he gave Draco a look of unmitigated loathing. Draco knew he went to the press because he had lied to him about Harry. He caught them in the gym showers together the same day he had fucked Blaise in the morning.

Multiple opportunities to be honest and up front with Blaise had presented themselves, but he choose the dishonest route. He should have just told him the truth, but this was something he could never forgive. Blaise was dead to him. He not only forced him out of the closet, but he revealed his relationship with Harry.

Blaise knew Draco’s biggest fear was someone, anyone, discovering the truth about his sexual preferences. Now, the entire Wizarding World knew. He could not have destroyed Draco in a more thorough manner. He would never get passed this. He had lost his best friend, forever.

When they finally reached the lifts and were safely inside, Draco let out a sigh of relief. Harry tried to hold his hand to comfort him, but Draco pulled it away. This was all his fault. He was the one who stepped into Draco’s shower, naked, on ministry grounds. Harry knew how important it was for this to remain secret, but Draco fell prey to his adorable shrug, standing naked before him, and fucked him anyway, in a public place. The man was destined to be his downfall, and he felt the full weight of it, at this very moment.

When they reached the DMLE floor, together, there was a bustle of loud chatter that immediately died down to complete silence as they walked out. Every eye was upon them as they walked towards their offices. Draco averted his eyes and walked forward, calmly. He felt like he was a fish in a fishbowl. It was a horribly uncomfortable feeling, and Draco had the impulse to run to his office, but maintained a calm facade. He felt the weight of hundreds of judgmental eyes upon him.

Harry reached his door first, as Draco walked onwards. Before he went into his office, he turned and faced them, speaking in his loud, brash, authoritative head auror voice.

“Don’t you all have work to do?”

They quickly averted their eyes and busied themselves. Though Harry was usually kind and amiable towards his subordinates, technically, he was still their boss.

When Draco was finally in his office, behind a closed door, he let out another sigh of relief. This was far worse than he could have ever anticipated. He felt like he was dying inside. He had worked tirelessly, for over a decade, to bring honor back to his name, and overnight, all his work became irrelevant. He was, now, only known for being a vile, disgusting deatheater who tricked the savior into a relationship. His reputation would never recover.

Around mid-morning, he was summoned into Shacklebolt’s office. Harry was waiting for him.

“Auror Malfoy, as you know, it is technically against the DMLE’s policy to be involved with a superior without the ministry’s consent.”

Draco immediately pulled out his badge and set it on the table. He was glad he was being fired. There was no way he would be able to endure this. He would immediately move to France and start a new life. He thought of his love for Harry and how difficult that would be to leave behind.

Yet, he had lived without love his entire life; he could do so again. As long as he had Scorpius’ love, it should be fine. Perhaps he would not be as happy in his personal life, but that was nothing new. He had lived most of his life in this manner. It was a small price to pay for peace of mind.

“I understand completely, sir. It was an honor to serve you. I’ll go clear out my desk.”

He stood up to leave.

“Sit down, Auror Malfoy.”

Draco was confused, but sat down at his demanding tone. Shacklebolt looked between the two of them.

“As I was not born yesterday, I’ve been able to surmise, on my own, that you two have been involved since that picture in the Profit came out. Harry’s attack against unspeakable Zabini only confirmed my suspicions. I only wish the public never caught wind of it, but I am prepared for the backlash. It is none of my concern what you two do in your personal lives as long as your work remains impeccable. I’m not losing you over silly personal matters. I only summoned you here to offer my support during this difficult time. I am prepared to defend you both, to the media or the Wizengamot, should the occasion arise.”

Draco was shocked to hear this. He always imagined the DMLE longed to be rid of him.

“But sir, we broke the rules. As Auror Potter is my boss, this is against ministry policy...I have a proposition. I have been thinking about transferring to the DMLE in Paris for quite some time now. It’s the best choice for me, as I speak French fluently. I have already written a formal request.” 

He used his wand to summon the neglected paper from his study at home and put it on Shacklebolt’s desk. He should have submitted the request when he intended to. None of this would happened. He was a fool to postpone it, and now he was paying the price.

Harry gave him a look of incredulity.

“I have served you honorably and well, sir. I ask for your support in this.”

Shacklebolt sat at his desk, reading Draco’s formal request for transfer to Paris.

“And give the French another reason to gloat over us by taking my best auror? I think not.”

He used his wand to light Draco’s letter on fire with an _incendio._

_“_ Auror Malfoy, you are the best auror I’ve got. Together, you and Harry have a clearance rate ten times that of any other auror pair, and your reports are done swiftly and accurately. You have been working with us for ten years, and I have never once caught a mistake. If you think I’m going to let you walk now, then you are sorely mistaken. You should have thought about a replacement before making this request. You both refuse to train anyone in your methods. Who could possibly be a candidate to replace you? Auror Potter would never file a single report again. No offense Harry.”

Harry grinned at him. “None taken, sir.”

“Pick up your badge from this table, and stick it back on your belt this instant, or I’ll do it myself.” 

Draco slowly picked up his badge and did as requested.

“I’m sorry, Auror Malfoy. I understand this must be a difficult time for you, but this is your home. You can’t let a pack of hungry reporters scare you away. This will all blow over in a few days and things will get back to normal. You’ll see. My door is always opened to you, should you have any concerns. You are both dismissed.”

__________________________________________

By the time it hit five o’ clock, Draco thanked all the gods that this horrific day from hell was over. A paper airplane memo flew in onto his desk. It was from Harry requesting to come over after work. Draco replied in the affirmative. If he was going to pay the very public price of being Harry’s lover, he may as well reap the benefits.

He descended the lifts under a disillusionment charm, in case any reporters were waiting. He congratulated himself for anticipating them as many were indeed, waiting to attack. Harry did the same and went out of the emergency exit. He was going to fly to Draco’s house on his motorcycle.

When Draco arrived at the manor, Neech was waiting for him with a stack of hate mail.

“Neech, you are to get rid of all letters from unknown persons.”

Neech snapped his fingers and they instantly vanished. Draco was thankful Scorpius spent his weekdays with Astoria being homeschooled and didn’t have to experience this barrage of hate-mail. He only had him on weekends now, as he worked during the week.

“Master Malfoy, there are many reporters waiting at the gates requesting entry, but Neech isn’t letting them through.”

“Well done, Neech. You are the best elf any Master could wish for.”

Draco realized, belatedly, that this meant the reporters would catch sight of Harry’s flying motorcycle. He would have to pass through the gates to gain entry. He would be seen and photographed arriving at Malfoy Manor. He cursed this lack of foresight. There was nothing to be done for it. There was no way to warn Harry now.

Twenty minutes later, Harry finally walked through the front door to the parlor, where he knew Draco was waiting.

He was in his leather jacket, holding a large helmet. He looked so sexy standing in front of him, smiling in that devilishly handsome way. Draco stood to embrace him, tightly.

“Did the reporters see you?”

Harry grinned.

“I’m afraid so. I’m not mad about it. I always wanted to be photographed in this leather jacket.”

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry was making it seem like this was no big deal, just another Monday.

“This is no time for jokes, Potter. What are we going to do? My life is ruined.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“And you tell me I’m the dramatic one? You’re life isn’t ruined, Draco. This will be old news in a few weeks time. You’ll see. The reporters will let up and this will all be behind us, but I did want to talk to you about that interview I promised.”

He took a seat. Draco turned to pour them both a glass a firewhiskey, thinking they would need it. He handed one to Harry and sat opposite him, crossing his legs.

“I don’t know what I should tell them. I could hardly tell them about our special “terms.” It won’t look good. I wanted to ask you your thoughts on the matter.”

Draco considered him for a moment. The only thing he wanted to do was tell Harry he loved him with all his heart and that those terms were just a stupid way to mask his true feelings. It seemed as if those terms were set in a previous life.Seeing Harry defend him against those reporters, today, only increased his love for him, as if that were even possible. He was bursting to tell him, but this was not the right moment. It would seem like he was telling him as a last ditch effort to keep him close, in these desperate times.

“Forget the terms. They’re null and void.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“Yes…Harry, I’m in this. All in. I’m yours.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose past his hairline now.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why the sudden change of heart? I hope you’re not saying that because of a stupid newspaper article. I won’t be able to handle it if you retreat, again, from me, after this blows over.”

Harry looked down at the ground sadly, as if this could bethe only explanation.

Draco wanted, so badly, to tell him the truth, but he held back.

“No…it’s not because of the article.”

“Then?”

Draco could not tell him he loved him, but he could show him. He had just the thing to prove his love, but first he needed to kiss him. He stood up and went to straddle Harry’s lap. He brushed his lips softly against his, then gradually deepened it, pouring all his love into that kiss. It went on a long time, long enough to feel Harry harden beneath him.

“And Blaise?” Harry needed to ask before they got carried away. This was important.

“Blaise is no longer in the picture. You’re all I want Harry.”

He stood and summoned Neech to retrieve the small jewelry box in his room.

Neech came back quickly and placed an ornate gold jewelry box on the table. It looked very old, but still in pristine condition. He opened it and withdrew a solid titanium bracelet that had the Malfoy coat of arms. It had a myriad of protective enchantments that would alert Draco to his location, should he ever be in grave danger. It would also protect him from minor curses. He shimmied it out of its velvet pouch. It would only unclasp at Draco's touch.

“I want you to accept this as a token of my…affections. It has many protective enchantments on it and has been in the Malfoy family for hundreds of years. It would make me feel better, knowing your safe. The clasp only opens at my touch. If you accept it, you will have to wear it, until I decide to take it off…I don’t see that happening in the near future.”

Harry had a look on his face that he had never seen before. His eyes were shiny, not tear filled, but brightened. His expression was shy, but one of immense joy. He blushed.

  
“I accept. Of course, I accept. Draco, I…I care so much for you. I’ll never ask you to take it off.”

Draco put the bracelet around his left wrist, and it closed immediately. The clasp vanished and it became a seamless infinity band once more. It automatically adjusted to fit his wrist perfectly.

They locked eyes, knowing this was a huge turning point in their relationship. Draco could hardly stand looking into his bright, glazed eyes. He was sure he saw something like lovein them and imagined his love was reflected back, shining through his own eyes, at that exact moment.

He embraced him. Draco kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

“Make love to me, Harry.”

Harry reared his head back to look at him, surprised by this request.

Draco had been craving to have Harry inside him for quite some time now. He wanted another, more intimate way, to prove his love.

Whatever Harry saw in his eyes, was enough for his expression of surprise to turn into one of unadulterated need. He kissed him saying, “yes…yes,” over and over again, until Draco disapparated them both directly onto his bed, in his bedroom.

They were still straddling each other,and Harry broke the kiss to quickly unbutton Draco’s shirt, kissing each part of newly exposed skin. He could have simply vanished their clothing but he knew Harry loved disrobing him, by hand. He treated every part of Draco’s newly exposed naked body with tenderness. He tore his own shirt off, and pressed Draco flat against his silk green comforter, lying flush with his body, kissing him until Draco's head swam. Their naked chests touching, while kissing passionately, was a dizzying sensation for Draco. They were both hard already, and Draco could feel Harry’s erection rub against his through their pants.

Harry kissed down his chest, and removed Draco’s pants swiftly, along with his own. They were both only in their underwear when he moved back up to kiss him. Draco felt lost to desire, sure that he would soon die from all this passion. They rolled around on the bed together, kissing, and rubbing their clothed cocks together, until it became too much to bear. Harry quickly shucked Malfoy’s underwear off while still kissing him, tenderly.

This felt very different than any other time they have had sex. There was more emotion in each kiss and caress. Draco felt a pulling sensation inside. He did not know if it was from his heart or from his cock. Perhaps it was from a string connecting his heart to his cock, he could not tell, but he knew it was born out of love. He felt it in his bones. 

He suddenly needed Harry inside him. He could not wait a moment longer. He broke the kiss and reached for his wand to case the preparation charms on himself. He forced Harry’s underwear down and pulled his cock towards his hole, trying to communicate silently, what it is he needed. Harry bored intensely into his eyes. They were full of lust and something more.

Draco could not handle all the emotion in them, so he quickly flipped around, laying on his belly, and budged up on his knees so that Harry had easy access to his raised ass. Harry caressed his bottom tenderly, kissing each cheek, then moved to finger him. Draco smacked his fingers away. Couldn’t he tell how desperately he needed him? There was no time for fiddling fingers. 

Harry seemed to understand and got into position. He rubbed his cock teasingly across his hole for a few long moments, then suddenly, flipped Draco around so that he lay on his back, facing him, again. He lay on top of him, caressing his cheek with one hand and kissing him.

Draco forced a pillow under his lower back so that he was propped up to allow Harry an easy passage. He spread his thighs high and wide holding them backwards, with his hands behind his knees to keep them spread apart and angle his hole higher. Harry groaned at his position. While still kissing him, he gripped the base of his cock and guided it to his opening, on feel, alone. When he finally breached his entrance, sliding all the way the hilt, they both let out a collective groan.

Draco turned his head to the side, gritting his teeth at the sharp sting and the long awaited feeling of fullness. He had forgotten how big Harry’s cock was, bigger than his, to be sure. It felt enormous inside. Harry paused letting him adjust and buried his face in his neck, kissing and sucking to distract Draco from the burn of the initial entrance. 

Draco's heart was exploding in his chest at the feeling. He felt he would burst, at any moment. Eventually, he rocked back and forth indicating his readiness for movement. Harry began thrusting slowly, but oh, so deeply. Draco kept his face turned and his eyes shut tight, focusing on the incredible sensation of being fucked by Harry again. He was brushing his prostate every fourth or fifth stroke, causing Draco to tremble. Despite himself, Draco kept letting out small moans of pleasure when Harry thrust in. Harry tried to turn his face towards him, but he resisted. This felt intense enough, as it is.

_“Look at me.”_

Draco turned forward to face him, and he met Harry’s burning eyes. He almost came when he met his gaze. Harry didn’t break eye contact as he thrust in faster,unless it was to dip his head lower to kiss him, swirling his tongue in his mouth. He made Draco release his knees so that he could hold both his hands down on the mattress besides his head. The pleasure was building to unbearable heights. Harry was hitting his prostate more frequently as his pace increased. Draco looked over at their connected hands, remembering the first time Harry made love to him in that abandoned cabin, on that snowy mountain. He felt all his blood rush to his cock at that intimate memory, and Harry turned his face back towards him to meet his gaze. As soon as he locked eyes with him again, he came, untouched all over his belly. This triggered Harry’s own orgasm and he came while kissing him, releasing a loud groan into his mouth.

When it was over, Harry was still breathing hard on his chest. He seemed reluctant to part from Draco’s body. Draco immediately felt a wave of exhaustion overtake him as bottoming drained his energy far more than topping ever did. Sleep was quickly approaching. He felt Harry kiss him one last time and lay next to him, cuddling into his side. They both, immediately, fell into a sated sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

The weeks that followed were not as bad as Draco expected. He imagined that being made love to by Harry, freely and openly, every night and every morning, made all the difference. Harry slept at the manor every single night, except on the weekends he had Scorpius. He still needed quality time with his son, but planned on integrating Harry into his family life, after some time had passed. He still did not tell him he loved him, but showed him he loved him in the bedroom.

There were still reporters waiting for them at the atrium, but they had dwindled down through the week. After Harry had given an in-depth interview in the Daily Profit, the reporters virtually disappeared. Draco could hardly read the interview that Harry gave. He was embarrassed by Harry’s account of their relationship. He confirmed that they were together of his own volition. He was sure to mention their struggles in the beginning, mainly Draco’s resistance at being with him, due to his notoriety. He made sure to give the impression that it was he who had pursued Draco, from the very beginning. He was detailed in his quest to win him over, and described Draco’s hesitancy throughout the entire relationship. Draco paid particular interest to the end of the interview, when Harry was ultimately asked if he was in love.

“The savior smiled shyly and blushed to the ground, confirming our suspicions that he is indeed, madly in love with Auror Malfoy, but replied ’It’s too soon to share such personal details Mr. Jones.’”

Draco’s heart warmed considerably when he read that part. It was always possible that Mr. Jones was using a quick-notes quill that embellished each of Harry’s reactions, like Rita Skeeter’s had done in the past, so he did not get his hopes up. Still, he found himself reading that part over and over again, despite himself.

Draco was bursting to tell him that he loved him, but he could not yet, summon the courage. What if all the looks he saw in Harry’s gaze were just a figment of his imagination? What if Mr. Jones completely lied in his interview? Would Draco be able to hand the rejection when Harry would inevitably respond that though he liked him very much, it was too soon to be talking of love. He did not think his weak heart could handle that type of rejection, so he stayed quiet.

After the interview came out, most of their coworkers fell back into a normal work groove. Many came up to congratulate them on their courage to come out together and informed them that they suspected it, all along. Apparently, their secret affair was not as much of a secret as they thought it was.

It was with a smile, remembering their tender love making that morning,that Draco knocked on Harry’s door to deliver him a report that he’d been waiting for since morning. It was now mid afternoon. He knocked, but there was no answer. This was strange. Draco was sure Harry had not left his office all day, not even to go down for lunch. He knocked again, but there was still no answer. He pushed the door open slightly.

In the center of his desk sat a pensive. Next to it was a vial with a note attached, “For Harry Potter” and a date. Draco did not understand the significance of the date, but he would recognize that writing anywhere. It was Blaise’s handwriting.Draco’s heart dropped into his stomach.

He walked closer and leaned over the pensive to observe the scene. Harry was already inside it. He could see that it was Blaise’s bedroom.It was a pensive memory of the Wednesday night he had tied Blaise down onto the bed in eight places and fucked him, with abandon, virtually all night.

_Oh, fuck._


	30. Hearts Aflutter

Draco had to pull Harry out of this particular memory, immediately. He dipped his head inside the pensive and joined him.

The sight that greeted him looked like a scene from a pornographic horror movie. It looked ten times worse from third party prospective. Harry had already watched most of the memory. Blaise was tied down and it looked like Draco was working up to his fifth orgasm, already. Ample cum had flooded the rim around Blaise’s hole and stuck onto his dick as he pulled out.

_Oh gods,_ that means he saw Draco slap him across the face and then spit on him. That means he had to witness him raping his mouth forcefully. He heard him calling him a cock hungry whore, a little bitch boy. He heard him make Blaise beg for his cock. All the verbal and sexual degradation that made him blush, just to remember, Harry had heard in real time.

Harry was standing at the side of the bed so he could see memory Draco’s face better and had a close up Draco’s cock sliding in and out.He had not noticed that the real Draco joined him in the memory, yet. His eyes were transfixed on the scene with a look of sheer horror and Draco could understand why.

Draco was reaming into Blaise, lost to a different world. His whole chest was flushed an angry red, dripping with sweat. His hair clung to his head, wet, from physical exertion. He was lost in dom space. He had an animalistic look on his sweaty face that he was ashamed to see, one of pure sexual rapture.

He didn’t realize it at that time, during that intense hour, lost to lust as he was, but he apparently continued hisderogatory dirty talk as he fucked into Blaise like a dog fucks a bitch.

Blaise, who was commanded to be silent, did not respond, but he moaned continuously in loud bursts of pleasure-pain. He was drenched in sweat and clutching the sheets beneath him in tight fists, holding on for dear life. His high pitched girly squeaks that escaped when Draco gave a particularly hard jab were painful to listen to. He lay his head on the mattress with his blind fold on, facing Harry, with a grimace on his face. His legs were spread wide in his cheerleader position and the ropes were beginning to cut into his legs because Draco had tied them too tight when he moved the bar down. Draco only noticed now, the angry red blemish around his thighs and ankles surrounding the ropes where they were tied. He was distracted, however, by the obscenities leaving dream Draco’s mouth. He didn’t remember saying these things.

_“Oh, yea. Such a good little whore. You’re my property, aren’t you. Could tie you up any way I want. My little bitch boy. My sweet baby boy. Look how good you take it. You like how I pound you? Yea, take it. This ass belongs to me. You’re just a cock hungry slut, aren’t you. Always begging for my cock. I love how you beg. Oh, you take it so good, baby. That’s why I give it to you.No one takes it as good as you. You feel so good inside. So wet. Oh fuck, you’re gonna make me cum soon. My little cum slut. Your hole was made for my cum. I wish you could see how good it looks overflowing out of that tight little hole. I could fuck this little bitch hole forever. Squeeze my cock with that hole…Oh yea, that’s it. That’s a good boy. my sweet baby boy.”_

_Oh gods._ Draco’s ears were burning, just hearing himself. He wished he could burn his retinas, and he’d already experienced it. He could only imagine how Harry felt. He wanted to die before Harry watched a single extra minute of this monstrous performance.

He touched Harry’s shoulder and he jumped away, startled. He looked at the real Draco with shock and horror.

“That’s enough Harry. Let’s go.”

Harry allowed himself to be led out of the pensive by Draco and back to the office.

Harry looked shell shocked. He wasn’t moving or speaking. He looked like someone who had just witnessed a horrific trauma and was going to suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder for the rest of his life. Draco had to lead him to his chair so that he could sit down.

Draco stepped around his desk to look at him. He was looking in the general direction of Draco, but he was unseeing.

“Harry.”

No answer.

“Listen Harry. I know it looks bad, but it’s not what it seems. It’s just a game and we were in character. That’s all. It doesn’t mean anything. Forget what you just saw. It wasn’t real. It’s just role play. I know it looks horrible. I’m sorry.”

Still, no answer.

“Harry, did you hear what I said?”

No answer.

“Harry!”

Harry jumped, startled, and finally answered.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”

“I said it was all just a game. I know it looks horrible and I’m sorry. It didn’t mean anything. It was just role play. I owed him a debt. That’s all.”

Draco realized how insufficient an explanation that really was. It sounded pathetic coming out of his mouth.

“Debt? I’m sorry, I’m not following. Just. Stop talking.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Harry’s door flew open. It was junior auror Smith. There was an urgent case that Shacklebolt needed to discuss with him in his office.

Harry looked relieved at the interruption. He grabbed his cloak and walked out without looking at Draco, closing the door behind him.

__________________________________________________________

Draco hid in his office for most of the day. He could not bring himself to face Harry yet. He burned with shame at the visions Harry had seen and the things he heard. Blaise was such a smarmy bastard. He wanted to make him pay, but he felt that the only person who was going to pay for this was himself.

He could not get the look of sheer horror on Harry’s face out of his mind. He probably thought he was disgusting and loathsome, twisted and sick. He probably finally realized how unworthy a person Draco was to be with someone as good and whole as him. In truth, he didn’t blame the man. He wouldn’t blame him for leaving him for this, for seeing his sick dominant side, but his heart broke into a million pieces, just thinking about it. He had to try, as best he could, to keep Harry by his side. It was too late to pretend to be okay with Harry leaving him, even though he deserved it. He loved him with every fibre of his being. If Harry left him, he would become an empty vessel. His life would be scooped out and thrown to ruin. He would be forced to live the rest of his miserable life as an empty shell.

Before end of day, he sent Harry a paper airplane memo asking him if he was coming to the manor, as he’d done every night for the past few weeks. His answer took a long time to come back, but when it did, Draco eagerly opened it, surprised to even be hearing a reply.

“Dinner with the kids. Sleeping at Grimmauld tonight.”

Draco’s heart constricted in sadness. It was starting. Harry was pulling away from him, getting ready to leave him. He deserved this, but he couldn’t allow that to happen. He got up quickly to go to Harry’s office and knocked softly before entering.

Harry caught sight of his blonde hair and quickly busied himself with paperwork. He had a quill in hand and began writing on the page.

“Harry. Please, talk to me. Tonight. I can meet you at Grimmauld Place. Please let me come over. Don’t say no.”

Harry looked up at him. Draco couldn’t surmise his expression. He wasn’t angry. It was more like resigned sadness. He shrugged his shoulders, in response, and continued writing.

“I’m going to take that as a yes. I’ll see you tonight at Grimmauld, after dinner, okay?”

“Draco, I don’t know. I need some time to think.”

“No Harry. Don’t think about this. Thinking is very bad, in this case. Just please let me come tonight. We can talk about it. I’m begging you.”

Harry sighed deeply and then gave an infinitesimal nod. Draco quickly left his office before he could change his mind.

____________________________________

When he arrived at Grimmauld Place that night, it felt cold and uninviting. Harry had not lit the fire in the hearth. There were hardly any lamps on. He though that perhaps Harry had stood him up, but when he walked to the kitchen he saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table with a half empty bottle of firewhiskey next to him with a matching half empty glass in front of him. The kitchen was dark, lit only by a single candle in the center of the table. It impressed upon Draco a sense of foreboding. Harry had his hands clasped on the table in front of him. He looked unkept.

Draco sat on the chair across from him and cupped his hands with his, looking at him pleadingly.

“Never made it to dinner with the kids. Too busy getting zonked.” He threw back his glass like a shot and poured another.

Draco looked down at the table in shame, wishing that the right thing to say would reveal itself in the wood. Harry never drank to excess, as far as he knew. This was the first time he was seeing him drunk.

“Shouldn’t you be tending to your little bitch boy, about now?”

Draco flushed crimson with shame.

“Harry, I’m so sorry you had to see that. I promise you it didn’t mean anything. He is a bitch. He’s just trying to ruin what we have. That happened a while ago.”

“Don’t lie to me Draco. It was dated a few weeks ago. The night before you fucked me in the ministry showers. And I went to back to watch the rest of it. You fucked him that same morning.”

He took a gulp of firewhiskey. Draco bowed his head in shame.

“I’m sorry, Harry. It was before I told you I’m in this. All in. Believe me when I tell you that I’m done with him. I only want you. You’re all I think about when I wake up in the morning, and before I go to sleep. You’re the only person I’ll ever want.”

“I find that hard to believe, especially after hearing you say you could ‘fuck his little bitch hole forever.’ I’m sure you can see my predicament. Which Draco am I suppose to be believe?” 

“Harry, that was just an act. I was just playing the dominant role. It wasn’t real.”

“Don’t tell me it wasn’t real! I saw your face. You enjoyed every second of it. You want to try to deny that too. You want to tell me the look of rapture on your face was just an act, that you didn’t enjoy it? Perhaps your orgasms were fake too. You came inside him seven times. Youcan hardly manage three times with me.”

Draco looked down at the table. He wanted to tell him he was on the _priapus_ potion, but he was too ashamed to admit it. He did not want Harry to think he had a penis problem. It would be beyond humiliating. This potion was taken by people like Nicholas Flammel, not able bodied thirty-somethings like Draco.

Harry took another gulp of firewhiskey at his silence and continued.

“Yea, you’ve got no answer for that, do you? I only have one question. What in the bleeding fuck are you doing with me?”

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Didn’t Harry know how much he wanted him, how much he loved him?

“Harry, I want you. Only you. You have no idea how happy I am being with you. I never dared to even hope for you because you were like a dream. You’re loyal, honest, and brave. You’re the savior, for Merlin’s sake. You’re far too good for me.”

Draco sighed, looking defeated as he absorbed the truth of his own words.

“Don’t do that!”

Draco startled at Harry’s shout.

“Don’t treat me like I’m some holier than thou hero. I hate that. That’s the whole reason this won’t work. You won’t let me give you what you need. You’ll never tie me up, even if I ask for it. You view me as this innocent wholesome hero. Meanwhile, Blaise gets to be your ‘cum slut’ and take seven loads from you in a single night. This isn’t going to work Draco. How can it? You’re hiding a big part of yourself from me. That’s the part that gives you the most pleasure. It might be fine now, but how about in a few months when you crave it again? You think I’ll be able to handle it when you cheat on me to get your rocks off with some submissive bloke? I’ll fucking lose it if that happens. This isn’t going to work.”

He tried to tear his titanium bracelet off, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Take this bloody thing off me.”

Draco started panicking.

“Harry, stop it. Please.”

“No. Take it off. Give it your ‘sweet baby boy.’ You’re the one who said no one else could take it like he can. Those were your words, from your mouth. We both know he’s the one you should really be putting it on. This doesn’t make sense. Why the fuck are you with me when you’re having hours and hours of sex with him like that!?” 

“Because I love you!”

Harry stilled, in complete shock. He must have misheard. He didn’t believe his ears.

“What?”

Draco stood up and started pacing. He had panicked and revealed his truth too soon. Now, he had to lay his heart bare in the middle of a fight. It could not have been a worse time. Harry would think it was false. There was a very high probability of rejection. He was angry that Harry had forced it out of him.

“You heard me, you prat. I said I love you. That’s why I feel like a weak pathetic, powerless fool whenever you’re around. Even just hearing your voice causes my stomach to start flapping around like there’s bats inside. You make me sick! I almost died the other day when I realized I loved you. That’s why I had that panic attack. You drive me mental!Stop comparing yourself to Blaise, for merlin’s sake. You aren’t even on the same stratosphere. The only reason I was able to fuck him all night was because I took a bloody sex potion, because of you! Are you happy now? I would start thinking of you while I was with him and I’d go soft. I couldn’t even get it up with anyone else because of you, and this started happening a long time ago. You made me an impotent limp dick bastard, at one point. Are you fucking happy now?”

Harry had cupped his mouth with his hands during Draco’s rant and by the end of it, had descended into chuckles at Draco’s limp dick bastard comment. He couldn’t stop giggling, but he was trying hard to hide it. He started shaking with the effort to conceal his wracking laughter.

This made Draco’s anger reach its pinnacle. He had told him he loved him and Harry was laughing at him in response. He lay his heart bare and made the most humiliating confessions, yet Harry was humiliating him further. He did not care if he was drunk, that was no excuse for behaving like a bastard. Draco had taken a risk and chanced his most difficult task to date, an admittance of love, and Harry could not care less, let alone return the sentiment.

Oh well, he thought. He tried. That was all a man could do. He would not stand in this kitchen a second longer, enduring this degradation.

“Oh yea, sure, laugh it up, Potter. I’m sure my life’s pain is all just so hilarious to you. I’m leaving. Have a nice life, you prick.”

He began to walk out of the kitchen, but Harry held him back tightly by his wrist.

“No.” he chuckled, then forced himself to sober up. “Don’t go. Please sit.”

Draco did as he was bid and sat at that table, burning with the shame of his words. Harry stared at him, trying to reign in a smile. He was wiping his eyes because his laughter had brought him to tears. For cripe’s sake, it wasn’t that funny.

“I’m sorry, but did you say bats?” And then he descended into a new wave of helpless chuckles.

Draco got up to leave, for real this time. He didn’t even say goodbye. A flat out rejection would have been more dignified than this. Harry tried to pull him back, but he shucked his grip and stormed into the parlor. He had to get out of there.

Right before he reached the floo, Harry apparated directly in front of him, blocking his path.

“You bloody idiot. You shouldn’t be apparating in your state. You’ll splinch yourself.”

Harry had finally stopped laughing and his eyes were shining with emotion. He was still grinning at him. His whole face had changed since Draco first saw him tonight. He looked younger, somehow, eyes bright, cheeks flushed from mirth, and absolutely, devastatingly beautiful.

“You’re worth the risk. I can’t let the man I love walk out on me after finally admitting he loves me.”

Draco’s eyes widened at Harry’s confession. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

Harry cupped his face in his hands and kissed him like he never has before. Draco felt the familiar pulling sensation inside his heart. He put his hands around Harry’s neck and kissed him for all he was worth. They parted after a few long minutes.

“Do you really mean that, Harry?”

“Yes, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”

He grasped Draco around the waist and apparated them to the bedroom where they made love all night and for many night after that. 

________________________________________________________________

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like? Should I continue? Are you intrigued? Entertained?
> 
> Comment, kudos, or like as this is my first fic.


End file.
